Dragon Age: Dovahkiin
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: She came from distant shores to see a new world. What she found was a land cursed and a darkness to nearly rival Alduin himself. Lands gripped by hate and bigotry towards her kind and magic itself. Why are these lands so cursed? Does the answers reside in the Dawn and Dusk? (Long chapters & All Origins)
1. Ashes of war

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series or Dragon Age

Prologue: The Ashes of War

The howling of fierce battle-cries echo throughout the scene below. Flames of war are nothing new to her, for she has bared witness to many countless battles, be they one's of pride or arrogance. At times she has wondered if Akatosh and Azura found it humorous to bring her into the maelstrom just to drive her insane.

Even now she stood on a stone bridge watching soldiers battle a force threatening their very lives. An evil in all her years she never heard of in all of Tamriel. Yet who honestly by the Divines and Daedra has anyone ever heard of such darkness; one whose very presence corrupts the ground beneath, the blood within your veins, and turns it into a nightmarish hell.

_**The Darkspawn**_**...**

The will of survival. A primal instinct that exists in all living things. As for her, she could never forgive herself if she had done nothing. And she was not alone, despite treachery of one they thought a friend, four members of the Cousland family survived.

The youngest son joining the ranks of the Wardens.

The thankless warriors who fight solely against the darkness that threatens all of Thedas with it's corruption. Doom driven, much like her. But hold honor for they alone are only ones who can stop the Blight. And facing the monsters in the wilds, she understood why they were needed.

So here at the threshold of battle, she goes to war once again...

Standing on the bridge of Ostagar her near-glowing crimson eyes gaze sternly at the bloodshed, soldiers both men and women fighting for to protect their families, their nation, their very existence.

Her raven colored waist length hair swayed in the night winds. The light of Secunda and Masser almost makes her gray skin shine in the dark. Her elven ears twitch hearing a Darkspawn roar down below. Gripping her twin Ebony long-swords in each hand, dawning her black Thieves guild armor. Her mind soon shifts for the battle to come...

The Slayer of Alduin, The Dovahkiin, Miara of The Dunmer has taken arms and joins the fight to save Thedas...


	2. First meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls of Dragon Age

_If you don't stand for something, you might fall for anything._

Prequel: First Meetings

A man at the head and wheel of a large beautifully crafted ship spoke up from the silence of the sea's waves crashing against the boat. "You're really certain you want to do this?" speaking in his thick Nordic accent.

An ash colored woman with red eyes replied swiftly. "I don't see a problem." Her voice soft with an inviting husky accent.

"You have heard about Thedas right?" The man attempted to educate the woman on their destination.

The woman playfully looked to the man's direction, shifting in confidence. "Rag' Nar..."

Waves rise in short beats as a shipping vessel has made its way to a distant land called Fereldan for five months. While on board the Dovahkiin Miara has made herself useful around the ship. While she was no expert sailor she said with mirth she was not a free-loader either. So while on the high seas she had been an extra hand to help around. And plus being the only female on the ship with a pack of men was an interesting experience.

Thank Akatosh nearly all of them are thankfully married and were more afraid of her than they were of their wives. Granted any idiot who tried something stupid with her would have had something sliced off, and it would be something they would really miss deeply.

The tension died down eventually as she picked up quickly the sailor way of life and became a part of the crew. Leaning near on edge of the side of the ship by the wheel she gazes at the beautiful ocean water. For about an hour now she has half-argued with the ship's captain about her sense of travel plans; he was a tall Nord man with long blond hair and short stubby beard.

The Dark-Elf considered him one of the most courteous man she ever met. He wore a simple but regal white woven shirt and black pants with thick brown boots. One could tell quickly he was a sailor in his speech and mannerisms. But he always kept his patience and his men respected him.

During the trip the two became friends quickly and he reminded her of Jarl Balgruuf at times. Rag' Nar keeps his eyes ahead with his hands on the wheel of the ship.

Even so, he does lean to the side to talk to Miara. "All I am saying is please be 'very' careful in Thedas. They do not treat elven folk kindly there, and mages even worse. Or so I've heard."

Miara shifts her head slightly her eyes peering over to the captain. The Nord in question looks at her as well from the corner of his eyes. While never saying it he always found Dunmer eyes fascinating. Miara's was rather unique, while having the normal crimson glow, the usual red around of the sclera was black; it made the Dovahkiin's eyes almost seem like twin red stars, if he was not a married man he would be intoxicated by her eyes alone. Only a foolishly short-sighted Nord –or any living breathing male- would dismiss how truly beautiful she is. Though she always dismissed saying there are many other women that are far more beautiful than her.

Then he took in her appearance. Dawning in her usual; but very alluring black hoodless thieves' guild leather armor, this fits her beautiful slender frame. She had two Ebony swords strapped to her back, for which she calls 'Moon's Twilight' and 'Sun's Eclipse'.

Blades that had been well used during the civil war of Skyrim. The story of her battle with Jarl Ulfric was considered legend. Though he still has to scratch his head when hearing she had help from dragons of all things when the assault of Windhelm began. Imagine that, the Dragonborn, whose sole purpose was to kill dragons and absorb their souls commanded some as well.

Miara smiled and calmly shrugged her shoulders. "My sweet Rag' Nar I will be fine. You know I am hardly a defenseless child."

The captain waved his hand casually, but smiled all the same. "I know, I know. Just be careful. Skyrim will miss her Savior until she is home again."

Sighing as she turns around to look fully at the ship's captain, "I'm no 'savior' Rag' Nar. I am just some elf with two swords, damn good at magic, and a shit load of luck."

"An on hell of a voice," a Nord crewman said which gotten others laughing.

Miara just playfully glared back at the man.

The Nord just shook his head as he could see the port of Denerim off in the far distance. While happy to see land he was still cautious of Miara going to Ferelden. Tamriel's have always been told since childhood never to travel across the sea to the distant shores of Thedas. As to the reasons of why they were warned, they were nearly forgotten long ago, so only a few things about these lands were know. Hatred for magic and elves being one of those.

The other and most important one was that Thedas was forgotten by the gods. No one knew what it quite meant, but nobody wanted to find out. So why was he going to land only known as Ferelden? Because he'd had traded simple wares with the country before, but he'd never stayed to find out what was so wrong about the continent. And, of course, he got to gloat about how the Dragonborn had been part of his crew.

He just hoped that The Divines would extend their reach to watch over her strongly.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The smell of the ocean invades his senses as Bryce Cousland waits for harbormaster to bring the necessary papers to complete the transaction for exported supplies. At his sides stood two Highever knights in silverite armor, thought his line may be deeply loved and held in high regard on all of Fereldan, there were those that would like nothing more than to gut him like a fish. Such was the price of popularity.

The supplies were mostly weapons and food to sustain Highever in case of emergency, he was taking any necessary precaution should the unthinkable happened. Still, Teyrn Bryce Cousland felt tensed, his mind always going back to the growing troubles at Ostagar. Maker he hoped it was not what all in Thedas feared.

Bryce greets passing Humans, Elves, and some Surface Dwarves who working diligently on the docks. Though; it was the Elves who upon meeting the Teyrn had returned his kindness equally. It was widely known that the Cousland family was active in their support of Elves who lived in the cities. This had made them deeply loved and respected by the people most humans consider little more than animals.

The nobleman's gaze soon stopped, spotting a large shipping vessel beginning to make port. Bryce sees the crew who appear to be very tall men with long hair and thick beards throwing ropes to those on the pier to strap the ship securely so not to cause any damage. The Teyrn did not recognize the make of the ship nor the people on it. But the one person by the captain stirred not just his full attention but most if not all the people beside him and around him.

_Is that a Qunari woman? No, their skin is ash pale, and if I remember their woman is not allowed to be warriors. Also they have horns much like the males. Then what is this woman then?_

He never felt more grateful letting his curiousity of his youth let him learn about the Qunari people and their ways. Bryce always found them a highly fascinating and terrifying people. But this woman was not of the Qunari despite having ash grey skin. Then his eyes noticed as the wind parted the woman's long raven color hair and saw the woman's face was angular with sharp pointed ears, much like that of the Elves.

But how is that right? Are not Elves normally small in height and stature to humans?

One of his guards spoke, bringing him out from his thoughts; "Sweet Maker is that a Qunari woman?"

Bryce shook his head to the man; "No, it appears she is something else. She seems to be… an elf" He saw the harbormaster approaching, documents in hand. "Can you tell me where does that ship come from?"

The harbormaster scratches his chin in though "If I remember my lord that ship hails from a far distant shore called Tamriel.

Tamriel… Bryce had heard stories and rumors of that land. Some said it was a land of darkness where the Maker's light had abandoned its people; others said it was a land of great magic, reason enough for the Chantry to abhor it without really knowing the land or its people.

Across the Ages, Thedas had had little to no contact with Tamriel; some had sailed to the distant shore, only to never return, while those who claimed they did were madmen in every sense of the word. And the ones that came from Tamriel never stayed long enough for people to know more about their lands. A small smile tugged at his lips, this should be interesting…

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Standing beside Rag' Nar the Dunmer woman was not certain if she should be flattered or unnerved by all the eyes staring solely right in her direction. The elves that she saw on port's shore resemble mostly of the Bosmer as she could guess but there were differences. She had to blink a few times seeing the short human-like people, but by Mara are they actually dwarfs?

But not the Dwemer of old from Tamriel, they were completely different, and clearly not Elven. Meanwhile the Imperial-like humans were all gawking like Alduin just came back to life.

"Well, Akatosh this will be an interesting time for me," Miara sighed as she looked over to the ship's captain with a warm smile as she extended her hand. "Fair travels Rag' Nar, thank you for everything."

The Nord captain smiled as he shook her hand warmly. "The honor was mine Dovahkiin. Divines keep you safe."

Kneeling down as she grabbed her large satchel bag which held some clothes, two daggers, and septims; Miara walks beside a crewmate bringing a cargo box of supplies down ship's ramp connecting to the pier. Not halfway off the pier Miara is stopped by a guard in her way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What in the name of bloody Maker are you?" the guard asked/demanded in a rude tone.

_What in Oblivion is the Maker?_

Trying to avoid any and all hostility especially since she felt the ship's crew on the ship behind her was staring at her direction. Or more correctly at the rude human in front of her, if the man was not very careful he might get an entire crew of angry Nords chasing after him. That of course if her temper did not get the better of her and break his jaw.

With a small albeit strained smile Miara responded politely; "I am a Dunmer Ser Guard."

An Elf dock worker looked at her in both confusion and curiosity; "What is that my lady?"

Miara smiled warmly at the elven man; "I am a Dark-Elf."

The moment the word 'Elf' came from her lips a sneer appeared on the Guard's lips. "So a dirty knife-ear foreigner. So did you have to sleep with the entire crew to let them have you on-board?"

Miara's face slowly went blank as she stiffly turned to look back at the guard. Rag' Nar snarled as he was about get off his ship and beat that ignorant man within an inch of life. And by the look of his crew they were about to join him. But before anyone could blink Miara's satchel fell from her hand as it soon wrapped around the man's throat and with one hand lifted him off the ground in a grip so tight the guard was not even able to gasp for air.

The frightening show of strength got everyone's save the ship's crew –who all had a look of deep satisfaction- while the people on the dock were outright, shocked and visibly terrified. "You dare call me a whore human. For your insult I should break your worthless neck," Miara said in a slowly drawn bone chillingly harsh tone.

Even more frightening is she showed no emotion on her face; neither anger nor rage appeared which made many people unnerved by her.

"Please ma'am, let him go."

Hearing another's man voice she tilts her head slowly seeing a tall well-built handsome man in his mid to late forties early fifties looking at her pleadingly. Looking back at her prey she simply drops him as he lands on his backside coughing violently as he gasped heavily for precious air. Lowering her arms to her side as she grabs her large satchel she looked to the man who glares down at the guard who is still coughing and gasping for air.

At the same time the rude guard shrunk under Bryce's angered gaze. Miara could see the man's entire face showing his sternness and anger at the belligerent guard and his short sighted actions, clearly this was one of the nobles that do not tolerate such ill behavior.

"I will report your unsightly behavior to your superiors. Now leave," The Teyrn said with a hint of rage in his voice with no room for argument. "Or shall I let this woman finish what you started by insulting her?"

Slowly the guard stopped coughing as he meekly nodded as he ran off in both fear and humiliation. Bryce took a deep breath collecting him. He looked at the elven woman who still held a blank mask as she gazed at him with no hint of emotion. It was unnerving even to him to see such a look.

"Ma'am, I deeply apologize for such behavior shown to you just arriving to our shores." Bryce said in a sincere tone.

Miara could tell this man was completely honest in his eyes as she finally took a very deep breath and blinked several time showing a small rueful grin. "Not exactly how I expected my first day here to be"

"Sadly there is much bigotry and hate towards our kind here sister," the Elf that spoke earlier raised his voice in sadness.

Bryce nodded mournfully; "This man is correct. Despite efforts of a few, there are many humans here treat elves with contempt or worse."

"Save you Teyrn Cousland and King Cailen." A few elves on the pier smiled warmly at the man.

"Teyrn?" Miara looked at the man with confusion. She was still a newcomer here, so she didn't know titles in this land yet.

Bryce focuses on her as his face softens; "Uh yes, I am the ruler of the lands of Highever."

Lifting her right hand she taps her chin; "Ah, similar to our Jarl's in Skyrim then."

"Jarl?" The word was nearly identical to Arl, it seemed that Ferelden and this 'Skyrim' could have some things in common. "Allow me to welcome you to Ferelden properly. I am Bryce Cousland." Bryce gave a small bow to show his collected integrity.

Miara returned the small bow with full grace of a true noblewoman; "Miara Ellswyn." Choosing to keep her titles secret for the moment and not cause any stir.

"And you hail from Tamriel correct?" the Teyrn asked in polite tone.

Her eyes lit up; rather impressed the land here knew of such a place at all. "You heard of it?"

"Only stories" Bryce smiled.

"I would be glad to tell you more about our lands, my lord." Miara gave a small bow and smiled a bit.

He waves his hand dismissively; "Just Bryce. Was never one for formalities"

"You are definitely not like most nobles I know," Miara smirks.

Bryce chuckles and waved for her to follow him as he walks. Nodding the two slowly make their way from the port. Near the ramp of the ship Rag' Nar releases the breath his was holding. Beside him his first mate glares evenly.

"Not even a moment off the ship and trouble starts," the captain grumbles.

"Let's pray that milk-drinker of a noble treats her well," the first mate retorts.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Entering what Bryce called the Market District, she saw bustle of the citizens in earnest. There were multiple stands with items of all kinds for sale. She had to admit it reminded her of Whiterun and Solitude, but minus all people they crossed by stopping and staring at her.

But there were also many people coming to greet Bryce and his new-found friend, she hoped. Then Bryce took notice of tall man at

the center market stalls, he was standing by a large animal cage. Walking towards him, they notice his back is to them while working on some papers on a table in front of the man.

"Master Ignacio," Bryce calls out.

Slowly shifting his head with a calm smile the man spoke up, "Ah Bryce Cousland, It has been awhile no? It warms the heart to see an old friend," the merchant spoke with a very unique accent.

"Some time indeed, when did you return to Fereldan?" the Teyrn asks stopping in front of Ignacio with Miara beside him.

"A few days ago... I was growing restless, so came to Denerim." The Merchant spoke as he turned around.

His gaze soon shifts to the Dark Elf, "And who is this? Truly she is exquisite beauty"

Miara sighs; rather tired of the title by now. "I have been called that. But truly there are far more beautiful women than I, Master Ignacio."

"Very humble of you my dear. But I must disagree; your beauty surpasses the very moon and stars them." The Merchant said with a charming smile, leaning down, he reach for her hand and planted a kiss on it.

A sly smirk graces her lip, "My, my, such a charmer Master Ignacio"

The merchant chuckles, "I'm from Antiva my lady, it's in my blood"

Bryce chuckles, "Master Ignacio, may I introduce you to Miara Ellswyn. She has come from Tamriel."

The man's eyes lit up, "Ah, yes I have heard of that place. It is whispered in my homeland of Antiva. Which make you Dunmer, welcome to Thedas my lady," He gives a small bow.

"You have heard of my home then?" Miara asks with curiosity.

"Oh indeed, now, I must confess some of the things I've heard seem rather" Ignacio hesitates as he frowns. "…impossible"

Miara smirks. "Tamriel is filled with mystery and magic, sometimes even with that some back home have trouble believing in some things there"

"Now you've picked my interest, perhaps I ought to travel to Tamriel one day, I have certain… business that would greatly benefit from a whole new land"

"If you do visit, make sure to travel to a country named High Rock, it is a lovely place that welcomes merchants from all across the lands, perhaps even more so than the imperial capital. That is, if you don't mind deadly court games, and politicians who spew honeyed words and hide poisoned knives"

Ignacio throws his head back and laughs heartily. "Then I believe I'll feel just at home my lady"

The Teyrn bids his old friend farewell, both him and Miara head for the Gnawed Noble Tavern.

While resuming his paperwork Ignacio kept his eyes sharply on the elven woman beside his old friend. Her steps made no sound even on soil beneath her boots and her stance… Ignacio knows all too well that kind of walk.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The tavern was an interesting hovel. It was very well furnished with elaborate decor throughout the building. A place where both noble and common can meet and be the same. Or give the illusion of such a thing, at the very least.

Like before, Miara can feel the looks of shock from the native people. Both she and the Teyrn ignore the gazes and whispers as they sit at a table putting her swords off her back beside her satchel on the ground. The Teyrn's guard stands at the side of the table, almost daring anyone dumb enough to harm their lord under their watch. Though it does not stop Miara's curiosity seeing everyone's looks.

"I realize I am the first Dunmer to come to Thedas, but the looks feel like they think I am something else," Miara said eying a barmaid glancing at her and others near the bar.

"They think you're a Qunari," Bryce said truthfully and explained seeing the confusion on the woman's face. "A Qunari has ash grey skin like you but it is much paler. The two differences between you and them is the height, they're taller than humans, and have horns."

Miara blinked at the description of a Qunari. Where they some kind of elves for the natives to mistake her for one? She put that thought for later. Interlocking her fingers as her elbows rest of the table, she leans slightly forward.

"So what would like to know?" Getting straight to the point, as to not further make she seem less social about herself.

Bryce leans back on his chair rubbing his chin; he knew he was respectful so not to insult her. However through the short walk he feels this woman is of stature but will never dwell or care for it. So he might speak some liberties, but does not mean he would use them.

"Well I guess we can start about you..." He started, hoping to break the ice with the first subject he could think of, the one they met with. "You're a soldier aren't you?"

A small brief impressed smirk appeared on Miara's lips as she raised a delicate eyebrow. "Now what makes you believe that?"

"Your stance and posture, how you carried yourself and spoke. Either a soldier is what you are or you Tamriel's have a certain way of behavior in their actions," Bryce said seriously.

She was officially very impressed by the Teyrn's clarification of who she is. Miara gave nod 'yes' as she spoke; "I am indeed a soldier of the Empire and serve Emperor Nihlus Crassus." Feeling no longer the need to hide some part of her complicated self.

"Are you here on official business then?" Cause if she was the incident earlier might enrage their empire by showing such a lack of respect and racist action.

A mirthful chuckle came from the Dovahkiin; "I am no emissary nor am I here on orders by the Emperor. So no worries Bryce, besides I am not one to tell petty grievances of insults to my lord. That is a waste of both his time and mine."

A mental sigh of relief passed through the Teyrn's mind dodging a massive political firestorm. "So why did you come to Thedas if I may ask?"

Miara tilted her head in thought as she looked back at Bryce; "Simple curiosity. I heard of sparse rumors of these lands and was given leave by the Emperor to do as I wish."

_She is given that much freedom? Either she is close to her Emperor or very high ranked, or both._ Bryce shook from his thoughts. "Well can you tell me about your people?" He hoped he got the name her race correct.

A warm smile crossed the elf's lips. "Originally the Dunmer hail from the a land known as Morrowind. I was born in Cyrodiil our countries capital, but I have lived in Solstheim, an island region of Morrowind. Morrowind's a harsh land and mine is a proud people, once, to a grave fault even. Though I'm ashamed to say it, Morrowind used to practice slavery"

Bryce's eyes widen slightly. A nation of elven slavers? Maker, he hoped it wasn't anything like Tevinter. One thing made him curious though… "You said 'used to'?"

Miara nods "Indeed. Until the Red Year. You see, Morrowind is home to Red Mountain, the largest volcano in all of Tamriel. It erupted one day, like it never did before, the lands of Vvardenfell had to be evacuated nearly completely. Then, the Argonians attacked Morrowind, perhaps to get revenge for generations of slaving their people"

"Argonians?" Bryce frowns in confusion.

"Oh right. In Tamriel, we have races that bear much resemblance to animals. The Argonians are one of them; most of Tamriel calls them the Lizard Folk, though to call one a lizard is grave insult"

"And…" The Teyrn begins hesitantly. "When you say 'Lizard Folk' you mean…?"

"They have scales, tails and can breathe underwater but talk and walk on two legs like us" Miara says nonchalantly.

Bryce sat there in silence. For what could he say? He just heard there is a race of lizard people somewhere in the world.

Miara notices everyone in the bar was keeping an ear near her and Bryce's direction, she could tell by their poorly concealed expressions of shock. Not that she really cared or minded.

"I could go on talking about all the problems the empire went through but we'd be here for days. Suffice to say; when Emperor Nihlus took the throne, talks between the Dunmer and Argonians began. It was very difficult but we managed to put an end to their hostilities and once more integrate them into the empire" She sighs. "My people seem to have learned their lesson, I pray to Azura they don't go back to their old ways"

"Azura? Is she your deity?" Bryce asked out of curiosity.

Miara tapped her chin thought; "To some she is, she's the Daedric Princes of Dawn and Dusk. While others worship the Aedra." Again she saw complete confusion. "How to explain this…" She mused to herself. "Aedra's are seen as the gods of order and creation and the daedra the gods of chaos and change"

Bryce's eyes widen. "You worship beings of chaos? Surely worshiping these 'Aedra's' are better" Miara noticed some of the people getting uncomfortable, perhaps because of all the 'paganism'.

"Not all daedra are evil, at least not inherently. Azura is considered the kindest of them all. And not every Aedra is 'good'" She still hasn't forgiven her Father for how He casted aside Vyrthur once he became a vampire instead of helping him.

Finally a woman spoke up; "So you don't have the Chantry or believe in the Maker?"

The Dovahkiin turn to look at the woman with a delicate lifted eyebrow; "I know nothing of your religion or God. Though the human tribes of Solstheim worship an 'All-Maker', but I don't really know if he's the same.

"How about the Fade?" Bryce asked curiously.

"What in Oblivion is the Fade?" Miara asked back in pure confusion.

Eyes in the room widen in shock as Bryce began explaining; "The Fade is the realm of dreams where Spirits and Demons reside. And is the source of magic for Mages. It is said the demons try to tempt Mages with promises of power but possesses the Mage and turns them into an Abomination."

"Bryce; how does magic exist here in Thedas?" Miara making certain she heard the tone in Bryce's voice and the looks in people's eyes.

So in the asking the Teyrn explained how magic resided in a few people and how it was considered a curse by the actions of the Tevinter Magisters who ruled cruelly centuries passed by using of the forbidden school Blood Magic to gain power.

"They willingly slit their palms to gain more power and mind control?" Miara had a tone in her voice and expression Bryce could not even read.

"There is no Blood Magic where you come from?" the Teyrn asked.

The dark-elf shook her head; "We use blood in some spells, but it doesn't increase your power like that or control other people. The only forbidden magic in Tamriel is necromancy, which is used to enslave mortal souls and use the dead as slaves. Then there are those that make a pact with a Daedra, but it often backfires because the Daedra tricks them"

"What about you're Circles of Magi?"

The open question made Miara again lift an eyebrow as Bryce explained to her. "Here, magic is considered highly dangerous curse and those born with magic are always sent to the Circle where they can hone their powers and not are a danger to everyone around them. The Templars always keep a vigil on their actions."

If not for his years in both battle and diplomacy Bryce would have missed the sharp hardening of Miara's eyes. "So not all are born with magic." Her words were either a statement or question, no one was really sure. "In Tamriel magic exists everywhere and born in every person, every plant. It's in every ray from then sun and to the very air we breathe"

The entire room fell silent as people were showing signs of pure shock and small terror. Meanwhile Bryce grew to his own thoughts. A country where magic is alive and born in every person. However unlike the Tevinter there was no enslavement of others of strives to gain more power to rule the heavens.

"No one polices the mages?" He asked.

"No. We have Templars as well, but I imagine they're vastly different from yours. They're warriors who use holy magics"

Bryce massaged the bridge of his nose. "So if I get this right… anyone, ANYONE, in Tamriel can do magic"

Miara shrugged. "Yeah, but most people don't bother to learn it"

THAT caused Bryce to freeze up on the spot. He slowly lifted his gaze to the Dunmer woman. And like a timid animal trying coming out of its cave, he said a meek. "What?"

"I said, most people don't bother to learn it"

"But… why?" The Teyrn couldn't understand. There was an entire continent in which people had access to the power of magic, and yet most of them IGNORED IT?

"Don't get me wrong. There are power hungry people in Tamriel, but magic is just one mean to achieve the power they seek. And it depends on your culture, the Nords of Skyrim look down on magic because they think is the tool of the weak, they believe a true warrior's weapon is a sword or an axe"

Magic born in every person. Templar's who mages were. Actual mages being looked down in some countries because they were considered 'weak' not 'too strong and dangerous'. Animal people. Tamriel seemed so upside-down.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The two spoke well into the night about Miara's country and in turn she learned much of Thedas from Bryce. Although she frightened everyone when he spoke of the subjugation of the Elves in ages past as well as their enslavement. While that ended when the prophet Andraste freed the people from the Tevinter Imperium which included the elves. But after her betrayal by her husband, humans began to show bigotry towards the elves. Especially when they chose not to serve the Maker but their own Gods. So hearing that the Chantry destroyed the new homeland of the Elves of Thedas making them second class citizens, Miara barely controlled her rage when she shattered the tankard of ale she had with her bare hand.

The entire bar felt cold as everyone froze as Miara spoke in a dangerous tone. "Freedom of religion is the right of all sentient races. Slavery is punishable by death on sight with no mercy. Had your Chantry set foot in Tamriel and dared to force the people of our lands into their beliefs, we would burn the entire religious order to ashes. I admit we have some racism and bigotry. But nothing compared to this mockery. Least not after we destroyed those Thalmor bastards"

That was no vale threat, not from the dangerous rage fueled gleam Bryce saw in Miara's eyes. And from the way she spoke, Tamriel's forces were many, MANY times larger than Ferelden. And Tamriel was a united continent while Thedas has been divided for thousands of years. It would be a massacre without question.

However, whatever anger Miara had vanished, turning into shock when seeing Bryce bow his head. He apologized for the action committed in the past.

"Bryce... That apology is not yours to give. But I say this to everyone here. I hold none in the present responsible from the actions done in the past. I am only angry of the past actions which were committed; there would be no reason or purpose to hate you all for what happened before any of us were ever born"

Everyone including Bryce let out the breath they held in. Slowly everyone resumed working while the two seated were quiet for a few more minutes. Soon more people came in for a night of drink as Bryce sipped his ale, the barmaid gave the Dark-Elf a new tankard. Miara apologized but the barkeep waved it off. The man was not dumb enough to anger the woman given the show of strength and the rumor of what she did with a guard who no longer has a job after the Teyrn had a quick word with head of the guard.

"Besides..." Said Miara. "Now I kinda feel like a hypocrite. Here I am angry at humans slaving elves, when back home it was the other way around"

Now THAT caused quite a few eyes to widen in shock, although it hadn't been the first time since their arrival. But Bryce didn't feel like pushing the subject.

"What is the currency here in Thedas?" Miara asked off handily.

Bryce blinked as he spoke up; "Gold, silver, and copper. How is it in Tamriel?" Glad to be on a new subject.

"Just gold; silver we use for special weapons and armors. Bronze, is useless and brittle for anything of proper use so we mostly use it for jewelry and the like"

Gold ALONE as the main currency?! By the Maker, compared to Thedas, Tamriel is, to put it mildly, filthy rich.

"Teyrn Cousland? I heard you were here. I hoped to see you while you were still in Denerim" a soft elegant and regal voice got the entire room's attention.

Both look right seeing a beautiful fair skinned young woman with sandy blond hair up in low double bun. Wearing a very elegant and high class white velvet dress with gold lining on the neck and waist. Her vibrant blue eyes were soft but held a strength as strong as steel. While Miara saw kindness, it was shadowed by cold logic.

The Dragonborn noticed the whole room of people in the bar bowing respectfully while Bryce stood and gave a bow; "Queen Anora, it has been some time." Miara heard surprise in his tone.

The Queen merely smiled as she waved off his bow; "Please Bryce you or Eleanor never should bow to a friend." Her majesty's eyes soon widen soon seeing and dark ash grey skin woman with raven colored hair, sharp elven ears, and angular face, and crimson eyes looking at her curiously. Anora saw the woman wore black thick leather clothes with belts going cross-like on the chest seemingly to hold the leather shoulder guards, around her waist were double belted, black gloves with forearm guards, black boot with sheen guards. Her attire appeared form fitting showing her slender and very attractive figure.

"You are a Dunmer of Tamriel, yes?" Anora asked with both curiosity and respect.

Bryce looked surprised while Miara smirked seeing the cleverness in the young Queen as she slowly stood to her feet. Bowing with grace the dark elf smiled; "Correct your majesty. Worldly versed I see."

"My father was able to find the few books of your country and he was as curious as I was. We receive trade from your lands rarely and I met the humans called Imperials who look like us. But we never met any of the Mer races I read from my studies." Anora down casted her eyes mournfully; "Although I imagine the trading vessels that came heard or saw how Elves are treated and kept your people away for these shores."

The dark elf merely waved it off; "if so then I never heard of it. I heard of your country from sparse rumors so came to see it." Though the level of bigotry here could give the Thalmor and old generation of Dunmer some pause.

Anora gave small smile; "Queen Anora Theirin. I am honor to meet you."

"Miara Ellswyn, soldier of the Tamriel Empire and citizen of the land of Skyrim."

The Queen's eyes lit up; "Are you an emissary?" the thought of meeting a person from the distant shores bringing up unique ideas. While her father was closed minded and untrusting of any and all foreigners she was understanding, and recognized the benefits this could have.

Miara chuckled while looking at Bryce who smirked at her; "Afraid not your highness. I am merely here on your shores out of curiosity and as the Emperor stated a much well-earned vacation."

Blinking in surprise Anora looked at the elven woman who gave her warm smile. Well this was still a unique opportunity one way or another; she could call it her father's stubbornness talking.

"Well, since it is night I wish to have both of you rest at the royal palace. I insist," Anora spoke with kindly yet with an assertive tone.

Bryce smiled welcoming the kind gesture; Miara lifted an eyebrow while chuckled. "Wanting to know all you can about my homeland my lady?"

"And you as well, if that is agreeable." Being honest, she wanted to know both the lands and its people.

The Dovahkiin smiled seeing no lie or deceit the young Queen's eyes, Miara looks at Bryce who smiled back at her. "Shall we? One does not refuse the offer of a queen lightly," The Teyrn said amusingly.

Miara chuckled as she looked back at the Queen; "We shall follow your lead your highness."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Leaving the tavern with the Queen and the guards, Anora sparked a conversation with Bryce while Miara, swords and satchel in both hands, stares at moons shining in the night sky. This land was so different from Tamriel, but she took comfort in the celestial bodies shining with the same glory here like they did back home.

She shook those nostalgic thoughts away, right now; she had the rare opportunity to possibly befriend this country's queen. As well as see what kind of person she really was.

Was her kindness genuine or a well-placed mask like some nobles wear arrogantly?

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The royal palace as like many places of nobility was the biggest building in Denerim, near the size of Dragonreach by Miara's estimation. However unlike Whiterun's house of nobility this place is made of mostly stone and some wood with a flat rooftop with guard towers at each corner. In ways it reminded the dark-elf more of the architecture of Cyrodiil than Skyrim. Upon reaching the large doors to the palace she saw two Knights standing guard. Seeing their Queen they lightly bow as they open the doors for Anora, Bryce, and Miara –though looking at her with both wary suspicion and silent awe.

The inside of the palace was beautiful showing a blend of wood and stone for its interior design. Anora soon stopped making Bryce and Miara also behind the Queen with the guards now making rounds for the palace.

"Ah, there you are my Queen." A soft feminine voice spoke with an accent different than Master Ignacio's.

The voice came from an elegant elven woman with fair skin and raven colored hair in a ponytail with a single bang on the right side. She wore a beautiful red and black dress and held herself with distinction. From the corner of her eyes Miara saw a true warm smile from the Queen looking likely at her, most likely, trusted handmaiden.

"I am fine Erlina; I have brought guests; Teyrn Bryce Cousland and someone from the shores of Tamriel, Miara Ellswyn" Anora said the Dovahkiin's name slowly to make sure she spoke it right.

Erlina bowed respectfully to Bryce and stared wide eyed for moment at Miara who winked at her. She quickly gathered herself as she bowed gracefully. "Welcome to Thedas Lady Miara."

The Dark-Elf only smiled; "thank you, it is good to meet a fellow Mer."

Erlina looks at Miara with both curiosity and confusion as Bryce spoke up. "It means Elf in Tamriel as Miara explained to me."

The handmaiden blinked while the dark-elf woman giggled slightly. "I will gladly explain things in the morning since it is well into the night your highness."

Anora nods in agreement. "Very well, Erlina please show our guests their rooms for the night. In the morning we shall speak of many things. Good night."

Bryce and Miara bow their heads respectfully as Anora went to her and her husband's bed chambers. Erlina guided first the Teyrn to his guest chambers and down the next hall for Miara. Opening the wooden door the room both elegant and modest, not overly fancy like one expect in a royal palace with a single large bed with red and white sheets and large pillow. Walking in the Dovahkiin places her swords and satchel on a well-crafted wooden table. Reaching to opening her bag she stopped feeling being stared at; turning she saw Erlina looking at her with a mix of emotions running through her coal colored eyes.

"How many of our 'Mer' kind is in your Tamriel," Erlina asked openly making sure she said the name of her kind in Tamriel tongue.

It was written on the face of the Queen's handmaiden. Miara gave a gentle smile as she walked up and stood in front of the smaller elven woman. "You have many cousins back home my dear. The Altmer: high elves, the Dunmer: my people, the Bosmer: wood elves, the Orsimer: the Orcs, and the Maormer: sea elves." Least speaking of the elven races which still exist on Mundus.

She could see the handmaiden was visibly reeling before she continued; "and by guess since I was told by Bryce that elves in Thedas are like you, then you're all descendants of the Bosmer. They are the smallest in stature compared to the others. But I also see a bit of Altmer in your features as well"

Erlina felt the shock wash over as she quickly gathered herself. Though. By Andraste, her mind seemed to stop working; now knowing her people's origins came from such a distant foreign land. Still, as her Queen's handmaiden she steeled herself impressively by Miara's standards.

"If you're with us during breakfast dear you can learn all about your distant cousins and your ancestral home of your people." Miara's gaze became thoughtful. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my lady"

"Are elves treated the same on all of Thedas as they are here in Ferelden?"

Erlina blinked, surprised by the sudden question. "Well, the Queen is very kind to me and…"

The Dovahkiin quickly cut her off. "I asked about the rest of our kind, not you in particular"

The elven handmaiden shuffled her feet with unease. "Well, Ferelden has it better than most countries I must admit" Miara's eyes widen. The elves had it better here? What kind of twisted joke was this? "Orlais, my country of origin, is much worse. They treat our kind as pets, curious little things to play with till they are bored" Her tone became crestfallen. "I was lucky enough to have escaped. The only place I know for certain that has it much worse is Tevinter, where only being a mage can save you"

The Dunmer steeled her gaze with rage. "It sickens me to see our kind being treated like this. The Altmer were the first to introduce literature and written language to Tamriel. It was the bosmer who first greeted the races of men as equals. The Dunmer who forged their own path and usher in the strength of their ancestors. The orcs who are renowned as some of Tamriel's greatest warriors"

Miara looks to the floor, momentarily lost in sadness. "Your people… our people deserve better than this"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After getting fully dressed, Erlina politely entered and tells Miara that breakfast would be ready in five minutes, along with Queen Anora and Teyrn Cousland already waiting for her to join them. Thanking the young elf, Miara took her things and followed the handmaiden to the dining hall. Entering, the dark-elf saw a large dining table with countless chairs on both sides and on the ends.

At one said end was the Queen sitting in her well-crafted wooden chair with Bryce in a chair close to her. On the table was enough food for three people to begin their day. Both stopped their idle conversation as they see Miara smirking at them as she takes a seat opposite of Bryce and puts her things by her feet.

"I hope the room was an accommodating," Anora asked sincerely.

"It was lovely your highness. Softest bed I slept in for years in all honesty," Miara winked at them.

Bryce snorted while Anora giggled lightly. Soon the three began eating their meals quietly with Erlina standing beside her Queen keeping her eyes on firmly to her elven sister from distant shores.

It was the Queen who broke the silence. "From last night's short conversation I gather you are more than a simple soldier, no ordinary soldier is given a vacation directly from their King or Emperor." Though Anora's tone was light but the dark-elf could make out the level of seriousness of her tone.

Miara tilted her head before lightly nodding; "Very true. A standard auxiliary would receive her or his commands from the Legate or a General. But since I am a General my orders come from Emperor Nihlus himself"

Bryce, Erlina, and Anora bore stunned looks. This woman was General? She looked barely over twenty! The Dovahkiin inwardly smirked knowing exactly what these three were thinking. But that was something she would keep to herself for the moment.

Soon Miara gave the tales of Tamriel and her people to the Queen and her handmaiden. She gave a detail impression of the Empire, the races of Mer, Man, and Beast-Men. Though the dark-elf slightly had to suppress a giggle when seeing Anora's face with a unique expression when explaining the Khajiit. And choosing to be honest she also explained the Thalmor and their 'White Gold Concordat', before they were finally brought down and the empire restored.

She only left out how.

Taking a small sip of some tea Miara relaxed as she finished speaking. She let her listeners process all the new information, though Bryce already heard of it yesterday.

Anora sipped her tea before speaking; "I am glad your Empire is finally of one voice again. Such dissention like the one you spoke of has brought down many powerful nations."

"It took a decade after their destruction but the Elder Council and the newly appointed Emperor got the affairs set in order. Granted it's not perfect, but not the headache it once was." Miara sighed never liked in remembering those fond memories.

"What happen to the Aldmeri Dominion?" Bryce spoke curiously.

"They surrendered once realizing the force brought against them overwhelmed everything they had completely like they once did before with their war against the empire years before. The option was given, surrender or die. They chose life, but the condition upon surrender was the turning over of every Thalmor Agent for their tortuous crimes against the people of Tamriel."

The conversation slowly quieted as Miara finished her tales of her country and the servants taking away the plates to be washed. A hot brew of new tea was brought out for the trio by Erlina who like her Queen was enraptured by Miara's stories of Tamriel.

The Aedra, The Daedric Princes; magic existing within every living being. But no blood magic or a rise of a Tevinter Imperium. Everything that was warned by the Chantry never happened in Tamriel. Even their Templars were glaringly different compared the holy knights of the Maker.

And the more was explain to Miara about the Chantry the less she was liking it. And this Maker sounded more and more like a Daedric Prince, or at least one of petty ones. Azura at the very least cares for her followers and the Dunmer race.

"So where will you go now in Thedas Lady Miara?" Anora asked while sipping her tea.

Blinking the dark-elf taped her chin in thought. Really, what was she going to do now? If was not Lydia or Jordis, Serana always remarked she needed to plan ahead better. However before she could answer Bryce spoke up.

"She can stay at Highever Castle, if would like to of course Miara?"

Miara raises an eyebrow, "Bryce while I do not want to sound ungrateful but why let a complete stranger, a foreigner no less, into your home?"

The Teyrn smiles with a kindness in his eyes, "While we have just only met. I do consider you my friend. And as a true friend I offer you room and board while in Fereldan."

Anora smiled liking the idea; "There would be no better people than the Cousland family. And when you're ever in Denerim you are welcome here."

_Two birds with one stone, least it's a start. Still, Serana would gripe at me for my lack of tact._ Miara smiled as she bowed her head thanking the queen.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Sitting in her study Anora goes over several documents from the Bannorn while Erlina stands beside her.

"What do you make of Lady Miara my Queen?" the handmaiden asked curiously.

Finishing signing a paper Anora looked up to her right. "She is a mystery. But how she carried herself and how she spoke, Miara is a very strong willed woman. She reminds me of father, but warmer. In an odd way, she feels like both my mother and father." Trying to sum up the Dunmer woman in the right words.

Erlina thought for moment; "Would this not be an opportunity to reach out to Tamriel?"

Anora gave a sly smirk to her closest friend; "We always did think alike. Miara said the ship that brought her will set sail back to Tamriel in a few days. I would very much like to send something to Emperor Nihlus, I'm sure Ferelden can greatly benefit from trading with the empire"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Bryce looked at awe of the black stallion with a black leather saddle. Miara cooed it as she petted the horse's nose. But what slightly drew his attention were the glowing crimson eyes that made it seem more like a spectral entity than any normal horse.

It unnerved him greatly.

"Was happy Rag' Nar had no trouble with him and brought Shadowmere to the stables," Miara smiled at her horse warmly.

The Teyrn finally found his voice. "He is magnificent specimen. Are all horses in Tamriel like him?"

"Nope. He is one of kind and a dear friend," Miara gave a sly smirk.

Raising up and sitting on her saddle she saw Bryce go for his horse though still eying Shadowmere warily. In truth she hated lying to her new friend, but it was a must since she summoned her spectral horse last night knowing the ship's captain did not allow animals on board. And explaining her horse is spectral entity from the Void just make out as a madwoman.

Soon the duo moved through the king's road to Highever and to Bryce's family. It would be a day and a half's ride for which they stayed at an inn outside of Amaranthine. During that time the Teyrn told of his family; his wife Eleanor, his two sons Fergus and Marcus, his daughter-in-law wife of Fergus, Oriana and her son Bryce's grandson Oren.

By his tone and gaze in the Teyrn's eyes there was deep love for his family which the dark-elf was happy in seeing. True strength comes from love of your family and those precious to you. When you have that nothing can defeat you.

As the afternoon sun shined brightly making their way through King's road they see a large city with a castle connected to it. Bryce smiled; "Miara Ellswyn. Welcome to Highever."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

In the main hall of Castle Highever a man stands looking at the flames burning brightly in the fireplace while another watches him. Both wear faces of concern but different reasons.

"The Teyrn will fine. He is hardly a defenseless man," spoke the knight in silverite with short auburn hair, fair skin, and his sword and shield strapped on his back.

The other man standing at the foot of the massive fireplace was taller than the other with broad shoulders, shoulder length dark brunette hair, wearing a simple long sleeved white cotton shirt and leather pants and boots, looking much like a taller and younger version of his father save a full goatee and mustache. Marcus Cousland shifted his unique silver eyes to his longtime friend and perhaps third brother in all but blood, Ser Gilmore.

"I know my friend, but a child can't help but worry for their parent," Marcus spoke with a deep rough tone much like his late grandfather so he was told.

Ser Gilmore silently agreed as he stood beside his friend watching the fire. If there one thing he had to admit, the Cousland were not your typical noble family like many would label. All are treated fairly and equally from Humans, City Elves, and Surface Dwarfs.

And unlike many places in Thedas, Harper's Forge no longer holds an alienage now with the elves being equals in Highever. One of the most powerful and controversial moves done by Bryce and Eleanor Cousland.

And Maker bless their sons also have their unique compassion, fairness, and honor. Not to mention all five Couslands are accomplished warriors, with Fergus and Marcus being the deadliest.

But at the moment the youngest of the sons was just worried about his father. But the young knight knew one thing that would help his friend relax.

"Least you'll get to see Iona in a few weeks with Lady Landra comes over with her son Dairren," Ser Gilmore mused.

Just in hearing his lover's name made Marcus visibly relax with a warm smile graced his lips. Whether it was by chance or by the Maker himself, it was nearly a year ago when going with his mother to see Lady Landra he met her Elven lady in waiting Iona. Both were instantly attracted to each other and been close ever since.

And when Marcus first went to Denerim and to the Alienage he met Iona's daughter and loved the girl like she was his own daughter instantly. And when bringing both mother and daughter to Castle Highever they were greeted warmly by both the Teyrn and Teyrna, and Eleanor fell in love with little Amethyne the moment she saw her.

Then a memory with certain Bann made him seethe; "Vaughn Kendall tried get his hands on Iona three months ago."

Ser Gilmore narrowed his eyes as his friend continued; "Sadly for him he did not know I was visiting and broken his jaw for the attempted. Heard he stays away from her from the Elder's letters"

"Why haven't we gotten Iona and Amethyne out of that place?" Ser Gilmore asked, never been one to like Denerim since he was a child. Hating both the Arl and his son with a strong intensity.

Marcus sighed tiredly; "Iona was born in Denerim and so wants Amethyne to learn from her people there. She did say when we marry she will then move her and her daughter here. I have never met someone who is so sweet and stubborn at the same time."

"Well know you're not sweet but have a stubborn streak longer than the King's road," Ser Gilmore smirked.

The young Cousland glared with no malice and was about to retort when the doors of Main open. Both turn and relax when seeing the Teyrn walked in but grew curious when seeing what looked like a Qunari woman walking beside him talking gingerly. Bryce chuckled as he looked ahead seeing his youngest son and Ser Gilmore.

"Hello pup, Ser Gilmore, how is you both today?" Bryce smiled warmly.

The young knight bowed while Marcus was still looking at the strange ash skinned woman beside his father. "Better with you home now. Who is the Qunari woman with you?"

Miara felt her eye twitch while Bryce gave an amused smirk at the elven woman. The said woman gave strained smile; "I am an Elf thank you." To add her point she pulled back her hair showing her pointed Elven ears hidden by her long raven colored locks. Letting her hair drop as she sighed seeing the shocked looks from the two men. Not to mention the looks in Harper's Forge, she realized she was going to have to get used to this.

Somehow…

"Makes me wonder how the rest of your family will react Bryce," Miara rubbed her temples in exasperation.

The Teyrn chuckled as he looked to Ser Gilmore; "Please bring Eleanor, Fergus, Oriana, and Oren. Find Mother Mallol as well as Sage Aldous. I wish them to meet a new guest from a distant shore."

Ser Gilmore gathered himself as he nodded and walked out of the main hall. Marcus walked over to his father and Miara. He gave the Elven woman an apologetic look. "I apologize for my words. Marcus Cousland."

Miara waved it off with a smile; "You're fine lad. Miara Ellswyn. Citizen of the land of Tamriel."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

It only took fifteen minutes for the young knight to find everyone and bring them into the main hall. And shock came to their sense upon seeing they predictably mistaken as a Qunari woman for which Bryce laughed at Miara's slightly annoyed expression.

Soon after, the Teyrn introduces his family to the Elven General. Even aged, Eleanor Cousland was a beautiful woman with fair skin, same height as Miara with her grey hair up in twin buns like Anora. She wore an elegant but practical dress.

Fergus Cousland was about the same height and fair skinned as Marcus but with his hair shorter and with braid on one side and dark brown eyes. Oriana, Fergus's wife, as Miara learned came from Antiva was a strikingly beautiful woman with fiery red hair with braids on either side.

Then the last and most adorable member of the family by Miara's standards, little Oren Cousland, Oriana and Fergus's son. The boy looked much like his father but with his mother's hair and eyes.

_Mal Yolos_, Miara secretly called the boy as she giggled at his attempt to say her name.

Beside them were the Chantry priestess Mother Mallol and the old sage Aldous. The chantry priestess was a in her early to mid-forties but retained her natural beauty. The historian and sage of the Cousland family looked the part with shoulder length white hair and full beard and mustache. His old but strong blues eyes showed strong fascination to Miara and learning she was an elf.

Showing again how unorthodox the Cousland family was they all sat near the fireplace, save Aldous who sat in a chair due his bad knees. They all listened to Dark-Elven woman's tale of Tamriel, the empire, all the diverse races.

"Cat and lizard people," Oriana felt a little unnerved when saying that.

"Khajiit and Argonians both take great offense being called those names," Miara said sternly.

Mother Mallol spoke up in her soft tone voice; "To think all those races and cultures coexist under one banner."

"It's not perfect by a long shot, but thanks the efforts of some. Tamriel is far stronger united now than ever before." Miara commented while reflecting; why you made me take a vacation eh Nihlus?

"How far is Tamriel to Thedas my dear," old Aldous asked.

The dark-elf tapped her chin; "It took us five months to get here and we had come from the northeastern seas."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

For half of the day Bryce could not help but smile seeing his family, revered mother, and old sage learning what he had from his first meeting with Miara in Denerim. Each member of his family had their own questions for which the Dark-Elf answered. Old Aldous was also interested in hearing about The Nine Divines and Daedric Princes. But drew everyone's attention was how magic exists in every person in Tamriel.

Proving her point she lifted her hand letting a fire spell soon coat over it which surprised everyone. When she noticed Mother Mallol looking uncomfortable, Miara asked if she could learn about the Chantry and this Maker which made the priestess instantly smiled and nodded yes.

_Zu'u aal ni med daar wahliik uv chantry, fen wah doj do nii._ Miara thought in Dragon Tongue.

Aldous asked if he could learn more of the Daedric Princes, for which Miara asked in return to learn about Thedas and its history.

"So these gods of your interact with the world directly?" Asked the sage in awe.

Mother Mallol, clearly offended by the sheer paganism, asks. "How do you know those… 'gods' of yours aren't demons?"

"Daedra's have been called demons in the past, but the Princes are unlike any demon you could meet in these lands" Cupping her chin with her hand, Miara hums in thought. "Think of a demon, the most powerful demon you could think of… Now forgot about that demon, he's an ant compared to a Prince, who possesses immortality and nigh unlimited power coupled with dangerous unpredictability. In short, a Daedric Prince is a demon god"

The room's occupants shuddered at the thought.

"But not all are bad. Azura warned my people when a volcanic eruption nearly destroyed their land. Meridia hates dark magic and those who profane the dead. Then there are the Aedra, who are mostly far more benevolent, they were so weakened by creating the world that many of them died, and the ones who remain can only grant blessings through shrines or interfere in indirect ways, or directly on extreme circumstances" Miara arched an eyebrow as something occurred to her.

"Maybe your Maker is an Aedra who was so weakened that he can't even interact with your people anymore, not even through shrines or prayers, or perhaps he was one of those who died" Mother Mallol trembled as mere the idea was an anathema, to her and any follower of the Maker. She took comfort in the Chant, which promised the Maker's return once his word was spread.

XxX ~ one week later ~ XxX

The Dovahkiin rather enjoyed herself settling at Cousland Castle. She had become quite popular with the servants and soldiers alike as well as the townspeople of Harper's Forge. The elves were drawn to her almost like moths to a flame when now knowing of other different elven races that exist and live freely.

She also became fast friends with Eleanor Cousland along with both Fergus and Marcus. Miara soon found that the brothers were like night and day. Fergus being a lively and jovial fellow, Marcus was more stoic and reserved but with a good sense of humor.

"The Denerim Alienage," Bryce asked as he walked beside Miara walking down the hall.

Currently the conversation caught the Teyrn briefly off guard. But he soon remembered what was going to happen in a few days.

"Marcus said there was to be a wedding, plus he wants to see your future daughter-in-law. And quite frankly I'd like to see this Iona and her daughter as well. Plus since equalized Harper's Forge I do not know what a normal Alienage looks like." Miara spoke while greeting a servant.

Bryce gave solemn gaze ahead; "you won't like what you will see."

The dark-elf gave an even look at her new friend; "I have to find out for myself Bryce. I need to see what happen to my distant brothers and sisters. And I made a promise to the Elder here; I have to go to Denerim and to its Alienage."

Still hesitant Bryce sighed knowing he really had no say in Miara's choice. For one she is a grown up woman and can make her own choices and two; sometimes it is best for some to see the horrors behind the masks of civility.

He just hoped no ill would happen in the coming days.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

A mile away from Highever both Marcus and Miara make their way to Denerim on horseback with the young Cousland's Mabari hound Loke. From her studies from Aldous –who felt he was in a dream having such a tentative student-, that the Mabari are a breed of war hounds with high intelligence bread into them by mages.

And to add another large surprise was that Loke actually responded well to the Dunmer woman the moment she came to the castles. This so now the trio makes their way to Denerim to watch a wedding, Marcus to see his own bride to be, and Miara to see what her distant cousins really lived in since with Harper's Forge an equal zone for all.

"So tell me about the wedding that is going to happen in a few days." Miara asked riding on Shadowmere. "Do you know the bride or groom?"

"It's a dual wedding actually. From what Iona told me they have arranged marriages to keep the bloodlines clean if I remember how she said it. I know both grooms and their families since they are close to Iona and Amethyne. Gin Tabris and his two cousins Soris and Shianni. Those three are interesting when you meet them." Marcus smiled remembering the awkward events of that day when seeing Iona and Amethyne.

Loke barked happily as they decided to pick up the pace to Denerim.

XxX ~ Two days later ~ XxX

"Wake up cousin. Why are you still in bed Gin?"

A groan escapes his lips as the soft feminine sound of his cousin's voice stirred him. His unique deep amber wolf-like eyes open as they focus on brown eyes looking down at him.

"Five more minutes Shianni," Gin grumbled as rubbed his eyes.

The short braided redheaded elf rolled her eyes; "it's your big day lazy bones, get up."

Gin glared with no malice at his cousin as he looked at her up and down. Both were the same age along with Soris who was a year younger. Unlike his slight golden tan skin tone, Shianni had flawless creamy fair skin. She was wearing elegant white and tan gown which enhanced her natural beauty.

At the moment she had her arms crossed under her breasts as she looked at her cousin with both irritation and sympathy. While it's supposed to be a happy occasion, internally neither Gin nor Shianni were really cheerful.

"Do you really want to be late your own wedding? I think Soris would be a little upset if you stood him up for the double wedding."

Gin grunted as he sat up in his bed as he rubbed his short light brunette hair with a long low ponytail. He rested his elbows on his knees as his amber eyes kept to the floor in a solemn gaze.

"What about Dasyra." Gin whispered that only he and Shianni heard.

The redheaded elf knelt in front of her cousin as she looked up at him with sad but warm smile. "She is strong. Besides, no one knows and I will always keep our little girl safe."

Neither cared that they were cousins, love of the heart crossed boundaries for both. And their daughter was born in secret thanks to a dear friend in the chantry four years ago. To Soris and Cyrion, Gin's father, Dasyra was and happy and healthy orphan baby taken in by Shianni.

Gin sighed; "I'd rather have a life with you and our daughter. Not given away to someone I do not know."

Shianni shook her head with light tears falling from her eyes as she leaned her head on her cousin's/secret lover's chest. "You will still live in Denerim. Even if we can't have what we truly want, will never be apart. Never my love…"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking through the market district Marcus and Miara greet several people as they near the alienage.

"So your friends with dwarven princess of this Orzammar," the dark elf hoped she got the name right.

"Also the oldest son Trian Aeducan, though we don't agree on things from time to time. But Sereda and her guard Gorim I always got along with best. She even sent me special silverite armor and an elven sword they found in the Deep Roads."

Miara eyed Marcus's sword strapped to his waist. In was curved like the Akaviri swords but had no guard with a unique curved hilt. The sword as Sereda told had no name since the Elven man only came to aid the Dwarfs in fighting the Darkspawn and was made from Volcanic metal.

So the young noble gave it the name Legion's Edge, in honor of the Legion of the Dead and nameless Elven man who waged his own personal war against the Darkspawn. Strapped beside his sword was dagger of the same design, for which the young Cousland remarked he preferred fighting with dual weapons much like his Dunmer friend.

Giving her friend a look over Marcus is wearing thick grey leather stubbed armor, which he said was a gift from his future wife to be Iona. Her crimson eyes look forward as she, Marcus, and Loke reach the threshold to the alienage.

The young noble takes a deep breath as looks at his Elven friend. Instead of wearing the leather armor she wore when first meeting, Miara was in a hoodless Thalmor gear of all things with her swords strapped to her back. The Cousland family asked why she had something that belonged to usurpers and supremacists.

"This robe is a lesson that must never be forgotten."

That was her only response which was left at that. And in a way these clothes gave her a powerful presence and authority while her other gear was more roguish but hid well the commanding presence she now gave off in these garments.

Marcus gazed solemnly at his friend whose gaze did not leave the steps down to the Alienage. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll control my temper as best I can Marcus. Besides, I won't ruin a wedding for being pissy." Miara sighed as she patted Loke's head.

The young Cousland sighed as they went down the large stone steps. Reaching the last step Marcus heard strained snarl from his Elven friend. In truth he was just enraged at the sight before him and knowing the woman he loves and her child he saw as his own live in this wretched place made him more angrier than he ever been in his life.

_Daar los volz fein sadon litiik, Ruth hi wah oblivion Ulfric!_ Miara did her best to control her breathing as she clinched her fists.

Resembling a small village within the walls of Denerim itself; the Alienage had rows of badly constructed houses lined up together. Each house looking more dilapidated than the other beside it. The level of neglect almost made Miara want to scream. However the one beautiful diamond was the enormous tree in the center of the Alienage. The Vhenadhal, which was also in the former Alienage in Highever. Like there the massive tree was well cared for and full of life.

Marcus looked in surprise when seeing nearly everyone out and about in preparing for the double wedding today. He wondered if Gin and Soris are flattered or scared stiff at this sight.

"Marcus!" a gentle demure voice got their attention.

Loke barked happily as Miara saw a very beautiful young Elven woman with shoulder length sandy blond hair was running up to the man she fell deeply in love with. She was wearing an earthly colored dress which enhanced her creamy fair flawless skin; her bright blue eyes almost glow with both pure warmth and love.

A bright smile appeared on the young Cousland's face as he opened his arms just as the woman leapt onto him. The petite woman was literally hanging off Marcus as she held him tightly with her small arms around his neck. Marcus held just as tightly as they both were enveloped in the other's warmth as their lips soon connected which always made them feel like lightning surge through their bodies from their heads to their toes. They reluctantly parted as the woman smiled warmly.

"Why are you here Marcus," the woman's voice being warm, soft, and gentle.

The young Cousland gave a coy look; "I can't just see my beloved and also my friend's wedding? Iona you wound me."

The elf gave a playful glare till she giggled finally before resting her forehead on his. "I suppose you're invited."

"Why thank you," Marcus whispered before they kissed again.

Miara chuckled as she politely left the couple to their time alone with Loke walking beside her. Rubbing the large dog's ear she looks down at him playfully. "Guess we both wanted to give them space no?"

Loke gave a small whine which made Miara look at him coyly. "You're saying I'm lonely?"

Two barks were the Mabari's response. The dark-elf rolls her eyes; "Fine you win. But not telling you who it is."

She swore she heard the hound grumble, however she soon stopped near the Vhenadhal with every elf looking at her.

"Loke!" the voice of two children catch her attention.

She sees a ten year old girl who looks like the woman Marcus is with and a four maybe five year old girl with reddish brunette hair run to a now happily barking hound that ran to them. She smiled as she watched the children run off to play with the hound. Looking back she saw and elderly elf smiling warmly at her with a very short red haired female elf on his right and a perhaps the tallest elf she met thus far here in Thedas with brunette hair in a low ponytail on his left.

His amber eyes almost like that of a wolf gaze evenly into her crimson. The woman's eyes were strong and more piercing than anyone Gin ever met; he held back an internal shiver.

Why do I feel like I am looking at a predator? Gin thought to himself. What he did not know was Shianni was in silent agreement.

Not to be rude Miara walked in front of the trio with the others around them watching on silently.

"Our sister from distant shores, I bid you welcome. I am elder Valendrian, this is Shianni and Gin." The old elf smiled fondly.

Miara bowed her head respectfully then looked to Gin; "You're the groom Marcus spoke of? Gin Tabris if I am correct?"

_How can her voice be soft and sultry at the same time_; Shianni thought to herself.

Gin smirked; "So Marcus had been telling stories has he? Hope good ones."

"Only the small ones that don't have you and Soris getting arrested;" they heard Marcus yell out playfully.

The groom and bride's maid gave a glare to a smirking Cousland who came beside Miara with Iona beside him who smack her lover in the arm. Valendrian only chuckled as he looked at the young noble.

"Good to see you Marcus. The Cousland family is always welcome."

Miara could tell that was mixed welcome. Some were happy, others suspicious, and the rest uncaring. Seemed human distrust was still quite strong here. But then again she could not blame them. Soon a human woman in Chantry robes also came over with fair skin and shoulder length red hair. She greeted Marcus warmly while looking at the dark-elf in awe.

"I heard about you from my sisters that saw you. Welcome, I am Mother Boann." The priestess said kindly.

"So this is the one I heard so much about," spoke a red haired male elf as he stood now beside Shianni. The said female elf elbowed her shameless cousin which he sharply cried. "What did I say?!"

"You were leering; you're getting married today so Miara is off limits Soris." Shianni glared.

Soris slumped slightly forward looking at his cousin dryly; "you have to remind me didn't you?"

Gin sighed as he rubbed his temples; "don't mind them; it's how they show they love each other."

An indignant 'hey' came from his two cousins which Gin ignores. But his face grew stern seeing three very unwanted guests show up at the Alienage entrance. Marcus turned and almost quickly hid Iona behind him his face showing both contempt and small rage. Miara shifted her eyes as she slowly turned not before seeing many of her distant shore cousins resume their business while others were tense by the presence of these three humans.

It was the one in the center leading the other two which made her focus her attention solely on him. Wearing clothes that define he is of noble birth with short well-groomed brunette hair, and arrogant smirk which shined in his brown eyes as he looked around lecherously at the elven women.

"It's a party is it not? Grab a whore and have a good time," the leader of the group of nobles chuckled.

"Vaughan Kendells," Marcus growled out.

_Fend Zu'u krii gjokiik nu uv zuspein?_ Miara thought with irritation as her fingers twitched.

Before anyone could stop her the dark elf made her way to the three arrogant nobles with her eyes hidden by her bangs. Miara's steps were slow and drawn out, and while many were worried for her.

Three were not.

Marcus, Gin, and the elder could feel the woman giving off a powerful aura of murderous intent which Vaughan and two goons posing as nobles were oblivious to it.

Those have to be thick boots, but she is making no sound at all. _What the hell?_ Gin's thought as he shivers feeling the dark elf's ever growing rage.

The young Cousland only gave a well-hidden smirk.

Vaughan's attention was soon brought forward as what he thought was another eleven whore who seemed mixed half breed Qunari. "Well aren't you different?" the arrogant noble spoke as Miara stood in front of him still hiding her eyes. As Vaughan's hand when to her chin

No one saw her move as the Bann of Denerim was sent sideways flying into a wall. The force of the impact was so strong it cracked to wall. Vaughan was unconscious as his body peeled off the wall and landed roughly on the ground.

"Dear me, your friend seemed to take a nasty tumble," Miara's voice held no emotion or feeling. Then she looked up to the now terrified noblemen with her crimson eyes showing only the purest rage along with the darkest terrifying smile ever seen by both men came upon her lips.

"Care to dance as well? Or take that fool that's your friend to a healer," Miara whispered in a chillingly calm voice.

The two frighten noble's grabbed Vaughan and ran as if the ArchDemon was on their heels. Hearing a whistle the dovahkiin looks calmly back to Marcus and the others. She could see the unnerved to frightened looks from everyone save the young Cousland who smiled approvingly.

Miara returned the smile as if nothing happened; "Shall we enjoy ourselves?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

As the dark elf suggested everyone got on with the dual wedding for Gin and Soris. Both had met their brides to be and had varying reactions. Valora being wedded to Gin's cousin he thought she looked like a mouse while Gin got a quote on quote goddess with a heart of gold, Neisara.

Miara secretly snorted, finally glad not being called that for once. She made herself useful helping around and playing with the children. Marcus and Iona helped a family get themselves ready to leave Denerim.

Once they got some free time they sat together on a bench watching Amethyne and little Dasyra play with Loke and Miara.

"So what the verdict on our new friend," Marcus asked his future bride to be.

The elven mother smiled gently as she interlocked hands with her future husband. "I always wondered about my people's origins. And to know of so many different elven races those exists on foreign lands and know they live free. It makes me hope," Iona whispered that last part to herself.

Marcus heard her words which he gave a sad smile. Though she never said it due to her personality, Iona was a very proud elf and deeply loved her elven heritage. And since the two fell in love the young Cousland has been learning more and more.

But it did not stop his worry with Vaughan being near her or Amethyne when she was in Denerim. In truth he wanted nothing more than cut off the man's head and put on a pike. How that man could be the son of someone like Urien was beyond him.

"Anywhere not where Vaughan is makes me more comfortable," Marcus lightly grumbled.

Iona looked at her lover with concern; "Gin and the others always made sure I was well hidden along with Amethyne." She reached with her free hand and touched Marcus's cheek. "I can't bear if anything were to happen to you. I lost one husband; I can't lose you to before we are wed."

The young Cousland sighed; Iona hated fighting in the purest sense. While understanding at time words would not be enough, she still hated fighting. One of the reasons he has not attacked that pompous ass Vaughan yet.

But least it so satisfying seeing Miara knock him unconscious; Marcus mentally mused.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Gin and Shianni both sighed as they walked away from arguing with their spiteful aunt. The woman was more hateful than a bloody darkspawn. They silently wondered why the hell they even bothered trying to speak with her.

Both walk around the Alienage as they kept one eye on their secret daughter playing with Miara.

"Does that woman have two sides to her?" Shianni thought out loud. "When that good for nothing Shem Vaughan showed she turned into a pure hearted killer. Now she is acting like a kindhearted mother. I just can't wrap my head around her."

"I honestly doubt we will ever understand that woman. I am just glad she is on our side."

"You think it's true? That our ancestors came from this Valewood?" Shianni looked up at her cousin/lover.

Gin nodded; "it makes sense oddly enough. She said we look a bit different but otherwise we resemble these Bosmer as she called it. Not to mention both us and the Dalish have a strong tie to the forests."

Shianni gave a small smile; "free elves, and so many different types. It feels like a dream."

The amber eyed elf was about to speak when he caught something or someone out of place. "Shianni…"

Stopping when she saw Gin looking towards the Vhenadhal her eyes soon narrowed.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

His old eyes gaze at the Vhenadhal with respect. Duncan had wondered how long it had been since seeing the old tree, and his old friend Valendrian. It would be good to see familiar company.

But his sharp senses pick up he is not the only guest here. From the corner of his eye he spots none other than Marcus Cousland, sitting with a beautiful elven woman. And close to The Vhenadhal is what could tell is a female Qunari or an ash skinned Elf? But none he knew were warriors. And the presence of the woman. He wondered...

"Excuse me," A male voice speaks behind him.

Turning the old warrior is greeted by Gin and Shianni in front of him, both with identical suspicious scowls. He recognized both quickly from past visits.

"Ah yes, I understand congratulations are in order for your wedding young man," Duncan says politely.

Gin raises an eyebrow, "Thank you, but I must ask you to leave."

"I am afraid I cannot, you see an old friend of mine is here. And I am searching for something. But I may have found it." He said quietly to the two.

"Care to tell us?" Shianni asks.

"Afraid I must keep that to myself young lady." He reserved himself, standing straight.

Gin narrows his eyes, "I don't mean to sound rude, but a human noble, Bann Vaughan has harassed this place. More specifically the female Elves, everyone is on edge. I must ask you please to leave."

"Arl Urien's son? I see, but I am afraid I will not leave when I have not acted against any within the Alienage." Apparently, he wasn't about to back down from this, no matter what Gin said.

Gin and Duncan stared calmly each other, Shianni would have gladly yelled at the Shem if she wasn't frightened by the tension between her cousin and the human, their eyes having the same blank gaze and showing no fear from the other. Then the human warmly smirked.

"No hesitation or fear when standing against a possible unknown enemy," Duncan says being quite impressed.

Gin and Shianni soon notice Elder Valendrian walking up beside the Shem, "I see you have not changed much Duncan."

The said human they know now as Duncan shakes the elder's hand; " My apologizes Valendrian, but I wanted to see the will of Adaia's son."

"You knew my mother," Gin asks softly.

"Yes, there was a time I wanted her to join The Grey Wardens."

"You're a Grey Warden," both young elves shout gaining everyone's attention.

Marcus and Iona both were surprised hearing that while Miara tilted her head in curiosity. She heard from the old sage and many others in Highever of these Grey Wardens. Both Amethyne and Dasyra hid behind her while Loke lightly growled.

The dark elf patted the hound's head gently; "it's okay boy."

"Is that a good human big sister," Amethyne asked quietly.

"Yes I believe so my dear." Miara said with slight nod. "Nothing to fear from this man." But his eyes… Why does he look so tired?

XxX xx XxX

Things soon went back on track as people were getting into their places. Leaning with her back to a wall and arm crossed under her chest, Miara watched almost amusingly seeing the dual grooms and brides try to hide their jitters as Mother Boann began reciting the Chant.

"I heard of Tamriel in my travels but never knew of the races that live there."

Miara smirked as she knew Duncan was standing beside her also watching the wedding. Her crimson eyes lightly looked at the Grey Warden. He was a tall man, almost the same height as Marcus. Raven black hair in a ponytail with a well-trimmed beard and mustache. His skin was dark tanned; he looked in his late forties possibly. His stern raven black eyes never wavered as he looked at Gin. Duncan wore a tan robe with upper silver plate armor and shoulder pauldrons with a sword and dagger strapped to his back.

"My homeland is a vast place; you will find many interesting things there if you ever go Grey Warden."

_Perhaps, if the nightmares had not returned_, Duncan thought with hidden sad smile which Miara saw.

Taking a closer look she saw the signs of lack of proper sleep with the small dark lines under Duncan's eyes. "Are you alright?" The Grey Warden looked at her blankly. "Sorry, but you seem to rather tired."

A weak smile came across Duncan's lips. "Your sharper than most. Just bad dreams my dear, I will be fine."

Expertly bad liar too… Miara sighed as she nodded and both looked back to the wedding. "So is Gin the sole recruiting your taking for your Grey Wardens?"

"No, there is one more at the Circle of Magi. A brilliant young elven mage who is the pupil of the first enchanter no less."

The Warden Commander did not miss the small growl that came from dark elf beside him. "Between the treatment of Mages and Elves in this land I don't know what makes me sicker."

Duncan silently agreed as both became silent as they watched the wedding. However her sharp ears are the ones that pick up of someone unwanted arriving. Both turn to see three human nobles with armored guards pushing their way through the crowd rudely. Duncan and Miara narrowed their eyes.

"Bann Vaughan." The anger apparent in his hushed voice.

A dark smile appeared on Miara's lips. _Ful hi unad dinok..._

XxX xx XxX xx XxX

Finally done… Have to thank Elder Scrolls Wiki for the Daedric Princes and Divines description. Thu' was for small speeches Miara spoke in Dovah.

: Dragon Translation:

Mal Yolos

(Little Flame)

Daar los volz fein sadon litiik, Ruth hi wah oblivion Ulfric!

(This is worse than the Grey Quarter, Damn you to Oblivion Ulfric!)

Fend Zu'u krii gjokiik nu uv zuspein?

(Should I kill the fucker now or later?)

Ful hi unad dinok...

(So you choose death…)


	3. The Black Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age

_Faas ek, fah rek los dinok ahrk pah dir wo hok ek._

The Black Hand

Seeing the literal dark feral smile on the Dunmer woman's lips sent a strong shiver down the Warden Commander's spine. In all his years as being a warrior he never saw the look of pure murder so strong on a single person. And this look on this elven woman's face spoke of one thing.

Death…

He steeled himself quickly as Miara soon took a step towards the unwelcome nobles. He grabbed her wrist which stopped her as she slowly turned to face Duncan's gaze. Her face was unreadable, completely devoid of emotion save her eyes. And he again repressed another shiver seeing nothing but pure raw violence in her crimson orbs.

"Explain yourself Warden." Her voice soft but her undertone spoke of fierce rage she will gladly let loose on him if not given the right answer.

"Let us see what the groom will do in the events that will unfold." His tone steely and firm as he locked eyes with Miara showing no fear.

The Dragonborn looks back as Vaughn rudely pushes through the crowd. In the corner of her eye she sees Marcus being restrained Iona pleading for him not to do something foolish. Miara looked back to Duncan.

"You want to see what Gin does. You're testing him." Catching on to this Warden's little game.

"True courage comes from the dire of situations. Let us see what the young lad will do," Duncan spoke calmly.

While a Shrewd move on the warden's part. Did he not take into account others that might be affected? They both look back to the scene about to play out as Vaughn walks onto the stage.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Gin and to his credit Soris stood bravely in front of others while Mother Boann was soon slapped onto the ground by Vaughn.

"Get out of my way woman! I will get what I want, and what I want are these whores for my party! As well as that Qunari bitch who struck me!" the Bann roared as the guards held people back.

Gin narrowed his eyes in disgust; "just leave Vaughn you're not welcome here."

"Ever the hero as always Gin," Vaughn and Gin stare each other down. "But you know what happens to heroes?"

Before anyone could react the Bann pulled a dagger and thrust it into Gin's chest. People scream as Shianni is the first to be at her cousin's/lover's side as he hits the ground.

"Heroes always die." Vaughn laughed as he snapped his fingers.

"GIN!" Shianni screamed out.

Soris was knocked out by a guard as the others grabbed the brides and bridesmaids. A kicking a screaming Shianni was grabbed by Vaughn dragging her away to his home.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara ripped her hand out of Duncan's grip as she ran to a dying Gin with people clearing her path. Marcus is soon beside her along with a tearful Iona who held her daughter. Crouching down one her knees the Dragonborn slowly pulls out the dagger as puts her free hand on the bleeding wound.

Soon people gasp as a white light envelops Gin's body. The crowd watches as Miara closes the wound quickly with her strongest healing spell. Soon the color in Gin's face returned as his breathing steadied. Her spell ended as she got to her feet. She walked off the stage as the crowd open the way for her as she stalked right up to the Warden Commander.

"Was that in your plan!" she roared as she stomped into an alleyway.

Duncan sighed heavily as he knew this had gone about this wrong, but there was no turning back now. He followed Miara as she stopped in a well-hidden area. She did not look back at the man as she stared straight ahead.

"You know full well what he intends to those women Duncan. I understand if you wanted to see Gin's skills. But getting civilians hurt or worse RAPED is unacceptable!" Miara's voice roared with anger and authority.

The Warden Commander looked back to the crowd mournfully. "I accept my mistake by not expecting Vaughn's actions. But I still stress we see how Gin performs in the rescue of those girls."

Duncan did not see her move as soon a fist slammed into his jaw. "By the time he awakens it will be too late! At least half of those women will be raped and killed!" the warden commander hit the ground hard as felt the bones in his jaw crack. He groaned in pain but froze as Miara stood over him. The two glare at each other both neither breaking in their silent convictions.

The dark elf soon huffed as she walked away and let Duncan slowly stand. He grabbed a healing potion from his belt as his eyes stayed fixed on the angry elf's back as he drinks down a healing potion feeling his jaw mend slowly. He respected her strength well enough now, that was a powerful punch and he had a feeling she held back some or maybe a lot.

"I will not interfere but I will not let any ill come to those women." Miara took a deep breath collecting herself. "Your sister calls for you... _Lucien_..."

The sudden chill in the air came to Duncan's attention as he felt the shadows in the alleyway begin to creep around them. His decades of combat experience were telling him one thing. Something was coming.

In moments a blue transparent figure rises from the ground. The Warden widens his eyes at the sight. A spectral ghost of a man, and about his height, the man's garments of an unusual make with a hood, a dagger strapped to the spirit's belt.

_"Ah we meet again my Listener. My blade is yours,"_ spoke the ghost in a deep cold voice.

"Sorry, it's been too long brother. How are you?" Miara kept her calm as she watched Marcus and Iona bandaging Gin with cloth the elder gave them as they removed his shirt.

An eerie smile graced Lucien's face, _"Waiting patiently for your call to send souls to our Dread father."_

"Bann Vaughn Kendells. Follow him, and if any harm comes to the Elven women he has taken. Send his soul and who protect him to Sithis," Miara spoke in a frightening whisper.

Lucien tilted his head as he looked at a visibly shocked Duncan. "_And what of this one?_"

Before the old Warden could even reach for his sword one of Miara's blades was drawn and pointed at his throat. Just how fast is this woman?! Her eyes were calm as he could tell she was actually debating on letting him live or ending his life. Duncan felt the cold edge of the black blade on his skin, not enough to cut but feel its presence.

"You make no sound and the level of strength and speed you possess… I know what you truly are Lady Miara." Duncan said calmly.

A dark smile formed on the ghost's ethereal lips as he crossing his arms while the dark elf tilted her head slightly, the ancient assassin spoke up. "_And knowing what we are, do you think it gives you power over us. A woman named Maven Black-Briar believed this once due to her station and status; she believed she could hold Nirn in her very hands. Right until the Listener hung her with her own entrails but not before ripping out the insufferable woman's eyes and tongue._"

Miara gave a thoughtful look as she remembered that _most_ satisfying kill a cold smile graced her lips; "Who would have thought a woman with such a tough exterior would beg like a weeping coward that soiled herself." She leaned in so her face was inches from Duncan's. "But unlike that bitch of a woman, you are a good man who I feel is needed. So you live, for now…"

Lowering her sword much to the Warden Commander's relief but she keeps her gaze on she speaks again. "Go Lucien."

The ancient assassin unfolded his arms as he gave another cruel smile and vanished. Miara and Duncan kept their eyes locked on each other. Neither moves an inch while the Grey Warden keeps one eye on the elf's right hand.

"Your test is over… but Gin still has a role to play and you may yet get what you want. But the rules belong to me now." Miara spoke with finality as she sheathed her sword and went back to a still unconscious groom being taken care of by Marcus, the elder, and Gin's father. Iona held her daughter trying to calm her down along with Dasyra who were both crying.

Gin is taken into his house, only his closest relatives and friends are allowed inside. Miara is asked to accompany them so she could help the young elf once more if need be.

In the distances Duncan shows a stony expression but his mind was racing. Who in the name of the Maker is this woman? And what exactly is the '_Listener'_?

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Her heart hammered loudly in her chest as Shianni stood bravely in front of the other women. Her body slightly trembled as the images of Gin kept appearing her head, seeing him lying on the ground with his blood pouring from the wound in his chest.

"Trembling with excitement Shianni?" Vaughan spoke smirking.

The red haired elf only snarled as she clinched her fists tightly. The Bann of Denerim only chuckled he and his fellow nobles eyed their prizes with lust in their eyes. Neisara held a crying Valora in her arms while the others barely held themselves together.

"Go to hell" Shianni snarled as her body trembled with rage.

Vaughan laughs as goes to touch the woman's cheek. Before his finger could touch her skin an ethereal blue hand grabs the noble's wrist. The strong iron grip was cold and tight enough to nearly break bone.

"_Ah… Such elegant manners of a highborn, I expect no less from a spoiled rich boy._" A deep ethereal male voice spoke which seem to echo throughout the room.

A dark chuckled echoed as the body attached to the ethereal hand slowly appears in front of a now terrified group of nobles and stands defensively in front an equally frighten group of elven women. He stood taller than Vaughan who was now almost pale white with pure fear.

_Is this a ghost?! Who is this!_ Shianni thought as she felt her blood run cold when the spirit chuckled again with a cold sinister edge to his tone.

Vaughan was about to scream for the guard until Lucien's free hand clamps down on the nobles mouth. "_Now, now young noble… Now it is not the time for fear." _Lucien's lips curved into a murderous smile._ "That comes later…_"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Gin's eyes slowly open as the focus seeing the Dark Elf Miara sitting beside him. To his other side is his father, along with Marcus and Iona. He finds himself on his bed, wondering what exactly happened. But his mind quickly recalls it.

"Where is Shianni?!" He goes to sit up but the Dunmer's dainty hand stops him.

"Bann Vaughan took her and the others to his place... What do you intend to do?" Miara asks calmly.

Gin's amber eyes lock on Miara's crimson. The silent message was quite clear; she helps him back to his feet. He noticed the stab wound from Vaughan's dagger was gone along with his upper shirt with bandages covering his torso; he looks at the Dark Elf with a questioning look.

"What did you...?" Gin very out of sorts now, frantic many may say.

Miara smirks, "I have many talents Gin Tabris… But we are wasting time" she says sternly.

"Papa…" Upon hearing Dasyra's little voice Gin knelt down in front of her. Seeing her eyes puffy with tears broke his heart.

"I'll bring Mama home along with everyone else. I promise." He hugged his baby daughter.

"Not alone you're not…"

Picking up his daughter in his arms he turns to see Soris smirking at Gin while he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Looking back at Dasyra in his arms his kissed her forehead and reluctantly gave her to Iona. "Papa has to go get Mama back now sweetie. Be good for Aunt Iona okay."

The little girl nodded as she hid her head in the elven woman's shoulder. Looking over to Miara he sees her pull out her swords. By Andraste he never saw weapons so sleek and made of metal as black as midnight. Flipping them so their handles are outstretched she moves them to his direction. He nods his thanks as he takes the swords and hands one to Soris. Both soon run off to the Kendall's manor.

Cyrion sighed as walked up by Iona and patted Dasyra's head. "Wish that boy of mine finally admits about his daughter along with Shianni. They really must think me old in the head not to see what is before me."

Miara kept her gaze on Gin's father. "And how do you feel about it Cyrion?"

The old elf sighed as he looked at the Dunmer woman, she saw the regret in his eyes as clear as day.

"I knew, ever since Gin and Shianni were children they had strong affections for each other. When they got older I only saw their hearts growing more and more each other. I tried keeping Gin busy by having him taking jobs away from Denerim, but it never worked…"

Cyrion paced some as Iona took his granddaughter to play with Amethyne. "Then found out Shianni took some supposed work at the Chantry. She kept away from everyone for months. But when she returned after a year she came back with an infant."

Marcus spoke up; "How did you know Dasyra is Gin and Shianni's?"

The old elf lightly scoffed. "A father always knows lad. And to my shame I could not stand looking at the girl for a long time. But when that fever went through the alienage two years ago, the little one came down back with sickness."

Only Marcus saw Miara's eyes harden while Cyrion spoke. "Seeing my granddaughter sick with fever… I never prayed so hard in my life to see her live. After that I made a vow to be the best grandfather I could be for Dasyra. When she got better by overnight, as if the Maker himself had cured her, I never looked back."

Incest was always a taboo subject in Tamriel and appears it is the same in Thedas. The Elven General could see many are uncomfortable by knowing the truth. As for Miara she couldn't care less, her only concern would be the child.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

From the small crowd Duncan stood at the outskirts between the buildings to the alley behind. He saw Gin and his cousin ran away from the Alienage, armed with the Dunmer's dark blades. He didn't need to think hard to figure out they were heading towards the Bann's manor. He sees Miara coming out of the house as well, looking intently at the young elves as they ran. He went through memories of what he knew of Tamriel. His mind searching for just what this Miara is a part of.

"Who are you truly Miara Ellswyn?" he spoke to himself not expecting an answer.

"Someone who is more complicated than you will ever understand." A feminine voice spoke behind him.

Sharply turning he saw a tall figure cover in a black travelers cloak and hood masking the person's face completely. What got his attention was the person's height. Very tall for a woman

"You are an acquaintance of her I gather?"

He could feel the person smirking under the hood. "A rather close friend you could say. You want to know about Miara, right?"

"I learned a long time ago it is best to let things be unless you have reason to know them. I might be curious but I am smart enough to know when learning about assassins could prove fatal." Duncan spoke calmly as he looks at the cloaked woman then to the crowd.

Nodding in agreement the woman sighed; "One rule of advice in dealing with my friend. Nothing will stop her when she sets her mind to it. You would have better luck stopping a dragon, and that outcome would be the same. Suicidal…"

Duncan blinked as he looked at the cloaked woman and then back to the crowd. Turning to look back he only saw an empty alleyway.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Making sure they were not seen Gin and Soris stick to the shadows of the alleys nearing the Kendall's manor. Both felt their heartbeats thunder beneath their chests as they came closer to their destination and to those they cared for. Images plagued Gin's mind as he knew Vaughan would go after Shianni first. That damn human had some kind of sick obsession with her for years. And he'd be damned if he let Vaughan play his sick games with the woman he loved.

Nearing the rear of the manor both Elven men notice something out of place quickly. Where were the all guards on outside watch?

"What do you think," Soris asked quietly.

"Either he knows we're coming, or…" Gin's voice trailed off.

Both men soon froze hearing a man's terrified scream inside the manor. Looking at each other they both dash for the back entrance. Both Gin and Soris stop when seeing the thick wooden door slightly ajar. A cold knot built up in Gin's stomach as he and Soris slowly opened the door and found nothing. Gripping their respected Ebony swords they slowly walked into a little room which led into the kitchen. Both widen their eyes seeing the human cook huddled in a corner with three Elven servants beside her. All four were shaking violently and pale with pure fright in their eyes.

Gin slowly knelt in front of them as he could see none of them were really looking at him. Before he could open his mouth he felt Soris grab his shoulder. Shifting his feet he looks turns to his cousin who points to the door to the next room. Gin slowly stood as his amber eyes widen.

_Sweet mother, sweet mother…_

Written in blood on the door which dripped down onto the floor into a small pool. Soris felt his blood run cold as he also saw a bloody hand print underneath the words. Steeling themselves the two cousins walked over and slowly opened the door. As it creaked open the blood ran from their faces as they felt a shiver a fear run down their spine.

In the area where people usually eat were nearly all the guards. All dead, their corpses lying all over the area with to their surprise barely any blood save that which pooling under the bodies. However both stopped when seeing the severed head of a guard on a wooden table. The last image of his face being wide eyed and screaming in pure terror.

_Send your child unto me…_

More words were written in blood on the table beside the severed head. The more they investigated the estate the more they find dismembered corpses of the guards and Mabari. It's like a scene straight out of a nightmare. Yet only the servants are spared, terrified but alive. The two notice a guard hanging from the wall with his own sword run through him. They hear the whimper of servants, some crying to the Maker for this to be a dream. Both soon reach the main chamber with the wooden door closed, and more words from the blood of the dead.

_For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear…_

Opening the door both nearly loose the condense of their stomachs as they find Vaughan and his noble friends dead. But it's how they find their bodies which made both sick to their stomachs. Being held up knives all four nobles hang off the walls, two missing a head which were lying at their dangling feet. The other noble friend looked as if he had his jaw literally ripped out of his skull and his stomach gutted with his inners hanging out.

But it was Vaughan's body that made them the most pale. His head severed from his neck but hangs on the wall by a knife, below that his upper torso also hangs on the wall with knives stuck in his outstretched arms, both saw in their horror his heart was ripped out as well. His lower torso lies on the ground blood drips faintly from the hanging appendages and pools at Vaughan's lower half.

Quickly steeling themselves as best they could as they both quickly realize a missing detail. Where were the girls?!

"Shianni!" Gin yells out.

Both Elven men turn sharp as a door to the closet slams open. Gin and Soris seeing their cousin who looks wide eyed, visibly shaking and pale in fear. Behind the redhead are the other girls, holding onto each other and just as deeply terrified as Shianni is.

But thank the Maker, all are alive…

In a blur Shianni slams her small body into Gin's hugging him tightly. Her head buried in chest as he could feel her heart beating in a frantic pace. Soris blinks as he walks over to the other girls and kneels in front of them.

"What happened?"

The girls were silent as they all held each other in pure terror. Neisara slowly regained herself as she stood and walked out the closet. She looked over to Vaughan and his friend's corpses with a shiver going down her spine. Her gazed turned to her husband to be holding his cousin.

"Let us leave this place… let's just go home…" Neisara's voice was soft but held a tone she was still frightened by whatever happened here. However none saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked at Gin and Shianni.

Rubbing Shianni's back to try to soothe her to calm down Gin looks over to his bride to be. "I agree… lets go home…"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

None saw him as Lucien stayed in the shadows smirking with his arms crossed as he saw the Elven women being taken home. He sighed contently as he was now alone. He looked at his work with pride as he smiled fondly.

"_Once again you never fail to disappoint child. I have not had that much fun in ages,_" Lucien mused to himself as he vanished back to the void.

"_Our Father and Mother shall be pleased…_"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The trek back to the Alienage was slow since the girls were still trying to recover from their shock and terror. None would speak of what happened save only saying 'Sithis came for them.' Neither Gin or Soris knew or think they did not want to know who or what this Sithis is, but he or it saved the girls so they were grateful.

Sitting on a bench Marcus looked as he saw Miara speaking with the Elder. To his right Iona sits beside him leaning onto his arm. To his left was the Gray Warden Duncan who stood with his back leaning on a house wall with arms crossing his chest. His calm gaze locked onto Miara and no one else.

Not far off Amethyne and Dasyra were playing with Loke. Bless his hound to be able to keep the children in good spirits.

"Hey they're back!"

Both Miara and Valendrian look the entrance seeing Gin and Soris bringing the girls back safe and sound. Only Duncan saw the dark smirk of satisfaction on the Dunmer woman's face. As the girls went their respected families for solace, Shianni ran to Dasyra who smiled happily as she was picked up and held tightly by her mother. Miara gave a warm smile at the scene along with Marcus who like her did not really care if Gin and Shianni loved each other. Dasyra was fine so what did it matter?

Soris walked over to his cousins as Miara came over with a warm smile. Both men give back her swords as she quickly sheathed them with no sound. This had caught Gin's attention absently as he stood beside Shianni and Dasyra.

However before anyone could speak of what happened, everyone soon sees a group of guards with the sole well like sergeant who the elves also liked… somewhat…

"Kylon..? What is this," the elder asks calmly.

The man is human, in his mid-thirties wearing armor standard of the guard of Denerim. On his back was his sword and shield. He has short red hair and brown eyes with fair skin, he about average in height. Miara could tell the man was loyal to his home by his eyes, but he also saw how tired he was of what his position brings.

"Sorry old friend but we had just found the Kendells estate with the guards and the Bann himself massacred."

Cyrion lifted an eyebrow; "and you came to the Alienage for?"

The Sergeant gave dry gaze. "Witnesses saw two elven men going to the manor and sometime later leaving with several Elven women. And the descriptions looked like Gin and Soris from the few talking from the manor."

Things got worse as of all people Elva; Gin's, Shianni's, and Soris' aunt also spoke against them. While Cyrion looked completely outrage, the younger Tabris was hardly surprised. That woman would sell out her own family to gain some or any coin in her pockets. His ambers eyes also saw the looks from the guards behind Kylon. His choice was clear…

Shianni was wide eye seeing Gin walk up to Kylon, but what he said nearly let her jaw drop. "I am the one who killed Vaughan Kendells and his guards."

The crowd was in a stunned silence while Miara and Marcus kept their hard eyes on Gin. Shianni was shaking as she knew what the man she loved is doing. Sergeant Kylon raised an eyebrow showing he was not really believing the young elf. He spent too many years in service to know the difference of a hate killing to that of an assassin.

And whoever attacked and slaughtered Bann Vaughan was no angry elf out for blood.

However he knew someone had to take the fall for the crime, the nobles would demand blood for murder of elite. Even if they hated him or not, he was still a noble…

Kylon sighed as he hated saying this. "So you're saying you take full responsibility for what happen in the manor?"

Gin gave a stern nod showing no fear as he knew the executioner's block would be waiting for him. He knew the consequences of taking all the blame, and it would leave Shianni and their daughter alone save his father and Soris would be there.

_I just hope you can forgive me Shianni… I am so sorry Dasyra, I'll never see you grow up and be the woman I know you can be… You may hate me for doing this, but please know I will always love you…_

The sergeant sighed as he shook his head mournfully. Truthfully he really liked Gin, and hoped he would one day join the Guard. But now, that will never happen. Maker there were days he hated this job. As he was about to speak another voice rang out.

"Wait Sergeant..!"

People turned to see Duncan coming through the now opening crowd, walking past Miara their eyes lock for a moment before breaking as he moves forward. Kylon blinked as he remembered meeting the Warden Commander earlier. "Why are you here Duncan?"

Gin lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the human he had some words with not long ago. Duncan gave stern look to Kylon. "I hereby invoke the right of conscription to Gin Tabris. His talents and bravery would be wasted in killing him."

Jaws slightly went slack in the area while Marcus smirked. Miara kept an unreadable gaze while the cloaked woman stood on a rooftop looking right at her. Only she saw Miara's right hand being slightly curved and ready to draw her sword. The cloaked woman smiled under her hood as her glowing orange eyes for a moment came visible.

_You would have killed all the guards then that bitch who ratted on those two in a heartbeat... Oh girl, what kind of mayhem you will be causing here I can only shudder to think. _

Her crimson eyes widen as Miara sharply turns looking to rooftops, only to see nothing. Kylon speaks up.

"So you wish to take full responsibility of this man knowing his crimes that were committed?"

"Yes," Duncan's voice blunt and steely.

The Sergeant was quiet for minute before shrugging. "He's your problem then."

"But Sergeant; you can't let him that knife ear bastard get away with killing Bann Vaughan," a guard yelled behind him.

"QUIET!" Kylon's roar as silence claimed the area as he turned to glare at the now trembling guard who spoke out. "In case you forgot you bloody idiot, a Grey Warden can invoke the right for any person they deem fit to join their order to fight the Darkspawn. Be they saints or cut throats!"

He let his words sink in with the crowd as he sighed and calmed down. Kylon shifted his eyes to Gin who kept his wolf-like eyes on Duncan. _Do some good out there lad. _

"He's all yours now Duncan."

With that Kylon turned around ordered his men to leave. The crowd was silent till finally they cheered while Marcus and Miara both smirk as they look at each other. None saw nor cared as Elva stormed off between an alley. None heard her yelp in terror as a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows in seconds. She only felt a small pain as two fangs pierce into her neck. The jaded elf only made a small/weak whimpering sound as she felt her life being drained away.

The last things she heard before fading into darkness. "This is a bitter meal for a late afternoon snack."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After twenty minutes people calmed down with Duncan giving Gin some time with his family before they would have to leave. Miara watched beside Marcus as they leaned on a wall as the young Tabris spoke to his father and then his now former wife to be. Both were glad they spoke kind words to each other before parting ways.

"Some wedding no?" Marcus spoke quietly.

Miara snorted as she shook her head. "If this is how you have your weddings in Thedas then I am afraid to ask about your anniversaries."

The young Cousland chuckled as he saw Iona wave at him near the great tree. He looked at his new friend who winked at him and shooed him away. As he soon left her face soon grew serious as she crossed her arms under her chest. Duncan stands to her left mimicking her actions as he watches his new recruit.

"So what happens now Duncan?" her voice steely and unreadable.

The old Warden slowly sighed; "Now I take Gin and go to the Circle for Neria Surana. Then we go to Ostagar to meet up with the King and his forces. Then we hope for this not what I fear it to be."

Miara gave a stiff nod; "Azura preserve you Duncan. Be careful out there."

To the man's surprise the dark elf's voice was sincere and soft at the end. He walked away to go fetch Gin while Miara's expression was still unreadable as she saw the Warden Commander leave soon with Gin in tow. Her crimson eyes landing on Shianni who is holding a crying Dasyra. The young elf child could not understand why her father had to go away possibly forever to fight against monsters that could destroy them all.

Her steps were soundless as she made her way forward. The little girl felt a hand on her head as she looked to see Miara looking at her. Shianni never saw anyone look so soft and gentle towards her child save herself as she saw the dark elf woman rubbing the top her daughter's head.

"Papa will be home. He just has to go away to stop bad things from happening," Miara spoke in a gentle voice.

Dasyra sniffed as she tried to fight her tears; "promise…"

Miara smiled as she slowly kissed the little girl's forehead. "I promise."

That helped the girl as her tears dried but soon yawned loudly making both Shianni and Miara giggle lightly at the now sleepy girl. Both ladies look over to see the elder coming to them.

"Shianni, I think it's time for Dasyra to take a nap dear."

The redheaded elf gave a nod as she walked off to her home and tuck her daughter for some rest after today's events. Valendrian slowly sits on a bench with Miara joining him as they both watch the crowd.

"Gin told me what happen in the manor. All the guards and the Vaughan were butchered." The elder was quiet for minute before he spoke up the next words. "Was it that ghost you summoned?"

The dragonborn shifted her eyes to the elder; "so you saw that?"

Valendrian gave a nod as he looked at his people. He knew his words might meet his end if he figured Miara for being what he thinks she is. But to his shock she only smiles warmly back at him.

"And that stays with us Valendrian." She stood up and looked at the elder warmly. "Marcus told me people are not really allowed to stay in the Alienage unless they related to the families here. And with how things look I can understand why."

She soon then kneels in front of the elderly elf, her eyes lock onto his. "One way or another our people here in Denerim and Thedas will be free like those of Harper's Forge and Tamriel."

The old elf smiled as touched to woman's right cheek. "May the Maker or your Lady Azura be willing my dear."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

It was a little tearful watching Marcus say goodbye to Iona and Amethyne. Well mostly watching the child lightly crying in the young Noble's arms as she hugged him tightly which he returned in fervor. He really did have a knack for being a father. Hugging and giving a final kiss to Iona who promised to see him in when Lady Landra came to the Highever.

Loke walks beside his master's horse while Marcus and Miara are silent on their steeds making their way home. Both were rather solemn in moods with the young Cousland looking ahead and his Elven friend looked at the sky.

"I hate leaving those Iona and Amethyne in that place. I like the elder and the Tabris family well enough, but I can't help but worry." Marcus spoke softly as he sighed.

Miara now sighed as she looked over to her friend. "Can you explain to me why you have not taken them to Harper's Forge?"

"Iona… She refuses leaving Denerim since her family came from there. She will only move once married. That woman can more stubborn than a bloody wall," Marcus grumbled lightly.

The Dunmer woman groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Some people could such sticklers to heritage it was damn annoying. Loke barked as if in agreement as the group fell back into silence.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

It took a day in a half for the three to return to Highever and explain the events that happened in the Alienage. Both were not surprised in hearing the news of Bann Vaughan's violent death reach Highever before they did. However Marcus knew his parents would want their story of what happen, since it would be truthful over spreading rumors.

Sitting in their dining hall the family plus Miara ate while Marcus spoke. Bryce only shook his head.

"I had a feeling something like that would happen to Vaughan eventually. But for Gin to take all the blame." Bryce shook his head while sighing.

Fergus smirked; "Knew I liked him for a reason. At least that Warden was around at the right time to pull him out of the fire."

All nodded save Eleanor who looked at her sons. "Just glad we raised both of you right at least."

"They act as good as my three kids so you're fine," Miara said off handily.

People stopped eating as eyes soon zoomed over to a dark elf woman who stopped eating when feeling being stared at. She looked up seeing the whole Cousland family looking at her.

"What?"

"You have children? But you look only so young" Oriana spoke up finally finding her voice.

Miara slowly smirked; "Did I ever mention my age?" Getting shake of the heads of 'no' she smirked wider. "I am hundred and thirty."

"But that's impossible," Marcus said weakly.

"For the elves that live on Thedas yes. Only the other races along with the Orcs for whatever reason don't live that much. I did tell you all elves living on Tamriel have long life spans. Some lived for centuries while others lived for thousands years."

Again stunned silence took the room as they all looked Miara in pure disbelief. But she kept speaking. "About twenty years ago I adopted my first child in Skyrim, Sofie. She was an orphan from the civil war. I found her and took her with me. Then not long after I got married and had twins; a boy and a girl. Their names are Oryrn and Sarya."

Eleanor gave soft smile; "that's why you're so good with children. I can see you love them."

Miara gave a fond look to her friend; "those three are my life. They maybe adults but they are still my children."

However something caught Bryce attention. "What happen to your husband?"

Almost immediately her face fell as her crimson eyes grew distant. Eleanor was about to scold her husband when Miara spoke up.

"He was murdered… it was the day after our children were born; By the Thalmor." The dragonborn's voice was almost a whisper.

She heard a round gasped as her mind soon play images of better times when the man she loved once lived. In taking a long deep breath as she tried controlling her emotions and looked at the stunned Cousland family.

"But I could not just wallow in misery. I had children to raise, so taking care of my children helped me heal from losing Kardryn"

As the family recovered Eleanor spoke up; "What was your husband like?"

Miara gave a weak smile; "He was an Altmer. A High Elf very deadly with weapons as well as magic. He was witty, and blunt, but he had this kindness I think only I ever saw. He had a strong hatred for the Thalmor, called them a blight on his race. We first met in Skyrim and were together ever since. He had this habit of shrugging that always annoyed me to no end. He was with me when I adopted Sofie, he always treated her kindly and she did learn some magic from him."

The talk at dinner was quieter as Miara spoke of her family and her children. Sofie once she came of age joined the ranks of the Companions. Her son Oryrn followed his mother's footsteps and joined the Legion while her daughter Sarya does work at the Mages College in Winterhold.

She also spoke how different Sofie and the twins were to each other as night and day. While Sofie is a nord, she is perhaps more Dunmer than most her kind, Oryrn being the quiet and calm with sense of honor that could have come from his grandfather, Sarya being a sassy thing and not afraid to speak her mind to anyone or anything. She mostly drove Miara crazy some days but still did manage to make a good woman out of her.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Bryce knew the summons would be sent to him. Word from the king had come and requesting reinforcements to be sent to Ostagar. But also he had been curious as to why Miara had been spending most of her time at the blacksmith's. So far anyone who had come see her she shooed away saying what she was doing was a surprise.

What was even more surprising to him and his wife is the fact the Dark elf knew the smith trade. Then again he kept forgetting Miara was over a hundred years old so she's bound to have taken up quite a few things in her long life.

It was while Bryce was getting his men ready and sending word to Redon that the messenger boy showed up and said lady Miara wish for him, Eleanor, Marcus, and Fergus to come to the armory.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Bryce along with his wife and sons were speechless as a slightly dirty Miara in blacksmith robes smirked. "By the Maker" Whispered Bryce in awe. "I've never seen such a glorious armor before"

There, lying on the large table in the room was an exquisite set of ebony armor, two longs swords and a shield that the Dovahkiin spent a few weeks in crafting. She was quite proud of herself and mentally thanked learning all those lessons from the old man Eorlund. She really loved that old fox.

Miara picks up the chest piece and throws it over at Bryce; he manages to catch it in surprise, already buckling over to resist the weight. It takes him a second to realize the armor weights nearly nothing.

"What the...?" He moves the armor up and down, testing the weight. "It feels like I'm holding a feather, how...?"

"Magic" Smirked Miara. "The armor has powerful enchantments that reduce the whole weight along with some others gifts."

Eleanor tilted her head slightly. "You mean rune enchantments?"

"Nothing like that; In Tamriel we use a special table and apply our knowledge into an enchantment or someone of my level can make a smaller version of the table and go from there."

Bryce kept his eyes solely on the upper armor in his hands. Never in his life did he see such highly detailed craftsmanship done to a set of armor. Miara could give the Dwarves a run for their money.

Both brothers walked over to the table, Fergus looked at the shield while Marcus the swords. The oldest of the brothers looks over to their elven friend. "Why did you make these?"

A heartfelt smile formed on her lips. "This is my thank you gift for bringing me here and taking me in when I first arrived. And I like giving friends gifts." Pausing for moment in thought she then speaks again. "By the way I put special enchantment on the armor that will make it adjust to either you Bryce, Marcus, or Fergus."

The three male Couslands all look at Miara in shock. The next thing that came from her mouth only made Eleanor rub the bridge of nose. "So who wants it?"

"I do!" came for Bryce, Marcus, and Fergus in unison.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After several days his entire men were prepared and ready to be sent with his oldest son Fergus to Ostagar to aid the King. The Teyrn of Highever would ride to battle to stop the Darkspawn and his old friend would be joining him. As the morning sun settles the main hall opens to show Arl Rendon Howe coming in. Bryce stands at the fireplace holding his hands behind his back.

"Ah Rendon welcome," Bryce turning and shaking his old friend's hand.

"Not exactly the tea party event I am used to," Rendon smirks.

Complete polar opposites but lifelong friends; Bryce and Rendon had always been the oddest pair. Some always thought it was Bryce as one the few people who could actually keep his friend's tongue in check at times. Or try to at any rate.

Rendon was a hard man to befriend but very reliable when you need someone.

"My men will be here this evening, and we can march tomorrow, again I apologize my lord. This is entirely my fault," Rendon bows slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, the appearance of the Darkspawn has all scrambling, doesn't it? I only just receive the call from the king a few days ago, myself." Bryce crossed his arms as he wondered what to do about it.

Turning around he shows his stern self as he walks to his old friend, "I'll send my oldest with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days."

Rendon smirks as he snorts, "True. Though we both had less grey in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not... monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same" Joked Bryce, which got both laughing lightly.

The side door of the room opens revealing Marcus in a white shirt and leather pants with black boots.

"I'm sorry pup I did not see you there, Howe you remember my youngest son?" Bryce spoke with pride.

"I see he's grown into a fine young man, pleased to see you again lad." Rendon bowed slightly as he smiled.

"Did you bring your family here Arl Howe?" Marcus asks.

Rendon waves his hand dismissively, "Oh no I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting. My daughter Delilah asks very highly of you. She remembers your sword talents during the festival in Amaranthine. You seem to have an admirer lad."

Marcus gave an awkward smile; "She does know I am too married soon yes?"

The old noble grunts; "One thing about my daughter lad is her stubbornness rivals mine."

The young Cousland groaned as rubbed his forehead. The older men lightly laughed at his irritation but soon the three went serious. "At any rate pup I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away I am leaving here in charge of the castle."

"I'll do my best father." Marcus saluted to show his respect.

"Only a token force is remaining here in Highever, and one must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away lad." Rendon finished for his friend with a smirk.

"Wise words…" a soft sultry feminine voice spoke up.

The three men turn back to where Marcus had come in to see Miara leaning against the door with her arms folded behind her back. Like Marcus she wore a grey long sleeve shirt and leather pants with black boots.

Rendon's mind quickly registered the ash grey skin woman looking at them with a playful smirk. "Ah yes, I have been hearing of the Elven woman who came from the far off lands of Tamriel. Lady Miara Ellswyn I presume? Arl Rendon Howe."

The dragonborn gave a curt nod keeping her playful gaze while in her mind she was mentally scowled. _Atruk fraan vau, nuz fahvos? _"A pleasure…"

Something about this man is off; it was making her assassin senses scream at her. She takes a good look at the man. He is little shorter than Bryce but about the same age with short grey hair and blue eyes. He wears clothes that mark him as a noble being of the finest cloth. But she can sense their something foul about this man just beneath the surface.

"Now then pup, Rendon and I have some things to discuss. Go and find your brother Fergus and tell him to march ahead of us." Bryce spoke up to show this needed to be done swiftly.

"Yes father, good day Arl Howe," he bows to both.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Miara said playfully as she soon bowed gracefully and followed her young friend.

Rendon kept an eye on Miara before leaving then looked back to his old friend. "I must say Bryce you do keep interesting company these days."

"Don't start Howe. I know where this is going," Bryce said dryly.

The Arl only chuckled; "Very well."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking through the hallway the Dunmer woman caught with Marcus as they walked quietly beside each other. "You're not real happy staying here are you?" Miara spoke up finally.

"I don't mind that, I just worry for father and Fergus. And I never did trust Arl Howe like father does." Marcus shook his head.

"Glad to see we're of like minds in this."

Marcus said nothing as he kept an eye on his elven friend. Looking back ahead both see Ser Gilmore in his silverite armor along his two handed broadsword on his back. And did he look a little out of breath? The two stop and look at him quizzically.

"So there you are, and with Lady Miara." Ser Gilmore spoke catching his breath.

Miara lifted an eyebrow; "Something wrong?"

The young knight took a look straight at his friend. "Loke is at it again."

Saying made had two reactions; Marcus sighing as he rubbed his face. Miara snickering as she looks at the young Cousland which earned her a glare from the man.

"Well, have fun you two getting that mutt to behave." The dragonborn walked ahead going towards the library.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Marcus groaned as he left the kitchen with Loke now in tow and Ser Gilmore leaving for some other duties around the castle. Granted his hound had a good reason for being in the larder with those giant rats, but catching hell from Nan was never fun.

Still it was weird her bringing up that old story she told him back when he was a child. The day was just being weird. But at the very least seeing Iona today would be the bright spot in a few weeks not seeing her. He also absently wondered about Lady Landra since her health has been no well for some time now.

She really was a good person if not for her drinking.

Mauling over his thoughts he barely noticed a small hand interlocking with his. Looking to his right he sees Iona smiling gently. "You look deep in thought."

The young Cousland smirks as he lightly squeezed her hand as the two walk together with Loke beside them. "You're the only one who can ever sneak up on me. The day just felt weird today, something just feels off." He spoke honestly.

"Are you worried about the Teyrn and Fergus?" he face showing some concern.

Marcus sighed; "If it was not the Darkspawn I don't think I'd be this on edge."

Iona shivered at mere mention of those monsters and evil they have caused throughout Thedas. It is her deepest fear of those creatures killing Marcus and taking Amethyne away. Shaking her head she soon rests it on her lover's arm.

The two grew into a comfortable silence passing through a hall near the open door of the small chantry room with Mother Mallol reciting a prayer with some soldiers going out today. However the young elven mother had to blink a few time seeing an odd sight behind the soldiers. Lying on her back on one of the pews with a book in her was none other than her distant dark elf cousin reading quietly.

"Those two may never agree on religion but they are good friends overall." Marcus spoke up.

"Mother Mallol does not mind her doing that?" Iona turned looking up to her future husband's face.

Marcus simply shook his head as the two resumed walking. Iona hum 'ed quietly as a thought came to her. "Lady Miara did tell about the Nine Divines and Daedric Princes. Especially Lady Azura, the prince she worships."

"What do you make her?" Marcus being curious to what his lover thought.

"I found… Her… fascinating. To think an actual divine being would actually go so far as to warn Lady Miara's people before a volcano erupted. Not even the Maker has done such things for us. Then her realm, Moonshadow, sounds so beautiful."

Marcus smirked; "Converting?"

"I have been making prayers to her. And for whatever reason I feel more at ease." Iona admitted bashfully.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Finishing her for those going out to battle who say their farewells and leave the room, the chantry priestess walks over to her dark elf friend who is still reading quietly.

"How is your day my friend?" Mallol's tone was gentle as always.

Sighing as she closes the book she looked to the Chantry mother. "I met Arl Rendon Howe a bit ago."

Her crimson eyes did not miss the small tenseness in Mallol's shoulders. Apparently not many really liked the Arl of Amaranthine.

"I am not fond of the man. But I will speak ill of the Arl or the way he rules his lands and people. Just be wary around him Miara, he is not a man to be taken lightly."

The dragonborn's eyes lightly harden as she gave a slow nod which made Mallol relax somewhat. "Does he worry you that much?"

The Chantry mother slowly looked away which was all the answer Miara needed to know of this matter was done. Her eyes shift back to her now reopened her book while Mallol sits on a pew beside her elven friend praying silently for the soldiers and their families.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The young couple plus war hound walked through the halls of the castle idly till passing the family armory when Marcus stopped. Iona stopped as she looked up into her future husband's silver eyes as he looked towards the slightly open door. Iona tilted her head seeing the playful smirk of Marcus' lips. Then her elven hear the very distinct sound of gambling rather than guard duty behind the door. Loke only shook his head letting out a snort as Iona rubbed his ear.

Quietly opening the door Marcus' smirk grew seeing the four guards that meant to watch the vault armory of family playing Diamond back. One man laughs while the other three groan.

"Win again boys! The Maker is with me today," the winning guard laughed.

"Is he now?"

The four guard's bodies stiffen from a familiar deep authoritive voice. Slowly the men's heads turn seeing the youngest of the Cousland son's looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. They also saw his wife to be Iona looking at them curiously and that damn hell-hound Loke.

The four nearly fall over trying to stand quickly which nearly made Iona giggle at the sight.

"Lord Marcus, Miss Iona; sorry we were just…" a guard spoke before Marcus finished.

"Was playing Diamond back while on duty," his voice fringe seriousness.

The four men shifted uncomfortably before a brave guard spoke up. "It's just… no one really comes to the armory vault my lord. And…"

Marcus lifted his hand making the man stop speak before the four heard chuckling from the young noble. "Your fine gentlemen continue your game and pretend I was never here."

The men visibly relaxed as they all thanked the young noble and got back right back to their card game. Iona walked into the room to look around with Marcus following. He watched her quietly as she slowly examined each armor in the room but stopping and looking at awe at the latest set.

"Miara actually made that. Her way of saying thank you for being good hosts to her," Marcus spoke up standing behind his future wife. "Ebony armor; plus a shield and two long swords."

"It's so… Beautiful," Iona lifted her hand to touch chest plate.

While she hates fighting she has always liked looking at armor since she was a little girl. She had seen Silverite armor before but this was, this was as if it was made from the blackest of night itself.

"Lady Miara is a blacksmith?"

Marcus nodded; "Says it was her first trade back in Cyrodiil besides being a sell sword for the Fighter's Guild. It changed after going to Skyrim and joining the Legion, but she still kept her smithing skills there."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Bidding Mallol a farewell the dragonborn walked through the halls greeting a few servants and guard along the way. Her mind had been going over what her Chantry friend spoke when she mentioned this Rendon Howe. And still her uneasiness would not go away. Not even reading helped her calm her nerves.

"Miara…"

Hearing Eleanor's voice she stopped walking at the section crossing into the hall to the private chambers. Seeing the Teyrna her crimson eyes also saw another woman around the same age, and young handsome man maybe around Marcus'.

She could tell the older woman and young man was related given the resemblance. But she also saw the woman did not look in the best of health. The two both give a wide eye look at dark elf woman.

Walking over and standing beside her friend Eleanor makes introductions. "Miara this is my friend Lady Landra and her son Dairren. Landra, Dairren this is Miara Ellswyn of Tamriel. She is a Dunmer, a Dark Elf and my new friend."

Realization his Landra's eyes as she soon gave small albeit weak smile. "I have been hearing rumors of someone coming from those lands. It is honor to meet you Lady Miara." Landra's voice was soft with a husky tone.

Dairren gave warm smile as he gave a small bow. "I have read some books on Tamriel. It is a welcome thing to finally meet someone from those lands."

She could tell while the boy was being sincere he was also trying to pull some charm. Sadly for the lad, while handsome was not her type. She was never one to lie down and bed with nobles. With a polite bow of her head she looks over to Eleanor.

"I take it with Iona is here then, must explain why Marcus is not around." Miara spoke idly while smirking.

Dairren chuckled while his mother Landra lightly giggled; "Poor Iona could not wait to see her future husband. She was practically giddy on the way here to Highever. She is such a sweet girl and her child, I know she will be happy your youngest son Eleanor."

A warm smile came on Eleanor's lips; truth was she was just as eager as her son to have Iona and Amethyne in the family.

"Here you are mother."

The three turn to see Marcus and Iona with Loke at their side barking happily.

"Landra you remember my youngest son," Eleanor's voice brings her friend from her thoughts.

Looking at the tall young man she smiles gently, "I remember. Didn't I flirt with you shamelessly during the last dance at the Arl's?"

"And right in front your family no less," Darrin says in an embarrassed tone.

Hearing snickering behind him he does not know that Miara is mentally remembering this. He found out early that his new elven friend is much like his older brother, a pure jokester. Sharply turning his head and glaring he finds the elven woman whistling a strange tune and looking at her nails.

Eleanor sighed as she crossed her arms and lightly glared down at Loke; "By seeing that hound I assume Ser Gilmore found you?" her glare then vanished with small mischievous smile. "I see Iona has kept you busy hmm?"

Both Marcus and Iona had the decency to look sheepish with small blush on their cheeks while Loke lightly whined. Shortly after Landra politely excused herself to go lie down while Dairren went to the library. After her lady said she could stay with her future husband for the evening Iona stayed with Marcus with her arm wrapped with his.

Eleanor walked over in front of her as she put her hand on his cheek; "What is wrong love?"

"Something just feels off today, I'll be fine mother." However the Teyrna knew differently hearing her son's wariness.

And she shared it as well.

"Good, glad I'm not the only one. Your father and brother are going off to fight Maker knows what. And Howe's men barely have shown themselves. This just feels wrong," Eleanor sighs.

"That makes three of us." Hearing Miara's voice both Couslands and Iona look at her. "This day has felt off ever since I woke up this morning."

"I am sure everything will be alright. We all must have faith in that this is not a true blight and the Teyrn and Fergus will come home fine," Iona spoke up in hoping to brighten the mood.

That put small smile on Eleanor's lips. "I wish had your confidence dear."

"Where is Fergus by the way mother?"

Eleanor hummed in thought, looking up before she replied. "He is most likely with Oriana and Oren saying his goodbyes."

Marcus nodded absently as he figured as much but never hurts to be sure. "I and Iona will go see him off and tell him father's orders."

"Alright, let us hope our bad feeling is nothing more than that. Miara please be a dear and go with them," Eleanor asks softly.

Miara gave a nod with wink as she followed the young couple plus hound. Alone with her thoughts the Teyrna silently prayed to the Maker for everything to go well.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" this came from little Oren as he looked up at his parents.

The family was in their private chamber so they could say their goodbyes quietly. Oriana's idea but Fergus could never say no to his wife. Wearing his heavy silverite chainmail with sword and shield on his back, the oldest Cousland son chuckled as he kneeled down to his son.

"That's 'sword' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I will be home back before you know it."

Oriana rubbed her hands, a sign that she was nervous. "I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is… Disquiet."

Fergus only smirked as he looked up to his wife. "Don't frighten the child love. I speak the truth."

Marcus, Iona, and Miara walked in. Fergus smirked as slowly stood back up. "And here comes my dear little brother and his future wife to see me off. Now dry your eyes love and wish me well. Oh hello there Miara." Fergus spoke with playful fringe ignorance.

The Dark Elf merely ignored him as she went over and kneeled in front of Oren rubbing his hair. "Oh was that you Fergus? Swore I heard a little skeever go by screeching loudly," Miara finally responded playfully.

Marcus snickered lightly while Oriana and Iona merely rolled their eyes. "Should we wait outside?" the younger Cousland brother deciding to play along.

Fergus waved it off before actually getting serious. "Stay, I would like to say farewell to all of you."

"I bring a message from father." Marcus got right to business. "Father wants you to leave without him."

A large sigh came from the oldest son. "So Howe's men are still not here. Ah well, have to make do."

"I wish I could go." Miara voicing in her opinion.

"We have one General there as it is. But it would even the field if you did," Fergus spoke up with a smile.

"In Antiva, a woman fighting would be, unthinkable." Oriana spoke up.

Miara snorted; "First time I went to Whiterun and went to the Bannered Mare for a drink. I met this fiery red haired Nord woman in steel plated armor and giant great sword on her back. Spoke with her for a minute and next thing I know we are having a fist fight through the Mare and half the damn hold." She shook her head not noticing the wide eye looks she was getting. "On the bright side, I made a new friend after we knocked each other out and fell into a pool near Dragon's Reach."

Marcus lifted a brow; "Who is this woman and why did not the guards stop you?"

"Uthgerd the Unbroken; and the guards along with half of Whiterun were too busy placing bets on who would win," Miara spoke back without missing a beat.

She had a few looks of disbelief while Fergus was laughing loudly. Finally regaining himself he looks playfully at his wife. "Is that so? I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous love?"

A playful smirk crossed Oriana lips; "Only with poison and kindness my love."

A rueful smile forms on Fergus as he looks at his brother, Iona, and Miara. "This is from the woman who serves me my tea."

Marcus chuckled before looking at his brother; "Do really think it will be that easy brother?"

"Word from Ostagar says the battles are going well. There is no evidence that this is true Blight just a large raid." Fergus crossed his arms showing certainty in his eyes.

Miara saw Iona relaxing her shoulders, and then she spoke up. "Could that be true?"

"I will see for myself soon enough. Pray for me love and I will be back within a month or two."

_Nii los fod hi lorot hin tirahk hokoron genun niidro vahzah fus…_ Miara thought absently.

"You will be missed brother," Marcus said absently.

Fergus knew that tone for which he looked dryly at his brother. "If it's any consolation, I will freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you all warm and safe."

Now his wife only sighed; "I am positively thrilled that will be so miserable husband."

"Wonder how that Grey Warden and Gin are doing?" Miara stood up standing beside Iona.

"Was he riding a griffon?" Oren asked eagerly.

"Oren, griffons only exist in stories now." Oriana lightly shushed her son.

"It would have been nice to spoken to him more." Marcus voiced his thoughts.

The older Cousland brother smirked; "You always did like those old stories we heard. Surprised he did not ask you to join in truth."

Miara tapped her chin; "If I were to guess he would have to ask Bryce first. And I doubt he would go against a Teyrn to boost his ranks."

That was a logical statement for which Iona was mentally relieved. "At any rate I best be off since Howe's men are still delayed. Off I go then, wish me luck love."

"I would hope dear you would plan to wait for us," Bryce's voice catching everyone's attention.

Turning they see both him and Eleanor walking in. "Be well my son I will pray for safe return," the Teyrna spoke softly.

"Fergus will be fine," Marcus defended.

"I keep telling you no Darkspawn will ever best me," Fergus spoke his peace.

"May the Maker sustain and preserve us. May he protect our sons, husbands, and daughters. And may they all return safely." Oriana saying a small prayer.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! Uh, for the men of course," Fergus smirked.

Miara laughed along with Marcus while Oriana lightly smacked her husband's chest. "Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother!?"

However the adults froze as the sole child in the room spoke up. "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well."

The dragonborn had to bite her hand not to laugh even harder while Iona covered her mouth.

And of all people Bryce answered his grandson. "A wench is woman who pours the ale at a tavern Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

Eleanor sighed as she shook her head. "Bryce, Maker's breathe it's like living with a pack of small boys."

Fergus chuckled; "I'll miss you mother dear! You'll take care of her brother, Miara?"

"You can count on us," Said his brother.

"Oh good." You'd to be mentally challenged to miss the sarcasm coming from Eleanor. "How reassuring I will so well taken care of."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After Bryce told Marcus to turn in early for which he and Iona quite happily agreed before vanishing into his chamber. Bryce went to go speak with Howe while Eleanor decided to sleep early herself.

Following Eleanor's idea Miara went into her bedchamber. Sitting at her desk in her guest room; she writes in her journal. But still her instincts were almost screaming that something was amiss. And extra pair of eyes would not hurt keeping watch.

"_Lucien_," she whispers.

Appearing behind her the old Assassin specter appears with eerie warm grin; _"My Listener?"_

Standing to her feet Miara turns to look at her ghostly brother and friend. "Has anything felt off in the void brother?"

"_Something troubles you sister?_"

Miara lightly paced around the room; "Since I woke up this morning the assassin in me has been almost screaming that something is wrong. I know I will feel better with you watching this place in the shadows."

Lucien gave small bow of his head; "_As you will Listener._"

"And if something untold happens do whatever you can to help. Having some fun while at it, of course" Miara smirked at the end.

Lucien gave dark chuckle; "_Ha. You do spoil me so my dear._"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Night had fallen over Highever as the cloaked woman stood on the roof of a house. Her eyes fixed on Highever castle. Her body felt tense as even the wind felt off.

"Something is wrong."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Iona rested her head on Marcus shoulder as her dainty hand rubbed his bare chest. Watching rise and fall while feel the rhythm of her lover's heart she looks at his sleeping face. Never in her life did she think she fall in love again with a human noble no less. She never saw that coming even if she dreamed it.

A smile came to her lips, yet here she was with a human man who had been such a gentleman to her since they first met. And it amazed her how well her Amethyne responded to him. That alone was enough to make her choice with no regrets. The hole in her heart from losing her first husband was being filled by a man who loved her and her daughter not even of his blood so much.

"See you're still awake."

Iona looked up as her lover's voice in a rare soft tone. Their eyes meet as Iona smiles warmly. "I was just thinking my love."

"About," Marcus asks warmly.

Iona slowly sits up wearing Marcus' shirt like a nightgown. She straddles her lover looking down at him warmly. "Finding you was the best thing I could have ever prayed for. Your family has been so kind to my daughter and me as if we were your own family."

Sitting up placing his hands on her cheeks his silver eyes look into her brown; "you are my family. You and Amethyne both are a part of the Cousland family."

Light tears fell from her eyes as she smiled. He loved her smile; it was like the sun itself without the sting. Sleeping beside the bed Loke's ears perks up as loud knocking came to Marcus' door.

"My Lord," the voice of male servant yelled out.

Before however either Iona or Marcus could get the man barged in. the look on his face and wide eyes showing fear.

"Howe's men are…"

Iona screamed as an arrow shot through the man's neck with blood spraying the floor. He already dead as men with a crossbow kicks the corpse to the ground and points their reloaded weapons at the couple.

"Die knife ear lover!"

Everything looked like time was slowed down, before he realized Iona was in front of him, her arms up to her sides. She only felt a small tug in her chest; looking down she sees the arrow pierced through her chest. Blood begins to pool around the wound, as well as it drips from the edges of her lips.

"M...Mar...Cus," she whispers as falls backwards.

She felt her body being caught as her slow blurry vison saw Marcus. Loke already tackled one of the bastards with his powerful jaws in the man's throat. The other was about to attack the hound till everything went dark with the sound of his neck snapping in seconds.

Lucien watches the body fall to the ground his focus soon comes to Marcus and the dying Iona in his arms. He watches the scene silently with indifference before vanishing. Lucien knows his sister could handle those inside, so he will deal with those fools he saw outside. And make them all endure the wrath of Sithis!

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The door of the separate guest room which Miara had been kicked in as one of Howe's men enters with daggers at the ready. Coming into the room he only saw an empty bed and a desk with satchel lying on top of it.

"Where is that bloody Knife ear foreigner? Wanted to have my way with her before killing her."

His eyes soon saw something shiny on the bed. Leaning forward he sees a silver chain connected to a small strange looking star with blue gems. Leaning back he only sees two crimson slit eyes glowing from a shadowed face. Before the man could speak again her left hand clamped onto his mouth as her right came up with the Blade of Woe. His throat was slit as she snapped his neck in seconds.

She watched the body fall and snarled as she recognized the corpse as one of Howe's men. Her curved jagged dagger glowed slightly, thirsting for more blood. Her own bloodlust seeped into her anger as her eyes became returned to normal.

"Hi Pah Fent Dir Dahvulon," Miara growled out.

Walking over the corpse she puts on her necklace looking at the star with affection. Then she snapped her fingers.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Take… Care of our Daughter," her voice was raspy as Iona looked up at her lover. Trying to keeping herself steady even though she had coughed up blood just from talking, her eyes quivering with tears still fresh on her cheeks.

His hand was on her cheeks as he felt her body growing colder. "With my last breath. Our Amethyne will be safe I promise my love." His beloved quivered in pain.

The gentle mother smiles as she looks up at her beloved one last time, "I...I wi...will always... be in... in your heart..." Iona gasped but kept a smile, her eyes gleaming with love she always had for them. Her hand touching her lover's cheek.

Loke whimpered quietly.

"As I will always be in yours," Marcus whispers, closing his eyes as he clung to the girl in his arms.

"I...I lov...Love you..," the light fades from her eyes as they close but her smile never vanishing. Her hands fall lifelessly beside her.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking out of her room Miara made her way to Eleanor, Oriana, and Marcus in their rooms. Rage and determination surged through her as she gripped her ebony swords in her hands. Soon three more of Howe's men came for her.

Miara proved to be too fast for her attackers; as she quickly shatters his daggers with a quick cross of her swords, the knives holding together for only a short moment before the scissoring motion of her swords cut them clean. In one fluid motion she steps back a single to get the distance for her next strike, running one of her swords through his heart with a fierce thrust, while the other slashes his throat with an upward curve. Running quickly, she flips horizontally using her legs to grab one of Howe's men by the neck. And with a vicious spin snaps the man's neck as she flung the man backwards into a wall by only her sheer leg strength. Landing gracefully, she still seethes with rage as she looks ahead.

"I WIIL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TRAITORS," the dark-Elf roars as she stands. She continues her way to her friends.

Walking into the Cousland private rooms she spots Eleanor in studded leather armor shooting an arrow into a man with a well-crafted beautiful bow. Her eyes only saw rage as she knew who these men were. Slowly Marcus came out of his room in his cloths with sword and dagger with Loke following him. Walking over Miara and Eleanor both saw the hollow look in his eyes.

"She's gone." His voice hoarse with pain edged in it.

Tilting her head her eyes narrowed seeing Iona's body lying on the bed. Eleanor gnashed her teeth.

"I kill that bastard Howe for this!" Her rage vanished before showing panic. "Oriana! Oren!"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Howe's soldiers looked away from the woman he's just killed. Lord Howe said there was a child that needed to be... taken care of as well. Now, where was the little runt?

The sounds of a tiny voice sobbing draw his attention to the large closet in the bedroom. He smirked. "Got you now brat"

Suddenly, he heard the batting of wings, followed by squeaking noises. A large numbers of black bats entered the room, flying all around him. He slashed his sword left and right but the little devils evaded him easily. He grunted, trying to fight off the flying rodents that came out of nowhere. Suddenly, he caught sight of one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen on his life.

Dark clothing made of lambskin and leather. A cloak falling from her back, a rather generous portion of her bosoms was on display. A hood covered her most of her face, but he could see bangs of dark hair underneath. Her seductive lips were ruby red, her skin very pale but smooth. She lifted her head slightly, and the soldier gasped, taking a step back under the piercing gaze of those shining eyes.

The woman opened her mouth and he saw two extremely sharp fangs.

"What in the..."

She pounced; he barely had time to raise his sword to defend himself. He screamed in agony as he felt the fangs pierce his skin and bury themselves deep beneath the flesh. Blood fell from the corners of her mouths.

The sound of more footsteps did not stop her from enjoying her meal. Miara, followed by Marcus and Eleanor quickly entered the room, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

"Serana?"

The vampire left her meal fall to the ground unceremoniously. Pulling back her hood, she smiled at her friend. A very disturbing image to Marcus and Eleanor considering her mouth was dripping wet with the man's blood.

"Missed me?" Said slyly the vampire.

Miara lowered her blades. "Yeah, haven't seen you in a while" A thought occurred to her. "Wait, what are you doing here? In another continent?"

"Your mom brought me here, she asked me to keep an eye on you"

The dragonborn huffed in exasperation "Mother…"

"Oriana!" Eleanor shouted in despair, kneeling before the body of her daughter in law. "Oh Fergus... I'm so sorry"

"Forgive me" Said Serana in sympathy. "She was dead when I got here, but I stopped the soldier before he got the boy as well"

Marcus arched an eyebrow. "Boy...?" He heard his nephew's sobbing from the closet. "Oren!" He opened the closet and saw the child burying his face on his legs. He lifted him and held him close, Oren burying his face on his neck. "Thank the Maker you're alright"

"I wanna wake up" Came from the boy's breaking voice. Marcus agreed with his nephew, this was a nightmare.

"It's alright" He ran a hand soothingly over the child's back. "It's alright"

Miara looked at Oriana's body, and then she brought her gaze to the wailing Eleanor and the poor child. For a second, her pupils became slitted. "Serana" Her friend immediately perked up. "Take the boy and protect him, we'll meet on the southern road Shadowmere will find you."

"You got it" The vampire promised. Walking over to Marcus, she held up her arms. "I'll protect him, I swear"

Marcus looked indecisive for a moment. His eyes fell on the broken man, than to the strange woman's mouth, which was still wet with his blood. "Can I trust her?" He asked Miara fiercely.

"With your life" Came the reply.

He looked sternly at the vampire. "I'm trusting you with my nephew, you better protect him or else" He handed the boy to her arms and she held him tightly.

"Be careful Miara" Said Serana softly, her voice filled with worry. Taking a hold of the end of her cloak, Serana wrapped herself and the boy with the fabric. Their forms disappeared, the cloak shifted and changed into a band of bats that quickly escaped the castle.

Marcus stared at where the woman and his nephew used to be. "What is she?" He muttered.

"A vampire" Answered Miara while helping Eleanor getting up.

He lightly scoffed. "Vampires are myths"

"Honey, in Tamriel nothing is a myth"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Outside Lucien is making short work of Howe's men. Moving with inhuman speed, the ethereal assassin slashes through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter. Brutal and without mercy he literally tears them limp from limp. Laughing and taunting the fools who think they can best a member of the Dark Brotherhood.

_"HA! The void will take you all as the Dread Father feasts in your suffering!" He shouts,_ a wild and wicked smirk adorning his lips

Snapping a man's neck he smiles almost manically at the few left. They shudder in fear as the ghost laughs coming towards them. Their screams of pains could be heard miles away. Oh this night did not disappoint in the least!

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Leaving the rooms Eleanor ran to check on her friend only to find Landra's body in a pool of blood with her son also dead beside her. This only angered Eleanor further as they bursted through the halls killing as many of Howe's men as she could find. Marcus only snarled as she saw parts of his home burning. Eleanor said they had to get to the armory vault and get the Cousland family sword before Howe could get his hands on it.

Along the way they helped as many surviving Cousland soldiers and servants as they could find. They showed no mercy to any of Howe's men as both Marcus and Miara were nearly in sync, felling their enemies with speed and precision. But it was the dark Elf's level of viciousness that caught Eleanor and Marcus attention.

_She is hitting killing parts of the body that will cause a painful end. She is making them suffer; _Marcus thought as the made it to the armory vault.

Opening the door Marcus looks mournfully at the four men he'd spoken to earlier with Iona now dead. Miara walked past him and look to the Ebony armor she had made. "Marcus." Her was voice soft. "Take the armor and weapons I made."

He nodded as he want to change Eleanor walked to the sole sword rest holding her family's long sword. It was held firstly by Bann Haelia Cousland during the Black Age. The blade made from the finest Volcanic metal along with the guard, the handle of pure ivory and finished with a round volcanic pummel.

"It was said Haelia Cousland used this sword during the lycanthropy plagues ravaged Fereldan." Eleanor spoke lost in thought but knowing Miara was standing beside her. "Even since that time this sword has never needed to be sharpened. And it always has held a faint glow of moonlight in the dark. Thus it was named the Moonlight Blade."

Miara only watched as Eleanor picked up the sword as well as a thick leather sheath, putting the blade in its rest. Tying it to her belt she turned to her son. Putting on the last gauntlet Marcus looked at his mother with awe in his eyes.

"It feels like I am wearing nothing." You could hear the amazement in his voice.

Miara lightly smirked; "As I said, I heavily enchanted every piece of that armor. It will be like wearing the leather armor I have on now."

Grabbing the shield in his left hand he had already put the swords on a special belt which held two on the left side. Miara looked at him quizzically; "You go with a shield to?"

"I prefer dual weapons but did learn how to use a shield just as well." Marcus admitted then putting on the helmet.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Moving again through the hallways they enter the main to find Ser Gilmore and Mother Mollal. While the priestess could not fight she hid while Ser Gilmore and the Cousland soldiers were fighting a dozen of Howe's men and a mage. Miara snarled as she sprints passed her allies. Sheathing one of her swords lightning builds in her palm and up her arm. Extending her arm she lets out a roar.

A powerful bolt of lightning shot forward striking Howe's mage then splits into the rest of the traitors men. Their bodies stiffen as they scream out in pure pain.

But an angry Dragonborn was far from done.

Flames soon covered her hand and arm as she kneels down slamming her hand to the ground. A wall of flames erupts from the ground and engulfs the enemies in seconds, the enemies screaming in pain as their skin melted into nothing and their bodies came crashing down from the horrible end they met. Standing to her feet looks over to her tired allies and checks on then.

Ser Gilmore sighed in relief seeing the Teyrna, Marcus as took off the helmet and threw it by the large fireplace, and Loke. "Praised the Maker your all alright!"

Marcus hung his head; "Iona and Oriana are dead." His voice almost a whisper but was heard.

"Landra and Dairren are also gone," Eleanor's voice broken as she tried holding in the pain.

Ser Gilmore shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Aldous is also dead. Mallol tried to reach him but only found his corpse. What of Oren?"

Brief showing of relief showed in Eleanor's eyes; "Safe with a friend of Miara's. But where is my husband?"

"He is alive but badly wounded. Arl Howe attacked him. We managed to get him somewhere safe for now. He is resting in the kitchen but he is dying. He said the secret escape tunnel is in there."

Mother Mallol walked over to help Miara as this one tended the wounded with some healing spells. The priestess gave some healing potions with slightly shaky hands. Violence always terrified her thus one reason she became a priestess, to help people. But this…

A gray hand gently touched Mallol's wrist which stopped her shaking. Looking to her right she sees Miara looking at her with a small smile. "Do not fear."

Three simple words but it felt like the Chantry mother's body relaxed as Miara stood with the soldiers thanking her and walked over to Eleanor and Marcus.

"Where do we go now?" Miara asked joining her friends.

Eleanor looked to her Elven friend with determination. "We go to Bryce. He is in the kitchen where the secret tunnel to the south end is open to; we can meet up your friend and Oren."

Soon everyone turn sharply as a loud banging came from the large doors to the main room. The healthier of the guards quickly ran up and held fast to the door with all their strength.

"Teyrna, Marcus, Miara go now;" Ser Gilmore yelled as he ran to aid those holding the door.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Nearing the Kitchens they find several soldiers and a Knight of Howe's. A dark smirk crossed her lips, She, Marcus, and Loke charged cutting and biting into soldiers with ease as the dark-elf rushes the knight. The man wields a two-handed long sword, nothing she is not used to. The Dovahkiin ducks and weaves around the massive blade; while at the same time making precision hits on her prey, a thrust to the gut, a spin and slice to the knee, before spinning her blade along her arm and coming up to the man with the blade slicing into his chest, the force of her elbow bringing the blade through his skin much deeper.

Finally striking at his knees and ankles, backing up as she slashed both her swords out to do so, as she slides around him when he falls, running through another of Howe's men with her sword into his chest, and using him to block another strike coming after her, but cutting the heads off both. The knight falls to his knees on the ground as a shadow comes in front of him. Looking up he sees Marcus Cousland looking down at him with rage in his silver eyes.

He did not say a word as he raised his sword in a flash he severs the man's head from his body, the look of permanent fear struck on the face that fell to the ground. Loke and Eleanor finished their enemies as they opened the kitchen door and saw Nan's corpse on the ground with her two elven servants. Marcus only snarled, gripping his sword tighter. Kneeling down Marcus looks at the cold frozen eyes of his former nanny, she might have been ill tempered, but she was such a good and kind woman, gently he closes her eyes and soon rises. When opening the larder door they see Bryce on the ground barely breathing, blood pouring down his gut in torrents.

"BRYCE!" Eleanor yells as she and Marcus both run over to him.

"There you both are..." The Teyrn said coughing up blood.

Miara rushes to help him. Golden healing magic shines around him as his wounds close. But is too late, Miara realizes. Through her magic, she can feel he's already lost too much blood. Closing his wounds and easing his pain was all she could was make him comfortable…

"You'll be fine, just…" Eleanor pleads but stops when Bryce puts his bloody fingers on her lips.

"Death comes for me. I can feel it."

Finally unable to hold in her emotions, tears came from Eleanor's eyes as she rested her forehead on her husband's. "I can't lose you too." Her voice was a broken mess as she cried.

"Father..." Marcus gripped his sword and shield, shaking in anger and in grief. He had lost too much this day, he wished nothing more than this nightmare to end, even when it would not.

"Take your mother and Miara and go. Head to Ostagar, tell the king of Howe's treachery. And Find Fergus..., you must," He coughs up as what little air he has left beings to escape him.

"Bryce we can save you... Please... I can't.," Eleanor's voice breaking tears running down her eyes. She was about to protest again when Miara hits her in the back of neck with her hilt; knocking out the Teyrna. Marcus picks her up in his arms after sheathing his sword.

Going through the hidden entrance with his mother in his arms Miara stays. The two friends only look at each other. While no words were really needed, Miara and Bryce felt they must be spoken.

"Please be careful… and I have no right to ask but please look after my family." Bryce begged in a strained voice

The Dragonborn gave somber nod. "Goodbye my friend. Azura preserve you."

"May the Maker guide you Miara Ellswyn." Bryce lets out a long sigh before his body relaxes. His life finally leaving him as his soul parts to the beyond.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Ser Gilmore and the remnants of the Cousland soldiers still hold the door. They hear the enemy trying to bring it open. The young knight grits his teeth as he readies himself for another wave, beside him a shaking Mother Mallol prays silently for everyone.

"I can't believe Arl Howe did this," Ser Gilmore growls out.

"For years I had a feeling he was always a snake. But out of respect for the Teyrn I said nothing. Perhaps I should have," Mallol stops feeling Gilmore's hand on her shoulder.

"That would have made little difference. Now we must survive the night." Gilmore spoke assuredly.

"Y… Yes Ser Gilmore." Mallol nodded, gaining strength from Gilmore's praise.

Soon the ramming from other of the door stops as they hear loud frightening screams.

_"SITHIS AWAITS YOU!"_ Both cringed in fear and cold washing over them.

They hear a deep ethereal voice while hearing Howe's men being torn apart. The voice's eerie maniacal laughter sends chills down their spines as the screams become fewer and fewer. Then as silence takes hold, the Cousland Soldiers and sole Chantry Mother hold their breath.

The silence only grew as one of the braver soldiers pulled open one of the doors. The sight they saw made all present gasp in shock and horror. All of Howe's men had literally been ripped apart. Fear and terror edged on their faces as blood pools around them. Mother Mallol had to hold onto Ser Gilmore's arm as they looked at the bloodbath before them.

But the person or creature that did this was gone. Above them standing on a ledge Lucien looked down on as the small group as they began to leave into the night for safety.

He chuckled darkly; "_Ah my sister you never fail to disappoint me. That was such an invigorating slaughter_. _It has been so long since I have had this much fun._" Lucien soon vanished back into the void. Oh this new land would prove most entertaining indeed.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

In the shadows of the forest Serana did her best to keep young Oren calm while Shadowmere stood beside them. The little boy calmed his tears some as he looked up at the tall woman.

"You're friends with Auntie Miara;" Oren spoke curiously.

Serana held back a snort at the 'Auntie' comment on Miara as she knelt down in front of the lad. "That's right. I have known her for over twenty years. I even helped in raising her kids."

Smelling blood coming closer the vampire princess quickly stood and turned with her knife pulled out and other hand glowing with ice magic. But she soon relaxed seeing Miara along with Marcus and now awake Eleanor Cousland. Learning who they were from Oren to help him calm down. Quickly the little boy ran to his uncle who picked him up and held him. The Teyrna rubbed the back of her grandson's head gently.

"Everyone alright?" Serana asked

Miara sighed; "We will be fine once we are far from this place to rest. Let's go."

XxX xx Thu'um Translations xx XxX

_Faas ek, fah rek los dinok ahrk pah dir wo hok ek. _(Fear her, for she is death and all die who cross her)

_Atruk fraan vau, nuz fahvos?_ (Something Feels off, but why?)

Nii los fod hi lorot hin tirahk hokoron genun niidro vahzah fus… (It is when you think your safe the enemy show it's true force…)

Hi Pah Fent Dir Dahvulon (You all shall die tonight)


	4. The gilded Cage

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age

_What do you truly see when looking into the mirror…?_

The gilded cage

_The week before the massacre of Highever…_

Gin's amber eyes gazed at the large tower on the island in the quiet waters of Calenhad. To his right he sees the great old stone bridge that still stands but broken. Once used to connect the land and the island. To his left he sees a simple inn. The warden-commander grins slightly seeing his recruit in awe.

"The circle tower of Ferelden; originally it was once called Kinloch Hold created by the Avvars in ancient times before Tevinter invaded," Duncan explains some of the history he learned years before.

Looking down the hill the young elf sees the pier with a single boat and a sole man standing lazily. "When we were kids I remember a little girl around our age named Neria. One day the Templars showed up taking her away as she was screaming for her father."

Duncan says nothing but listens to every word as his recruit continues; "Her father I found out was beaten by the Templars which was why he was not trying to stop them. My dad and the elder healed him up. But ever since then he blamed himself for Neria being taken. He never went back to the Chantry either."

"Did you know Neria?"

The young elf only shrugs; "We were kids back then. I might remember her but Neria most likely was forgotten by most people from home save her father."

Duncan nods. "It is a great coincidence."

"What is?"

"Neria Surana is the one we're looking for."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

_**Keep your wits about you mage, true tests never end.**_

Her eyes shot open as a small gasp escapes her lips. She quickly feels a hand on her shoulder. "You're fine, it's okay," A male voice helps her clear her mind.

As the focus returns to her vision she finds herself lying in her own bed within the mage's dormitory. "Good to see you finally up Neria," Now a warm feminine voice reigns in her attention.

Shifting her velvet eyes a small smile crosses her lips. She sits on her bed, sandy brunette hair swaying with the movement. The tan skinned elf smiles at seeing her closest friends. On her right side was her longtime friend Jowan, wearing his usual blue robe with velvet lining.

On her left side, her best friend Brianna Amell, with shoulder length raven colored pale light skin, and brilliant pure sapphire eyes. Wearing her usual crimson robes with black lining it hugs her beautiful curvaceous figure. While her relationship with Jowan was more fraternal in nature, Brianna and her carried bit of competition to see who was more talented and knowledgeable in the aspects of magic, thankfully, it never had affected their friendship.

"They brought you in this morning, we have been waiting for you to wake up," Jowan catches her attention.

Brianna tilts her head; "I saw them take you late last night to the top of the tower. It was a fast Harrowing" She says with a smirk; "Though pretty much around the same time as mine, so don't let it go to your head" Neria rolled her eyes good naturally.

"I am hardly surprised; our little Neria is the apprentice of the First Enchanter," Jowan chuckles lightly before slumping his shoulders. "Now out of the three of us, only I have yet to take the Harrowing."

Both ladies offer him a soft genuine smile as Neria rubs his arm; "Have faith in Irving. You'll get your Harrowing in no time."

The male mage sighs slowly shaking his head; "I have been here longer than both of you, yet I am still not a full mage."

Brianna takes a deep breath and slowly exhales; "At any rate best go see the first enchanter."

"He will get you set into your private quarters since you're no longer an apprentice," Jowan finishes helping Neria stand to her feet.

That's right. She finally no longer was an apprentice. A smile could not be stopped growing on her face.

Walking over Brianna helps straighten her Elven friend's grey robes. "Well, you don't want to keep him waiting"

Answering with a smile Neria soon ran out of the room. Jowan sighs; "I best be off myself."

Brianna smirks walking past him whispering; "Off to that Chantry girl of yours?"

She giggles seeing her friend's cheeks turn scarlet.

XxX ~ Neria ~ XxX

Slowly walking after calming herself, the elven mage hums a small tune. She could stop being so excited becoming a full fledged mage, only becoming Irving's apprentice had made her this happy before. If not those things and her closest friends she highly doubted she would have ever made it as far as she had.

Walking up the stone steps near the open storage, her mood turn briefly solemn seeing a bald human in red robes walking with a wooden crate in his hands. Owain was not a bad human, not even before becoming Tranquil, but still, the idea of giving up and becoming a shell of which you once were, it terrified her.

Reaching the top step Neria goes over as Owain puts down the crate. "Need any help?"

Slowly turning Owain's blank eyes gaze to her; "I am fine Neria. Thank you," even his voice held no emotion as he spoke toneless.

The elf nods; "Okay. If you need any help come get me."

Owain nods slowly and resumes his work. She never thought he was weak for making his choice. Every mage fears either being possessed by a demon, or falling to the allure of blood magic. She did not fault the man for being afraid.

Resuming her way to the first enchanter's office, Neria passed through halls quietly. Passing the halls, Neria notices the private mage rooms. She could not help but smile knowing one of these rooms is finally her's.

Standing by an open door, her velvet eyes notice a man in templar armor. Normally, she only passes them coldly. But this man with short blond hair; is one, if not only Templar in whole damn Circle, Neria might even like.

"Hello Cullen."

Turning his head when hearing his name, the young Templar stiffens seeing Neria walking up to him; "Uh. Hello Neria. I am glad to see you are awake."

Tapping her chin in thought; "You were at my Harrowing weren't you?"

"Yes, I was…" Neria sees sorrow on his face. "I was to strike you down. If, you had not succeeded, and you had become an abomination."

Lowering her head, she nods in understanding. _If I had not caught on to Mouse's little ruse. I would have become an abomination. _"Trust me Cullen. Your job was necessary, provided if I had failed."

"I am glad it never came to that." Cullen said quickly. "After it was over I brought you back to rest."

"Thank you Cullen," Neria smiles softly as she begins to walk away. "Take cares Cullen."

The young Templar nods as he watches her leave. It's wrong, but… every time he sees her, his heart couldn't stop racing…

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Many have already gone to Ostagar… Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own for this war…"

Nearing the door of the office of the first Enchanter, the elven mage silently groans hearing the stern voice of the knight commander of the Templars. Honestly, she never cared Ser Greagoir, but hearing her master's mock chuckle lifted her spirits some.

"'Our own', since when did the Templars and Mages become so familiar within the Circle Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from the Chantry's supervision, where they can actually do some good with their Maker given powers."

Not far from the arguing Knight Commander and First Enchanter, Duncan and Gin stand quietly. Though the young elf, Duncan could tell was growing as tired as he was with this 'debate' between the leaders of the Circle.

Age has not change Greagoir much since Duncan last met him. His hair more grey than he remembered, along with his beard. He still wears his Templar armor with honor and distinction. A good man, but short sighted by his strong religious beliefs.

Irving has hardly changed at all; and still at odd with Greagoir as usual. Mentally sighing, his eyes take notice of someone leaning in by the door. "Gentlemen please, Irving someone is here to see you."

Both men look over to the door as Gin perks up gazing as well. Walking through the door, into the room, Neria looks at everyone, and then to her smiling master; "You summoned me…." Her train of words stopping seeing a tall Elven man with very familiar wolf-like eyes; "… Do I know you?"

Gin lifts a brow; "I should be asking that..." Looking to Duncan he nods, the elven man looks back; "Neria?"

Her velvet eyes slowly widen as her mind slowly recognized the elven man before her; "…Gin?"

Irving chuckles; "Well it seems I am not the only one seeing an old friend today."

"I will let you see to your guests Irving, we can speak later," Greagoir leaves the room only glancing at Neria who does the same. Looking back the young elven mage stands proudly in front of her master.

"You look well child, I could never be more proud of you as I am today." The old mage places his hands on the young elf's shoulders; "completing your Harrowing as quickly as your friend Brianna. Well done my dear."

The sandy brunette smiles wider as Irving let go of her. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. This is Duncan, Commander of the Gray Wardens, along with Gin Tabris, a recruit." The elderly man gestures to raven haired man in robed armor.

Duncan extends his hand; "I am honored to meet you young lady Neria. Irving has spoken highly of you since I and Gin arrived."

"Thank you. But I never expect to see Gin ever again… After they took me from home; "Neria shakes the human's hand.

Gin rubs the back of his head; "Trust me it is surprise to me to."

"Neria, would you be a dear and show our guest their quarters? After your private room has been fully furnished and is ready for you," Irving smiles.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking through the hall, Duncan keeps one eye on Gin and Neria as they catch up. It is good seeing both responding to the other so warmly. He only hopes they survive what is to come.

"How is my father?" Neria finally asks.

Gin hesitates before answering. "I don't know him well enough but... I believe he is doing well though," He didn't have the heart to tell her the man rarely left home and never spoke to anyone.

She sighs; "That's good, it's been long since I've last seen him. I miss him terribly"

"Has the Circle been treating you alright?"

"It's… been difficult. 'Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him' pretty much gives them the right to do what they can to keep us restrained. The sad thing is that they are right about many things, our magic is dangerous and we have to be responsible about I" She smiles. "But I have good friends, and Irving is a good man"

Gin smiles back; "I'm glad"

"How is your cousin? Shianni. That was her name right? Anything I have missed back home?"

"Ah, she is doing well" In a way she was. The mage didn't need to know anything else. "We ran into a bit of trouble, but I think things settled down by now"

The mage raises a brow; "Did it have something to do with you becoming a Gray Warden?"

Gin rubs the back of his head; "You could say that"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After guiding them to their room, Neria offered to give them a course through the Circle. Duncan politely declined, but Gin accepted, and the elven mage had taken him to see the central areas of the Circle.

As they walked, Gin told her that a Blight was coming, which troubled the elven mage greatly. So he decided to change the subject by telling her about how he met an elf from a continent beyond the sea, which immediately interested Neria.

Upon reaching the last quarter of the library, the elven mage spots the familiar figure of Brianna sitting alone at the edge of the table, books and papers sprawled before her. "Doing some research?" Says the elf, making the human mage look up from her work with a smile.

"Some of us like to advance in our research, unlike others who just keep doing the same thing that's already been done before a hundred times"

Neria crosses her arms with a smirk; "Practice makes perfection. If you'd put a bit more of practice in your spells you might actually be good at it" The human just chuckles in response. Gin raises an eyebrow at their banter, confused at how good natured the words were spoken. Like they were good friends.

The elven mage introduces him to the human. "Gin, this is my friend, Brianna. Brianna, this is Gin, a Grey Warden"

The human let's out an 'ah' of both surprise and realization. "I had heard there were Wardens in the Circle, as I understand it, it's not common for your Order to visit us"

"We came to see if there was anyone with potential to recruit" It was better if he didn't say anything about Duncan wanting to recruit the elven mage at his side. "The Blight is coming and we need Wardens"

Brianna frowns; "Those are troubling news"

Neria nods; "My words exactly when I first heard about it" The books her friend is reading suddenly caught her attention. "Are you studying the old Avvar again?"

Brianna sighs. "Yeah" By her tone, she still wasn't any closer to the answers she was looking for.

Some months ago, Brianna had seen a spirit in the Fade, one who, according to her, did not feel like a spirit at all. It was a great bear; its presence alone was something otherworldly, which meant a lot considering the nature of the Fade and its inhabitants. She had commented her experience with Neria and latter Irving, and the old mage told her some mages had seen that kind of creature in the Fade before.

Research had done regarding the appearance of that spirit, and most pointed to the same being. Sigfrost, the Avvar god of wisdom who took the shape of a giant bear. The idea was immediately scorned by the Chantry of course, but it didn't stop Brianna from doing her own research to find answers.

Gin looks over the books; "What are you studying?"

"I'm looking for a connection between the Fade and other gods, particularly the Avvars'"

"Those are the humans who built this tower right?" Asks the city elf.

Brianna nods; "And used to inhabit every part of Ferelden, even beyond. They themselves used to be the Alamarri, the first humans of Thedas" She frowns as she reads the book written in a language neither Gin nor Neria understand. And by the looks of it, Brianna herself doesn't understand much of it either. "This old Avvar text is written in a language that we still haven't been able to decipher fully, it must have been done by the oldest clans on the times of the Alamarri. I can make out the name of the Avvar gods and some other words, but without the rest to give it context it's difficult, one part says something about 'the Golden Dragon' but then... I think it goes about the 'elven sun' and it makes little sense. The first part is obviously making a reference something, maybe a creature or a spirit of sorts. But why would it mention this 'elven sun' immediately after? It's like it's trying to make a connection when there isn't one"

Gin slowly nods; "I... see" His tone indicated he didn't see at all.

Brianna immediately picks up his confusion. "Well, not everyone is born for intellectual work. I'm sure being a Warden will prove to be a more successful career for you"

Gin blinked; "Did she just insult me?"

Neria shrugs; "A bit" She decided to change the subject. "Brianna, Gin met an elf from beyond the seas"

The human mage's eyes widen in surprise. "Truly..? From another continent?"

Gin nods. "Yeah, her name's Miara, she was... different than what you can find here"

"Different how?"

"She was grey skinned, and had red eyes, she is a little taller than you Brianna. She called herself a Dunmer, a dark Elf."

Brianna taps her lip in thought. "Interesting. And you said she came from another continent. Where? What is it called?"

"Tamriel."

Brianna's eyes widen at hearing the name. "I have heard that name... Not much is known about that land, but I heard rumors about magic being more prominent there"

Gin looks sharply around, eying no Templars or wondering ears too close, he leans in to Brianna and Neria; "I am alive of because Miara. She healed me, and not through a potion."

Neria leans forward and whispers; "She's a mage?"

Brianna frowns; "They don't supervise their mages in Tamriel?"

"According to her, everyone there has magic"

Both Neria and Brianna look at Gin in shock. They all have magic?! That… that wasn't possible. It shattered every notion they had and brought a million questions.

"Odd thing was she carried two swords. Could tell she is a sword master just by how she moved, but the healing magic caught me by surprise."

Momentarily out of her shock, Neria said; "A mage who fights with swords?" The notion was laughable to Neria. Although, research regarding battle magic from the ancient elves had indicated there had actually been mages who used their magic to become potent warriors. Some years ago a new way of magic had been developed, drawing inspiration from the old elven magic, Knight Enchanters they had been called. Maybe Tamriel had a lot more of diversity regarding magic and fighting styles if what Gin said was true.

"That's incredible" Says Brianna in awe. "Oh how I'd love to get my hands on Tamrielic texts. Who knows the kind of things we'd learn. Think about it" She smiles to her friend. "If it's true and they all have magic, then it means they have outstanding ways of protecting themselves against demonic influence"

"There you both are" Suddenly a familiar voice, at least to the women present, calls out. They see Jowan walking towards them. After a quick introduction to between Gin and him, he says; "I've been looking for you. I need your help with something"

Neria frowns, he looked very nervous. "Of course. What is it?"

Jowan looks at Gin; "It's a… private matter"

The Warden recruits nods in understanding. "Of course, I'll go back to Duncan" He nods to women in farewell. "It was a pleasure Brianna. Neria, good to see you again"

As they wave their goodbyes, they wait for Jowan to explain his situation. "Well?" Asks Brianna.

"Not here, follow me"

They follow him to the Chantry, an odd choice for him to speak to them in secret considering the amount of Templars and priests. Along with the eventual mage or two, in front of a statue of Andraste, Keili kneeled and prayed. Neria sighed. Poor girl thought she was a curse made flesh. She learned the hard way there was no getting her out of her perpetual self-loathing state.

They stop in a corner of the Chantry, where they meet a familiar sister. "Lily?" Says the elven mage in confusion. "What's going on?"

Jowan runs a hand through his hair and the mages can see just how much frightened he truly was. "It's terrible. They're going to make me Tranquil"

Neria nearly shouts, but manages to control her voice and whisper; "What?"

"Why would they make you Tranquil?" Asks Brianna.

Jowan sighs; "They think I'm a Blood Mage"

The human mage couldn't help herself, she chuckled. "You? A Blood Mage? Jowan you faint at the sight of blood"

"I don't faint" Says Jowan indignantly. "I just… get dizzy" Both lady mages absently reply with an 'uh-huh'.

"It's true" Says Lily grimly. "I saw it on the Commander's desk. They're going to make Jowan Tranquil because they think he's a danger"

"They'll take everything from me!" Jowan exclaims in despair. "They'll take who I am, my love for Lily, my friendship with you two, everything!"

Neria places her hands on his arms. "Calm down Jowan, we're going to sort this out. If we talk to Irving then maybe-"

"No. Talking to him won't help" Says firmly the male mage. "I need to escape. I'll destroy my phylactery and escape with Lily"

"Jowan this is insane" Says Brianna firmly. "You'll be an Apostate; even if you succeed you'll have to keep your magic a secret for the rest of your life. And what about Lily? Will you put her through that kind of life?"

Lily stands resolute. "I already decided. I'll help Jowan escape and go with him, it'll be a hard life, but we'll have each other"

Brianna sighs while Neria rubs her eyes; "I see there's no way to talk you two out of this" Says the elf. "Very well. What can we do to help?"

He smiles with relief and gratitude. "Oh thank you. I knew I could trust you. We'll need to go to the warehouse where they store all magical supplies along with the apprentices' phylacteries… Yours has been taken to Denerim long ago Brianna, and it's likely yours had recently been taken as well Neria. Otherwise we could have destroyed them as well and you could have gone with us" His expression turns to one of sadness and self-hatred. "Look at me; here I am forcing you to risk everything for me when you have nothing to gain"

If Neria was allowed to see the outside world once more; she'd visit her father, go to a place where the Templars would never bother her, and be free to do as she pleased… She didn't want Jowan to miss his chance at freedom, not after having such a hard life here in the Circle.

She knew Brianna herself felt the same. She came from a noble family from Kirkwall, her mother Revka had been forced to give her when she first showed signs of magic. It wasn't enough she had to be taken from her family, but she was also drafted as far away from them as possible, given to a Circle in another kingdom. She probably had siblings she had never known. Neria knew that Brianna would give nearly everything for a chance to have her family again.

"It's alright Jowan" Said Brianna with a warm smile. "We want to help you and we will"

He smiles at them with such gratitude it was nearly heartbreaking; "Thank you…"

"As Jowan said" Said Neria seriously, going back on track with their objective. "We need access to the repository; I'll get us in and accompany them to the phylactery chamber. Brianna" She turns to her friend. "Can you make sure neither Irving nor the Templars find out?" It felt wrong to do this behind her mentor's back, but she had no choice.

"I'll do my best"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Getting access to the lower chambers had been the easier part. Neria just broke the lock by heating it with magic to the point it shattered. The second door proved now challenge as well, it was enchanted with wards that needed a password to active, which Lily provided, and simple touch of mana to dispel it.

It was until they reached the third door when things became difficult. "Look at these wards" Says Neria while tracing a finger on the runes marked on the door. "They negate magic; I can't do anything to break the lock"

"Then that's it then" Despaired Lily. "We're lost!"

"Wait" Said Jowan. He pointed at the far side of the room where they saw another door. "There. Maybe it'll lead us around to the repository and into the phylactery chamber."

"It's the best choice we've got" Shrugged Neria. "Let's get going" Luckily, that door did not possess any kind of protecting, and Neria was able to once again use her magic to break the lock.

As they passed through the door, they were met by another, much more dangerous challenge. Suits of armor that had been standing perfectly still suddenly came alive. They mechanically draw their weapons and charged at them.

"Lily you stay behind us!" Shouted Neria, drawing her staff. She casted a simple paralysis rune in front of the two of the charging statues, locking them in places once they stepped on it. Jowan, in panic, unleased blasts of fire that while in itself didn't harm the armors much, managed to knock them to the ground, where they remained.

"Wh-What were those things?" Panted Jowan, the shock and agitation of his first life or death situation still fresh.

"Animated armors" Mused Neria, kneeling down before one of the fallen armors. "They must have been hexed with enough spells to animate them and charge them with taking care of any intruders" She had read about the famed dwarven golems, and wondered if they were anything like these… sentinels. She doubted it, while Neria never saw an actual golem in person, all the books she read said they were as cunning as a person, but with the might of a giant body forged with stone or steel. These armors just mindlessly charged at them, and made no effort to avoid their counter-offense. "Let's get going. Luckily these things will be our only obstacle"

As if fate was mocking her, they ran into more than just armors. Eventually, the begin running into sentinels animated through a much more complex array of spells, armed with a staff and shrouded in robes. The damn things could cast spells, not a great variety but enough to be a bigger challenge than the moving suits of armor.

Neria never realized they possessed enough knowledge as to make things like those pseudo magic casting robes. There was still much she had to learn.

At last, they reached the repository; it was filled with more arcane artifacts than Neria thought possible. Where it another moment, she would have loved to study each of them in detail, but time was of the essence, they needed to find another route into the phylactery chamber.

"Look at this" Called Jowan, motioning the others to gaze at the object he was observing. "There's something odd about that statue"

Taking a closer look, the elven mage saw the statue was that of a woman in robes holding a staff. Her friend was right, there was definitely something strange about it. It wasn't the magic she felt in it; most of the artifacts here practically radiated magic, but something… more.

"I wonder who this is." She mused out loud.

They jumped back in fright when an echoing voice within the statue said; "Greetings"

"Maker's breath!" Exclaimed Jowan. "Did that thing just speak to us?"

"I am the essence and the spirit of Eleni Zinovia" Intoned the statue in a musical voice. "Once consort and advisor to Archon Valerious. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house"

"Archon Valerious?" Repeats Neria. "That's a Tevinter title"

"'Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress,' he said, 'and tell your lies to all who pass…'" Says the statue of the woman. "But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold"

"Don't listen to it!" Urged Lily in fear. "The Tevinter lords dabbled in many forbidden arts, it is a wicked thing"

Something clicked in Neria's mind. As she suddenly remembers her talks with young human mage, Finn. Who told her of a talking statue underneath the Circle? She should have paid more attention to him, but honestly, Finn tended to ramble on making people ignore what he's saying, or don't believe him in the first place. Sometimes he was more boring than some of the teachers… perhaps she should have placed more trust in his words.

"Are you still alive?" Neria asks. "If so being like this must be awful"

"Weep not for me, child. Stone they made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling. And I shall endure 'till the Golden Dragon returns to light the Fires of the Gods"

Neria only stares at the statue in confusion; "What does that mean?"

"Ambiguous rubbish" Jowan scoffed. "It could mean anything. I can do it to; 'The sun grows dark. But lo! Here comes the dawn!" He intoned in mocking.

That only made his Elven giggle at him.

"Stop talking to it" Lily, still terrified of being in the presence of a Tevinter artifact, begged them. "Please both of you. We have to hurry"

"Maybe it's best if we continue" Agreed Neria, but not before casting a glaze at the statue one last time.

Looking around once more, they found one of the walls behind a bookcase was in bad state, but not enough so their spells would break through it. Fortunately Jowan pointed to the carved statue of a hound facing the wall.

"I've seen pictures of these" Said the mage enthusiastically. "They amplify any spell you cast into them"

"Fascinating" Said Neria, eyeing the construct with interest. "We'll have to move the bookcase first. Come on, the three of us will have to work together for this"

After the arduous labor of moving the heavy piece of furniture filled with lots, lots of book, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

Neria cleaned the sweat of her forehead and sighed. Mages were not made for this kind of physical work. Of course, they'd be in better shape if the Templars would actually let them exercise like they used to, but after the last incidents years ago those days were long gone.

Thank you for that Anders… _I never wanted to smack someone so hard in my life._

"Um… why didn't we use our magic to move it?" Jowan asked.

Neria lifts a finger as she replies. "Because… we're idiots, that's why"

Trying to put that painfully embarrassing moment behind them, oh and trying to get Jowan's freedom and all that, Neria casted a fireball spell through the dog shaped mortar, causing it to spawn a much larger and powerful fiery blast that managed to tear down the wall.

After the dust and smoke settled, they saw stairs going down to another chamber. They marveled at the sight of their success as they finally found the phylactery chamber. But it was short lived as more animated sentinels began marching towards them.

Neria quickly told Lily to get behind them once more, and then focused her attention on the larger and more heavily armed suit of armor. She froze it in place with a cold spell and shattered it to hundreds of pieces by removing a large piece of stone from the floor and hurling it towards the armor. Jowan, regardless of what he thought of himself as a mage, proved his ability by blasting armor to the ground with a strong telekinetic burst, and finished the other one with a fire spell.

After the short fight, they advanced to the upper levels of the chamber, where they found many blood vials labeled with names. Neria immediately knew they were the phylacteries, the means to which the Templars could find them if they ever escaped.

"That's my phylactery!" Exclaims Jowan in joy after spotting one of the vials with his name on it. He grasped with eager, trembling hands. "I can't believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom" He stares at it in awe, what was once his leash was now the key to his release. "So fragile, so easy to be rid of it… to end its hold over me…" He drops the vial; it shatters on the ground, spilling his flood around the floor. "…and I am free" He whispers. This feeling was like nothing he ever experienced before, at last, he could live his own life as he saw fit.

Neria smiled at her friend, while she was truly happy for him, she couldn't help but feel sad at the fact she would no longer see him… but she took comfort in knowing a life with Lily awaited him.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"We did it! I can't believe it!" He cheered in celebration as they left the chambers behind them. Turning to face Neria, he gave the biggest smile she's ever seen on his face. "Thank you, without you we could have never-"

The sounds of metallic footsteps invade their ears. A shiver of pure dread washes down their spines as they see Greagoir and his Templars, accompanied by Irving no less.

"So what you said was true Irving" Says the Knight-Commander grimly.

_No_ Thought Neria in panic. _Everything was going so well. Why?_

"An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed Lily" He inspects her. "She seems shocked but in control of her own mind, not a thrall of the blood mage then" He stand at Irving's side once more. "You were right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished" He glares at Neria. "And this one. Newly a mage and already flouting the rules of this Circle"

"I'm disappointed in you" Irving holds sadness in his wizened eyes. "You could have told me what you knew of this plan and you didn't"

What was she supposed to do? Sell out her friend to her father figure so he would be punished? Neria felt the whole world falling apart around her.

Jowan shouts in rage. "You don't care for the mages! You just bow to the Chantry's every whim!"

"Please Jowan" Begged Neria. "Don't make this worse"

"Enough!" Greagoir bellows. "As Knight-Commander of the Templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death" Lily gasps in horror, Neria feels tears gathering in her eyes. "And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows, take her to Aeonar"

Templars advance upon her. "The… the mages' prison. Please… no, not there" She begs, taking a step back with each of the Templars' step forward.

"No!" Shouts Jowan, he pulls out a knife from within his robes. "I won't let you touch her!"

Neria can only stare in terror as he stabs his own hand, blood flows freely. And she feels the sheer power of his own life essence empowering his magic. Too shocked to react, the Templars are powerless as Jowan casts a spell that drives them to the ground, knocking them unconscious.

"Oh Jowan" Mutters the elven mage as light tears fell shaking her head. "No, no, no. Why did you do this?"

"By the Maker…" Gasps Lily, she looks at Jowan like he's a demon that's come out of the Fade to taker her soul. "Blood magic. How could you?"

"I-I admit it, I dabbled… I thought it was going to make me a better mage" He tried to reason his actions, but nothing he could say could justify his actions to anyone around him.

"Blood magic is evil Jowan. It corrupts people, changes them" Says Lily, backing away slowly.

"I'm going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you, please I come with me Lily" He begs her, trying to reach out to her.

"I trusted you" She whispers. Tears fall from her eyes. "I was ready to sacrifice everything for you… I… I don't know who you are blood mage. Stay away from me"

Jowan's heart broke at those words. In that moment he saw all the times he spent with Lily, all the dreams they shared, the promises they made to each other… burning like paper at the fire. He couldn't take it anymore; he ran away as fast as he could, wanting nothing more than to leave it all behind leave the pain behind. So he just ran.

Once they had recovered, Greagoir began raging at how a blood mage was now on the loose. But Neria didn't care; her best friend had lied to her, used her, and then left without even giving her one last look.

The knight commander glares to Lily; "The initiate is to be taken to Aeonar."

Neria snaps out of her thought glaring to Greagoir; "But she did nothing wrong!"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see Lily shaking her head as tears fell; "I accept my fate. But thank you Neria for your friendship." Without another word she walks to the Templars, as a few escorts the young initiate away. Lily's eyes now hollow and empty.

The young Elven mage felt her world spinning. She absently listens as Greagoir decides her fate while Irving pleads for mercy. But she knew better, either it was the executors block. Or tranquil, a fate worse than death itself.

For a moment, it looked like it was all over for her, until Duncan and Gin approached them. "Knight-Commander if I may" Said the Warden-Commander. "I'm not looking just for mages to recruit for the king's army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens."

He looks at Neria. "Irving spoke highly of this mage. And I would like her to join the Warden ranks" Neria could only gawk at the man in shock.

"She is a danger to us all" Snarled Greagoir. "She helped a blood mage escape"

"It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need" Duncan says firmly. "I stand by my decision"

"No!" Shouts Knight-Commander. "I refuse to let this go unpunished!"

"Then I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription" Said the Warden in a tone that broke no arguments. "This mage shall be a Warden"

Neria could only stare at the debate for her fate; she had no idea what to say. She was… Free….

"She helps a blood mage escape and not only does go unpunished; she is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden!" The fact that Greagoir of all people said the becoming a Warden was a reward spoke a lot of their order. "Are our rules nothing? Have we lost our authority over the mages? This does not bode well, Irving"

"Enough. We have no say in this matter" Greagoir only snarls and storms out of the room, his Templars quickly follow him. "If you would allow me Duncan" Says the First Enchanter to the Warden. "I would like a few moments to speak with Neria"

"Of course" He leaves the room along with Gin.

Irving sighs and rubes his eyes. For a moment, he looks even older. "Why did you do this Neria? To help a Blood Mage…"

"Jowan's my friend" She whispers looking to the ground. "He… he told he wasn't a Blood Mage… he lied to me"

"Regardless, you still broke the rules of the Circle. Thank the Maker Duncan was here, or else you would have been sentenced to death. I… I could not bear that girl"

If it was possible to be both selfless and selfish at the same time, Neria had achieved that. She had risked everything for Jowan, but did not stop for a moment to think what Irving would think, what it would do to him if something had happened… But now it was too late. It was over and done with; she couldn't do anything about it save…

"I'm sorry"

Irving only looks at her with sadness. "Now you must go and start your new life as a Grey Warden. Remember what this Circle taught you Neria and you will always find your path"

"I will" She says, a single tear falls from her eye. "Thank you for everything Irving"

He places a hand on her shoulder, his mouth opens and closes a few times but no words come out. He finally sighs and says; "Goodbye child" He leaves.

"Are you alright?" Brianna's voice calls to her. She sees her friend walking towards her, looking at her with worry. "I heard about Jowan… Maker, I can't believe he would be so stupid" She runs her hand over her face. "I'm sorry Neria, they already suspected Jowan was going to try something, I tried to stall them but I couldn't do anything"

"Did Greagoir-?"

"No. They didn't find out I was helping you" They remain silent for a moment. "What's going to happen to you now?"

"I… I'm going to be a Grey Warden apparently" She tries to smile, but it is an empty smile and she knows it.

"At least you'll finally leave the Circle" The human hugs her friends tightly. "It's going to be lonely in here without you… promise me you'll be okay"

"I'm going to be a Warden, Brianna. That's not exactly a hazardless profession… but I'll try"

The elf's eyes widen as her human friend soon held her; "Just don't die. Your all I have left." Neria says nothing as she returns the embrace.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The elven mage stares at the great tower as the bow sails to the land. That place had been as much her home as her prison… to finally be out of it… she had no words to express what she felt.

For a moment, she wondered where Jowan had gone to, but pushed those thoughts away.

"Hope you're ready" Says Gin, nudging her with his elbow. "It's a big world out there, and very dangerous"

Neria nods, whatever challenge awaited her, she would face them with her head held high. The world was full of mysteries, and now that she was no longer trapped in the Circle, perhaps she'd discover a few of her own during her journey as a Warden.

If only she knew how much she'd come to regret those words in the coming days.


	5. Ostagar

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder scrolls or Dragon age

_Die vielen Pfade werden bald derjenige_

Co-authored and beta'ed by: Etheral-23

Ostagar

_A gust of cold snow envelops her face, as she and her companion see the outskirts of a Dwemer ruins. The dragonborn hears a small chuckle beside her._

_"You always said you hated these types of ruins."_

_Shifting her eyes she looks over playfully at the tall Altmer man whose green eyes looks back at her with equal mirth. Like any normal high elf he is quite tall, broad shoulders, little more muscular than most high elves, with long white hair in a ponytail. Wearing the same type of wolf fur cloak and hood she has. _

_"I do. Don't get me wrong. But you know how much coin dwemer artifacts can give you if you sell them to the right buyers"_

_The Altmer man only chuckles some as he shrugs; "Very true. Just don't hide behind me again when those metal spiders come at us."_

_Miara suppresses a groan. He never let her forget the fact that she was terrified of spiders... well, no one she knew ever let it go actually. Despite hairless, and lacking as many legs or any sort of eyes, the dwemer spiders reminded her too much of the real things for her to be comfortable._

_"At any rate, I think this will be a good hunt," Miara trying to change the subject. "Shall we be off Kardryn?" _

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Sunlight shines through the forest, slowly stirring Miara from her deep sleep. She absently rubs her eyes; it had been a while since having a dream about her time with her late husband. But the time when they went to the Dwemer ruins near Windhelm of all things?

Still, it was a good memory. Despite her Kardryn laughing at her when those metal abominations had jumped at them out of nowhere and made her shriek like some helpless little princess.

Shaking away her thoughts, her crimson eyes look over to Marcus who is still sleeping, Loke resting his head in his master's lap, sitting under a tree. Beside him, Eleanor looks down at her sleeping grandson.

Deep sorrow shines in Eleanor's eyes as her right hand rest in Oren's hair. The dark elf can't help but notice the dark bangs under her eyes, obviously made by more than her tears. "Did you sleep any at all last night?"

"Not one bit," the Teyrna's voice nearly a whisper.

Miara gazes over to Shadowmere, seeing Serana petting him gently. The Dunmer looks back to her friend; "Is there somewhere safe for you and Oren to be while Marcus and I head to Ostagar?"

Eleanor ponders for a moment before answering. "Alfstanna Eremon, the Bann of Waking Sea" She says. "She's a trusted friend of our family, she'll give us shelter"

Serana looks over to her longtime friend; "I take it you want me to go with them?"

"I will feel better knowing you're watching over them." Miara slowly stands. Walking over, she kneels in front of Eleanor; "Serana is my most trusted friend. I want her to with you and Oren on Shadowmere to this Ban Eremon."

Eleanor nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. Marcus must go to Ostagar, inform the king and look for Fergus; he may still be in danger from Howe's men"

Miara nods as she looks over to Marcus and Loke who whimpers softly at her; "Should I wake him for you?"

Gently, Eleanor lifts her sleeping grandson, handing him to Miara, the Cousland matriarch sits up and walks over to her youngest son. Kneeling down, she absently pets Loke with one hand as her other rubs her son's cheek.

"Marcus." Hearing his mother's voice stirs the young man as his eyes open tiredly. Their focus returns as he sees his mother looking at him with a solemn expression. Marcus looks at their surroundings, as his mind recalls the events of last night.

His father, Iona, Oriana, Aldous, Nan…

Their lives snuffed out by man's traitorous actions. A man, his father thought as a friend. Just thinking of Howe made his blood boil. He calms down as Eleanor rubs his son's cheek.

"Mother…" she says nothing as his mother rests her forehead on her son's.

"Will we have our vengeance on Howe, but I must take Oren to Ban Eremon. Once I am there I can explain everything to Alfstanna." Her eyes open as she leans back. "We both know Amethyne will be fine with Cyrion and the elder looking after her."

Marcus nods; he would feel much better now knowing his mother and nephew were going to be safe with the one person he knows they could trust amongst the Bannorn. As Loke gets up, letting his master do the same, the young Cousland sees his little nephew beginning to stir in Miara's arms.

"Mama," little Oren mumbles as his eyes open.

Miara felt her heart break at the sound of his voice. Carefully, she lets Eleanor take hold of her grandson, holding him tightly. Marcus quietly comes over as Oren begins to cry upon remembering the horror of last night. He hugs his grandmother tightly as the pain rolls off the young lad.

Miara looks over to vampiric friend who speaks; "When I know they are safe I'll come back."

"Shadowmere will know where I am. He'll lead you back to me." The dragonborn whispers quietly looking back at remnants of a grieving noble family.

The dunmer can't help but remember Frea's grieving form over Storn's body. It was so long ago and yet...

_Misery seems to follow wherever I go_

She then feels a hand on her shoulder. "Hey" Says her old friend. "I need to speak with you" Miara nods in reply. They walk a few feet away from the others.

"What's the matter?" The dunmer asks softly.

"This whole land Miara" Serana whispers with grim. "It feels… odd, wrong"

"Yeah… Something is not right here. It's in the air, as it is in the lands' forces lie mostly dormant" She muses. "And for so few to be able to use magic… those are signs that possibly indicate Aetherius's ties with these lands are severely damaged" The prospect was terrifying to say the least.

"Well, no armies of daedra tearing through anywhere" The vampire points out. "So that means the Dragonfires are holding here at least"

"Thank Stendarr for small mercies" She didn't want to imagine a daedric invasion on a land that most likely would not stand a chance against such a threat.

Serana sighs as she rubs her eyes. "Why do you always manage to get us into difficult situations?"

Miara chuckles in reply; "Look at it like this, another great adventure"

"Yeah" Serana snorts. "And with our kind of luck, things are only bound to get worse" She gives her friend a soft, warm yet fearful look. "So please, be careful"

Miara smiles in return as they envelop in an embrace. "Don't worry about me. You know me better than anyone"

The vampire chuckles drily; "That is exactly why I worry"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Loke walks dutifully beside his master as Marcus and Miara look ahead on the open road to Ostagar. Neither spoke a word when Serana went off with Eleanor and Oren on Shadowmere to Bann Eremon. Miara honestly didn't know what to say. Or even if she should say anything at all; the young man beside her had just lost his love, his father, his home, all in one night, at the hand of someone his family had trusted.

Beside her, Marcus is a whirlwind of emotions as both anger and grief course through him, despite the blank expression on his face. Looking to Miara, he notices she is as uncomfortable in the silence as much as he is.

"Can I ask you something?" finally the young Cousland breaks the silence. "When your husband died... what did you do?"

Miara closes her eyes; "I... I felt dead, like my heart was ripped out. But, I could not let my own pain rob me away from my children." Her crimson eyes open looking up to the sky; "Sofie was hurting as much as I was. Kardryn was a good loving father to her, and she loved him very dearly. We kinda helped each other since the twins were just born."

"And the ones responsible..?"

"Dead" She sighs. "The ones I could get. Those behind it managed to escape me, but I know for certain they died during the war" She looks to Marcus; "I can tell you about my children. It would make the mood better."

"If you don't mind, I need to take my mind off this for a while... You said their names were Oryrn, and Sarya right?"

Miara nods with a faint smile; "they were such a handful as infants. It took me, Sofie, and my housecarls to watch over them. And it is so hard to believe how different they both are as adults."

"How so?"

"Well, Sarya is still as playful as ever since she was a child. That girl loves to get into trouble, failing to that, create some trouble herself. Oryrn may appear stern, but he's always making sure Sarya is okay. My Sarya has a better grasp of magic than me, when she was young she was already creating intricately designed thaumaturgy and runes" She says with a proud smile.

"I'll... pretend I understood that" Marcus tilts his head; "So they are protective of each other?"

"Very protective, Sarya spends most her time in the college at Winterhold. She has always loved magic since she was three. Oryrn followed my footsteps and joined the Legion, but he is also a Templar. He was to join the Paladins of St. Alessia but he said he enjoyed the soldier's life."

"Paladins of St. Alessia?" He repeats with curiosity.

"They're an order of holy warriors founded nearly three hundred years ago after a catastrophe that nearly destroyed the world. It'd take me too long to explain, but suffice to say we were invaded by legions of daedra. It was called the Oblivion Crisis."

Marcus shuddered at the thought. From Miara they had learned that daedra were basically what Tamriel called demons, some of them being more helpful to mortals but he couldn't wrap his mind around that. For Tamriel to have been invaded by armies of them... such a threat could be even greater than a Blight.

Something more terrifying than even the Darkspawn…

"They were founded after that catastrophe, as they saw the world needed warriors sworn to oppose the evil daedra. Other sects and orders had been founded for that purpose as well of course, but the Paladins hold themselves with greater honor and discipline"

Marcus smirks, "And your oldest, Sofie?"

"Next to her magic she is a quite gifted at weapons. While she is a Nord, my daughter acts more like a dunmer. She joined the Companions when she was fifteen. It was always a dream of hers." Miara smiles; "Out of all my children, Sofie took after me the most. She loves adventures and fighting beside her friends in the Companions."

Marcus; "Mercenaries I imagine"

Miara scratches her head. "Well, in a way yes and no... The companions do more than sell their honor to the highest bidder. When the civil war of Skyrim grew worse and Ulfric sent his men to attack Whiterun. I along with some legion soldiers, city guard, and the companions fought to protect it."

"Ah" Said Marcus in understanding. "So they abide by some rules"

"They are not like the low scum who only care for money. They are like a family, all brothers and sisters. I was a part of them, I learned a lot from their former leader Kodlak Whitemane, The White Wolf of Skyrim."

Marcus heard the affection in his friend's voice; "You cared for him."

The Dunmer gives a sad smile. "I loved him. Not like a lover, but something more keen to a father. He meant the world to me. I never guessed he was grooming me to take over as Harbinger of the companions."

Marcus shakes his head and chuckles; "Is there anything you haven't done?"

"I could have been Empress of all Tamriel. But I said no;" Miara tilts her head.

The Cousland only stares at her. "It's a long story, but just trusts me when I say I wasn't fit for the job"

Being Dragonborn was the biggest, and perhaps only, reason to why she was considered, the dragon blood and soul being very important for obviously. But she knew herself well enough to know she wasn't fit to lead. Dragons were one thing, but the whole empire?

Fortunately Nihlus had proven himself a great ruler these few decades.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The long road to Ostagar while still quiet mostly, was far more tolerable between Miara and Marcus as the two conversed from time to time, with Loke being petted by both occasionally. By early-afternoon, they see two familiar figures plus one other beside them.

"Duncan, Gin!"

Upon hearing the voice of Marcus Cousland; the warden commander, Gin, and Neria stop walking and turn to look behind them. Neria only stares at the woman; "Um... is that elf gray?"

Gin leans to her whispering; "That's Miara Ellswyn and Marcus Cousland"

The young mage's eyes widen as Duncan walks over narrowing his eyes seeing their state. "Something has happened." It wasn't a question.

Marcus rubs his eyes as Miara explains; "Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the Couslands. Bryce is dead..."

"Your father… is dead?" Gin gasped in shock as he looks to Marcus. He wasn't the only one horrified by these turn of events. "But the Howes and your family have been friends for years."

"A move to secure more power for himself perhaps? To take possession of the Couslands' lands. Or maybe he did it out of jealousy or spite. I cannot know; Howe was always a good friend of Lord Cousland. But I can say for certain he wasn't expecting survivors" Duncan speaks rubbing his beard.

"Eleanor and Oren Cousland still live. They are heading to a Bann Eremon," Miara speaks up.

Duncan nods; "If you two are here then it means you plan to speak with the king?"

"Yes. We need to inform of what happened and find Fergus," Marcus nods.

Neria taps her chin; "We can go together then. Better numbers right?"

"Very well" Miara nods at the elven mage.

Duncan looks to Marcus. He knew this was hardly the appropriate time for asking, but the Darkspawn threat took precedence over everything. And it may give the young Cousland a way to focus his rage onto something.

"Marcus, while the actions of Rendon Howe are beyond reprehensible, it pales in comparison to the looming Darkspawn threat to Ferelden. If they are not stopped at Ostagar, retribution will no longer matter then."

"What are you trying to say Duncan?" Marcus asks with impatience.

"I'm saying that I'm in need of Wardens. And we could use your help"

Being a friend of Marcus, Gin looks to the veteran Warden; "Couldn't this have waited till later Duncan? He just lost most of his family."

"I know my timing for this is not fully appropriate. But Marcus needs to focus his anger rather than keeping it bottled inside. Better to put it to good use. And once the Darkspawn have been vanquished, he can deal with Rendon once this is over."

Miara says nothing as she keeps her eyes focused on Duncan. Neria looks between Marcus and Warden with slight concern. "Are you asking to me to put aside my vengeance...?"

"Only for the moment" Says Duncan sternly. "If the Blight advances, we may not be able to stop it. And Ferelden will be swallowed whole by the Darkspawn"

A pregnant silence soon follows after Duncan's words as Marcus looks to his armored hands, and then to Miara. Neither speak till finally the young Cousland looks to the Warden Commander; "For the moment, I will become a Gray Warden and stop this Blight. Then Rendon is mine."

Duncan nods, understanding the finality of the discussion as Marcus walks away with Loke in tow. Gin soon follows along with Neria, leaving the elven general and Warden Commander alone.

"That was a very convincing lie. Once Marcus becomes a Warden, it severs his ties to his family if I recall what Aldous told me. But you were right in one regard. Marcus needs to focus his rage at the moment."

He looks at the gray elf; "A half-lie. While I prefer dedication to our cause, there are Wardens who return to where they came from or assume other roles. But as long as the Blight is defeated, I am content"

Miara gazes over to him; "Even if it was for your own ends, I am grateful to you for trying to steer Marcus clear away from letting his heart turn to hate." Her crimson eye slightly narrow; "You're still not sleeping well. Are you sure your fine?" It was easy to see the dark bangs under his eyes.

Duncan remains silent for a moment. "I will be eventually, I'll make sure of that" There was a hidden meaning to his words, but Miara did not pry.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The long walk on the road to Ostagar holds small conversation between the Warden recruits, and occasionally from Duncan and Miara when asked a question. Neria learns a bit from her distant cousin from the shores of Tamriel. Not far off they see the ruins of Ostagar; and Duncan speaks up.

"The ruins of Ostagar, they were built on the borders of the Kocari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the wilders to invade the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within its forest. The king's forces have clashed with the Darkspawn several time, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Fereldan at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped. If it spreads to the north, Fereldan will fall."

The great structure reminds Miara of old Imperial stonework and architecture. The tower itself was larger than some the larger light houses she's seen in her life. But it vastly paled when compared to the size and magnificence of the White-Gold Tower, arguably the tallest structure in all Tamriel. Though, even the throne of the empire was hugely surpassed by the greatest Graht-Oaks of Valenwood. Not to mention the Throat of the World.

Neria her voice in awe; "It's beautiful..."

"And it braves one more war," Gin speaks softly. He looks to Miara; "See anything as a tactical advantage?"

"I'll know more once I familiarize myself with the structure" Says the dunmer. "But at first sight it seems to hold a strong defensive position, creating a somewhat narrow path underneath, it also has enough altitude to make it nearly impossible to climb the walls without proper equipment, and provides a great advantage for archers and long range weaponry" She hums in thought. "I'd say siege engines like trebuchets and catapults would be the only thing to pose a threat. That and superior numbers. But if the enemy manages to maneuver around the structure or find an alternate route it could cause trouble"

Duncan absently nods; focusing his eyes, they widen seeing a man of his height wearing volcanic plate golden armor, with several guards around him. "King Cailan!"

Marcus sees his elven companion looking keenly at the young king of Ferelden. By Miara's eyes, the king is around the age of Marcus or Fergus, fair skinned with long shoulder length blond hair. Strong blue eyes, some stubble on his chin, overall quite handsome in a roguish way.

"I was starting to think you'd miss all the fun" Teased the golden armored king.

Duncan chuckled; "Not if I can't help it your majesty"

Cailan's gaze quickly finds a very familiar figure among the group; "Marcus Cousland? What in the Maker's name are you doing here?"

"I have a something to tell you your majesty," Marcus sighs as he explains Howe's traitorous actions and the death of his father. To say the young king is in shock would not be surprising.

Soon Cailan's eyes turn steely; "Marcus, I swear to you and your mother. Once this affair in Ostagar is done, I will bring Rendon Howe in for this treachery."

The young warrior nods; "Thank you my king" The monarch in return places a hand on his armored shoulder and nods. His attention then turns to the other members of Duncan's group, a certain gray skinned elf in particular. He does a somewhat comical double-take. "Maker… I-My deepest apologies milady. I... don't think I've ever seen an elf quite as you"

Miara gives a faint smirk before bowing respectfully; "I am General Miara Ellswyn of the Imperial Legion, a citizen of Tamriel, and dunmer or dark elf. It's an honor your majesty."

Cailen looks at her with surprise, Miara thought she saw something of childlike wonder in his eyes; "Tamriel? From across the seas?" He smiles brightly: "My, that is very interesting"

"Once this Darkspawn mess is all done, I will gladly explain my country to you, your majesty. Till then, my sword and experience is at your full disposal." The steel in her voice reminds the young king of Lohgain.

The King looks to the Warden-Commander; "I can vouch for her willingness to fight for our cause your majesty. Consider her an ally of the Wardens" Duncan knew very well those words would definitely convince the king.

Cailen smiles; "Then so be it. I welcome your aid General Miara. I will inform my soldiers in the camp. Given your unique appearance, we don't want them getting the wrong impression"

Miara waves it off; "Completely Understandable."

Cailen looks back to the Warden recruits; "So these are your new Wardens?"

Duncan nods; "Indeed. May I introduce you to Gin Tabris from Denerim, and Neria Surana from the Circle of Magi"

The two elves bow respectfully as Cailan shakes their hands; "Welcome my friends, I have not been home for some time. How is Denerim?"

"The city fares well your majesty. Queen Anora makes sure of that"

Cailan smiles; "I can always count with my wife on those matters. But I'm curious to hear about life in the Alienage"

Gin knows he had to be careful with his words. This is the king of the land after all. "It can be a hard life your majesty"

"One day I'll bring those walls down" Said the king with conviction. "My father liberated this land for all children of Ferelden, elves and humans alike."

A ghost of a smile crosses Gin's lips; "A day I hope my daughter will see my lord."

"You're a father," Gin nods making Cailan smile; "We will make the future better for her." The king soon turns to the young elven mage who fidgets.

"So you're a mage huh?" He didn't speak with caution or fear, but with honest curiosity. It was strange to Neria. "I trust your spells will aid us in battle. The more Darkspawn burned to cinder with magefire the better"

"I will prove Duncan's trust is not misplaced," Neria speaks earnestly.

Cailan nods; "Now please excuse I must be off. Loghain no doubt wishes to born me with more strategy."

Only Duncan and Marcus see Miara's eyes shift subtly. "He is... young" Mutters the dunmer.

As the king speaks his farewells to the group, and leaves with his guard Duncan looks to Miara. "While young he may be, he and the Queen are what keep this nation together."

Miara looks over; "Anora is more of the diplomat than her husband."

"True" Says the Warden hesitantly. "Cailan's interest my lie in... other aspects of ruling. But he is charismatic and has a good heart, and is still learning. With time, I believe he shall be a fine monarch"

The elven general gives a small nod; "I agree." Miara begins to walk further into Ostagar; "I will go see if I can make myself useful."

Marcus watches his friend as he looks back to Duncan; "Are we the only recruits here?"

"No there are two others, Daveth and Ser Jory. They are somewhere in the camp. You all have time to explore. And Gin needs to find proper armor and weapons, once that is done find the other two recruits, then looks for Alistair, a junior member of the Wardens. Then we can prepare for the Joining."

"The Joining? Is that something like Harrowing?" Neria asks.

"Yes, I am sorry for you to take another daunting trail, so soon after one."

The elven mage waves it off smiling, Duncan only hopes she and the others standing with her would survive what was to come.

XxX ~ Miara ~ XxX

With rapt attention, despite the odd looks some of the soldiers are giving her, Miara listens as the captain walks around two creatures the dark elf has never seen before in her life. They was hideous in appearance.

She could smell their blood from her place near the soldiers and it brought nothing but disgust, along with a strong sense foulness and corruption. Those things were _wrong_. They were monstrosities that shouldn't exist.

"These are what you will be facing men. The one as tall as normal man is called a Hurlock. The shorter one is a Genlock." He looks sternly at everyone; "None of you touch these bodies. If you have any scratches or a small wound and their blood touches it, you're dead. We will burn these corpses once this is over."

Poisonous blood huh? Well, regardless of her resistance and enchanted items against such things she didn't want to try her luck against that disgusting blood anytime soon "These are usually the foot soldiers of the Darkspawn and you will encounter them the most. Do not take the short height of the Genlock lightly. They are quite stronger than normal men along with the Hurlock. Be very cautious in fighting them, make certain you're in a group if they are not alone."

Everyone along with Miara take in the words of the captain. "Bloody bastards have good rogues among them, along with the eventual mage"

"Mages, they can use magic," Miara finally speaks up.

The captain nods looking at her; "Yes ma'am. But that is not the worst of it. They also have horned giants called Ogres. They are the most dangerous given their size and strength. Groups are normally led by either an Alpha Hurlock or Genlock. The Alphas have much more intelligence and are even more dangerous. Stay on your toes everyone. The Alphas are also larger than the normal ones, so you will know the difference."

"Lady Miara."

Hearing a young man's voice, the dark elf sees a young elven man in common clothes; "King Cailan wish to speak with you."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The Hero of River Dane stared at the strange looking elf who was currently speaking with Cailan over at his tent. At first glance one could perhaps mistake her for a Qunari. Her grey skin being her most distinctive feature. But upon a longer inspection, one would realize her build was more lithe and athletic rather than the broad and heavily muscular build the horned giants of the north, including their women, possessed. Pointy ears coming out from dark locks of hair, an elf he realized. Her eyes were crimson, a very strange looking elf indeed. Though her facial features made her certainly attractive, Loghain knew there was more to this woman than her looks.

Her leather armor suggested the fighting style of a rogue, her body looked nimble enough, he could also make out from the calloused hands and more defined muscle structure of the arms that she was well acquainted with a bow. Though the swords on her back made him believe that perhaps she was adept at wielding them instead.

Long years of experience in the battlefield and the court had refined his senses and observation skills to the point he could tell this woman was constantly aware of her surroundings. It was in her stance, Lohgain had seen it countless times in seasoned warriors. Either this woman had long years of experience with formal martial training, or she herself was a soldier.

Loghain looks to his son-in-law as he walks over; "Your majesty, may I ask who this woman is? And why is her presence in your company?"

Cailan smiles widely at him. "Loghain! Good you're here" He presents the woman at this side. "This is Miara Ellswyn. Duncan was kind enough to introduce us" The general suppressed a scoff. Of course the Warden was in some way involved. "She hails from Tamriel, the unknown lands! Can you believe it?"

No... Loghain certainly did not believe it. Tamriel, the unknown lands across the sea, were an absolute mystery to Thedas. What little Thedas knew about them was based on rumors, superstition and the ramblings of madmen.

Miara gives a respectful nod to Loghain; "The hero of River Dane, Marcus spoke highly of you. I am one of the generals of Imperial legion of Tamriel."

She could hear the whispers from the guards close by of a knife-ear actually being a general but ignored it, keeping her eyes on Loghain. "General huh" Loghain says, maintaining a perfectly neutral face. "And what brings such a high ranking officer of a foreign nation to our shores?"

"Honestly, idle curiosity and a vacation given by my Emperor. I don't think this was how I planned on resting when coming to your lands though," Miara gives a partial grin.

He raises a brow. "So you choose to get involved in conflict that is not your own"

She chuckles. "As I understand, these 'Darkspawn' are not the sort of foe which would cause political ramifications from fighting them. The way I've heard it, they are just monsters. The glory of the field against such an enemy is not easily resisted"

Cailan laughed. "Oh I like her!"

Loghain's face remains unreadable; "So you're here for glory?"

"No, as a general I could not just stay idle and do nothing. What does it say about my honor as a soldier of the legion if I hid away like some coward? No, I will offer whatever aid and knowledge I can to stop these beasts," Miara's crimsons eyes showing nothing but steely determination.

Both generals stared into each other's eyes intently. After what felt like an eternity, Loghain finally said. "I thank you for this, milady general" He nods and Miara responds in kind.

This would make matters more complicated...

XxX ~ Neria and Gin ~ XxX

Walking through camp, Gin sees Neria practically looking at everything with almost childlike wonder. "You never really got to see anything much when taken to the Circle did you?"

The young elven mage shook her head; "We were pretty much stuck inside that place to hone our skills and not be tempted by demons in our dreams. Or become idiots and fall into blood magic."

Gin could see the hurt in his childhood friend's eyes; the betrayal from Jowan hurt her strongly. Thankfully, an elderly female voice speaks up gaining Neria's quick and full attention. "I didn't expect to see you here Surana"

Her eyes shift fast as they turn to pure joy matching a bright smile; "Wynne!"

Gin watches as Neria walks to an elderly human woman dressed in elegant crimson robes. They exchange a quick but tight hug. "What are you doing here child?" Wynne asks.

"I... became a Gray Warden," Neria mutter softly looking at the ground. "A lot happened at the Circle when you were gone. I became a full mage, passed my Harrowing. And... Jowan turned out to be... a Blood Mage," the young Elf's voices in a painful whisper.

Wynne looks in shock at her former apprentice; "He... what?"

"Its true ma'am," Gin walks over into the conversation. Wynne looks at him carefully. "I am Gin Tabris Lady Wynne, a fellow Gray Warden recruit. I am Neria's childhood friend back in Denerim before the Circle came for her."

"Jowan found out they suspected of him and were going to make him Tranquil" Says Neria. "He told me he wasn't a Blood Mage, I had no reason not to believe him… So I helped him destroy his Phylactery" She winces at seeing the disappointment in the elder mage's eyes. "But Greagoir found out, he cornered us and… Jowan used Blood Magic to escape"

Wynne runs a hand over her face. "Jowan a Blood Mage?" She mutters. "I... can't believe it. He was always such a good lad" She notices Neria's shoulders shaking a little so she places her hands on them gently; "I know you cared her him like the brother you never had, but he made his decision, even if it was wrong. All we can is move forward with our head held high."

Neria gives a small nod as she hugs Wynne again. Trying to hide the tears wanting to escape her eyelids. "Though I must say I'm a disappointed you tried to help him escape. Knowing the truth or not. You know mages must remain in the Circle Neria, it is necessary"

Gin notices Neria looks much a child being scolded by their mother as they separate. "But... they were going to make him Tranquil... I can understand if it's by choice, but forcing it... It felt so wrong," Neria weakly defends as Wynne sighs.

"I know child. But Jowan became a danger the moment he started practicing blood magic, you should have trusted Irving's judgement"

Both could see Neria was uncertain, it was right in her eyes. One of things Wynne picked up when teaching the girl. She was so easy to read when it came to her eyes. "Let's not speak more this," Wynne speaks gently. "Tell me, are you well now becoming a Warden?"

"I am" The elf nodded. "It's certainly exciting. I'll be traveling around the lands, fighting Darkspawn, like in the stories"

The elderly mage smiles; "Good. Remember I am proud of you in whatever path you take. Never forget it."

_I think she needed to hear that_, Gin thinks absently seeing a bright smile on Neria lips.

XxX ~ Marcus ~ XxX

Walking up the hill of the old chapel ruins, Marcus sees a tree with several people praying while kneeling in front of a priestess. Not far is another priestess tending to wound men. Only one awake, rambling quietly to himself, he could see nothing but pure fear in the man's eyes.

He also notices a tall man, wearing chainmail armor and great sword strapped to his back. He felt he knew the man but could not place where. Walking over the tall man, this one sees Marcus and immediately bows; "Lord Cousland."

He gives the man a look; "You know who I am, yet I don't know you. Though I admit you look familiar"

The man stands; "Forgive me milord. I am Ser Jory, I hail from Redcliffe. I won the tournament in Highever."

"Ah yes, now I remember. You did well in it. Well enough to be enlisted in the Grey Wardens," Marcus smirks.

"You heard?"

"Duncan said one of the recruit's named Jory. I imagine he meant you" He explained. Jory nodded in affirmation. "Seems we'll be battling together in the order then"

The warrior from Redcliffe stares at him in confusion; "You've been recruited as well milord?"

"Yes," Marcus nods gently not wanting to bring up the past at the moment. "This Blight is too great of a threat to ignore. I'd gladly give my sword to help." He did not like lying to the man. But he is far too hurt inside to say the truth. He wanted to push those memories back.

"It'd be an honor to fight at your side my lord. I've heard stories about the Couslands' prowess in battle" Jory pauses; "I heard... a strange elf from another land has offered help. They say she is a general. Is that true my lord?"

"Word travels fast here" He nods; "Indeed. She's an elf and a general. Seems they hold elves in higher regard in Tamriel"

"Travels faster than it does in Riften, and that says something." Both men turn seeing the dark elf in question looking at them both while smirking.

Marcus snorts as Ser Jory can't help but stare. Miara giggles; "I look like a Qunari yes?"

Jory clears his throat. "W-Well, not exactly milady. You're not tall like them a-and..." He sees Miara raise an eyebrow. "I'll just shut up"

"You're fine ser knight. I am just glad to offer my aid," Miara smiles warmly.

Patting the armor chest of the knight as he nods, both Marcus and Miara leave as Jory explains he should head back to Duncan.

"You're beginning to enjoy that."

"I won't lie" She chuckles. As they approach Duncan's campfire, they see Neria looking over the kennels.

"Poor lad, not much I can do for him until I can muzzle him," the kennel master speaks gently.

Neria looks at the Mabari lying in the kennel. "What's wrong with him?"

"He got the Taint" Says the man much to the elf's horror. "I could treat him but I can't muzzle him, he's not letting anyone near. His master died in an ambush; once he is treated I can see about imprinting him to a new master."

Neria keeps her velvet eyes on the hound as he looks up to her whimpering in pain. "I... could give it a try."

"You wanna try? Go ahead" He hands her the muzzle.

She looks at the poor dog and then at the muzzle in her hands. "How do I do this?" She mutters.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she sees both Marcus and Miara looking at her, the Cousland speaks first; "Let him smell you. So he knows you're friendly."

"Show no fear to him. Hounds can sense that easily," Miara speaks next.

She eases her breathing, opening the gate of the kennel and stepping inside. "Walk slowly" Says the dunmer. "He's a warrior, show him respect and he'll respect you"

The Mabari's ears perk up as he looks up at the elven woman who slowly walks into the kennel. A growl comes from his throat as he bares his teeth. Neria stops as soon as she hears the threatening rumble from his throat. "Don't be afraid" Says Marcus. "He's more afraid of you than you are of him" It's a good thing she had her back turned to them, otherwise she would have seen the Cousland mouthing 'No he's not' to Miara.

Slowly kneeling down, Neria extends her free hand close to the growling Mabari. Cautiously he sniffs her palm. The hound ceases growling and licks her hand a few times, causing the elven mage to giggle. Marcus smiles; "You can muzzle him now"

Neria shows the dog the muzzle so not to scare him, he simply leans in as she gently puts it on the large war hound. Once finished she pets him; "You'll be okay."

Standing, the elven mage opens the kennel letting the kennel master in as he thanks her and closes the door.

Marcus pats her in the shoulder; "Nice work" He says with a smile. "He may imprint to you after the battle"

"Imprinting you say?" The dunmer questions.

"Mabari are smart. Many believe they're even sapient. So they choose a master"

"We have to find that Alistair still" Neria says "Gin is over by the blacksmith. I spoke with this Daveth who tried flirting with me and he said the man is past the blacksmith, talking to a mage."

The kennel master looks up; "If you lot are going to the wilds, please look for a special flower. I could make an ointment to help fix this fellow up." he points to Neria; "As your friend said, can have him imprinted to you lady warden."

"What are they like?" The mage asks.

"They're Wild Flowers, four large petals usually. Mostly white, somewhat orange at the center"

Marcus nods; "If Duncan sends us out will get it for you."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than from the circle?"

Miara and the others could hear the irritation from a man as they walk up to a unique scene. They sew a robed mage standing before a young short haired man. He was wearing silver plated armor over stylized blue and silver clothing. "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage. She desire your presence"

The mage was obviously annoyed; "What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me. I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the king's command no less"

"Should I have asked her to write a note," the young man quirks.

Both Marcus and Miara suppress a snort while Neria softly giggles. The mage wasn't as amused; "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you, for delivering a message," The young man deadpans.

"Your glibness does you no credit" The mage scoffs.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well, I was even going to name one of my children after you. The 'grumpy' one" This time neither Miara nor Marcus can suppress a chuckle, Neria outright laughs at the man's words.

The mage growls as he takes a deep breathe, calming himself; "Enough... I will speak to the woman if I must."

Sharply turning he rudely walks passed the Miara and the others; "Out of my way you fools."

The young man sighs as the others come over; "One good thing about the blight is how it brings people together." He smiles.

Miara and Marcus could not stop themselves from laughing while Neria just tilts her at him; "You are a very strange human."

"You're not the first to say that," the young man looks to Neria. "Oh, my name is Alistair, Junior member of the Wardens. You must be Surana, pleasure to meet you" The elven mage nods at him. "Forgive me, but Duncan didn't sent word of you" Alistair says to Marcus. He suddenly notices the grey skinned and red eyed elf. He looks at her with wide eyes. "Or... you for that matter. Um, are you... feeling alright?"

Miara blinks in confusion; "I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, well; you look a little... pale"

Her eye twitches as she can see Marcus trying and failing not to laugh at her, Neria was doing a better job by covering her mouth, despite her shaking shoulders. "I am a Dunmer. Or Dark Elf, I naturally look like this sweetie."

"Ohhh" Alistair says. "Didn't know there were elves like you. Pretty sure I've never heard of 'Dark Elves' either"

Miara gives Alistair a dry smile; "Because I hail from Tamriel. Our people vary quite a lot over there."

"Huh" Says the Warden; "Never met anyone from Tamriel before. Not much is known about that place"

"I'll tell you about it when this is all done, sound fair?" Miara smirks.

Alistair nods smirking as Gin, now in stubbed leather armor briskly walks over to them; "What I miss?"

Neria shrugs; "Just a weird human"

"Ah, so nothing new" Says Gin.

"Heeey" Alistair whines.

The dragonborn waves her hand to Marcus, Neria, and Gin. "These three are grey Warden Recruits. I am Miara Ellswyn, General of the Imperial Legion of Tamriel."

"Oh" Miara suddenly wished she had an artist there to immortalize his expression. "A... General huh?" Alistair chuckles nervously. "Will I get executed?"

Miara snorts; "Sweetie you had no idea I am from Tamriel or a Dark Elf. So I see no slight made by your words. Unlike Ser Grumpy who stormed off."

He laughs more good-naturedly this time. "Well, I'm sure the Revered Mother just picked me to piss him off. I'm a former Templar after all. Well, that and I just have that charm on people"

Miara chuckles as Alistair looks to the recruits; "Anyway, as junior member of the order I welcome you three. Did any of you meet Daveth and Ser Jory?"

Neria grumbles; "Meet Daveth. His sense of wooing need serious work."

Marcus nods; "I already met Jory"

"Good. That makes things easier. We should go to Duncan to prepare your trials" As they began walking, the Warden turns to the Dunmer. "So, you're a recruit as well or-?"

"Offered to help actually. Duncan said I can accompany you to the wilds, but that's it. So don't worry, I won't be barging into your ceremony"

"Ah. Alright then" There was a momentary silence as they walked. "So... are we to expect an invasion or anything?"

Miara chuckles; "Only if you piss us off"

Alistair laughs as well. "Well best to keep my witty charm in check." This only makes the others laugh.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Reaching the Warden encampment, they see Duncan, now in full Warden Armor like Alistair with Loke beside him, looking at a large bonfire. Beside him Daveth and Ser Jory talk to themselves. "You're here. Good" He says. "We can start now if you've finished riling up the mages Alistair"

He chuckles; "What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me; she has a way to use guilt"

"Don't be mad at him Duncan. The man he spoke to was an ass," Miara speaks up for Alistair.

"Regardless, this is not the time to be fighting among ourselves. Things are tense enough as it is"

"Yes. You're right" Says the young Warden. "It won't happen again Duncan"

Duncan nods; "Now, I imagine you all have heard. You all shall be going into the wilds. General Miara will be aiding you as well. You five recruits shall be needing vials of Darkspawn blood." They nod as he continues. "Your second objective will be to retrieve Grey Warden treaties located in a ruined tower that once belonged to us. These treaties are especially important, they bound others to help us fight against the Blight"

"If the treaties are so important they don't we have them already?" Gin asks.

Duncan sighs tiredly; "It was assumed that area would be safe. A lot of things proved us wrong on that account."

"We'll get the blood and treaties Duncan" Says Neria. "We swear."

"See that you do" The Warden-Commander says grimly. "Those treaties would be essential should the worst occur"

Duncan looks to Alistair and Miara; "Please watch over them Alistair, General."

"We will" The young Warden swears while the dunmer nods.


	6. Siege

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age

The Siege

_Her breathe is barely visible as Miara in her legion leathers with her wolf skinned hooded cloak, Hadvar, and a small group of legion soldiers take cover in the vast snowy forest near the border of Dawnstar. Reports of Stormcloak rebels were camped close by. The dunmer's ebony bow is in hand with an arrow ready. _

_They come about the hidden Stormcloak encampment; they hide among the trees as they spot a pair of watchers. Hadvar silently signals her to take the one at the right while he takes care of the left watcher._

_Miara nods and sets her sight on one Stormcloak, a tall nord, burly and muscular like his kind. The dunmer takes a deep breath as the arrow is nocked. The world around her seemed to slow down, for a mere moment, there was nothing more than her and her target. There were no sounds, no rustle of leaves at the winds, no chirping of birds. Only she, the bow, the arrow, and the Stormcloak existed._

_She released the shot._

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara shook her mind of those thoughts. While the situation brought back memories of her early days in the legion, now was not the time to be daydreaming. They had a task at hand.

The elven general looks at the young people before her. As she forms a plan how they should move through the forest. "Daveth." the former thief looks to her, "Since you have a crossbow you take the rear as support along with Neria and her magics."

"Neria" She turns to the younger elf, noticing she was fidgeting slightly under her authoritative tone, she realized she wasn't used to combat or military operations like this. "What are your specialties?"

"Well..." Neria rubs her hands nervously. "I can fight with elemental and few other offensive magics and I'm an expert healer, I can make barriers as well."

Miara nods. "Good, fight if you can, but focus on the others to keep them alive"

"I'll do my best" She didn't sound so confident. But the dunmer had seen enough newly-minted soldiers to know that it was a matter of time and experience for her to develop her battle instincts.

She then turns to Gin. "You fight with daggers" She pointed out by looking at the blades on his hips. "Are you quick on your feet?"

The city elf nodded in confidence. "Sure am" Having stolen more than a fair number of times from stuffy shem in Denerim had given him quick deftly fingers and strong legwork.

"Assist the warriors, when you see an opening, strike, cause as much chaos among their rank"

The city elf gives a short nod as the elven general looks to Ser Jory; "How good are you with that two-handed sword Ser knight?"

"I won a tournament at Highever" He simply says, clearly proud of his accomplishments.

"Good. You're at front with Alistair and Marcus" He did not appear so confident now. But he was a mildly experienced soldier, he did not complain.

Daveth looks at the grey skinned elf; "Don't mean to interrupt milady general. But where will you be? You got those fancy swords."

"I also know magic young man." Miara said plainly.

"You're a mage?" Alistair says in surprise. To which Miara only nods. Jory looked uncomfortable of all sudden, while Neria stared at her in disbelief. Gin had told her the foreign elf possessed magic, but a part of her had not believed him. "How is it they let you become a general and wander on your own in Tamriel?"

The dunmer suppresses an annoyed grunt. "We don't restrict our mages in Tamriel"

"You don't?" Neria questions in shock. "But, how do you guard against the dangers of possession and make sure-?"

Her words were cut short. "Any questions you have, I'll answer them later. Right now, we have a job" She didn't want to waste time or make unnecessary confusion by pointing out magic in the rest of the world worked much differently than here in Thedas.

Reluctantly, Neria nods.

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. As everyone assumed their position, he says to Miara approvingly; "You're good at this"

"Didn't get to be general because of my good looks"

"I bet they still helped to raise morale"

Miara only smirks at him as they near the gate to the wilds. The guard on duty looks at them; "You the wardens and their assistance who are heading into the wilds?"

Alistair nods which prompts the guard to open the large wooden door; "Be careful out there. Bloody Darkspawn are thick in that hellhole."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara grimaced as her boots stepped on yet another puddle of mud. She mentally cursed and wondered how the argonians could live in place like this. Since she could remember the dunmer had hated the mushy wet soil. It'd always dirty her nice armor and clothes.

One would find it strange that a warrior like her, who got blood and guts and other horrible stuff splashed all over her in nearly a daily basis would hardly be disgusted by mud. But she really hated mud, she was quirky like that.

The small group slowly begins their treks through the wilds, With Alistair, Jory, and Marcus in front, Miara and Gin in center, with finally Neria and Daveth in the rear.

The dunmer looked at her surroundings, what these people called 'The Wilds' were essentially a marsh. She didn't know if at some point it would change to more common, though still dangerous, forest or not. She did not know anything about this land's geography other than Ferelden being typically a cold country during half the year. And these wilds were certainly cold.

"General," Alistair whispers gaining Miara's attention. "Body up ahead. Looks like a Chantry priest."

"You don't need to call me by rank. I have no authority over you" They had been taking her lead because they could tell she was more experienced. But there was no need to call her that.

The junior warden chuckles sheepishly; "Sorry, I'm used to referring to superiors by title." The dunmer rolled her eyes though she smirks as they near the body of a man in chantry robes lying face down. Miara kneels down to inspect; "It was recent. Some animals already started eating."

"Then," Daveth mutters quietly, slowly looking around, his eyes sharp. "Where have the animals gone?" There were wolf footprints around them... as well as other type of footprints that could belong to a person.

The dunmer runs her hands over the corpse. Neria stares at her in confusion; "What are you doing?"

Miara nearly blurts out 'Looking for something valuable', but luckily she had enough control to stop herself from saying something like that. It wouldn't make for a good impression on them, especially if she robbed the corpse of member of their clergy.

Thinking quickly on her feet, she said; "Looking for something to tell us who he was"

What she found was a small note; "To whoever reads this. If the chance I have died in the wilds and you find my body please take the small case from my robes and return it to my wife in Redcliff. Maker bless you," She reads out loud

Looking around sure enough she found the small wooden box in question. Gin peers over her shoulder to look at it. "We can send it later after the battle" Said the city elf.

Miara nods as she stores the box in a sack. Resuming their journey through the swampy wilds, they make a turn and come upon a sight Miara has seen many times during the civil war of Skyrim and the Second Great War.

Bodies of soldiers, dead, brutally slaughtered as their blood coats the ground and trees around them. Not far is a wagon toppled over and burning. The elven general only gazes somberly while the others are not so detached.

"Shit..." Gin mutters. The only other gruesome sight he had seen before had been Vaughan's state, but he still, this had been a massacre. He steeled himself, he was to be a Warden, and this was a sight he had to get used to.

Neria, being the sheltered mage she was, had never seen so much death before. There had been mages who had failed at their Harrowing and had to be killed, but she had never been there to see it. Just today she had seen her first dead body in that missionary, and now this horrible sight... She had to take a deep breath to calm her, and fight the bile rising up her throat.

Alistair looks on grimly; "Ambush. Never knew what hit them."

"Darkspawn?" Marcus asks as he looks to the Warden who nods once.

Jory only shook his head closing his eyes, the thoughts of his wife and child keeping him calm. Daveth only stares impassively. Living on the streets like he did, he'd seen his fair share of unsightly things. Never at this level though, but still bad enough.

Miara's crimson eyes move sharply at hearing a pained gasp. They see a man slowly crawling to them, his armor torn and bloody. The wounded soldier wheezes in pain, begging for help. The dunmer quickly kneels before him and casts a constant stream of healing magic on him.

The familiar sense of healing magic reaches Neria, but she can also feel there's something... different, about the dunmer's magic. But she can't really explain it.

Weakly, the wounded man turns his gaze to the ash skinned woman healing him. "Wh... Who are you...?"

"A friend," she simply states as she continues her work.

Once finished, they help the soldier stand up. Miara reaches into her one of her pouches and hands him a yellow vial. "Drink. It'll help you recover faster"

The soldier tiredly nods, taking the vial and gulping it down in one go. Only to immediately cough and gag afterwards. "Maker's Breath... what's in this thing?"

"You don't want to know"

After those words left her lips the soldier feels some of his strength returning. His breathing becomes easier, as he can slowly stands on his own. He looks to the elven woman; "Maker bless you my lady."

"Return to camp and get some rest soldier," Miara says gently. The man nods as he walks away.

Neria looks at the dunmer. "That was some impressive healing magic"

"My daughter Sarya is better at it than I am," Miara waves off the compliment.

"We should move on" Says Marcus. The others nod and resume walking.

Jory shakes his head. "A whole squadron of soldiers slaughtered like that..."

"We'll be fine Ser Jory, this is not the main horde and won't be so easily caught off guard," Alistair assures the tall man.

"Don't worry ser knight" Daveth said with mirth. "We'll keep our eyes open, that way if we are slaughtered, we'll know see it coming"

"Comforting…" The knight drawls. Neria makes a noise to indicate she doesn't find it so amusing either.

Miara only shakes her head and chuckles.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking slowly through an open path, the group slowly makes their way through some old broken ruins. Daveth notices the flower the kennel master needed at which Neria plucks it gently and puts it into a bag.

Entering an open area, they tense as they see Darkspawn up ahead near a broken ruin.

They were an even more disgusting sight to Miara than the corpses she had seen of their kind. Their movements were wild, like those of mindless beasts; the twisted muscled shifted on their horrible faces as they growled. Their armors and weapons looked rusty, but without a doubt they were still very effecting if the blood on them was any indication.

Some of them were heavier sets of full armor, while others left some parts bare and wore segments of sharp edged plates and chainmail around their torsos and heads.

Marcus says quietly; "If we're slow and swift we can surprise them." He draws his two blades. The others grab their respected weapons while Neria's staff in hand begins to glow.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably as he drew his sword and shield; "Yeah, about that... trust me when I say we won't catch them by surprise" Not with him here, sensing him as soon as they'd get close.

A Hurlock shifts his head in their direction, it roars, alerting the others. Miara quickly takes out her swords, these shine with runic symbols as the right sword bursts into flames and the other is shrouded with lightning, and dashes towards the monsters, quickly followed by the others. She sidesteps a blow from one of the shorter Darkspawn, genlock if she remembered right, and slashes its face. Its body immediately bursts into flames. Alistair charges with his shield raised, it bashes a hurlock to the ground before piercing its heart with his blade.

As Daveth unloaded bolt after bolt at her side, she felt that fear guide her, making her take action. She shot a blast of arcane energy at one of the Darkspawn, driving it to the ground. Before striking with a bolt of lightning at another one.

Marcus ducks and weaves against a Hurlock. Though his face shows nothing he is mentally shocked how well he can move in such heavy armor. It was almost like leather, feeling flexible and light. But the material clearly felt like a metal.

He knew it wasn't supposed to be like this, there was no metal that could be so sturdy and yet provide such dexterity. But Miara had said the enchantments on it were why the material behave the wave it did.

A rusted serrated blade scraps against his back, but it barely even scarred the black metal. Turning quickly on his feet, he cuts the head off another hurlock.

Jory and Gin use their strengths well together, with the knight using his upper body strength to its full on his swings, and the city elf using his speed. Jory bashed one of the Darkspawn with the broad side of his sword, staggering it, allowing Gin to quickly dash in and slash its throat.

The knight looks to the elven man; "Were you trained?" Jory kicks away a Genlock charging him. He brings down his massive blade slicing the beast in half.

"My mother trained me" Gin says causally before back flipping and evading a large two handed sword from a Hurlock, before throwing one of his daggers at its head, hitting him square at the center.

This was all new and terrifying for Neria. While she had fought for her life against the creatures of the Fade and the constructions of the Circle tower, this was something on another level. The blood, the sound of metal clashing against more metal and flesh, the chilling screeches of the foul beasts. It brought some type of primal fear in her.

This fear motivated her to fight. Though her heart raced a mile per second, her head whirled with too many thoughts, her mental training as a mage allowed her to focus and fight. With a swing of her staff, she telekinetically swung a Darkspawn against a tree, crashing with a sickening crackling sound of bark and bones. She then blasts a bolt of fire directly into a charging gunlocks face; its face chars and blackens, leaving only burnt tissue and bones.

Miara snarls as she slams her elbow into a hurlock's jaw. The humanoid monster staggers back before sent flying by a powerful lightning spell from the Dragonborn. The dunmer soon ducks from a jagged rusty axe by another Hurlock.

A genlock emerges from behind the hurlock, wearing a helmet that covered most of its disgusting face and wielding daggers. Her instincts and reaction time allowed her to dodge what would have been a grievous strike, but the dagger still managed to cut through the leather on her arm and pierce her skin.

A growl comes from her throat. She kicks the small monster, sending it flying into a broken wall, due to her unnatural strength provided by her blood. Spinning on the heels of her feet she decapitates the genlock as her eyes focus on the genlock who was trying to get up.

Slowly she walks to her prey; she savagely stabs the creature in the face, blood splatters everywhere, some it manages to reach the open wound in her arm. It burns, making her hiss, she can feel whatever foul darkness the Taint holds trying to corrupt her body... but it stops. The dunmer looks in surprise as the black blood is seemingly pushed out of her body.

With a wave of her hand and healing magic, the wound is closed and clothing re-stiches. She sees the others taking care of the remaining Darkspawn, putting an end to their short battle.

A thousand thoughts go over her head as she tried to understand what just happened. She had been told the Taint corrupted everything it touched, and she felt its curse trying to enter her flesh, it was a malevolent thing indeed. But her body was able to resist it and drive it back.

Could it be because of her... nature? Her special blood, which is more than the mighty Dovah blood...

Taking out five vials, Neria and Marcus each take a small portion of Darkspawn blood. Taking out the bolts in the dead monsters and wiping them off. Daveth looks to the elven general. "You alright there lady general?"

"Yeah just... these things are foul" Miara feels it's better not to say anything that would to relieve certain 'things' about herself. "Few have been the creatures I could find so revolting and evil at the same time"

Gin looks to Alistair; "They just spotted us without getting too close, like they we were here. How is that possible?"

"Was about to ask myself," Miara stands cleaning off her blades with fire magic.

"I can only tell you this for now" Says Alistair "Grey Wardens can feel the Darkspawn; problem is Darkspawn can also feel us. With time Wardens learn to remain a bit more 'hidden' from them. But I haven't been a Warden long enough for my skills to reach that point"

An eyebrow rises from the dunmer, she could tell there is much more to it, but does not press it. Neria puts away the vials; "We have all the Darkspawn blood."

"We should continue for those treaties" Marcus speaks next keeping his eyes sharp for any movement around them.

Miara feels a strange presence around the area. Her senses manage to detect a subtle pulse of magic from within the trees. Turning around, she sees a raven flying away.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Moving deeper through wilds, they encounter more darkspawn. Leading them was a hurlock with binds running over its head but leaving most of its eyes visible. It was weaving as staff in the air, arcane energies rippled around it as a spell charged.

Miara was quick to act, letting out a silent chant in arcane language, she then intoned 'Silence', and casted the famed and dreaded anti-spell hex upon the Darkspawn mage, temporarily nullifying his casting abilities.

However, at that moment, Alistair had also seen what the Darkspawn was doing. And without knowing what the dunmer had done, he used his Templar ability 'Cleanse' to wash away the magic in the area.

Unknowingly countering the hex Miara had cursed the Darkspawn with, returning his abilities. But a bolt through the eye socket from Daveth's crossbow ends the beast's attack as Miara glares over; "What in the name of Oblivion did you do?! I was hexing him to silence its magic!"

Alistair blinks; "I... wait, you're a mage and yet you can stop other mages from casting?"

Miara makes small noise from her throat as she still glares. "Of course I can! It's a hex that stops other mages from casting!"

"Can we please focus on the Darkspawn?" Gin looks at them in exasperation.

The other Darkspawn, though now leaderless, charge at the group… only to find themselves impaled in a ring of sharp icicles emerging from the ground.

Misty frost magic surges from the dunmer's hand. "Not in the mood" She growls, still feeling annoyed at Alistair's damn... whatever that was that nullified her spell.

Alistair leans to Gin whispering; "Did I make her angry?"

"Go ahead and find out," the young elf says dryly as they march on.

Nearing a hill towards the most complete ruin they have seen in the wilds. The group spots a group of Darkspawn, but also a Hurlock much taller than the others.

"That's an Alpha. Expect trouble," Alistair whispers to everyone.

Miara keeps her gaze on the tall monster. The creature was a bulk of massive twisted muscles and heavy armor. Over his shoulder was a large axe, one hand rested on the handle, balancing it. Its face was covered by a hornet helmet with a pair of holes around the eyes.

The dunmer looks to Marcus; "Think you can handle him?"

The young Couslands response was to pull out his swords, whirl them in expertly on his hands once, and roll his neck. Miara smirks; "We'll handle the rest." She looks back ahead; "Lets end this!"

As they charge, the Darkspawn spot them. With a guttural roar, the Alpha raises its axe and the lesser Darkspawn jump into the fray. An archer takes aim at Miara and shoots, only for the dunmer to blast the arrow away with a small burst of magic, following with a bolt of fire thrown directly at the attacker, setting the beast ablaze.

Marcus dodges the slam of the Alpha's great axe. The great Darkspawn drags it over the ground, throwing earth and stone flying on its path, before slashing horizontally against the Cousland.

The young Cousland ducks in time to avoid it. He dashes forward and slashes the creature over its legs. The Alpha roars in pain but doesn't stop; once more it brings the axe down to the warrior. Marcus, being too close and having no time to dodge, brings his swords up in a cross, blocking the axe.

His knees buckle and his body protests in pain as the Darkspawn's tremendous strength forces itself upon him. With a snarl he diverts the axe to the side; this one crashes against the ground. Quickly, he stands up and strikes the Alpha's arms, his family's sword through metal and flesh, severing the left arm.

The Alpha roars in pain before Marcus's ebony sword rips through the beast's throat. With his family's sword he severed the Darkspawn's head from his neck. His breathing is heavy as he watches the others fight their battles.

Neria, pushing pass her fear now, attacks with steely determination. A hurlock wildly charges at her with a sword raised high. She twirls her staff before slamming it against the foul creature, sending it flying away with a strong telekinetic burst.

Daveth's bolts are fast and true as he hits any Darkspawn with an opening. Gin slashes through a genlock's throat while Ser Jory slices a hurlock in half. Alistair slams his shield into genlock sending it hitting onto the ground where Miara stabs it in the chest.

Neria looks around to see for more Darkspawn, there were none. "Glad that's over" She says.

"Come now" Miara says cheerfully while twirling her blades, scattering the blood off them. "You should take more joy in this. Battle can be glorious"

"Forgive me if don't find the appeal in all the blood, the death, the fighting for my life"

The dunmer smirks. "Gets your heart pumping doesn't it?" The young elf rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile a raven was watching in the shadows of the ruins. It glides down for the broken window taking cover behind a large wall. Miara feels a faint magic burst but it is gone as quickly as it came.

Marcus and the others walk into the ruins as they soon seen one broken chest not far from them. "Blast it" Alistair swears. "The scrolls aren't here" He ran a hand through his hair and sighs. "Duncan won't like this"

Kneeling over, the young Cousland inspects the broken chest with Neria beside him. "What do we do now?" she asks quietly.

"Well, well... What have we here..."

They see a woman on the upper part of the ruins. Scantily dressed in makeshift leathers, her hair is dark and her eyes a striking golden yellow.

Miara has to suppress her shock, not because she realized this woman had been the source of the subtle magical pulses she had felt, no. It was now that she was closer; the dunmer could feel a strong presence of dragon blood coursing through this woman's veins.

Her is voice playful, alluring, sultry; "Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger picking amidst the corpse whose bones has long been picked clean?" Her eyes stay focused mostly on Marcus and Miara.

"Or are you merely an intruder?" She walks down to their level as the Cousland and the dunmer stand in front of the others. "Coming into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine search for easy prey?"

Marcus looks at here warily "Who are you?"

The woman scoffs. "Such rudeness, to demand a name when one has yet to introduce him"

The Cousland only stares at her in silence for a few seconds before finally answering. "My name is Marcus"

"And my name is Morrigan" The raven haired woman smirks. "Now then, that wasn't so hard was it?" Her yellow eyes go over to the gray skinned elf, they narrow. "You there... are not from these lands, not from Ferelden, nor anywhere in the continent"

Miara says nothing.

"And you're not simply a foreign elf either now are you. I can feel it"

"I... am Miara Ellswyn of Tamriel." The dark elf says simply. Her mind raced at the woman standing before her.

Morrigan crosses her arms; "Mother spoke of those lands from time to time. Which would make you a dunmer yes? Never thought I'd encounter one."

"Never thought I'd find myself in lands like these" Replies the dark elf.

"Then why come here at all?"

"I was bored and curious"

Morrigan chuckles. "So simple whims just to bring someone from across the world"

"Ohhh I'm starting to think my coming here had nothing to do with my own desires" Too much was going around these lands for her arrival to be a mere coincidence. Fate had that way of playing with her.

"You sound like my mother" By the tone she said those words; it was not a good thing. Morrigan waves a hand to the others; "And these people among you?"

"We're Grey wardens. And you're a witch I take it," Alistair says warily.

"And you're a fool who knows very little I take it" Morrigan shots back. "Why have you come here?"

Neria walks up beside Marcus; "We're looking for the Grey Warden treaties. Do you know where they are?"

"Ah. T'is most rare to hear manners in the wilds. Why yes my dear I know where they are. They are in my mother's possession."

That got the former Templar's attention; "Wha... You stole them didn't you?! You're some kind of… sneaky… witch thief!"

Marcus groans while Neria and Miara both simply sigh; "Wonderful tact Alistair." the dark elf grumbles.

"Smooth" Gin adds with a deadpanning look.

"Don't anger her" Daveth hisses to the Warden. "She's a witch of the wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads!"

A nervous chuckle comes from the former Templar's throat as Morrigan blankly looks at him. Gin speaks up again; "May we then please speak with your mother about those treaties?"

"Well it seems the elves have far better manners than the humans. Speaks volumes of the present company," Morrigan says dryly. "Very well. I shall take you to her."

They follow her deeper into the wilds. "Turn you into toads'" Miara grumbles. "Trust me, that's not the worse a witch can do to you"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Following Morrigan, the group sees a simple wooden house off in the distance. "So tell me, Miara of Tamriel. How do you enjoy our lands so far?" Morrigan speaks up. "The Darkspawn proving entertaining?"

"They certainly are... something else" She had faced worse things but if the Darkspawn were truly as numerous as Duncan said and their corruption could truly taint the land, then they were quickly rising up in her threat list, sharing the same spot with an undead army.

The young witch smirks; "Mother will find you most interesting." Miara was sure that tone meant otherwise.

Marcus looks at Morrigan; "How are you and mother safe from the Darkspawn?"

"Her magic is fooling them, keeping our home safe"

"So she's a mage as well" Miara says.

Morrigan smirks; "You shall see. All in time."

Sure enough, Miara began to feel it. She kept herself from freezing up as she knew this power. She had felt countless times before. A dragon. There was a dovah in the hut. But... there was also something else. She couldn't quite make out, but it felt old, primordial even. There was something else inside that dragon soul.

Further nearing the wooden home, a figure stands at the door, whose eyes Miara can feel are looking straight at her and her alone. She looked like a frail old woman dressed in makeshift clothing, a wrinkled face and hair long since gone white. But her eyes, yellow just like Morrigan's, possessed a power in them, and showed she was more than what she appeared to be on the outside.

Getting closer, she smiles. A cold, knowing smile directed only to the dunmer.

Morrigan speaks up. "Greetings mother… I have brought These Gray Wardens and a dunmer woman-"

"I see them girl..." her voice aged, cold, but held power only Miara could hear. "Much as I had expected…" Her old eyes shift to everyone and again to Miara; "Save you child. I never expected a denizen of Tamriel to venture this far."

Slowly she walks towards the dunmer. The smile shift into a different one, a smile Morrigan had never seen before and had no words to explain it. Miara looks into her yellow eyes with her own two crimson ones narrowed; the intent behind them was obvious. To show she was not afraid of this old witch, and that she would show her the power of her Voice if she did something to provoke her.

"Specially" Says the witch. "Someone like you"

Crimson and yellow stare unblinking at one another as Miara speaks slowly; "Interesting where fate brings you eh?"

The smile of Morrigan's mother only grows, "Indeed."

"Your arrival heralds very... fascinating times coming for these forgotten lands my dear" Morrigan's mother leans in to Miara's right ear whispering very gently; "Nuz los nii fah pruzah uv kras? Mu fent koraav..." She leans back still smiling.

The old woman goes back to stand next to her daughter, ignoring the looks they were giving her and Miara, who was still giving her a fierce look. "So, what brings you here?"

Marcus looks to his dunmer friend who says nothing but remains with a steely stare not even his late father could ever make. Neria gazes between Miara and the old woman as Gin speaks up; "We are looking for the Grey Warden treaties ma'am. Your daughter said you had them?"

An amused sound comes from Morrigan's mother's throats; "Why such manners. You rarely find them in the wilds. Much like stockings..." She lets out a disturbing laugh.

"She's a witch I tell you, we shouldn't be talking to her," Daveth whispers which Jory fires back.

"Quiet Daveth, if she truly is a witch, you want to make her mad?"

Neither knew the old woman could hear them perfectly, she looks at both with amusement; "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. But what you believe."

Morrigan's mother looks to Marcus; "And what of you lad? Do you possess a different viewpoint?" She then gazes to Neria and Gin; "Do your elven minds also carry like those two behind you or something more?"

The young Cousland looks to Surana and Tabris as they both shrug and the young Elven mage speaks for the three; "Not sure what we three truly believe ma'am."

"A statement that carries far more wisdom than it truly implies young lady," Morrigan's mother chuckles. "Be always aware… Or is it oblivious, I never can remember"

She slowly walks circles around the three; "So much about you is uncertain… Yet I believe. Do I?" She stands again in front as she partially laughs. "Why, it seems I do."

Through that Miara said nothing, only keeping her fierce eyes solely on the old woman. Alistair lightly snorts before smirking; "So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds."

"Hah. Witch of the wilds… Morrigan must have told you that. She does fancy those tales, though would never admit to it. Oh how she loves dancing under the moon," The old woman laughs.

The said young woman only sighs rubbing her eyes; "They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother."

"True. They came for their treaties, yes?" She looks right to Alistair; "And before you begin barking, your precious seals worn off long ago. I have been protecting them."

The former Templar stares in surprise as Marcus speaks; "Thank you. May we have them back please?"

"It is quite refreshing to hear polite words." The old woman turns walking over to her door where a satchel rests on box beside it. Picking up the leather, she hands it to Neria; "Take these back to your Commander. Tell your Grey Wardens this Blight is far more then they realize." Her gaze falls back to Miara. "Especially now."

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan speaks up.

Her mother looks at her; "Don't so rude girl. These are your guest."

The daughter sighs; "Very well. Follow me, I shall escort you back."

Marcus and the others soon follow Morrigan, save Miara who remains where she is, her eyes locked with the old woman. Once the groups is no longer an ear shot close to them the old woman smirks; "Hokoron mindok thur. Kos nau hin dein..."

"Wo los hi…" Miara says simply. Not bothering or caring presently that this woman knows of her dovah status.

The old woman only gives an unreadable grin; "Hi fent mindos ko tiid dii thur. Pah ko pruzah tiid…"

Very slowly Miara breaks eye contact and leaves the area with Morrigan's mother only looking on with pure amusement.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The sun begins to set over Ostagar, as they all make it back to the camp. With Morrigan leaving before they got too close. Once the guard closes the wooden door, they all walk to the Warden encampment. Like before, Duncan stands ever vigilant by the large bonfire with Loke beside him.

The commander looks over to them with a relieved smile; "You have all returned." Neria hands over the satchel holding the treaties and Darkspawn blood. "And you all found everything we require. Excellent." He looks to Miara; "How did you find your first time fighting against the Darkspawn, general?"

"Very enlightening" And confusing all the same. How could such corrupted creatures have been brought to existence on the first place? It was like a horrible concoction of Peryite had been mixed with the vileness, darkness and repulsiveness of Namira's creatures.

Perhaps the Taint was a result of both? Peryite and Namira had always been fond of each other, to the point they've always maintained an alliance which, despite them being of the weakest of Princes, allows them to rival the other greater rulers of Oblivion when together.

But she didn't have any solid proof that the Taint was daedric in origin. It was incredibly vile and corruptive as she had felt, but couldn't determine if it actually came from a Prince, not without doing some tests with it. Thedas was particularly devoid of gods as she's come to realize. The aedra had little here, and the Princes were perhaps uninterested in a land that posed no entertainment from conflict with their counterparts.

There were other ways in which something like the Taint could have been born into the world. But right now, she didn't have enough evidence or anything to even being to come up with a theory.

Duncan nods; "What they lack in intelligence, they more than make up for it in tenacity." He looks to the recruits; "I will prepare for the ritual. It will take an hour's time so you are free until then."

"Before that... Duncan, there was a woman who held onto the Treaties under her protection," Neria speaks up.

"A wildling?"

Alistair shrugs; "Not sure. She and her daughter seem to be apostates. The mother seemed interested in the general for some reason."

"I know you used to be a Templar, Alistair, but the Chantry related affairs are not our concern. There are other things going on right now" Duncan says. "As for our foreign friend, it is none of our business"

"Very well," Alistair shrugs while Miara gives a small grateful nod.

The dunmer soon walks away; "Going to see about getting some proper armor. Then I'll come back here and wait."

The Warden Commander nods; "Very well."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara traveled to the other side of camp, looking for a place where no eyes may see her, or any mages feel her magic at work. After all, what she was about to do would make her a terrible creature in these Thedasian eyes.

Conjuration never properly developed in this continent as she had learnt. What with mages being in danger to be possessed by demons from this 'Fade'. So the summoning of otherworldly creatures was seen as 'evil'.

Upon finding a good hidden spot just in the corner of the camp, Miara proceeded to summon her 'butler'. A sphere of purple light manifested, and there appeared a dremora looking daedra wearing a servant's outfit.

"Ohh, my mistress. Such a delight in seeing you again" Said the daedric servant, as always, with utmost cheer to her. "How my I serve?"

"Get me my dragon scale armor"

He bows, doing a curtsey. "But of course my lady" With a snap of his fingers, a chest comes into existence at his side.

"Are you enjoying your time here Mistress? This place... Feels strange," her butler says absently. "The magic in the land around us feels… lesser than it should be. The powers must be weak in these lands."

As he spoke, Miara had discarded her Thieves' Guild leather armor and proceeded to put on the dragon scale armor, beginning with the leggings. "Indeed" She replies. "Something I intend to find out"

"You could go to Apocrypha" Her butler suggests. "Lord Mora most certainly has the answers you seek"

"No thanks" She says while strapping on her boots. "Mora's knowledge may be infinite in the grand scheme of things, but I do not dare delving into the deepest parts of his realm to acquire it. Not only would I get lost trying to find it" She beings to put on the chest piece. "But there is bound to be something in there that would eventually drive me mad if I stumble upon it by mistake"

"Maybe asking Lord Mora himself?"

"Out of the question. He'll ask something I'm not comfortable with, and I have nothing to give him in return for his answers so he doesn't quest me"

Her butler taps his chin in thought; "Then perhaps... your mother? She'd answer anything you would ask."

She sighs; "She'd say something cryptic and then tell me to look for my own answers so I can find the truth" Her mother loved to do that with everyone.

The dremora helplessly shrugs; "True... But she would at least give you something to ponder for the time. Better than nothing."

Weighing her options, her butler was speaking the truth. Even though her mother could give her a headache when speaking in riddles. It was the only way to figure something out. She closes her eyes.

_Mother_, she calls out from within her mind.

A soft, musical voice enters her head. It is ancient, mysterious and very powerful. "**Greetings my child**"

_Firstly, I thank you for bringing Serana here, but may I ask of this land Thedas. Everything here feels. Off... The connection from the immortal plane is so weak. Magic is given to only a select few, and these darkspawn…_

"**Indeed. The state of this land is the result of something that happened, long, long ago. And the creatures you face are the result of something beyond the mortal realm**"

Miara bit the tip of her thumb as she paces with her butler watching obediently; _Was it Peryite's and or Namira's actions? This feels like something they would do._

"**This Taint is darkness and corruption in its rawest form, manifested as a disease in the mortal world. It comes from an ever shifting realm**"

The dunmer stops looking to her butler; "An Oblivion realm then? Something coming out even with the Dragonfires?"

Ever since the end of the Oblivion Crisis, the pact with Akatosh had ended and the Dragonfires no longer needed to be relight. Though their function was now a bit different, and somewhat weaker than from before. A Dragon-blooded ruler was no longer needed to sit upon the Ruby Throne to keep the Fires lit. And while the daedra couldn't invade en masse, it was theorized that a massive release of arcane energies could sunder the veil between the realms.

The Soulburst back in the Second Era had been proof of that. Did her mother mean these Darkspawn invaded from another realm?

"**They do not**" Reading her mind, her mother had answered her question. "**But their origin lies beyond this world. As you shall learn in time**"

Miara slowly sighs; "Well least it's a starting point. Thank you mother."

"**By safe my child. Many trials and tribulations await you on this journey, many which will leave their mark on you**" Though her mother's voice is serene as always, she could hear the underlining worry.

There was something ominous in how her mother had said that. But Miara did not press. The dragonborn looks over to her butler as he puts the thief's guild leather into the chest. He looks back to her "I trust my services are no long needed?"

She pulls one last item from within the chest. A long sleeveless cloak. It was made with dark and a bit rough fabric, the tail ended on several somewhat tattered coattails. Running a hand over the fabric, she felt the enchantments that protected her against the elements and bolstered her magic still active.

The Dremora butler smirks; "Ah. Clever addition Mistress."

"You can return home now. Thank you Butler," Miara smiles.

With a bow the Dremora smiles back; "I live to serve." He vanishes back to Oblivion.

As she put on the cloak, she remembers the words her teacher told her one day. _Have useful gear and make sure it looks stunning_.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Why all these tests?" Jory grumbles. "Have I not earned my please already?"

Gin sighs and rubs his eyes; the others hid their exasperation a bit better; "Are you still on about that?"

As the moonlight shines the five recruits stand in a ruined area well hidden. Waiting as Duncan prepared for the Joining. Although some are more restless than others of what is to come.

"They must have traditions" Marcus says. "The Gray Wardens are a very old order after all"

"I know I left my wife with a child on the way for this... It's... just not fair," Ser Jory mumbles.

Sharpening his knife, Daveth looks on impassively; "And if we do nothing Ser Knight. Who is to say those Darkspawn will come to Redcliffe and kill that pretty wife of yours? If nothing is done what do you think will happen?"

"Well I..."

"I know I'd give anything" Gin says. "Do anything, for my family"

Jory sighs; "Yes... yes you're right"

Marcus looks to the moons; "After facing those things... I'd give my life to stop them. To protect Amethyne, my mother, and my nephew." The young Cousland turns to Jory; "We must do this..."

"I just never faced an enemy I could not handle with a blade," Jory lightly slumps as Neria rubs his arm gently.

"I went through something like that Ser Jory" The elven mage says comfortingly. "It was truly a harrowing experience. But we must remain strong"

Jory nods quietly as Duncan walks towards holding a chalice; "At last we come to the Joining..." Alistair walks beside him. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight. When all of Thedas stood on the verge of annihilation" He sets the chalice over the stone table. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank the Darkspawn blood... and mastered their Taint"

Jory recoils in horror; "We... we're going to drink the blood of those creatures?"

"But it's poison!" Gin exclaims with wide eyes. Neria and Marcus both look at the Warden Commander in shock as well.

Alistair grimaces; "Not with what we done. Yes it is still tainted. But by taking Darkspawn blood we can fight those creatures and are immune to the taint."

"By tainting ourselves," the elven mages looks on in disbelief.

Marcus looks at Alistair intently; "That is how you feel the Darkspawn. Because you share their Taint"

Alistair nods grimly as Duncan speaks; "But taking in the Taint is not without its dangers. Only certain few survive this." The old Commander looks at them. "There a few words said prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first" He turns to the younger Warden. "Alistair, if you would"

He nods and bows his head solemnly in reverence. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that someday, we shall join you"

Duncan picks up the Chalice; "Daveth, step forward."

The former thief takes a deep breath; "Well... the moment of truth."

The raises the chalice to his lips, drinking deeply, before handing it back to Duncan. He slowly steps back and after a few seconds Daveth convulse violently. The others stare in horror as they see his eyes had gone white. He moans in pain as he slowly falls to the ground, his entire form limp, motionless, bereft of life.

Duncan looks at the lifeless body mournfully; "I am sorry Daveth..." Alistair slowly shakes his head as the Commander refills the chalice and turns around; "Step forward Ser Jory."

The knight frightfully steps back, drawing his sword. "N-No, I have a wife, a child...Had I know-"

"There is no turning back" The look in Duncan's eye was as cold as the grave. His tone so filled with dread brought shivers to the others.

Jory's back hits the wall behind him. "No" His voice is filled with fear, his breathing is ragged. "You ask too much. There is no glory in this"

In his fear Jory wildly swings his word at Duncan who evades soundly. no one see his him drawing his dagger but they it hit true in the weak spot of Jory's armor. "I am sorry..." Duncan only says as Jory gasps in pain, blood dripping freely from the fatal wound. "But the Joining is not yet complete"

They stare in horror as Jory lifelessly falls to the ground.

Neria couldn't stop herself from shaking. So this was it? Either goes through with it and drinks something that might kill her, something that seemed dangerously like blood magic, or they would have her killed? Obey or die... at that moment it felt like she had never left the Circle.

Gin and Marcus were in a similar state but were able to control themselves better. Both of their thoughts were very similar to the point of nearly being the same. They thought about their families, their daughters, they needed to see them again... but this man had given them his ultimatum.

It was at that point where their feelings drifted. Marcus couldn't help but feel enraged at the Gray Warden, he had told him to put aside his vengeance for later so they could save their land, Duncan had willingly put him on path where there was no return, and the odds of him dying were even greater.

Gin really didn't know what to think or even feel. Duncan had been a friend of his mother as he had heard; he had saved him from going to the headman's block, only to risk his life was once more.

"Neria, step forward" The elven mage gulps as the Warden Commander approaches her with the chalice.

She hesitates for a second before sighing in surrender. "No way out..." She takes the chalice and drinks, doing her best to swallow the foul blood.

She hands the chalice backs to Duncan. "From this moment forth, Neria, you are a Grey Warden" The young woman sways some before falling backwards, but is caught by Marcus and Gin.

"She'll live" Duncan says with relief while they carefully lay her on the ground.

Standing to his feet, Marcus steps forward. His steely gaze locking with the commander; "I like to punch you right now... But I know if I die from this. The nightmare you face won't be the Darkspawn. But her..."

"Anything" The Warden Commander says grimly. "To stop the Blight. My actions may pain me, but I do not regret them"

The young Cousland takes the chalice, looking at the dark blood within; "Forgive me... Amethyne..." He drinks.

He soon joins Neria, Alistair checks over him and sighs in relief. "He yet lives"

Gin walks over standing front of Duncan. The young elf sighs as his wolf-like eyes look to the Commander. "If I die. Please send something to my daughter and Shianni. For what's it worth. I understand; one must pay a great price to stop such evil."

Duncan nods as he hands the chalice to Gin; "Your mother would be proud of you." When he drank the cursed blood, he falls unconscious like the others, and like them, the dragon was waiting for him.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Neria knew she is in the Fade. But pure absolute fear grips at her heart hearing a deafening roar that shakes the very world she is in. She falls onto her backside as massive white glossed eyes glare at her. A great black dragon, whose scales are sick and twisted; who's each breath is like death itself.

Its jaws are long with large sharp serrated teeth, and even larger ones at the front, a single horn at the tip of the snout. Its massive head horned on a long serpentine neck. Black wings, massive in size shroud almost the entire area as its long tail sways.

But what came next, the elf's body froze stiff as the dragon's jaws open; "Dinok fen bo... Dovahkiin fen ni vuth zey! Zu'u fen neh qiilaan wah joor thur!" The dragon's voice deep distorted and twisted.

Neria screamed as the jaw soon fell upon her.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The elven mage woke up with a start, her vision blurry until it focused and saw the relieved faces of Alistair and Duncan.

"You've made it" Duncan says with a smile. "Welcome"

Neria absently nods as she catches her breath. Not far she sees Marcus and Gin slowly rising to their feet, now awake themselves. Gin rubs his eye, trying to ease down the headache; "What was that... a dragon?"

Alistair looks over; "That was the Archdemon. It is said they an Archdemon is one of the Old Gods of Tevinter."

Neria stares at him in confusion; "I read about them" Plus they've all heard the Chant about the Darkspawn. Alistair offers her his hand and helps her stand up. "But is it really an Old God?"

"The truth of the matter is" Duncan says. "That we do not know for certain. Only that the Darkspawn come from the Deep Roads and the Archdemon can command them through their link with the Taint"

Neria remembered the 'words' the great dragon had spoken. But decided it was better not to say anything before she was certain. Duncan looks at the surviving Recruits now full Wardens. "I am grateful you three survived. How do you all feel?"

"Like I just swallowed evil itself" Marcus drawls.

Alistair chuckles in response; "Which is not that far from the truth"

"Take your time. When you are ready, your new gear is on that table for each of you." Duncan says pointing behind the trio.

On the table were different sets of armor, three types to be precise. From the looks of it, they were designed to fit a certain style each. A heavy plated silver armor with chainmail and cloth for a warrior, hardened leather armor with a few small plates on vital areas, and a robes made out of cloth and some strong leather. All of them embroidered with the Warden colors, silver, blue and white.

"Though I suggest you keep your own armor Marcus" Duncan advised to the Cousland. "It's made of superior material than the sets I have for you"

Marcus nods while Neria look at the robes in her hands, then at the group of men around her. "Um, could you-"

Alistair blushes and turns around. Duncan just chuckles; "You're a soldier now Neria, commodity and courtesy are things of the past. Especially if you are out there on the field"

"I'm not in the field right now" She mumbles.

Duncan chuckles once more; "I must be going to a meeting with the king and general Loghain. Marcus, you also have been requested to appear."

He arches an eyebrow. "Cailan wants me there?"

"You need to be informed for our mission. Alistair" He addresses the other. "You help the others get ready; we'll meet by our pyre"

The younger Warden nods. "Right" As the two depart he sees Neria still hasn't change robes. "Um... you need help with that or-"

"No" She says sharply and goes behind a pillar to change. Gin lightly laughs before changing into his Warden gear.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Marcus and Duncan walked towards the war-table; they see Loghain and Cailan along with a few mages and... the Revered Mother. What was a member of the Chantry doing at the war meeting?

Shaking his head, Marcus asks as they approach; "Any word on my brother?"

Loghain looks up from the map; "None I am afraid." Making the Cousland worry. Just where was Fergus? He prayed to the Maker his brother was alright.

Seeing his turmoil, Duncan places a hand on his shoulder. Marcus looks at the Warden Commander before nodding. Their business resumes, with Loghain arguing against Cailan's choice of fighting at the front with the Gray Wardens.

"You're risking too much Cailen." Loghain says sternly. "The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case" Cailan snips. "Perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all"

Both Duncan and Marcus saw brief anger in the General's eyes as he speaks in a tight voice; "I must repeat my protest to your foolish notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."

"It is not a foolish notion. Our arguments with the Orlesians are in the past." The king's gaze tightens, showing brief anger. "And you shall remember who is king."

Loghain sighs; "How fortunate Maric did live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

Cailan grunts. "Our current forces will have to suffice then. Duncan and I will lead at the front, general Miara will come as well as an ally of the Wardens" Cailen spoke with finality.

Loghain massaged his temple. "Are you sure about letting this foreigner so close to you on the battle?"

Marcus steps in this time; "Believe me general. Miara can be trusted; there is no one better in the front lines. When Howe attacked, she slaughtered those men like they were amateurs."

Loghain does not look reassured in the least, but Cailan smiles; "See, nothing to worry about. Now" He addresses the Warden Commander. "Are your men ready for battle?"

"They are your majesty"

Internally Marcus sighs in relief; he was not about to bring up Miara's magic with the Revered Mother present. No need to incite all of Tamriel for a full on invasion over Chantry beliefs. Given what he has been told by the dunmer, it would be a slaughter.

Cailen looks to Marcus; "Congratulations are in order. How do you feel as a fully-fledged Grey warden?"

"It is an important duty" He replies.

Cailan nods approvingly; "Indeed. Every Gray Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks"

Loghain glares at his kind and son-in-law; "Your fascination with stories and legends will be your undoing Cailan. We must attend to reality"

"Fine. Speak your strategy" Cailan says with exasperation before leaning over the map on the table. "The Gray Wardens and I draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines. And then?"

Loghain leans on the table as well. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon. Signaling my men to charge"

"To charge the Darkspawn" Cailan adds. "I remember" He points to the drawing of Ostagar's large tower. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins yes? Who should light the beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there" Loghain says. "It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital" He stresses the last words.

"Then we should send our best" Cailan stops to think for a second. "Duncan, send Alistair and your new recruits to make sure it's done"

Loghain looks to the King with disapproval; "You rely on these grey warden's too much. Are you sure this is wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain! Grey wardens battle the Blight no matter where they are from!" By his tone Marcus could the king was getting agitated.

Duncan looks at King and general; "Your majesty... You should also consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing."

"There haven't been any sights of any dragons in the Wilds" Loghain points out.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?" Says the king.

Marcus sees Duncan hesitate for a second; he can see true concern in his eyes. "I-Yes your majesty"

A bald headed mage steps forward; "Your majesty the beacon plan is hardly necessary. The Circle can-"

The Revered Mother suddenly cuts in, disgust clear on her face. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage" She says the word like a curse. "Save them for the Darkspawn"

Duncan doesn't even bother holding back a sigh. And for a moment, Marcus can understand why the man went to some of the lengths he did. Saving the world is truly a difficult task, made nearly impossible when no one is willing to trust anyone else for whatever reason.

"Enough!" Barks the general fiercely. "This plan will suffice. The Gray Wardens will light the beacon" He says reluctantly.

"Thank you Loghain" Cailan says with eagerness. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment, the Gray Warden battle beside the king of Ferelden to stand the tide of evil"

"Yes Cailan..." Loghain says turning around to look at the moons. "A glorious moment for us all."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The war meeting done with, Marcus and Duncan go to meet the others at their pyre. What they find there leaves them slack jawed.

Miara was wearing an armor made out of bones and scales, on her was a tattered cloak with a number of coattails flowed gently with the wind. She posed an impressive sight, inspiring fear and giving out an air of might. Her crimson eyes shift to Marcus and Duncan. They are sharp, cold, fierce, and powerful. The eyes of a general who has faced plenty of wars and survived. The others were there as well, Neria and Gin in their new gear, they along with Alistair can only stare at the foreign elf with awe.

"Your business done with I take it?" She says.

Marcus can only stare at her armor. "Those scales... what is that armor made of?"

"Dragon scale armor. Something I made myself. Cloak was a gift," Miara says simply.

Duncan could not stop himself; "But where... did you have those items?"

The dunmer shrugs. "Magic"

Neria grumbles something under her breath. Alistair rubs the back of his head awkwardly; "Still can't get over the fact Tamriel is that free with their magics. But I guess they know what they're doing."

"This will be better than that leather I was wearing before" Miara says. "It's heavily enchanted too." She then realizes that out of the three of them, Marcus was the only one who hadn't changed armor. "The ebony armor I made is better than material your gear's made of huh?" She deduces.

"Indeed" Duncan nods. "It's quite impressive work"

While she liked the compliments about her skills as a craftswoman and a smith, she did not like the fact that the group of Wardens now looked... mismatched. It was just a minor irrelevant detail, but hey, she was a perfectionist regarding her work. She wouldn't have the armor she had wasted precious time and resources to make fit so poorly for the style of their order.

Walking up to Marcus, she places a hand on the chest plate, channeling magic. "What are you doing?" The young Cousland asks.

"Stay still" She commands. Neria can feel as magic sweeping over the dark armor.

Alteration was the school of magic which focused on changing the world around the caster so normal physical and natural properties, the fundamentals of physics and biology, would no longer hold. In short, it was a school which focused on altering reality, and the first rule of Alteration was to accept that reality itself was a falsehood.

She could still remember Tolfdir scoffing during his lectures '_Reality, hmph! Nothing but the state of a limited mind_', Miara was certain he would have followed by saying something like 'Reality can roll over and play dead'. But Tolfdir had been too mature for that.

As such, using her magic to do a minor change upon the physical properties of an object, like say, the pigmentation of certain materials, was well within the uses of such school of magic.

The entire group watches with rapt fascination as Marcus's ebony armor changes color before their very eyes. Soon it matches the garments of Alistair, Duncan, and Gin with final touch of a griffon embroiled on the chest plate. The dunmer lowers her hand smirking.

"Now it's a matching set" She says with satisfaction in her voice.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After Miara's change of Marcus's armor, Duncan explained the plan to Miara, Neria, Gin, and Alistair. The Warden commander looks at all of them as Loke returns to his master's side. "Now you have all heard the plan. Alistair and you three will go with him to the tower to light the beacon. Miara and I shall be with the king."

"Meeting the Darkspawn in their charge seems a bit foolhardy Duncan" Miara points out. "It'd be better to hold position in the gorge, hold them in line as we await the signal" She says.

"Unfortunately, the gorge is too open for use to implement that maneuver. And even if we could, we lack the necessary war gear to do so" Says the Warden Commander.

The dunmer realized he was right. As far as she's seen, the Fereldan troops lacked tower shields, and spears were not very numerous. Her time in the Legion and the war had made her grown accustomed to their tactics. In a situation like this, legionnaires would hole up in the narrower parts of the gorge, maintaining a solid phalanx defense with spears and tower shields.

But Ferelden seemed to follow the more standard war tactics popular among other nations. As such, their battle strategy and equipment was not suited for what she was suggesting.

"I can't believe I won't be participating in the battle" Alistair complains.

"This is by the King's personal request Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, then Teyrn Loghain won't know when to send his men," Duncan stresses.

Alistair deadpans; "So he needs four Grey Wardens standing up there, holding the torch, just in case right?"

Marcus and Gin shrug; "We're ready to go either way." No point arguing with orders when everything else was already going according with the battle plan.

Neria tilts her head; "What is the tower of Ishal exactly?"

"It is the Tower here at the east. Built by the Imperium long ago as part as the fortifications of Ostagar against the Wilders." Duncan explained. "We have turned the ruins to our purpose and have placed the beacon at the top"

Duncan looks at his young Wardens; "We must do all we can to eliminate the darkspawn, exciting or not..."

"Trust me. When I was around your ages I was about the same. A hundred years later I learnt otherwise," Miara quirks.

Three pair of eyes, Alistair's, Gin's, and Neria's just stare at the Dunmer in silence. Alistair slowly opens his mouth and says. "Ahh, did she just say she's over a hundred?"

Gin and Neria both speak slowly; "Yes she did..."

"Oh, goodie... I wasn't losing my mind," Alistair clears his throat looking back to Duncan. "I get it, I get it. Just so you know; if the king ever asks me to wear a dress and dance the Remigold. I draw the line. Darkspawn or not."

Miara throws her head back and burst laughing. "You have a witty tongue on you!"

Marcus tries staying serious but soon laughs along with Gin. While Neria taps her chin; "I don't know that could be a great distraction."

"You're just jealous I'd look better in a dress" Alistair teased her.

That earned him a few more good laughs while Duncan only sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. As the young Wardens and general settle down, he says; "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp. It's what we first saw when we arrived. We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for"

The four nod. Marcus says; "Understood"

"Then we must join the others. Remember, you four are Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title"

The four Wardens nod as Marcus is soon handed the helmet, now altered by Miara to match his armor.

"The battle is about to begin" The Warden Commander said as both Miara and Marcus put on their respective helmets. The former's was made of scales just like her armor, with horns curling back, a face-mask covering her nose and mouth. "It is time for us to go"

"Duncan..." Alistair said solemnly. "May the Maker watcher over you"

"May He watch over us all" With that, he turned and left to join the king.

Miara looks at them one last time. "Gods keep you" They nod in return and leave. Miara goes after Duncan, reciting a prayer as she walked. "_May Azura guide your path, may Stendarr protect you from evil, and may Talos give you strength_"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Night covers Mundus as Messer and Secunda shines brightly overhead. Miara walks silently beside Duncan as they go to meet the king. The young monarch looks at her in surprise when seeing the dunmer's new set of armor and cloak which flows gently in the wind, her swords like before, strapped to her back.

Overall, the Tamriel general looks both very intimidating and powerful. Her crimson eyes being the only thing visible on her. "When this is all over" He said with excitement. "You simply must tell me the story behind that armor"

"We'd be busy for days if I did" Says the dunmer while looking at the looming blaze from the forest. "Suffice to say, this armor used to be called Mirmulnir"

"Mirmulnir?" Cailen tilts his head in confusion.

"The first dragon I ever saw... And fought to the death," Miara nearly whispers the last part. Better in not mentioning the first dragon she truly saw was the god of destruction.

"The plan will work your majesty" Duncan says to the monarch

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here" The king's voice is filled with confidence, if with a bit of foolhardiness in the dunmer's opinion.

Thunder and lightning strike the sky as rain begins to fall. The soldiers steel themselves as the moment of truth approaches. Priests offer prayers in order to comfort their souls.

"Here they come..." Duncan says with grim. Miara can see the light of torches emerge from within the woods.

Their march is slow, but soon all see the creatures of their land's nightmare. The Darkspawn gather in a strange formation from Genlock to Hurlock. She sees giant towering beasts with massive horns on their heads, the Ogres Miara remembers from what Duncan told her.

However, what Duncan sees at the head of the horde make both his and Miara's eyes narrow.

An Alpha, but this one was even taller than the Alpha Marcus had faced in the Wilds. A hulking creature dressed in heavy ragged armor, with a horned helmet that completely covered its head, and a massive serrated battle axe in its right hand.

"They are not usually that big..." Duncan says. "Not even for an Alpha"

Miara stands beside the commander; "A new one perhaps? Or one that has never has been seen before?"

Cailen now also a stand on Duncan's other side; "There have been some reports by the dwarves. Reports of Darkspawn that have never been seen save only within the Deep roads."

Duncan nods slowly. "An anomaly, I have heard stories of some Wardens encountering Ogre mages, as well as other types of different rarer Darkspawn... or perhaps something bred for a greater purpose..."

"it's beginning" The dunmer says. Cailan stands ready to make the order.

The large Alpha begins looking in between their enemy and its kin. Some Darkspawn begin banging their shields with their swords or spears while others howl and roar. The anticipation fuels even these corrupt monsters' veins.

Miara saw how some of the men on the gorge were trembling. One took a step back, only to be stopped by another soldier behind him, who with one single look made his fellow warrior steel himself.

For a moment, she considered casting a master-level area spell to boost their morale, like Call to Arms, but decided against it. It'd be too large of a distraction and create confusion (though certainly not panic, the spell would make sure of that) and they needed to be focused right now.

A primal roar comes from the large Alpha. Its kin charges forward, eager for blood and death. Cailan shouts "Archers!" And signals his men.

Lifting their bows, the archers knock and let loose, a rain of fiery arrows ascends into the air and soon falls down upon the charging Darkspawn. Dozens of genlock and hurlock fall dead, ignored by their kin as they keep charging. The large Alpha roars again as it now charges along with the others.

"Hounds!" The king bellows.

The Mabari are set loose as they charge for their prey. The use of war beasts varied from land to land. They could be used for tracking and small scale battles. But it seemed Ferelden fully embraced the idea of using beasts for great conflicts such as this. The mabari were a magnificent sight in Miara's eyes, loyal beasts of great intelligence that willingly fought for their masters.

They descended upon the darkspawn with great ferocity and strength, softening the monster's charge, leaving an opening for the Fereldan warriors to attack.

Cailan took out his great sword and valiantly shouted. "For Ferelden!"

XxX ~ Marcus and Company ~ XxX

Up above on the bridge as Ferelden soldiers fire the catapults, Marcus and the others watch near the ledge as the soldiers below charge. Neria sees Miara jumping in to the fray with swords drawn. Gin keen wolf-like eyes watches as the Darkspawn use their own catapults, balls of fire flying through the air towards Ostagar.

"Quickly!" Alistair shouts. "We must cross the bridge and get to the tower!"

The four plus war hound brace themselves as they run as fast as their feet can allow as the bridge is assault by the blasts of fire. They manage to get through the bridge in time, but archers fall in the blaze and ballistae are destroyed. As they are about to reach the tower, they run into a couple of soldiers. "Help! The tower's been taken!"

"Taken?" Marcus repeats in confusion. "What do you mean taken?"

"It's the Darkspawn, they managed to enter the tower!"

The four Wardens look among themselves. "How did they get pass our forces?" Gin asks. "The other Wardens should have felt them right?" He looks at Alistair.

The senior Warden stares at the direction where the battle it's taking place. "Clever bastards... they're using the conglomeration of so much taint in one place so our senses are solely focusing on the location where there are massive amounts of Darkspawn. That's how they managed to sneak in"

"Then we need to move now!" Neria shouts.

Marcus looks at the soldiers; "You two, follow us" They nod and together, the group of six quickly race towards the tower.

They soon arrive at a gruesome sight, Darkspawn everywhere slaughtering their soldiers like they were nothing. A hurlock looks to the group before getting a bolt through the eye from Gin's crossbow, which he took from Daveth to remember the late former thief. Switching back to his daggers, the others draw their respected weapons, the young Wardens charge the monsters.

Alistair quickly bashes away the sword of a charging hurlock before burying his blade on its chest and soon moves to fight a two-handed wielding hurlock. Gin finds himself being attack by two genlock's at the same time, he back flips to gain distance, grabs a handful of earth, and as soon as they get close he throws dirt at their eyes, temporarily stunning them. He throws one of his daggers at one of the Genlocks, it buries on its throat, and then quickly jabs his other dagger through the remaining Genlock's skull.

Neria and Marcus fight in collaboration to fight several darkspawn at the same time. The elven mage blasts away incoming darkspawn with her magic so they won't be over cumbered while shooting elemental bolts at archers, Marcus quickly disposes the darkspawn he's facing, his gear giving him and outstanding advantage over the numerous foes. The elven mage casts a frost spell upon a hurlock which was charging at the Cousland from the back, freezing it in place. Its entire form shatters when Marcus spins around and delivers a devastating blow.

"Keep on the pressure! Save as many as you can," Gin yells side stepping a hurlock's axe and jams his dagger into its throat. A hurlock mage tried to cast a spell on the city elf but was grabbed by the throat by Loke who easily tore it apart.

Marcus punches away a hurlock in the face before stabbing it through the heart, as he looks to his elven partner beside him; "Doing okay?!"

"Oh, never better," Neria chuckles humorlessly as she sets a genlock on fire.

A screeching wail is heard. From atop the steps leading to the tower, they see five hunched back slim creatures running towards them on all fours. "Shrieks!" Alistair shouts. "Be careful they're very fast!"

Almost like the wind the creatures are on Marcus and the others. The young Cousland silently thanking again Miara for making sure exquisite armor with enchantments he can still hardly believe. He manages to resist the Shriek's fast blows and move quickly enough to retaliate.

With a strong telekinetic blast, Neria sends one flying into a wall. It crashes with a sickening sound.

Gin dances around one of the Shrieks, this one meets his daggers with two sharp sting-like metal blades coming out from its armguards. The elf dodges one a strike to close to his head, but just barely, the blade scratches just above his eye. Gin quickly moves and lets out a sweeping kick at the creature, making it fall to the ground vulnerable and stabs it in the face.

Alistair's sword cuts through a Shrieks' head, both it and it body falls limp on the grass. Neria huffs catching her breath; "Everyone okay?" She asks when seeing all the Darkspawn finally dead in the area.

Gin turns his eyes left seeing survivors outside the tower being attended to. Silently praying none got any Darkspawn blood in them. "Will be once this battle is over."

Marcus looks back at them. "We still have a job to do. Let's move,"

They run up the steps, when they encounter an Alpha who savagely growls.

Neria channels lightning through her staff. "We don't have time for this!" She snarls in anger. The electricity arcs towards the creature, stunning it and giving Marcus an ample chance to decapitate it.

The elven mage only stares. "I... don't know what came over me"

"Looks like someone has a temper" Alistair gives a carefree smirk.

XxX ~ Miara ~ XxX

Back at the gorge, the dragonborn dances with lethal grace as she either slashes through darkspawn or uses her magics. She sees herself surrounded by all sides. Quickly, she casts Daedric Curse upon a Darkspawn before delivering a deadly blow to its stomach. She warps away, teleporting a few feet behind them, and observes as the Darkspawn she had hexed explodes in an arcane blast which splutters blood and gore, taking its brethren that had been close with it.

The ground trembling alerts her of the presence of one of those massive horned beasts. The Ogre approaches her with ferocity. Ice and cold shape over her hand, forming a longly icy spear. She sends its flying straight at the beast's right knee, it stumbles and falls to the ground but manages to keep one foot steady.

Miara wastes no time and runs up to the creature, it roars at it tries to stand up. She sends her blades slicing through the air with telekinetic energies. They bury themselves at the sides of the ogre's neck. The dunmer jumps to the beast, grabbing her blades and slicing its throat.

She back-flips as the giant beast fall forward, dead before it hits the ground. Miara crimson eyes do not miss seeing Duncan further ahead, about to be surrounded by Darkspawn.

The dunmer didn't want to use her Voice in this battle, it would create much confusion and collateral damage if not used properly. But her instincts react faster than her reason as she quickly shouts; "_**Wuld Nah Kest**_!"

Duncan kicks away a Darkspawn and then stabs another with his sword. His style of sword and dagger allowing him to employ both quick and powerful attacks. He rolls, evading the slash from a rusty serrated blade. Upon standing up on one knee, he strikes genlock horizontally across the chest. Tainted blood splashes across his face.

He stands up and parries away the blow from hurlock's axe before slashing his throat with his dagger. Among the sea of Taint, he can't feel the Darkspawn sneaking up behind him.

Upon hearing the dying screech from one of the monsters, he turns around and sees Miara with her blade piercing a Darkspawn's heart with one sword before cutting its head off with the other. He blinks in brief confusion before both he and the elven general are back to back with weapons at the ready. Commander and General work in sync as they tear through Darkspawn that come their way.

The dunmer lightly growls; "We're being overwhelmed Duncan…"

"They will light the signal soon" The Gray Warden says, his breathing becoming a bit heavier. "They must"

XxX ~ Marcus and Company ~ XxX

"Quickly!" Marcus shouts as his blades tear through yet another Darkspawn, his trusted companion Loke mauls down a genlock at his side. "We must get to the beacon!"

The moment they stepped into the tower the four Wardens have been fighting tooth and nail with near a dozen of Darkspawn on the first floor. They slashed, cut and used magic to tear through a path and clear the floor.

Second floor was about the same, Neria fought magic with magic against a Hurlock mage. Gin took down a genlock rogue, while Marcus, Loke and Alistair plowed through several tainted creatures in their way. Reaching the third floor. They catch a small breather.

"Maker's breath! How did they even get into this tower. There was not supposed to be any resistance here," The former Templar grumbles.

Neria shrugs; "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place."

"Oh yes, cause this a just one big misunderstand. Will laugh about this later," Alistair snorts.

The elven mage does not respond, instead she casts a spell to help the regeneration of their stamina.

Marcus nods to her in gratitude. "Okay, let's keep going"

XxX ~ Duncan and Miara ~ XxX

In battle, there is no time. A warrior does not know who long he or she has been fighting. The body runs purely on adrenaline by this point, ignoring all lesser pains and exhaustion. Miara was not a common mortal, and she had many, many years of experience in the battle field. But everyone had their limits, even she now could start feeling the pressure of such prolonged fighting getting to her.

She surrounded herself and Duncan with a wall of ice. She casted a healing spell on them which would also help them restores their stamina. No matter how many of those foul beasts she killed, more and more arrived to take the place of their fallen kin. Whispering '_**Laas**_', she set her gaze into the forests where the Darkspawn horde was coming. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Every personal aura had a different color, many times influenced by person's nature and their souls. She could clearly make out the Darkspawn's' auras among the sea of battle between them and the Fereldan soldiers. They were black with a taint of foul green, monstrous, soulless. There were many, so many of them, and the Ferelden forces were falling, the reinforcements haven't charged in yet... She looks up to the tower, the signal still hadn't been lit.

They have overstayed their position, flanking the Darkspawn would no longer provide an advantage that would turn the tide of battle, they were too numerous for that. She had been in enough battles to understand the horrible truth of this situation.

"Duncan" She grimly says the Warden Commander. "We're going to lose..."

The Commander had caught his breath and looks to the sky grimly; "I fear you are right..." He looks back to Miara; "Can you give this old man one last wish?"

The dunmer nodded "Speak"

"Through the gorge is a narrow pathway to the tower of Ishal. It will take you to the Alistair and others." His eyes show nothing but steel, "Save them. Whether the beacon is lit or not. Get them away from Ostagar."

"I swear I will" The ice around the beings cracking under the darkspawn's blows. Miara charges two different spells in her hands, she feels them taking their toll on her magicka reserves, and casts them on Duncan.

Duncan blinks in surprises as he fills himself being filled with new found courage and vigor. He feels like he could take hundreds of Darkspawn by himself. The dunmer smirked knowing her spells had taken effect, effectively filling him with indomitable will and fortifying his strength. At least for the moment.

"We haven't know each other long Duncan, but it's been an honor"

Gripping his sword and dagger in each hand, the Warden Commander looks to the Dark Elf with a grim but sincere smile; "The honor was mine General Miara Ellswyn."

The cracks grow larger on the ice as both are back to back once again. With Miara in the direction she needs to go. Duncan speaks one last time; "To stop the Blight. Those four must survive. Only we Wardens can stop the Blight" There was something in his voice that the dunmer couldn't really make out. "Go!"

Miara nods and brings the ice wall down, the zig zags in between Darkspawn and soldiers, using the first Word of the Whirlwind Sprint to quickly maneuver and reach her destination. In the midst of the carnage, the giant Alpha Hurlock, vanguard of its kind, watches solely at the Dragonborn as she heads for the tower.

XxX ~ Marcus and Company ~ XxX

As Marcus and the others began their sweep through the third level of the tower, Gin was able to release several Mabari hounds from their cages to help them fight the darkspawn. The war hounds tore through any enemy in their way with teeth and claws. The four wardens plus Loke made short work of the Darkspawn thanks to the extra aid.

Nearing the final door to the towers peak they all catch their breath while Neria heals anyone with wounds. Alistair who speaks up; "Think we'll find anything up there?"

"Problems" Gin deadpans.

"Darkspawn" Neria says, expecting it by this point.

"Death" Marcus has a good idea of what happened to the men Loghain had stationed there.

Alistair sighs and rubs his neck. "Well, there goes our positive attitude"

Neria frowns; "We had one at some point?" She asks genuinely confused.

Marcus sighs while Gin opens a crate with rune enhanced fire bolts. The elf smirks as he puts them with the rest. Loke and the other Mabari sit quietly. The young Cousland looks to everyone; "Are we all ready?"

Neria casts protective barrier on the members of the group. "Yes"

Marcus gives his swords a twirl. "The lets go" He kicks the door open and they charge... only to suddenly stop dead in their tracks before the frightening sight before them. They can hear the ripping and tearing of flesh coming from the hulking back of a purple skinned ogre, feasting of the remains of Loghain's men. Neria nearly throws up seeing the beast holding a leg of a man and chewing on it absently.

The beast slowly turns to them, blood and gore dripping from its maw. It casually raises its arm to wipe its mouth, before standing up and roaring. They see some darkspawn in the room as well, they turn at the roar of their brethren, spotting the Wardens, and they raise their weapons and charge.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara races through the steps of the tower, cursing all the way and praying for the others to be well. Slamming her elbow into the double doors, they nearly break apart as she keeps her speed for the tower's peak.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The giant beast roars as several bolts pierce its flesh next to fire and lightning magic scorching its skin. Loke and the other mabari hounds along with Alistair and Marcus take out the smaller Darkspawn. Switching from his crossbow, Gin runs around the ogre, but its skin and muscles are too thick for his daggers to do any real damages. He flips back, evading the heavy fist from the monster. He raises his head, only to see the beast charging at him, intending to ram him with his horned head.

Neria reacts quickly, and casts a much stronger barrier on Gin. It protects him against the great creature's charge, but it shatters like glass on impact and the force is still enough to send him flying back. Finishing off the smaller Darkspawn, Marcus and Alistair charge in for the Ogre along with the war hounds

The Ogre roars in pain at being attack by all sides. Marcus slashes his blades through its knees, bringing the beast down, before jumping at it, burying the swords to its flesh, twisting them, immobilizing the creature with yet more pain. He takes his family's sword out and pierces the ogre's skull.

Its large muscular body goes limp, as Marcus breathes heavily pulling out his sword. He takes off his helmet as everyone else slumps from exhaustion. "Well that was fun..."

Gin says nothing as he runs over to light beacon. A single flaming bolt it's all it takes. The group takes a moment to breath before going over the windows, looking over the battlefield.

"Maker..." Neria lets out a heavy breath. "I can't believe so much death is going on just beneath us..."

"We've lit the signal" Alistair says. "All we have to do now is wait"

Suddenly they hear footsteps approaching, along with a familiar voice. "There you are!" They turn to see Miara running towards them. "Thank the gods you're okay" She breaths out in relief as she approaches them.

"Miara?" Gin voices in confusion. "You were supposed to be in the battle. What are you doing here?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

In the midst of the forest, with partial shelter from the rain, Loghain and his most trust knight Ser Cauthrien, a fair skinned woman dressed in heavy chainmail, with brunette hair in ponytail, watches as she prays silently, with their men at their backs, ready to give aid. At her side the Teyrn is as still as a statue, his eyes focused on the tower.

Suddenly a flash of fire and smoke bursts from the top of the tower. Cauthrien lets out a sigh of relief and await her general's orders.

"Sound... the retreat"

Cauthrien turns to him in shock, unable to believe Loghain himself had just said those words. "What? But my lord, the king-"

Loghain grabs her armored wrist tightly. "Do as I command" His tone broke no room for arguments. He gazed into her eyes, as if challenging her to dare defy his orders.

Cauthrien remains silent for a moment before yanking free of his grasp. She turns and signals their forces. The soldiers obey without question, leaving the others to their fate.

Loghain takes one last look at the battle down below; he says nothing as he soon walks away with his men.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Cailan kills darkspawn after darkspawn, but their numbers seem without end. He snarls as he slices through a hurlock with his great sword, not far Duncan is fighting any that cross his path. Miara's spells having worn off; fatigue was setting in for the Commander.

As the king kicks away a hurlock, several Darkspawn scatter as an Ogre charges the young king. Cailan tries to attack the great beast, but the ogre just swats aside his sword like a toy. His claw snatches the king from the ground, he struggles but it's in vain. Cailan can only stare at the beast in the face in horror as this one roars.

Duncan can't do anything but look as the king's armor and torso are crushed in a shower of blood.

The ogre tosses the body aside like it was nothing.

Rising to his feet, weapons in hand, the Warden Commander roars as he charges at the beast, he leaps forward and stabs the creature with his blades. The edge twists inside its body, causing it to roar in pain and fall dead.

Duncan gaps for air, exhaustion and pain filling his entire body. He kneels atop the ogre's corpse. He looks over the battle, no, the carnage. There was nothing but death, the brave Fereldans falling to Darkspawn blades. The Tainted monsters' numbers seemed to have no end.

He looks to the tower, the signal is lit. But no help was coming... this was it. The battle was not over yet, but this victor of Ostagar had been decided.

All he could do now was put his trust in Alistair and the others. Where he failed, he was sure they would succeed.

The hulking form of the large Alpha Vanguard appears before him, its dark eyes staring at him beneath the horned helmet. It reaches for the great axe on his back, slowly drawing it.

Duncan could no longer fight back, but and even kneeled he still stood proud and strong. He was not afraid.

The axe descended upon him, and he knew no more.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Before Miara could utter a word, the door to the tower burst open with Darkspawn pouring forth, they quickly fire arrows and bolts. Miara's and Marcus's armors protect them from the projectiles, which only a few manage to embed themselves into the more vulnerable sections of the armor, but stopped before wounding them. The rest bounced off the plates of dragon scale and metal.

The others weren't so fortunate. Gin, Alistair and Neria feel to the ground, a few arrows sticking out of their bodies.

The dunmer's mind swirled as the remaining mabari charged at the Darkspawn. They need remove the arrows and heal them quickly before it was too late. But she couldn't do that with the Darkspawn here.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation was felt by her. It was growing closer. The walls of the tower are shattered as a great dragon bursts through. It roars.

"Maker!" Marcus shouted. Holding his swords tightly. "The Archdemon?!"

"No" Miara says resolute. She can feel who this creature is; she had felt her essence before after all. "That's… Morrigan's mother"

Marcus makes an exclamation of surprise. But his voice is silenced by a raw guttural voice coming from the dragon itself. "If you seek to live, I suggest you accompany me" The voice is still female.

It was the first time she heard a dragon speak like a female, it was very strange. She knew there were female dragons; Odahviing often complained the lack of them in Tamriel after all. But it was still very odd for her. Stranger still was that the dragon had four legs and was a bit larger than the average male dragon.

She supposed it was just another type of dragon. Her size may be due to her being a female. Females were usually larger than males for many creatures of the world. She wasn't the biggest dragon she had seen either, Alduin while in Sovngarde, where his Aedric power was at its strongest, had been a truly colossal thing.

The dunmer's crimson eyes narrowed. Dragons didn't help unless they wanted something in return. But more and more Darkspawn were pouring in, and the mabari wouldn't be enough to hold them back.

Could they risk it? Trust their life to this dragon that was obviously more than she appeared to be? Miara realized there was no choice if they wanted to live.

"Marcus!" Her shout barely made the Cousland snap back from his stupor at hearing the dragon speak. "We must go with her!"

The Warden looked at the dragon, then at the Darkspawn who were quickly slaughtering the mabari, and finally to their fallen companions. "Fine..." He sighs before looking at his friend. "Loke!"

"I'll take him. Come here buddy!" Miara shouts as she grabs a hold of the dragon's front. The mabari jumped over and the dunmer held him tightly, her superior strength for her to hold his weigh.

The dragon grabbed the unconscious bodies of their comrades, Alistair in one claw, and Gin with Neria on the other. Marcus quickly held unto the remaining leg. And the dragon took off, flying away from the tower, away from the battle.

From their place in the skies, they could see the massacre the Darkspawn inflicted upon the Fereldan warriors. While many tried to run, most were not so fortunate.

Ostagar and the horrifying defeat became a distant sight the farther they went. The battle was lost and the war was far from over.

Dark days had descended upon Ferelden. And only the Elder Scrolls knew what would happen next, after all, they had foretold this moment ages ago. Since the last few days, a chain of events had been set in motion. Events that would reshape the entirety of Thedas.

XxX ~ xx ~ **Dragon Translations** ~ xx ~ XxX

Nuz los nii fah pruzah uv kras? Mu fent koraav... (But is it for good or ill? We shall see...)

Hokoron mindok thur. Kos nau hin dein... (The enemy knows overlord. Be on your guard.)

Wo los hi… (Who are you…)

Hi fent mindos ko tiid dii thur. Pah ko pruzah tiid… (You shall learn in time my overlord. All in good time…)

Dinok fen bo... Dovahkiin fen ni vuth zey! Zu'u fen neh qiilaan wah joor thur! (Death will come… Dragonborn will not stop me! I will never bow to a mortal overlord!)


	7. Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a new chapter folks. We, Arch-Daishou and etheral-23, have suddenly come upon a bit of information which changes things for the story.

Thedas has two moons... yeah, Thedas has TWO fricking moons. It's in the 'notes' section of the 'Thedas' entry of the Dragon Age Wiki. It's an established canon even, in the Dragon Age codex, and this is not a small error like a few tidbits of wrong information the codex may have, but actually found in other parts of the lore. Bioware just forgot to program them into the game so we'd see two moons instead of one (Would it have been so difficult Bioware? It's just a background image, it doesn't even have to be detailed or anything)

So, when finding this we decided to change some things, which will include rewriting a few parts of the chapters where we pointed out there was only one moon. This is actually annoying and beneficial for us, on one hand we had to scrap ideas we had long discussed about why there was only one moon, but on the other it actually helps this crossover actually make possible for Thedas to be in the same planet as Tamriel and the other continents.

Another thing we wanted to point out is the scale. The Elder Scrolls are open world games, meaning they have to be very limited in how big they have to make some places, and how many people are in there. If you count all the named NPCs in Skyrim, you'd have much less than a thousand people. Compared to Dragon Age, which is much more limited in its world settings, large cities boasting thousands of people can be just seen as background.

So to balance things out, we decided to go for a more 'lore-friendly' approach to the size of Tamriel. If Val Royaux, the most populated city of Thedas, said to have over ten thousand elves, which are the minority, it must mean it has at least thirty to forty thousand humans.

So some cities the size of Whiterun will actually be cities, with populations which may go around thousands people, with towns and villages being larger as well, and larger cities boasting an even larger population. (we're using statistics of population sizes from the Middle Ages for this). Landscapes and the size of nations would also be larger to accommodate things so it's more balanced, we're trying to give a more 'realistic' look to the scope of the continents.

We also decided to make the Imperial City be like the Rome of Tamriel (kinda trying to give the whole Empire a more roman 'feel' to it, without the slavery of course), meaning it will be the giant metropolis it has always been heralded as in the games, so it'd have around a hundred thousand inhabitants.

As soon as we are finished with tweaking out the details of the previous chapters, we'll go back to working on the next.

Thanks, see ya.


	8. Lothering

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Dragon Age Origins

Co-Author and Beta: Etheral-23

Lothering

The fireplace warms and illuminated the inner room of the small hut as Miara and Morrigan's mother treat the injured Alistair, Gin, and Neria. Sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, Marcus watches silently with Loke sleeping beside him.

Morrigan handed them clean cloths as well as different kinds of potions to the two women. Miara carefully slid out the sharp end of an arrow embedded on Neria's stomach, before applying water that cleaned the wound and used magic to close it. Her gaze goes to elder looking woman.

"You never told us your name" She points out.

The old witch chuckles. "You may call me Flemeth" She says while healing Alistair.

Miara frowns. "That's not a dovah name"

"Indeed it's not" She was playing games with the dunmer and this one knew it, but right now it wasn't the time.

"Flemeth..?" Marcus speaks up, shock clear on his face. "The legendary Witch of the Wilds?"

The elderly woman never looks away from treating Alistair's wounds; "Bah, legendary witch of the wilds. People do love weaving tales about me."

"You're hard not to forget since you used to live where my family rules" The Cousland says dryly.

"Ah, so you are a Cousland. How is the old family?"

Marcus grunts in barely repressed anger. "We have been betrayed, but we shall have vengeance"

"Indeed? Interesting," Flemeth's voice unreadable.

"What is interesting?"

"That no matter how much time passes; your family always deals with pain and betrayal"

A throaty growl comes from Marcus as Flemeth continues "Still, the Couslands have proven themselves more tempered then the rest of the idiots and fools of this country. Perhaps it will be you to restore what was lost."

"Highever will be ours again" He swore vehemently.

"I was not talking about Highever"

She did not need to turn and see the confusion written on his face as Flemeth now tends to Gin chuckling; "Much has been lost to your family. I wonder how you shall react when facing the truth."

Miara lightly glares overs while bandaging Neria. She says nothing as she looks to Marcus. "Flemeth and I will be busy most of the night. Get some rest Marcus."

The young warrior sighs. "Wish I could"

Walking over from the bookshelf, Morrigan kneels down in front of Marcus; "Drink this. It is a potion to aid you into sleeping." A simple blue glass vial in her hand.

Marcus takes it and nods gratefully. "Thank you"

Brief confusion is shown in her eyes. Like she wasn't used to anyone showing her gratitude "I... you're welcome"

Taking the blue tinted vial he drinks the contents, under a minute his eyes grow heavy before sleep take hold of him. Flemeth looks at his sleeping form; "He is a strong lad. But he has yet to show what he can truly become."

Miara, finishing bandaging Neria, turns to look at Flemeth right in the eye. "Why did you save us? What is that you truly want?"

The witch smiles; "Want? My, is this what charity and generosity gets you nowadays?"

"I know our kind" The dunmer replies. "I myself can be very greedy and deceitful when I want to. I know our nature and what I want to know right now is what have you to gain from saving them"

"Does not wanting to die swarm by Darkspawn reason enough? My magic is deceiving them from finding this place, but it won't do any good if every last bit of land on Ferelden is crawling with them"

"Shame you cannot travel anywhere without risk of being caught" Miara says dryly.

The witch chuckles. "Touché"

"You know more than you let on" The Dragonborn said accusingly. "About the Blight, about these lands, the state of magic here and the outer realms"

"But of course" The witch says cheerfully. "But what fun there is in just telling you?"

Miara nearly snarls as Flemeth merely wave her hand dismissively; "Calm yourself young Thur. While our kind is not known for our patience, we do have the ability to learn it. I figured Paarthurnax would have taught you some, tucked away on his mountain. Besides, I think seeing the state of these lands and its people is better than any words I can speak."

The dragonborn growls softly at her words. Still, there was a bit of truth in them, she being told instead of learning the truth by herself would lead her to a different conclusion than one she would find were she to search on her own.

Besides, how much could she really trust this dragon before her?

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

_Whiterun was a jewel of Skyrim, standing in the very center of the frosty land, the city boosted trade from all corners of the province. As one of the great holds, the population numbered in the thousands. Jarl Balgruuf was a great man, he did not discriminate against any race, though despite the majority of the population consisting mostly of Nords, one could find nearly all of Tamriel races in Whiterun._

_They called the city their home, so when it was reported a dragon had attack a watchtower, volunteers rose to defend it. And Miara once again found herself roped further into this whole dragon related mess._

_Experienced regarding dragons the Jarl had called her, only because she had survived Helgen. That didn't make her experienced, that made her lucky. For all the training her teacher had given her, the dunmer wasn't in any hurry to fight dragons. But at same time she just couldn't stand by and do nothing._

_This was why she was in this current predicament…_

_"It's coming back around!" An argonian warrior shouts, and sure enough, the large grey scaled dragon souring through the skies above quickly turned and flew straight at them._

_The assortment of guardsmen and those who had volunteered to fight at their sight scrambled out of its way it spew deadly flames which scorched everything on their path._

_Miara breathing erratically as she settled herself next to a large rock. She could see a few members of that mercenary group, the Companions, shooting arrows at the beast. A fiery looking nord redhead was letting loose some impressive accurate shots, but the dragon's tough scales made it nearly impossible for them to make any real harm._

_She tensed as another figure stood by her side behind the rock. A khajiit wearing heavy plated steel armor, he was holding a great sword in his hands. He too was breathing heavily._

_"And here I was complaining about the cold" Miara had to laugh at that. In a desperate situation like this one, all one could do was laugh. The khajiit's voice had that accent and raspy tone of their kind. "Got caught in this mess too huh?"_

_"Yeah, long story. You?"_

_"Long story too, suffice to say it involves drinking and gambling" His ears twitch and his expression shifts. The ground trembles as the dragon lands, seemingly behind their position. "Look out!" He throws both of them to the ground, just in time to dodge a great tail which shattered the rock behind them._

_The sound of fighting resumes once again, the dragon roars something in its ancient tongue, and they can hear the sound of warriors screaming as they are sent flying away. Those not caught in their path continue to strike at the beast._

_"Thanks" Miara mutters, her heart racing a mile per second._

_"Don't mention it" Without another word, they stand up and jump over the remains of the crumbled rock. They see the dragon begin attack from every direction._

_An orc wielding a savage looking battle-axe is easily swatted away like a rag doll by the dragons' wing. Miara can see an old nord warrior, dressed in grayish steel armor decorated with furs and a wolf carved right beneath the neck; swing a great war hammer at its head. The blow is actually strong enough to make the beast's head real back in pain._

_The dragon's slit eyes look at the nord with rage. It takes a deep breath before letting out a roar that creates a powerful shock wave that sends everyone around him flying backwards._

_Miara takes advantage of the dragon having its back turned at her. She jumps over its back, grabbing over the spikes to steady herself and stabs her blade through any opening between the scales she can find._

_The beast roars in pain and rocks its body to throw her off. The dunmer, knowing she has to deliver a stronger more fatal blow, runs up to its head. But the dragon's movement made her stumble and she falls to a sitting position over the neck. She then proceeds to slash her blade at the side of the long neck, blood falls from the wound as the beast roars yet again._

_It flaps its wings, taking off from the ground momentarily, and shakes its neck violently. Miara can't hold on and falls with her back to the ground, the dragon's lands right over her, staring at her like one would at an annoying bug. Its maw opens and the dunmer can see fire shining and crackling inside._

_Acting quickly on instinct, Miara thrusts her blade and pierces the dragon's throat, charging magical lightning through the edge. The dragon gurgles in its own blood before stumbling, takes out her blade and quickly rolls away before the large head could crush her._

_She gasps for air as she tries to stand up, a wave of healing magic brings her aid and she sees a breton mage in robes casting a spell on her. Looking back at the dragon, she sees the beast immobile on the ground, blood pouring torrents from the wound on its neck._

_"The beast is fallen!" Someone shouts, and everyone cheers in victory._

_Miara can't help but let her head fall in relief; at last, it was over…_

_"Wait… what's happening?!"_

_The dunmer raised her head and stares in shock as the dragon… disintegrated? The beast slowly looks at her, pain clearly written on its face, though it's not agony what overcomes its scaly features, but horror and disbelief. "Dovahkiin? Niid!"_

_The dragon roars as every last part of its body is burnt away. Lights from every color of the rainbow flow at Miara, entering her soul. For that moment, the dunmer was lost in world of colors. Incredible energy filled every part of her being. It was euphoria like she had never felt before._

_And then, it was over. All that was left of the dragon was a giant skeleton with scales hanging onto the bones. A dead silence fell upon the battlefield; everyone was looking at her in a mixture of awe and terror._

_"I-It can't be…" The breton mage who had been healing her mutters. "Y-You took its very soul…"_

_Murmurs ran across the warriors. "Can it be?" A nord says in shock. "Dragonborn?"_

_"Dragonborn? An elf?" Another one says in disbelief._

_An altmer mage looks at her in awe; "Auri-El have mercy…"_

_Just what had she gotten herself into this time?_

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara wakes up from her dream, her memory of that eventful day rather. The day her path had been set in motion. The dunmer was not sure when she fell asleep last night but she sees Marcus was already awake; he greets her with a small nod, and motions for them to talk outside.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Neria groans as she stirs on the bed. Her eyes open to reveal a blurry image before her, slowly they focus, and making her realize she was in some hut. "Hmm, where am I?" She mumbles.

"Glad to see you're up" Hearing Gin's voice she sees her childhood friend leaning on the wall by the fireplace. Next to him, Alistair is kneeling looking into the flames.

She sighs in relief also noticing Morrigan looking at her by the bookshelf; "Good to see you awake. Mother and Miara did well in healing your wounds."

"What happened to the battle?" She asks with a bit of desperation on her voice. "To the king and the army?"

Gin looks to the ground mournfully; "The king is dead. So is everyone else. Loghain never responded to the beacon."

"What?!" She shouts in disbelief. "B-But why?! We lit the signal, he should have charged!"

Morrigan shrugs; "Whatever his reasons he left with his men while your king and army was slaughtered. A few may have gotten away but I am uncertain."

Alistair keeps looking at the fire; "Duncan and the other Wardens are dead."

They remain in silence for a moment, a silence in honor for the dead, as well as a silence of desperation at finding themselves in such a terrible situation.

"What are we gonna do?" Neria asks.

Gin opens his mouth to answer, but no sound comes out. He closes it and opens it a few times before sighing. "I don't know"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Outside Miara breaths in the morning air as looks to the sky. "Everything feels so strange here."

The Cousland stands at her side, arms crossed. "How is back home to you?"

"I've traveled and settled down in so many places it's hard to say which is home to me" Anywhere her children are of course. But where was home to them was another matter. "Ferelden is cold, but I've grown used to much colder places"

"Skyrim right," he glances at as she nods. He also sees her looking down at her armor.

"I'll need something to help me blend in" Says the dunmer. She looks at the Cousland. "You remember I told you Tamriel has studied and advanced magic for thousands of years yes?"

"Yeah?" Marcus replied in confusion, unsure to where she was going with this.

"I have not been entirely frank with you. Tamriel has developed magics which many in Thedas would disapprove of, very strongly, from I what have gathered from your Chantry"

He looks at her warily. "What are you trying to say Miara?"

"If we are to go together through this mess, you need to know a few things about me. This one is very important" She sighs. "One of the schools of magic in Tamriel is called Conjuration, it focuses on the summoning of artifacts and creatures from other worlds... creature's people of Thedas would regard as demons"

His mind puts it together; "Daedra... People can summon Daedra! Willingly!"

"Yes" Miara nods. "It is an old practice. Once since long refined. Though some people may perform sacrifices to the daedra. Conjuration requires no living sacrifice, no innocent blood spilled, and conjurers are taught to never summon creatures beyond their control. Everything I summon is completely under my command"

Marcus shakes his head slightly, before running a hand through his hair. "I... but you told me and my family that daedra were what basically what you call demons. How can you summon evil beings such as themselves?"

She gives him a look. "I also told you not all daedra are inherently evil. Some are indifferent towards mortals, others actually helpful towards them. Most daedra that are summoned are creatures of chaos, beings guided only by instinct but properly restrained"

A sighs escapes her lips. "I know I'm asking you to put aside every conception and idea you've been taught since youth. But you have to trust that I know what I'm doing, Tamriel has been doing this for a long time. We, better than anyone else, know the risks and dangers of the daedra"

The two look at each other for the longest time before Marcus runs both his hands over his face; "Who or what exactly are you conjuring? I've trusted you thus far up until now. I'll take a leap of faith."

Miara smiles in gratitude. "I'll be summoning a servant of mine; he stores my gear and other things. He's my... Butler you could say"

"Ah, so that's how you got that armor out of nowhere"

"Yes, He is pleasant enough. When you know he is not being sarcastic with you." Turning around to an open area she lifts her arm. A purple glow comes from her hand as Marcus tenses seeing what looks like a purple rift opening just a foot from them.

The energy parts, revealing a tall horned being with dark coal skin. He -Marcus assumed it is a male- was dressed in fine clothes and had the posture of servant ready to attend to his master's every need and demand.

"Ahh, my lady, so wonderful to see you again so soon!" He bows. "You were victorious I assume?" He asks with a smile.

"We were defeated" Miara replies dryly. "It was a massacre."

Her Butler shrugs. "Oh well, you lose some you win some" Marcus blinks as the creature looks to him; "And you must my lady's new friend. I bid good morning sir. Still have all your limbs I see."

Marcus stares at the being before him and then to Miara. "Uhm... no. I have no idea how to react to this" He finally says.

The dunmer chuckles as she walks up to her butler; "You get used to it after a while. I need my nightingale armor."

Her butler gives a smile as he snaps his finger producing a large chest. "As you wish. Oh yes, your father sent you a gift. Two precisely."

She finds in the chest her trusty Nightingale gear, but sure enough, her servant's words ring true as she sees a pair of objects at its side, along with a folded note. Taking the paper, she opens it and reads its contents.

'_Dear Miara._

_I heard you were going on another adventure, and I have no doubt you'll find yourself in lots of new troubles, you're much like me in that regard. So I decided to craft you these. Ebony folded many times upon itself. It was a pain to make, but luckily I'm with the best people regarding these kinds of blades here in Akavir (This place continues to be a mess by the way. War and chaos everywhere, would-be gods I'll may have to kill eventually, pretty much standard all things considered actually). I left the enchantments to you. I hope you like them._

_Love, father'_

She smiled softly as she placed the note back into the chest and pulled out one of the two blades her father had sent her. A pair of Akaviri katanas. Laying one sword on the ground, holding the sheath of the other blade in her hand tightly, she pulls out the edge and marvels at the beauty of the folded black metal.

Curiosity overrules his caution as Marcus walks over in awe at the blade in Miara's hands. "What are those? I never seen sword like them."

"Akaviri katanas. Best weapons in my opinion. My father is also a master blacksmith, so every now and then he sends me and the kids' new things."

"It's a beautiful blade" He said. And it was true; the design was unique and interesting yet... "But it looks too thin and fragile"

The butler chuckles; "And that would be the deception sir."

Marcus looks at him then to Miara who explains; "The Akaviri in the far east learned how to fold metal when forging their blades. Thus increasing its strength and also making the blade thinner. Do not mistake it to be so easily broken, the density of the metal is far stronger than many swords."

The young Cousland shrugs at her words, not really expecting such thin swords to be as durable as she said they were. The dunmer sheathes her new swords and hands them to her Butler, she then begins taking off her current armor. Neither minding nor caring Marcus is beside her watching.

"Ah, you want some privacy?" He says slowly.

"Ain't really much privacy here anyway" The dunmer replies with a hint of smirk. "And I have three kids, privacy ran off thirty years ago."

The Cousland couldn't help but stare as she undressed until she was in her small clothes, revealing all her smooth gray skin and showing her well sculpted body. His eyes went from her neckline, where the he saw an intricately designed gemstone necklace with eight star-like prongs dangling just above her slightly above her slightly endowed breasts, to the flat sculpted stomach, and finely curved hips and her well-toned long legs. He noticed a tribal looking tattoo on her back, a sun and a moon, and a small unique dragon tattoo on her shoulder.

Every part of her body was perfectly portioned, and very well toned.

He coughed into his hand as he finally shifted his gaze, averting his eyes from further shamelessly ogling his friend like he had been, while the Butler dryly smirks; "My mistress has never been one for such details. Although by your _**long **_gaze, you have no complaints sir?"

"I was raised to be a gentleman" He defends himself.

"By your mother I bet" Miara says as she puts on the dark form fitting greaves. "I'm sure your father and brother were a different kind of influence"

"I neither deny nor confirm anything"

Miara chuckles while putting on the chest piece. "At least you are trying to act like a gentleman around a proper lady like myself"

The Butler snorts.

"Oh shut it you"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The silence in the hut lasted for almost too long as Flemeth walks in looking at them all; "I see you have all awakened. Good. While your wounds were mild, they could have still done harm in the long run. Luckily myself and Miara healed you up."

Alistair looks at the witch. "Where are she and Marcus?"

"Outside, if you wish to join them, you are free to go" Her words may have tried to sound kind, but they could hear the hidden meaning behind them, which was: 'Get out of my house you annoying little children'.

With Gin and Alistair helping a sore Neria out of bed, an amused Morrigan watches them leave with the hound as she prepares stew. Though lifts a curious eyebrow seeing her mother following them. Once the three are outside they stop in their track at the sight beside Marcus.

Miara is wearing a very beautiful armor, it was like someone had taken a piece of the night sky and crafted a magnificent piece of gear. Heavily intricate in design, with the symbol of a bird rising its wings high on the chest. A long cape fell down her shoulders, it was furled and looked like it could cover her entire form. There was also a hood and a mask which were pulled down.

Loke barks happily running up beside his master. Her crimson eyes notice them and Flemeth as she give the three a relieved smile; "How are you feeling?"

"Alive" Gin replies. "Guess we should at least be thankful for that"

Neria looks at her quizzically; "What kinda armor is that?"

"This is called Nightingale. Good at blending into places." She notices the former templar looking to the ground; "Alistair?" The dunmer saying his name catches his attention, he looks at her with tired mournful eyes. "Are you alright?" She asks softly.

He shakes his head. "No. No I'm not alright. This doesn't feel real" He lets out a shaky breath. "Duncan is dead, the king is dead. The army was slaughtered, and now the Darkspawn are marching unopposed"

"If you let despair take hold lad, the enemy has won without even raising a single blade," Flemeth speaks in a semi soft tone.

The young warden turns to look at her; "It's not despair I feel. It's anger. Anger at the man who abandoned us and left us to die. If it weren't for you and Miara we'd be dead"

The old witch huffs in annoyance. "I have a name, lad"

Alistair stutters. "Um, I-I'm sorry. We never got your name".

"Her name is Flemeth" Marcus speaks up.

The eyes of Alistair, Gin, and Neria look at the old woman. The young mage speaks up in disbelief; "The Flemeth? I... I heard you lived here in the wilds. But never thought I'd see you in person…"

"Nice to see I'm so well known, though I'm sure all you heard were wild tales to scare children." She says dryly.

"Why did you save us?" Gin asks; legends always speak of Flemeth doing deals out of convenience, never out of the kindness of her heart.

"Well, we can't have all the Grey Warden dying in the middle of Blight now can we?"

"That's why I came to the tower." Miara gains their attention; "Duncan asked me to save you and get you away from Ostagar. Said only a Warden can stop the Blight."

"Why did Duncan tell you rescue us?" Neria asked.

"Because the battle was lost" Her words strike a chord in them. "We had overstayed our position and were being overrun. Loghain's men flanking the Darkspawn wouldn't have been enough"

The look at her with silence and horror.

"Fuck" Marcus swears through gritted teeth. "It's our fault. We took too long at lighting the signal..."

"You don't know that!" Alistair exclaims. "W-We could have still won had Loghain not turned tail and left us!"

Miara looks Alistair in the eyes; "I have been in the military for thirty years. I have been in two major wars. And I damn sure know full well when your position is compromised; you get the hell out of there."

"Shouldn't had Loghain at least tried to save the king?" Gin says. "I know it's pretty ruthless, but aren't soldiers usually sacrificed to secure the safety of more important people?"

Flemeth nods; "Very true young man. Unless the value of that person no longer holds meaning to another."

"But... Loghain's the king's father-in-law. He widowed his own daughter," Neria tries to reason.

The old witch snorts; "You will find girl that not everyone sees others so strongly to familiar ties as you. Perhaps he thought the king a fool, or perhaps he sought power. Not the first time that has happened within politics."

"Whatever his reasons were" Marcus says. "It doesn't matter now. The Darkspawn will advance and overrun the south. If we don't anything, the Blight shall extend to all of Ferelden"

Gin sighs running a hand through his hair; "But how do we do that? We'd need a way to unite Ferelden, and last I checked we're not of much authority."

"And here I thought Grey Wardens did anything to stop the Blight" Flemeth says with her arms crossed. "Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Marcus' eyes widen as an idea strikes him; "The treaties! If we have the Gray Warden treaties we can gather the troops of elves, dwarves, and humans to help us during Blight!"

Neria smiles broadly and bangs a fist into her palm. "Yes, the treaties!" Her smile soon falters and her expression turns to horror. "Which we gave to Duncan... in Ostagar..."

The group is silent before Miara speaks up; "I can sneak into Ostagar. I know stealth, and this armor was built for that reason." She waves her hand with a faint magical glow; "I don't know where they are exactly" The dunmer says. "But I can find out, give me a moment"

She walks some feet away from her friends, standing on the bare plot of ground next to Flemeth's hut. She kneels and extends her arms, magic runs through them as she focused on performing a quick clairvoyance ritual. Contacting the unseen forces of the words to guide her to her objective.

"Unseen spirits of air, I am in your need. This land hangs in the balance, I ask of you" She whispered reverently. "Show where the treaties to gather the armies to fight this darkness lie"

Neria could feel the magic she was conjuring, it was like trying to commune with the spirits of the Fade. Only instead it was like Miara was trying to contact spirits that existed on their own plane of existence.

The wind picked up, flowing gently passes her ears, whispering in an undiscernible language. Miara's crimson eyes widen as she looks at the younger elven mage. "There… with you…"

Neria and the others look at the dunmer in confusion. "What?"

"Check your robes"

The elf runs her hand all over the leathered robes, her hand stops just as she feels a small bulk right next to her stomach. She reaches in, feeling rough roll of paper. Her heart races as she quickly pulls them out and unfurl them. They let out a collective breath of relief as the sight.

"The treaties" Gin exclaims with a smile. "Thank the Maker..."

"Duncan must have hidden them in your robes" Marcus says. "Just in case to protect them"

"I don't know why he didn't tell us" Alistair says. Their order kept too many secrets, even from themselves, and Duncan was no different. "But it doesn't matter, we have our way to gather the armies now"

Flemeth looks the dark elf with an approving nod; "I must say your level of magics are well mastered."

"I had great teachers and time to master my skills" Miara replies. Not to mention she had delved into the dark works of Hermaeus Mora but they didn't need to know that. "Though I know many who are better at magic than myself"

Flemeth smirks at her before looking to the young Wardens plus hound; "So you are all set then? Ready to stop this Blight before it consumes Ferelden?"

Gin nods; "Yes, thank you for everything Lady Flemeth."

"No, no" She waves off his gratitude. "Thank you, you are the Grey Wardens after all. Now, before you part, I have one last gift for you..."

At that moment, Morrigan steps out of the hut. "The stew is over the fire mother, shall we have five guests to stay for dinner or none?"

"They are leaving girl" She says to her daughter, looking directly at her. "And you will accompany them"

Morrigan smirks. "Such a shame" She says coyly before doing a comical double take. "What?"

The old witch chuckles; "You heard me child. Last I checked you still had ears."

Neria looks unsure. "Um, if she doesn't want to come with us it's okay"

"Have 'I' no say in this?!"

Flemeth only smirks at her; "Oh come now. You have been aching to leave the wilds for some time my dear. Even I could see that." She looks to the young wardens; "As for you young four, consider this repayment for healing you."

Miara remains quiet but narrows her eyes at the old witch. "Besides" Flemeth continues. "You might learn a thing or two on this journey"

Morrigan lifts an eyebrow while Alistair looks uncertain; "Uh... Not to look a give horse in a mouth but you sure that is wise? Outside the wilds she is an apostate."

"If you do not wish the help of us illegal mages, boy, perhaps I should have left you on that tower," Flemeth dryly retorts.

"Point taken"

Morrigan huffs in annoyance. "Allow me to get my things then" She drawls.

Flemeth smirks watching her daughter go back into the hut, she looks to Miara who simple glares and points to the hill while the four Wardens speak to each other.

She nods and both walk away from the others.

"What do you want?"

Flemeth feigns ignorance; "What do 'I' want? Hmm, I am unsure what you mean young thur?"

"Do not play coy with me Dovah. Whatever your plan, or true intent, you would not let your meydovah come with us. Not without purpose."

"Has it crossed your mind that perhaps I am a terrible parent?" The witch's voice was full of mirth.

Miara did not share the amusement; "Careful dovah, arrogance and pride have often lead many Dov to their downfall. I know another dovah who also had many plans once; and he now lives trapped forever in the Soul Carin."

"Bah!" the old witch waves her off. "I'm not as foolish as that old coot Durnehviir"

Hearing the door of the hut open they see Morrigan walking out with a satchel over her shoulder and staff in hand. Glancing back to the old woman who only smirks at her, they walk back to the others. "I am ready to leave if you so desire" Said the raven haired witch. She nods to Flemeth "Farewell mother"

"Do have fun dear," Flemeth waves.

Miara checks the others they begin to make their way out of the wilds. Flemeth softly laughs as the group vanishes in the distance.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking down the king's road, Morrigan had explained the closest village was Lothering. A rather quaint place, Marcus remembers, having passed through years ago. As they walk Neria looks to her dark elven kin; "An illusion over your face and voice?" She repeats the dunmer's words.

Gin lifts an eyebrow; "Isn't that a little much?"

"I am a foreigner plus a general. If they learn I am still alive and helping the Wardens. I think you can guess what will happen."

"Your usual looks do draw attention" Marcus acknowledges.

Morrigan agrees; "Even I understand the consequences if she is seen until the right moment. If she is discovered now, many of your enemies here will no doubt think Tamriel is openly aiding your order."

"Unless we are alone and like this. Or if we have to make camp, I'll sound and look different."

Alistair tilts his head; "Okay. So what look are you taking?"

A small sad smile crosses the dunmer's lips. "Just someone that was dear to me once" Miara says as she pulls off her hood and mask.

The others look in shock now seeing a beautiful human woman with blond hair and icy blue eyes gazing at them. "Her name was Astrid. I loved her like a sister. I will be going by her name as well." Her voice now came is husky, deep, with a seductive edge.

"You... look human" Gin says in amazement.

"Then it's working." The illusion fades as her face and even her voice is back to normal. "I'll have the hood and mask up unless someone wishes to see me. Then I will look like Astrid."

Everyone soon hears barking off in the distances. Further down the road, they see a mabari, with a darker shade of fur than Loke running towards them.

Alistair's eyes narrow, he promptly takes out his weapons. "We have company"

Morrigan's face twists in disgust. "T'is just a mongrel. Barely worth our time"

"I wasn't talking about him, but the ones behind him"

Soon enough, from the corner of the road, a group of darkspawn emerge. They also see an Alpha Hurlock with a sword, with its free hand it chuckles sinisterly with the motion of its thumb crossing its throat. Miara draws the ebony katanas strapped to her waist; the others quickly reach for their weapons.

With both mabari barking, they charge at the monsters, Miara letting out a valiant war cry. "You shall feel the Void's cold embrace!"

Being the fastest, the dragonborn charges the Alpha. Marcus and Alistair take on a hurlock and genlock, while Gin fights a genlock. The two war hounds give aid while Morrigan and Neria fire off their magic when seeing an opening.

Miara crouches and the Alphas' sword cuts through the air. Quickly, she slashes the side of his stomach her right sword, and spins around the Darkspawn until she's facing his back. With her left sword she makes a diagonal cut over its back, the ebony blade tears through metal and flesh, bringing the creature to its knees. The dunmer spins her right katana in her hand; she brings it down and pierces the Alpha's black heart.

Gin slashes through a genlock's throat as Neria strikes with lightning at a hurlock trying to sneak on her old friend. Loke and the other mabari both tear into a genlock with their claws and teeth. With his family's sword, Marcus decapitates a gunlock while the remaining hurlock is slammed in the face by Alistair's shield and Miara's sword runs through its skull.

With the battle done with, the group sheaths their respected arms. Neria stares at the new hound that had helped them during the fray. "Hey" She kneels before the mabari. "I think I know this dog"

Both Miara and Marcus walk over, and they recognize the animal. The young Cousland says; "That's the hound you helped back at Ostagar."

The dunmer kneels down beside Neria; "He was looking for you by the looks of it"

Neria scratches the mabari behind the ears, much to its delight. "That right buddy? You were looking for me?"

"I think he imprinted on you" Marcus said. "Mabari do that, they choose a master for life"

"…I always did want a dog when I was little." The elven mages giggles as her face gets licked.

Morrigan moans quietly; "Now we have two mangy beasts with us. Wonderful..."

Alistair coos while petting the new hound. "You're not mangy; don't listen to the mean witch"

The young witch scoffs while Miara pats the hound's head; "I had two dogs once. The kids loved them. Sofie once conned me into having a fox in the house."

"What were their names?" Neria asks.

"Bran and Meeko"

Gin looks over; "And the fox?"

"That was Sofie's pet, she called her Lilly."

Neria looks up to her distant elven cousin, "Hmm, mind if borrow one of those names?"

Miara smiles; "Not at all" She ruffles the mabari's ears. "I get the feeling this guy will live up to it"

"Well, you can't be Lilly" Neria muses.

Alistair takes a look at certain part of the dog, "Nooope. Definitely not"

"Guess I'll call you Bran then. Huh, you like that boy?" The hound barks and happily bouncing around.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Continuing their walk now added with the Neria's hound, Bran. The group finally nears the village of Lothering. Half way before getting there, Miara decided to put on her hood and mask.

Further at the lead, Marcus sparks a conversation with Morrigan. "Could I ask you a question Morrigan?"

"For which I may have an answer," she smirks looking ahead. "Speak it."

"What are your skills?"

"My skills?" She repeats unsure.

"Yes, what kind of magic are you good for?"

She chuckles hauntingly. "Do not worry dear Warden, my powers serve our cause well. If you want something destroyed, or bring terror to your enemies with entropy, that is well within my capabilities. Or if you so desire, I can turn into an animal to maul down our foes"

"Wait" He looks at her in confusion and surprise. "Turn into an animal?"

"Indeed, I can assume the forms of animals I have studied and learned from. Such as a wolf or a raven"

"Huh" That actually sounded very interesting. To be able to run like a predator or fly like a bird. "Those are useful skills"

"They are thank you" Her golden eyes look his way; "Now I have a question. Out of the others, aside from Miara, you do not seem all that afraid of illegal mages. Why is that?"

Marcus scratches his head; "I can thank Aldous for that. My late tutor always spoke of keeping an open mind to the world and its people."

"Truly?" She raises an elegant eyebrow. "Tis' refreshing to find an open mind among the so called 'civilized world'"

Marcus chuckles; "Make no mistake; I'm willing to have an open mind about some things. But I was also taught to be wary of others. 'Never trust orlesian bards' my father used to say, and I agree"

"Bards? What would you have to fear about singers and performers?"

"Bards usually just tell you a tale; orlesian bards tell you a tale to distract you while they poison your food"

That earns the young noble a soft chuckle from the woman. The group can see the small village as they get pass the woods at the corners of the king's Highway. A group of men stood just before the entrance to the Lothering, they were armed and wore varying types of armor.

"Highwaymen... Probably robbing anyone who passes by," Alistair whispers loud enough for everyone to her.

Gin's eyes narrow while Morrigan scoffs; "Petty thieves. I say we give them what they deserve."

Neria purses her lips. "Maybe we can get pass them without getting into a-"

Before she could even finish, Miara had already drawn her blades and dashed towards the bandits. The highwaymen too surprised by the sudden action, were caught unprepared as the dunmer ran them through with ease. Nearly one strike from her blades for each bandit was enough kill them.

And then it ended as quickly as it had begun. The others only stared as Miara cleaned her blades.

She notices the look on their faces. "What?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

The young elven mage sputters. "W-What do you mean 'what? You just charged at them and killed them in an instant without provocation!"

Her hooded head perks up as if suddenly realizing something. She looks over bandits' corpses. "Ah... yeah." She shrugs sheepishly. "Sorry, I kinda reacted on instinct here"

"Instinct?" Gin mumbles incredulously.

"When you have faced so many bandits as I have over the years you get so used to this sort of thing and just... well, act"

"Right," Alistair says slowly. "You're quite terrifying when you want to be."

She sighed. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" It's not like she consciously tried really, but her friends tended to tell her every time she donned the Brotherhood or Guild colors she became less of an honorable warrior and more of a sadistic killer.

Morrigan shrugs; "It matters little, they are dead. Best to find anything useful and tell the local guard of this."

Gin lifts a brow; "Steal from the dead?"

"They were thieves in life, and held no respect for anyone but themselves. It should be given in kind," the young witch says simply.

Marcus lets out a breath as he shrugs. "We do need money. They're bound to have had some"

Alistair and Neria held their tongues as they look through corpses and stack crates. Not far away Gin finds the body of a Templar. "Looks like someone did trying to fight them. But did not fare so well."

Miara looks at the body, she sees in the dead man's hand a locket and note held tightly. She slowly opens the hand and takes the items. She looks at the writing of the note "Hmm, this Templar looking for a Ser Donall here in the village"

That sparks Alistair's attention."I know a Ser Donall" The senior Warden says. "He's a knight of Redcliffe" He stares at the Templar's corpse. "Don't tell me-" He kneels and carefully removes the helmet. He pales as he recognizes the face. "Oh no, Ser Henric... damn it" His head hangs low, closing his eyes as he shakes his head. "Maker guide your brave knight"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he sees Miara hooded eyes looking at sympathetically. Gin tilts his head; "Why would a knight of Redcliffe be here?"

Miara looks at the note. "Says something about them looking for... an urn" She says with an uncertain tone.

"An urn?" Alistair repeats with just as much confusion, a quick look to his companions indicate they too had no idea what this 'urn' business was about. He turns to Marcus and worriedly says. "You don't think there is something going on at Redcliffe do you?"

"If it is, I hope it's nothing bad" The Cousland replies grimly. "Arl Eamon would be crucial at gathering forces to stop the Blight. His own troops from Redcliffe had not arrived at Ostagar"

"Who is this Arl Eamon?" The dunmer asks.

"Eamon Guerrin, a highly popular man of influence among the nobility and Bannorn. But also a person of the people like my father was. He fought alongside Loghain and late king Maric against the orlesians."

Gin nods; "Even I heard about him. Heard he caused quite the scandal when marrying an orlesian woman."

"Ugh" Miara winced. "Marrying a woman from the nation that enslaved you. That couldn't have earned him many friends"

"Lady Isolde is a… trying woman," Marcus grunts.

"Still, the Arl is a good man. He can help us with this," Alistair looks to Miara.

"Best option we have" Gin conceded. "Hopefully things won't get worse than they already are"

Suddenly, Miara let out a very loud patronizing laugh. "Ohh you poor fool. You just had to say those words didn't you?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Well, there it is, Lothering… Pretty as a painting. And looking rather full I'd say," Alistair speaks up, his eyes going over the area.

Walking into the outskirts of the village, everyone immediately notices the over flow of people all around. Far more than should normally be, Marcus thinks. "Refugees by the looks of it," Miara speaks now with Astrid's voice.

By all accounts it looks like a simple but large farming village with a large windmill off in the distance. If the dunmer has to guess, if not for the refugees, this place would still be quite small. But as of now it looks beyond overcrowded.

Neria shook her head. "Has the Blight already extended so much that this many people are fleeing?"

"It's enough to get the people scared and running. Looks like most stopped here before heading elsewhere for safety," Morrigan speaks up. "Anywhere is quite preferable where the darkspawn are not present."

With Bran at her side, Neria pets her hound's ear. "Where should we go from here?"

"Lothering is more or less in the center of Ferelden. Our treaties extend to the Dalish Elves, Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. Instead of double backing we can head for Redcliffe, the Circle, and then to Orzammar, and finally make to the Dalish." Alistair shrugs; "But I am just giving my suggestion."

"Backtracking may not be something we can avoid" Marcus reasons. "The Dalish clans do not stay in one place for too long, now with the Blight they'll decide to go to other lands to escape it. We don't know how many clans may be around Ferelden, but most are bound to be in the Brecilian forest. So perhaps going to the dalish should be a more pressing priority than Orzammar"

That peaks Miara's attention; "So we go to these Dalish then?"

"Before Orzammar at least" Marcus nods. "We should first go to Redcliffe; Arl Eamon can provide us with great support so we can gather more Fereldan forces to fight the Blight"

Gin smirks; "Looks that we have a plan."

"Well, shall we look around Lothering? We might hear some information and get some fresh supplies," Neria quirks.

Morrigan looks at Alistair; "You are the senior warden are you not? Is it not customary for the more experienced to lead?"

_And I thought Rikke was born sarcastic… _Miara thoughts, Morrigan's snarking could give the old legate a run for her money.

"What would you like to hear Morrigan? That I prefer following instead of leading? I do," Alistair remarks dryly.

The young witch only smirks at him with amusement; "You sound most defensive about it."

His shoulders slump, Alistair grumbles as he walks away; "Could you crawl under a bush and die. That would be great."

The rest soon follow, Miara stays behind for a moment, and she sighs and mutters to herself. "This is gonna be a loooong quest"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking into Lothering, they greet a Templar who explains the situation to the Wardens and hidden elven general. Marcus tells the man that the bandits on the road were taken care of, for which the Templar told them to speak with a Ser Bryant in the Chantry for a reward.

Miara keeps her eyes sharp on the entire village as she notices a little boy standing at the bridge with an elven family not far away.

She overhears the family despair about their possessions being taken over by the bandits and soon approaches them to tell them it's now safe. Neria notices the disguised dunmer speaking with the elven family, and can't help but ponder why she's not drawing more attention to herself, her armor was certainly outlandish but... it seemed like people were not paying attention to her.

Neria herself could feel her own attention on the armor trying to slip from her mind, making her thoughts stray. Perhaps some it had enchantments which forced others to ignore the wearer? Mind manipulation like that disturbed Surana, it reminded her too much of Blood Magic.

Turning her shrouded gaze to the little red haired boy in simple clothes, the pulls down her hood and mask showing herself as 'Astrid' as she kneels down to the child's level. "Are you okay? Where are your mother and father," even with her late sister's voice it is both soft and warm, with a mother's tone.

"My parents live on a farmhouse" His voice is soft and pitched, just like most children. "Some mean men with swords came, so mother told me to run"

Miara did not need to know how the rest went as her eyes casted downwards. She looks back to the boy. "What's your name? Do you have anyone to go to?"

The small boy shuffles his feet; "My... May name is Isaac. Miss Marian is around the village but I don't know where and I'm too scared to go on my own."

The dunmer offers him her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to this Marian" She looks back to the Marcus and the others; "You go the Chantry. I will see if I can find this boy's friend."

Gin nods; "Meet up at the pub?"

Nodding, the boy cautiously takes her hand as they walk over the bridge. "How does Miss Marian look like?" She asks the child.

"She's got short black hair and pretty blue eyes"

Not a lot of information but she couldn't blame the child for it. As they neared the camp full of sick and injured people, she saw a young woman with short hair dark speaking with some people who looked like wilders, they seemed to be trading. She high cheekbones, a defined yet soft jaw line, plush lips, trimmed eyebrows and blue eyes.

"Is that her?" Said the dunmer pointing at the woman in question.

He nodded excitedly. "Yes, that's Miss Marian!"

They approached the young woman, who had just finished her dealings with the wilders and was now walking away. She spots the child being accompanied by a stranger in mystifyingly beautiful armor. "Isaac? What are you doing with this stranger? Where are your parents?"

Miara only stared at the woman. Something wasn't... well, she couldn't say it felt wrong but it did not feel ordinary either. There was something in her voice, certain... power deep within this woman. Something so familiar yet so strange to her at the same time.

Letting go of Miara's hand, Isaac runs up and hugs Marian's waist tightly. Her blue eyes turn steely as she cast her gaze over to blond haired woman who is looking back; "Where are his parents?"

Her only answer is a shake of the head and downcast eyes. And so Marian understood. "Thank you, for bringing him to me, I'll make sure he's alright. What is your name miss?"

"Astrid. I am glad to have helped," Putting on her hood and mask, Miara walks away to the pub.

Isaac waved as he looks up to the raven hair woman; "She was real nice."

Marian smiles down nodding before looking back to the departing Astrid. She didn't know why, but something felt very odd about the woman.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

While that had been taking place, the group had entered the Chantry, having a talk with Ser Bryant of the bandits, and encountering with Alistair's acquaintance Ser Donall. The Redcliffe knight was more than a little surprised when seeing the boy he knew now a man; "Alistair? My it has been a while lad"

"Ser Donall" The Warden greeted the knight amicably. "What brings here all the way from Redcliffe?"

The old knight downcast his eyes; "Arl Eamon is ill. We have been sent by Lady Isolde to search for a holy relic to heal him." his voice grim.

The Wardens look among themselves. "This... is grim news" Marcus says with worry, a sentiment they share. "We were hoping to speak with him actually"

Ser Donall looks to the tall young man speaking; "Marcus Cousland?" The Redcliffe knight shakes his head; "At any rate, I need to wait for Ser Henric. He was going to see me here."

Alistair lifts his armored hand showing a locket which Donall recognizes; "He was slain by bandits. We took care of them."

The knight stares into the amulet with solemn mournfully eyes; "I... I see" He sighs. "Thank you for avenging him"

Marcus understood the man's pain at the loss of his comrade, but there was much more at stake. "What sort of illness does Arl Eamon have for his knight to embark on a quest right now?"

Alistair nods, "Yes, what exactly are you seeking?"

"Lady Isolde has ordered the knights in search for the urn of Andraste's sacred ashes. It is said to cure any illness or disease stricken upon a person." Slowly Ser Donall sighs. "But I fear this is only a mere fable."

"Seeking the ashes of Andraste herself?" Gin mutters in disbelief. "I think you'd have better luck trying to find a shy Antivan"

The old knight snorts looking at the elf; "Half of me does agrees with you my friend. The other half is trying to find hope in something."

Neria looks to the knight; "Anything here you found?"

"Afraid not my lady. Lothering holds no answers I need. My search will not take me elsewhere now knowing Ser Henric is dead. I may now have to go to Denerim and speak with this Brother Ferdinand Genitivi." Ser Donall looks at all present; "Be on guard. When Loghain passed through here he spoke many ill things of the Wardens. He left men in the pub in case any showed."

"What?" Marcus exclaims in surprise. "What rumors has he spread?"

"That is was the Grey Wardens who let the king die during the massacre of Ostagar. He is blaming you for the king's death."

Absolute shock and outrage on their faces was damn near almost palpable. How could Loghain dare blame them for that? And why?

Morrigan rolls her eyes. "Fantastic" She drawls with obvious snark. "Now we're Ferelden most wanted... well, you four are at least"

Ser Donall looks the young witch; "Those who openly associate with them I'd imagine would face equally harsh punishment."

Gin and Neria look quickly at each other before running out of the Chantry. The knight looks at them in confusion; "What's wrong?"

"We have another companion with us" Marcus explains to him, worry filling his voice. "She's going to meet at us at the tavern"

Alistair only stares as to where his elven comrades had left. "...They remember she's in disguise right?"

"I'd be more afraid of what she is doing to them," Morrigan smirks as she runs off with Marcus and Alistair soon following with the hounds.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

At the tavern, Miara sat on a stool in front of the bar, having a drink and wondering what she did to deserve such punishment. _Oh gods_ she shook her head in disgust as the drink went down her throat. _Fereldan ale is just... awful!_

And if the ale wasn't bad enough bad, the company was worse. Next to refugees sitting around the place and a cute Chantry redhead priestess helping around, several men in armor sit at a table.

Their manners are beyond in poor taste at the moment "So" One of them approached her with a leer. "What brings a pretty thing like you here?" Oh, Mara's ample bosom. Really? She had to deal with this now?

"Waiting for friends," Miara says in the most polite tone she could muster in Astrid's voice. Her mask and hood down showing her long blond hair, beautiful human face, and cold icy blues.

"Mind if I keep you company doll?" He said with what he probably believed was a charming smirk. She'd seen more charm in a cave troll.

His breath is foul as he puts his arm over her shoulder; "I and the lads have been bored since coming here and you look just like our type."

The moment his loose hand went for her right for her butt his jaw shatters as he falls the ground from Miara's left elbow hitting him. The tavern falls silent and all eyes turn to the scene. Miara's hand merely goes back to her mug, but decides against it, she didn't want to sour her mood even more by tasting this horrible ale again. "I need some proper mead" She grumbles.

The soldiers help their comrade back to his feet as one of them puts a rough hand on her shoulder. "You bitch!"

"Please!" The red haired Chantry sister calls as she walks closer, trying to defuse the situation before it could get any worse. "There's no need for violence!" Her accent was very similar to a language spoken in some parts of High Rock, and for a moment Miara wondered if they had more similarities than just the pronunciation.

But right now the dunmer in disguise didn't care. She did not share the priestess's desire; in fact, a part of her was eagerly waiting for them to make another mistake. "You have exactly five seconds before I shove your arm down your throat" She threatened to the soldier.

The entire room tenses as a soldier roars at her and tries to slap her. The key word being 'tries'. Faster than his strike, Miara's hand reaches his and squeezes tightly, the painful sound of bones cracking fill the tavern, quickly followed by the man's screams.

His scream is soon silenced as a kick to his chest sends him flying into the wall. He lands onto the floor on the ground unconscious, toppling a table over. The men stare at her with open terror as Miara rolls her neck. "Next?"

Be it bravery or stupidity brought on by booze a soldier tries punching her. She does not even have to try ducking at how sloppy the man is trying to strike her is.

Before he realized, the woman grabbed his wrist. He is flung up to the second floor of the tavern hitting a wooden poll. People wince hearing bones breaking.

To her credit the redhead chantry sister tried to speak but is silenced by a hard glare from the angry blond woman.

Another soldier charges at her wide open, she strikes the sides of his head with her palms, right over his ears, stunning him and allowing her to deliver a strong kick to his jaw. He flies back breaking through the table and hitting the floor. Her icy blues take notice now all the soldiers are completely out.

The first fool who groped her only lies on the floor holding his broken jaw.

At the bar, the owner looks ready to faint; "My tavern!" Slightly jumping, the disguised dunmer looks over chuckling sheepishly. This is the scene Gin and Neria arrive to, followed by Marcus, an amused Morrigan, a visibly stunned Alistair, and two barking Mabari.

"T'is as I said," the witch could not stop giggling. "Your main concern should have been them." Her giggling soon turning into full blown laughter.

Marcus walks over to his disguised friend; "What the hell happened?"

"Some men need to keep in mind where their hands are and act like soldiers and not drunkards," 'Astrid' says dryly. Before looking over to the owner of the tavern; "I am truly sorry for the damage." Opening the satchel pack attached to her belt, she places a small bag which clinks on the bar; "A hundred gold should help for anything?"

The barkeep sputters like he swallowed a bug. He quickly opened the bag and his jaw would have fallen to the floor were it not connected to his face. The man picked up one of the coins with trembling hands. "T-This is really a hundred gold...!"

"It's foreign" She says apologetically. "But is still gold, I hope it's enough"

Closing the bag, the barkeep looks back up with a smile that could have split his face; "My lady. I will name this tavern after you."

"Please don't..." She replies waving her hand dismissively. She is only looked in astonishment at handing off so much money like nothing.

Gin kneels down and inspects one of the unconscious soldiers. "So these must Loghain's men Ser Donall told us about"

Miara does a double take and stares at them. "Loghain's what?" Well, so much for not drawing attention. "Ah... sorry"

"Is this going to be common thing with you?" Neria asked with a hint of annoyance and tiredness in her voice.

"Starting fights and getting us into trouble?" The dunmer in disguise replies. "Yeah probably"

Walking over the red haired chantry sister speaks up; "To your defense they did kind of deserve a punishment for being rude to a lady."

Miara and Marcus take a good look at the Chantry sister. Tall, very beautiful face, short fiery red hair, and midnight blue eyes. Absently, the disguised dunmer wonders what the woman's figure is under that robe.

"I just wish it wouldn't have led to such violence" The sister continued. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Leliana" Her eyes go over their armors. "And I can see that you are Wardens."

Marcus nods; "We are. Is there something you need sister?"

"Please just Leliana" She smiles brightly. "I want to accompany you and help you fight the Blight"

The group looks among each other with varying expressions; Morrigan's was the most prominent, giving a roll of her eyes and sound of annoyance. But doubt was the general feel among them.

"No offense sister" Alistair says. "But ours is a dangerous quest"

The redhead just brushes it off. "I can handle myself; I wasn't always a lay sister of the Chantry"

Marcus gives her a doubtful look. "Why would you want to join us?"

"Because the Maker told me to" She says cheerfully.

The group just gives the redhead a long gaze. "Can you" Gin says slowly. "Elaborate..?"

"I-I know it sounds crazy" She tries to defend herself. "But it's truth. I received a vision from the Maker, telling me to help you!" That honestly wasn't helping her case.

Visions from the gods were not exactly uncommon, Miara knew this, she had met people who had received visions from different deities, not only from the daedra, but from the aedra as well, whom their own ability to commune with mortals was more limited. People who had been guided by them in dreams, priests who could commune in a much closer way to their gods, not in perfect conversation, but enough for the message to be understood.

Most of the aedra could not communicate so openly. Some had a stronger presence in the aspects of the mortal world which allowed for some kind of interaction. Like Mara who could give some semblance of clearer messages through dreams. Hell, she herself could commune with Kyne in places were nature's power was stronger; much like the Greybeards could in her sacred mountain. Florentius with Arkay was an extremely unique and rare case, to which she still didn't know what had enabled their ability to converse.

Direct communion was not necessary to feel their presence, the blessings granted by their shrines and the holy energies of their temples and amulets were proof of that.

But their 'Maker' was such an absent figure she truly doubted he existed in the first place. Even the power of dead gods could still be felt, like Lorkhan, and the other et'Ada spirits which had helped in creating the world had left their mark and their power remained in varying forms. But she couldn't really feel anything even remotely resembling divine power when it came to the Maker, no shrines to grant his blessings, his temples lacked any kind of holy energy.

So she honestly doubted this woman had received a vision from their god.

"I see that you'll need proof that I'll actually be helpful" Says the redhead, she kneels down takes a dagger from one of the fallen soldiers. She takes a stance which Gin recognizes as a very effective fighting style for a rogue, she spins the blade on her had with great skill before throwing it to the wall, hitting a painting of a man square in the head.

The group just stares at her. "That was impressive actually" Miara says with a hand on her chin.

Leliana blushes under the praise. "I prefer a bow though"

Marcus nods. "We need all the help we can get" He says, much to Morrigan's annoyance. "You'll need gear"

Leliana shakes her head. "No need, I have my own gear stored"

Neria looks to everyone; "We need to get our supplies. And maybe try to help around where we can and get some coin"

"Alright, Leliana you go gear up. We help around and get some gold before heading off," Marcus says to everyone.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Before leaving the tavern, Marcus speaks with a member of the Blackstone Irregulars who offers a small job in Lothering of a mission recruitment. Leaving the tavern the group splits into two people in a group plus hounds. Currently, Alistair and Miara speak with a merchant by the tavern holding a very strange... object.

"A Golem control rod?" The hooded dunmer tilts her head.

"That's right" The merchant, Felix as he had introduced himself, nods. "It's used to control a golem, bought it from a dwarf not long ago" He grimaced. "Catch was, it didn't actually come with the golem"

Alistair looks at the gem crusted rod in his hand; "So a golem control rod for no golem?"

"Well, I was told by the dwarf the golem for that rod is in a village called Honnleath. If you take the rod I'll give you its location

Miara lifts a brow; "And you want nothing for this thing?"

"Bah!" He waves his hand. "It's brought me nothing but bad luck, and with the way things are, it'll draw the attention of bandits. Likely mistaking it for a gem or something"

Looking over to Alistair who shrugs Miara nods to Felix; "Will take it."

A grateful sighs exits Felix's lips; "Thank you. I will mark down where Honnleath is on your map. It's just south of Redcliffe. Not hard to miss. All you have to do stand in front of golem with the control rod and say the words 'dulef gar'. That will wake up the golem. Hope it works."

Bidding the merchant farewell Alistair rubs the back of his head; "Well that was interesting."

"So... a golem huh?" Miara stars at the control rod. A dwarven construct she had heard, she wondered if there were anything like the dwemer automatons. Hopefully this thing wouldn't try to kill her like those cursed robots.

The disguised Dunmer notices Alistair shifting awkwardly; "Something you wish to ask?"

"Just..." He begins hesitantly. "You were there, with him, near the end" She knew who Alistair was referring too.

She nods slowly. "I was… Duncan's only goal when realizing our position was me getting you and the others out of Ostagar. Mourn him, but never let the pain keep you in the past. you have to move forward Alistair..."

"Yeah" He sighs. "Yeah I know. Just... it's still fresh" The dunmer understood all too well.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

On the other side of the bridge Morrigan only watches as Marcus argues with a shifty merchant overpricing people in the snorts in disgust, if the people had some semblance of a spine they wouldn't allow that greasy man from charging them so much. They deserved no aid if they could not even stand up for themselves.

She overhears Marcus convincing the merchant to lower his price. Why did he even bother with this? Such petty things were beneath them. Though he had an authoritative presence and a compelling voice to achieve what he desired, those were traits she could respect at least.

The young witch just hopes these pointless acts of 'kindness' wouldn't become a common thing in their journey. Her eyes soon glare downwards at the mabari hound Loke who looks at her wagging his tail.

"What do you want you slobbering mongrel?"

"Hmm, perhaps treat?"

Shifting her gaze, Morrigan sees Leliana, now in full stubbed leather. A bow and quiver hung on her back. "Dogs do love a good treat now and again."

"Oh, you're really coming with us. How wonderful" The witch's tone was dry like sandpaper.

The now former lay sister only smiles; "It won't be so bad. The company is interesting no?" Morrigan notices Leliana's eyes shift to Marcus; "I best tell him the Chantry board has some work with a group of bandits near the windmill."

"I suppose we can take whatever valuables they might have"

"And help keep the village safe…"

"Of course…" Morrigan replies dryly.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The elder of the village watches along with others as Neria tends to some of the sick and injured while Gin watches not far away. Beside him the elder known as Miriam smiles; "I am glad your friend is a good healer. This should quicken their healing in time when we all flee from the Darkspawn."

"The town is planning to escape?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "There are so many refugees here"

"Ser Bryant's men have done some scouting. The Darkspawn horde is slowly approaching Lothering. This is why everything here is in such fuss within the village. We have several days at most. By then most of us will either be in Denerim or Redcliffe."

"And thanks to your friend here. Many of these people will reach safety in time" She says with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to thank her and help with the others" She parts with a cordial nod which Gin returns.

The city elf was pleased the humans here were not really giving them much trouble because they were elves. Times like these people didn't look at a gift horse in the mouth. But a cynical part of him knew it wouldn't last, humans treated elves like scum, and elves would mistrust and resent them as long as they could.

He knew from experience what it was to live like that. To have the humans look at him with disgust, like he was some dirty alley animal. Since he was a child he had learnt to get by stealing from where he could and when he could. He wasn't ruthless; he mostly stole from people who wouldn't really miss their money; the market, stuck-up human nobles. Slim Curly and he had formed quite the partnership and friendship in those days.

Life in the Alienage was very harsh, nobody was going to help them, and had to live day after day under the cruel rule of many humans like Vaughan. So he tried to find his own happiness where he could, which eventually led him to his cousin Shianni. It may be wrong perhaps, but he didn't care. He loved her, he loved their daughter, and he wanted to give them a better life.

Then came this gray skinned elf with tales of proud elven civilizations still flourishing across the sea. And Gin couldn't help but dream of such a place, of one day their own people could live like them... but he doubted it would ever come to pass. He hoped, but it was a fool's hope.

Until then, when humans would once again forget that in times of great tragedy and despair they had stood side by side with elves, and once more look down on them, he would cling to that fool's hope.

"There you are." Gin turns seeing Miara and the others walking towards him. Marcus speaks up again; "The Chantry board spoke of some bandits near the windmill."

Gin nods; "It will help around here if we get rid of them."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Once the young elven mage was done the whole group made their way towards the windmill."Shok ebasit hissra" The chanting of strange language catches the group's attention, to their left; they see an imposing figure trapped inside a cage. "Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun" It was a man, very tall and heavily muscular, Miara reckoned he might be somewhat taller than a nord, but still not quite as tall as an altmer. His skin was bronze, his hair white and braided, while his eyes were violet. "Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun" He finished his chant with reverence.

Neria squints her eyes at the man. "Is that a Qunari?" She had read books and seen paintings of them in the picture, but he lacked his kind's distinctive horns.

"Some of his race is born without them" Marcus adds. "Or so I've heard"

Knowing they were a good distance away from anyone in the village, Miara lowers her hood and mask showing her real dunmer face. Her crimson eyes staring into the Qunari's, who shows neither shock nor surprise, before she looks back at the others dryly. Ignoring the pure shock coming from Leliana.

"How in the holy name of Mara do you mistake me for that?" Miara's tone being of exasperation while pointing to the large man in the cage.

"Well..." Alistair starts pathetically. "You're grey... and... tall for an elf?" He finished in an uncertain tone, cowering under Miara's imposing gaze.

"Is-Is anyone else seeing this?" Leliana stutters. "She-She's gray, and she has red eyes..."

Miara looks to the surprised redhead; "What you saw at the tavern is an illusion. I am a dunmer or dark-elf. I come from Tamriel, and I am general of my empire's military. So at the moment I am hiding my face and voice."

Leliana remains silent for a moment. "You simply must tell me your story later" The dunmer nods.

"You are a general." the deep voice of the Qunari draws their attention.

"Indeed" She replies.

"And you're a woman, which cannot be"

Miara lifts a brow; "Are there no female Qunari warriors?"

At this now the Qunari lifts a brow; "Why would women want to be men?"

"Woman can be just as good warriors as men" She replied.

"But begin warrior is a male's occupation. If a woman shows capacity and interest in fighting, then she is not a female"

Her right crimson eye twitches; "I have heard of a few men saying such things in Tamriel. I usually break their jaws when they say it."

Neria finally speaks up; "Then what do Qunari women do?"

"Why should I waste my time describing our culture when it obviously serves no purpose?" Is his monotone reply.

"Look" Marcus starts. "Guess we started wrong. My name is Marcus, and these are my companions" He introduced them one by one. "Who are you?"

He replies. "I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari people"

Miara looks at Sten and the cage he is in; "Why the imprisonment? What crime has he committed?"

Leliana says solemnly. "He murdered an entire family in a farm, children including"

Sten did not deny her words. "It is as she says"

"This is a proud and powerful creature, lying as bait for the Darkspawn. If you cannot see any use for him. I suggest letting him go for mercy's sake," Morrigan speaks up.

"Mercy?" Alistair laughs. "From you?"

"And I suggest we put Alistair in there instead"

"Ah, that's more like it"

Sten keeps his eyes on Marcus; "I suggest leaving me to my fate."

Gin walks up; "Perhaps there is another way. We are seeking an end to the blight."

The Qunari's eyes soon harden; "The Blight. Are you all Grey Wardens?"

"We are" Marcus nods.

"Surprising" The Qunari muses. "I have heard Wardens were outstanding warriors and tacticians, clearly the stories are exaggerated."

The Wardens share a look. "Um, you haven't really seen what we can do" Neria points out.

"Nor will I" He replies, waving a hand at the bars of his cage. "So the impression I have of you right now is all I'll ever have"

Miara looks to her young friends then to Sten; "Death is simple. Do you wish to seek atonement for your actions?"

"What would you suggest instead?"

"We will speak to the revered mother, maybe she would place you under our custody. Better to die with honor on the battlefield than in a lowly cell like some thief," Marcus reasons.

Miara and Gin decided to take no offense in comment. Neria stares at them incredulously. "Are you serious? Marcus, the man confessed killing an entire family!"

The elven general looks to Neria; "And I can see, like Marcus, Sten does show real remorse in his action. I can hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes."

"Not to mention Qunari are known to be highly skilled warriors. And we need all the help we can get. I don't excuse him of his crime Neria. But least with us he can find penance." Marcus says to his young mage companion.

"I..." She sighs. "Very well, I don't like this, but I understand. It's on your head though"

Marcus nods; "I'll accept that." He sees Miara put up her hood and mask; "Let's speak to the revered mother or Ser Bryant. He was pleased we handled the bandits."

Miara looks to Sten; "Any armor and weapons you require?"

"Assuming the revered mother will agree to my release two-handed great sword will suffice" Sten replied. "Any type of armor would be adequate"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Before heading to the chantry the group took care of the bandits near the windmill. They found a few things worth selling and a locket they found that belongs to Isaac's mother. For which Miara returned to the little boy upon finding him with Marian.

Marian held the boy as he cried himself to sleep; but she vowed he would be safe an stating Miriam was sending out some people early to Denerim where Isaac has family. Which was all Miara needed in hearing as they went for the Chantry.

Upon entering the Chantry, she once more felt the lack of any sort of holy energy coming from this place, her concerns were kept in her mind for the time being. She walked into the study where the group was already talking to the Revered Mother.

"If I let him into your custody, his next victims might be you"

Miara soon stands beside Marcus who speaks up; "Sten does show remorse for his actions and seeks atonement. We will watch over him an make certain he does."

The elder woman slowly sighs leaning back on her chair before looking to the redhead; "and what is your say in this Leliana?"

The redhead replies. "I believe they can be trusted Revered Mother" She says with confidence. "They'll be able to handle the qunari"

The leader of Lothering's priesthood looks unsure before finally giving in and handing them the key to the cage. "I pray you know what you're doing"

Marcus takes the key, nodding to her in her gratitude. "My thanks Mother"

"Before you leave" She says. "Could you perhaps donate a bit of money for the people here?"

"Forgive us Revered Mother" The young Cousland said apologetically. "But we ourselves in need of it"

"Besides" Miara adds. "Unless you can plant the money and grow medicine and food, it won't really serve you"

Leliana repressed her surprise at hearing Miara's voice sounding different again, now it sounded like it did in the tavern once more. The Revered Mother nods; "You are right child. Maker blesses you on your path."

Miara nearly almost snorted at the 'child' reference as they leave the Chantry. Nearing the doors she mumbles; "Child, hah!"

Alistair looks at her. "Are you really a hundred?"

"A hundred and thirty my dear"

"...Woah"

Leliana nearly trips into one of the rows of pews. She stares at the... elven? Woman incredulously. Maker, what had she gotten herself into?

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

If Sten was surprised he did not show it when Marcus revealed the key to his prison. In Miara's hands he see Heavy chainmail, dwarven make by the looks to one his size. In Gin's hands is a great sword.

"So it was decided?"

"Yes" The Cousland answers while turning the key and opening the cage. A few of his companions tense slightly. "You are to accompany us"

The qunari looks them over and nods, "Very well" He steps outside the cage. Maker, most of them thought, he's still very tall. "I will follow you and find my atonement"

Marcus extends his hand. "Good to have you with us, Sten"

The giant warrior stares at the offered hand for a second in confusion before remembering that was a gesture in the lands outside the Qun, a form of greeting and agreement if he remembered correctly. He accepted the hand and gave a firm shake.

He quickly puts the armor and gives the great sword a few swings.

"How is it?" Miara asks.

He inspects the sword. "It's sufficient"

"I can make you something much better later"

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow before nodding. "You practice craftsmanship" It was a statement more than a question, to which Miara nods all the same. "Now that is a profession meant for a woman"

The dunmer in disguise stares at him in confusion. "So you can't understand the concept of me being a woman who fights... but somehow that fact that I forge weapons is acceptable?"

"Yes" He replies with his deep monotone voice.

"...Your people must be really strange to outsiders"

"That is the general consensus"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Knowing their time was finally done in the village. Helping as much as they did and gaining some coin, three companions, and learning of Loghain's treachery. Miara and Alistair had told the others about the golem control rod, they discussed how much valuable a weapon like that could be on their quest, and finally agreed to travel to Honnleath first. Seeing south of Redcliffe it wasn't very hard. For that they had to travel through the Hinterlands, and so they made their way towards the King's Highway to do so.

"Oi! You there!" They are confronted by a group of refugees. They are armed with what they could find, a few had actual weapons, but others had pitchforks, clubs and the like. "We heard you are Gray Wardens"

Marcus's gaze hardens. "What about it?"

"Teyrn Loghain is offering a reward for the Wardens. We need the coin for our people, and Blight or no Blight we'll have it!"

Morrigan mumbles something 'Foolish farmers' while Sten is more open about his thoughts. "So this is how the people of these lands reason in times of turmoil, destroy their only hope in exchange for coins. Unsurprising"

"Stand down!" Alistair says with as much authority as he can muster. "We do not want to hurt you!"

Miara can see in the refugees' eyes they wouldn't be backing down, so she acted quickly. She stepped in front of the group and channeled her magic, her Nightingale armor augmented the power of her illusions and so she would take full advantage of it. She projected pure unadulterated terror in her mind and casted it in the form of a spell, dark red magic shone from her hands as she directed it towards the mob.

These were mere peasants, thus they had neither mental protection nor training, no way to resist her or any form of magic. Their eyes widened in horror as they trembled, sweat pouring down from their bodies in torrents. The suddenly turned tail and ran, letting out cries of fear.

The others just look at Miara as she sighs contently; "Well that should be a lesson learned."

Sten lifts a brow; "So you are a Saarebas as well."

Miara frowns. "A what now?"

"A dangerous thing" Sten answers. "A wielder of magic"

"I must say" Leliana adds. "It really comes as a surprise" She had so many questions piling up in her mind. About what she was, where she came from, the curiosity was killing her, she simply needed to know.

Before Miara could even answer Alistair looks ahead sharply; "Trouble!"

The Warden runs towards the highway, the group following quickly. They hear a voice shout 'Someone help us!'. Entering the stone road, they see a cart that has fallen over, two dwarves stand before it. One of the had a large beard like Miara had seen in many of his kind so far, and was hugging the other dwarf tightly, this one was much younger and lacked any kind of facial hair.

Their attention is drawn to what's on the other side, Darkspawn, dozens of them approaching quickly. The loud neighing of horse from behind the Darkspawn gains everyone's attention. Miara only smiles under her mask.

Mighty gallops thunder across the stone. From the road emerges a great black steed, fur as black as the night and eyes blazing red like fire. Atop the horse is riding a tall hooded woman, her attire is mysterious, alluring. She draws a long blade from her hip as the horse charges.

The powerful steed knocks the darkspawn on its path, driving them to the ground like of their kin felt only cold as spikes of ice pierce through their chests, falling dead to the ground. Miara and the others soon charge dispatching the remain Darkspawn. The Dunmer only chuckles as her longtime friend dismounts her trusted horse.

Serana chuckles. "Why am I always saving your ass?"

"Because it's a very nice ass?" Miara replies with mirth.

The vampire hums in thought, putting on a fake thinking face. "Hmm, true"

Both share a warm hug while the other gathers to them. "Everyone! This is Serana, my best and dearest friend. Marcus has met her."

Looking to the Cousland the vampire princess speaks softly; "Your mother and nephew are safe as I promised. She sends her love."

Marcus lets out a sigh of relief. He looks at the vampiric woman with pure sincere gratitude. "Thank you, I am in your debt" Serana nods in return.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" They turn around to see the two dwarves approaching them. "Stone, Maker and whatever is out there thank you!" The sheer relief and joy at being alive was clear on them as a sunny day. "I thought we were done for when those monsters showed up"

Gin smirks; "Glad we could help. Everything of yours all well and good?"

The bearded dwarf chuckles; "Just a few crates smashed up. My son's life is more important than those."

"As a fellow parent I understand that," Miara speaks up.

The older dwarf smiles. "I'm an Bodahn Feddic, provider of goods, and this is my son, Sandal" He waves a hand at the younger dwarf. "Say hello Sandal"

The younger dwarf stares at them awkwardly, "Hello"

As the dwarf explains his offer to aid them with supplies as well as camping gear. They thank Bodahn and proceed on their way to Honnleath.

Serana looks over the group. "So, this is our new party eh?"

"Looks like it" Miara replies.

"Been a while seen we've gone on an adventure"

"Get the feeling this one is gonna be a long one"

"They'll need to be good at what they do if they hope to survive then"

"Well, they certainly seem capable" The dunmer looks uncertain. "However, team dynamics..."

"Ugh!" Morrigan exclaims in disgust. "What is that foul smelling thing you bought?"

Alistair gives her a look. "It's called cheese. Something normal and civilized people eat"

"If they are all like you, then I wonder about how 'civilized' they all are"

Sten sighs. "Humans"

Neria nods. "Tell me about it"

Miara looks at them for a brief moment before turning back to Serana. "...well, that leaves much to be desired so far"

Serana's shoulders slump. "This will be one of the worst quests ever won't it?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Far away from Lothering, away from any eyes and ears, a group of individuals meet in the shadows.

"Our agents report that Ostagar has fallen. The Darkspawn are bound to overrun Ferelden, so I suggest we move to our base in the Free Marches"

Another one shakes his head. "No, we still have no conformation if the Dragonborn survived" Other murmur in agreement, ever since they had received reports of her arrival at Denerim everyone had been on edge.

"Cursed dragon-blooded whore" Another one seethes. "Her coming here heralds the Empire's, I know it. They'll come here, looking for new lands to add to their rule. If they find us..."

"If that were to happen" A more authoritive voice speaks, female this time. "Then we will proceed according to the plan"

"My lady, we're still years away from it, it'd be best if-"

A furious rage silences the speaker. "We will remain here and await any news regarding her movements. Then, we will take care of her, permanently"


	9. The long journey ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age

Co-Author &amp; Beta: Etheral-23

The long journey ahead

_Miara sighed as she placed the blade on the rack with the others. It was snowing in Bruma, again, being so close to the borders of Skyrim tended to do that. Dunmer were meant for heat, not cold, she could feel the tips of her ears freezing off. _

_Once more she had been tasked with making sure the equipment of the mercenary group she worked for was in proper condition. Something their owners couldn't bother to do themselves. Working for them was… less then pleasant, horrible even. Her pay and hours weren't good, not to mention many of these bastards were pigs. _

_Very improper pigs._

_But it was better than when she was young. A parentless child only had so few options to survive, petty thievery like her and many orphans had done just so they could eat, it was a life she had lead for years. When she came of age she wanted to do more than just continue to be a thief. What, she did not know, but she had to start from somewhere to find what she could do._

_Getting a job with these mercenaries had been her only choice so far, as she wasn't really qualified to do more than serving drinks and tending their building. Not a very rewarding job, but at least she was doing something. Even if that something meant working outside in the cold on the mercenary's own forge, which wasn't heated so there was no source of warm._

_She sharpened a dull blade against the grindstone and then cleaned it with oil. She felt the weight of another sword and could feel it was imbalanced; she began tinkering with the hilt and handle to inspect it._

_"If the weight's the problem, you won't find it there" A gruff voice said, startling her. "The blade is too long; the handle isn't made of the right materials to balance the weight"_

_The newcomer was an orc, tall and tusked like his kind, his skin was a grayish green. Long black hair pulled back on a ponytail, but most of it still fell over his shoulders. He had a large belly, making Miara think he should really lay off the sweet rolls, but his arms were large and muscular. He wore a dirty short sleeved shirt and a blacksmith's apron._

_"Oh" Miara replied. "Thanks" The orc did not leave, instead, he picked up one of the blades she had recently sharpened and polished, inspecting it._

_"Did you do this?" He asked._

_"Yeah" She answered._

_He gave the sword a few swings, hearing the blade cut through the air. "It's not bad. You have any experience in making arms?"_

_The dunmer shrugs. "Not really"_

_He raises a thick brow. "None?"_

_"No. I don't know how to smith, but I know how to maintain and care a blade"_

_He hums in thought. "Did someone teach you?"_

_Miara shakes her head. "I learnt on my own watching smiths work, I don't know why but…" She looks at the sword in her hand. "Crafting, making things, creating things… puts me at ease"_

_"Just by watching" He muses, interest clear in his gaze. "What's your name child?"_

_"Miara"_

_"Mine's Gromash, I'm a blacksmith at the other side of the city" He looks over the building she's working at. "You work for these guys, not exactly the most honorable of warriors. The Fighters' Guild rejected their membership application for a reason"_

_"Well" She shrugs. "People like me don't really have many choices. One has to start from somewhere, even if it's a low place right?"_

_"Yeah…" There was something in his eyes, like recognition, nostalgia. Like he understood what the position she was in from a personal level. He looks at her work one more time and grunts. "Can't believe I'm gonna do this" He sighs. "Would you like to be my apprentice Miara?"_

_She blinks, her ears perk up and surprise writes itself all over her face. "Really?"_

_"Be warned though" He said gruffly. "I will expect only dedication to what I teach you and nothing short of flawless work from you in return. So…" He smiled. "Knowing this, what do you say?"_

_Miara stood up in an instant, nodding eagerly with a large, sincere and happy smile on her face. "Yes, yes! Of course I will. I promise I'll be the best apprentice you'll ever have"_

_Gromash nods in approval. "Good. Now come on, you're gonna quit this place and come work for me"_

_The time that followed was truly some of the happiest and most infuriating of her young life. Gromash was a great teacher, a true master smith, but he was a demanding man, if her work did not match his expectations in the smallest detail, he just told her to start over._

_The numbers of times he had driven her to a fit of rage were too many to count. She had learned many swear words just to throw them at the orc, who, to her even greater anger, took it all with amusement._

_But still, Gromash was a good man who had taught her such a great craft. And she'd be forever thankful to him. He'd be one of the many teachers who'd live in her heart for the rest of her life._

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

As Masser and Secunda rise above in the night skies of Thedas, the group has already set up camp for the night in well secluded open area in the forest. With the campfire burning brightly with supper cooking, Miara and Serana talk privately while the others prepare dinner.

"So" Serana says to her friend. "We're on quest to save the land"

"Yup" Miara nods as she takes a swig of the mead her vampiric friend had handed over. And by gods she needed this.

The dark beauty chuckles in replies. "We always find ourselves in these situations" Her look turns somber for a moment. "We'll be traveling with them for a while. Do they know about... you know?"

"They do not"

"You're going to tell them eventually aren't you?"

Miara looks in thought. "Let's see, today is Morndas so... never"

Serana looks at her with reproach. "Miara..."

The dunmer sighs. "You know those types of settlements or folk, who have never seen magic or a single supernatural thing in their lives. Well, imagine that but for most of the population here. How exactly do you think they'll react to what I can do and to what you are?"

Rubbing her eyes the vampire princess looks over; "While that may be the case, they have a right to know if you consider them comrades."

"Marcus already knows I can do magic that would mark me as the main objective of a witch hunt here" Miara replies. "He wouldn't say anything against you being a vampire because you protected his mother and nephew... And I may have already told him at Highever" She coughed awkwardly.

Serana lifts a brow; "And did I suggest telling everyone in Thedas? Just these people are enough. We explain it to them and get it over with; they're not in a position to refuse any help. By Sheo take a leap of faith with them."

Miara blows out a breath, moving a bang of dark hair. "Fine, fine. You're right. It's better if we get this out of the way"

Taking a long drink of her mead, both ladies return to the others as Bodahn smiles over to them; "Food nearly ready my ladies."

Serana smiles before looking to Miara knowingly who only sighs as they take a seat by Sten. "Everyone. We have some things to tell you."

"This sounds serious..." Gin muses out loud.

Leliana tilts her head. "What is it?"

"Well" Miara scratches her cheek. "There really isn't a simple way to say this-"

Serana cuts her off, suddenly speaking up. "I'm undead, and I drink people's blood for food"

The silence takes hold of the entire camp while Miara just stares at her longtime friend; "And you say I am the blunt one."

Alistair just blinks tilting his head; "Uh... did you just say your undead and drink blood?"

Serana smirks, showing her rather large canines. "Ever heard of vampires?"

"Vampires?" Neria repeated. Vampires were an old legend to scare children, demons in the guise of people who drank the blood of innocents. Many in the Circles of Magic believed the stories to have been based on some truth, likely Blood Mages who practiced the consumption of blood. Others went as far as to say vampires were truly as the legends described them, immortal creatures that hungered for blood, the epitome of Blood Magic. "They are myths... aren't they?"

"Not in Tamriel, It has existed there even before the first era of known history" Serana explains.

The group looks at her in shock. Though for Morrigan, her gaze is more of curious than anything, while Sten stares at her warily. "So you're an abomination then"

Serana lifts an eyebrow; "What's an abomination?"

"A mage possessed by a demon" Neria answers, she stares at Serana in open terror.

The reaction the group got was Serana bursting out laughing; "Are you serious? Why would a daedra bother possessing someone? I mean, taking control of minds and all I can understand. But getting into so much trouble for a mortal body? They'd never do something like that"

Neria frowns at Serana's dismissive words. "But demons need to possess someone in order to manifest on the world, unless they are summoned by blood magic or come through a tear in the Fade"

"We don't have the Fade in Tamriel Neria, and Daedra do not require hosts to reside in the mortal world" Miara explains.

"You don't have the Fade?" Neria repeated incredulously. "Then... where do you draw your magic from?"

"Magic comes from the immortal plane, Aetherius," Miara replies.

"Aetherius..." Leliana repeats, testing the name.

"It's the realm of the gods" Miara states. "Magic flows from there to nearly everything, that's why many things in the world, such as plants, animals, all have magical properties"

"That's the Aedra right," Marcus speaks up getting a nod from his elven friend.

"The Nine Divines, Those who sacrificed themselves to create our world, but their power still exists," Serana takes over.

"You... believe your magic to be a gift from your gods?" The former lay sister says with uncertainty. To believe one's power, one's magic, was a divine gift was nearly identical to the general ideology found in Tevinter. This was definitely not a good thing.

"It is a gift yes" The dunmer replies. "But it can hardly be considered a personal gift from the gods because everyone in Tamriel has it"

"However it is a person's choice to use magic or not. My people, the Nords frown upon it, consider it to be used by the weak 'milk-drinkers' as they call them," Serana snorts.

Most of the group remains in silent, staring at them in shock.

"I'm sorry" Alistair chuckles nervously. "Can you go back on the part where everyone has magic?"

"Trust me. I was acting the same way," Marcus looks to everyone shaking his head.

"Everyone in Tamriel can use magic. But it is a person's personal choice into using the art," Miara rolls her eyes. "Most usually just have basic healing magic, but never go further from there. While others like me, Serana, and my children use every aspect of magic."

Neria was flanging her arms widely. "Wait, wait, wait..! Just, wait a minute!" Her hanging mouth and deep breathing are actually amusing to the pair of Tamrielians. "H-How can that be? And how come you aren't worried your entire population isn't in danger of possession as you say?"

Serana snorts while Miara shakes her head and speaks; "Neria. The beings of Oblivion do not seek such trivial things as they would call it. The Daedra are beings of chaos yes, unknowable absolutely, but they have no desire in taking a mortal body."

"B-B-But... why?!" Poor girl look like someone just told her the sky was green and it was an undeniable truth, and she just couldn't see it.

"To the more negative among the Daedra. We simply are beneath them, and doing such a thing like you have told would be intense insult to them. They would either set you on fire or skin you alive for suggesting such a thing." Serana goes into detail.

Bodahn finally speaks up; "More negative Daedra? Are you saying not all those things are evil?"

"Well" The dunmer shrugs. "It really depends on your perception of evil. Daedra have alien minds, they don't think like us. Morals, honor, justice, good and evil, to them they may mean vastly different things than they do to us. But some daedra are indifferent to mortal kind, others are actually a bit helpful. It all depends on what one does and his or her own views"

Both the dragonborn and vampire princess could see the others are vastly conflicted in all what they were just told them.

The dunmer sighs, "I told this to Marcus, he took a leap of faith for me. Both Serana and I know two Daedra that are helpful to us. Marcus has met my butler."

Morrigan raises an elegant eyebrow. "I take it he's no mere servant is he?"

The Cousland scratches his head; "He was... different. But from what I saw and how he was, he acts like a very dignified butler."

"When he's not being snarky as hell" Serana grumbles.

Neria was rubbing her temples hard, Leliana looked positively scared, Sten was now standing away from them, looking at them warily. "So" The elven mage begins, sounding very tired and frustrated. "Let me see if I understand this correctly... In Tamriel, the summoning of demons is... common practice"

"Yes" Both ladies of Tamriel say in unison.

Neria takes a very deep breath, no doubt trying to repress the outrage she was feeling. "And your people don't see the dangers to it?"

The dunmer just looks at thedasian elf dryly; "We have been honing the magical arts for thousands of years in Tamriel. We know full well and better than anyone how to deal with Daedra. My butler is a Dremora, but he made his choice to follow his own way of life."

Marcus turns his gaze to the others; "Just trust me. The butler is no threat. He just speaks his mind, very vocally." He looks to Miara; "show them."

Miara nods and snaps her fingers, they tense when a shimmering sphere is called forth right next to her. It dissipates, revealing a tall coal black skinned being with horns, dressed in finely made servant clothing.

He bows before Miara, doing a curtsy. "My lady"

The butler takes notice of those around his mistress –save Marcus- literally jumping back away Miara, while a very tall human-like man has his hand to the hilt of his sword; "I see your newer companions lack the proper etiquette when greeting someone"

"Well given your cheerful demeanor are you really surprised?" Serana snorts shaking her head.

"Y-You summoned a demon..." Leliana mutters in terror. "That's a practice forbidden by the Maker!"

"Forget that!" Neria all but screeches. "She summoned a demon without doing any kind of blood magic or sacrifice!"

The Butler lifts a brow, "How primitive is your culture young lady? Conjuration has been a highly practiced art in Tamriel by mortals for ages."

"I... I need to sit down"

Morrigan walks over, her curiosity winning through; "Most interesting. Mother spoke some of these Daedra. And your servant is a being called a Dremora?"

"Yes" Miara nods. "Dremoras are spirits of war, but there are some of them who dedicate to other things, like being merchants or, Butler here for instance"

"Ever since I was spawned I wanted to be a pack mule" They couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"The one I can summon is a Daedra merchant, now he is...," Serana trails off realizing she had no word to truly describe him.

"Creepy" Miara supplies.

Serana nods. "Yeah, very. He has very interesting merchandise though"

"Oh and what does he want as payment?" Alistair wonders in a sarcastic tone. "Souls as currency lead to a very difficult economy I heard"

"Believe or not, the currency on other realms is actually gold or another precious metals or gems"

Silent for a minute, Alistair finally finds his voice "...Seriously?"

Upon snapping her own fingers, Serana's own Daedra now appears.

From the same kind of sphere of light that had summoned Miara's Butler, a new demon emerges. This one was taller, wearing a dark shawl with shining sigils, a large hood casted a shadow over most of his face, but they could see long sharp teeth coming from a nearly skeletal looking visage, a few curved horns pierced through the fabric. His body was very lean, to the point his bones could be seen clearly right beneath his grayish purple skin. The shawl's fabric of shining sigils ran around his arms like straps, ending on his sharp, claw-like hands.

"Greetings" The daedra spoke in an accented raspy voice, dragging out the word.

Gin blinks a few times; "That is… seriously terrifying" Neria looks ready to run away, this kind of magic was simply too much for her.

Turning his head seeing Serana, his smile, while fully intended to be warm but it outright terrifies the others from Thedas; "Lady Serana good to see you." His eyes travel to Miara; "Lady Miara, it is an honor. And who are these people?" He gazes at the frighten mortals.

"Uncultured mortals, nothing else" Serana says with mirth.

"HEY!"

"Perhaps" The shrouded merchant purred in delight. "They may be interested in my wares"

"Get them away from me" Neria said desperately, hiding behind Gin. "Please, don't let them anywhere near me"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

As the group Thedas finally had calmed themselves, save Morrigan who was beyond curious in both Daedra. They all settle down for the night.

Neria couldn't stop staring at the two creatures, which were currently being pestered by Morrigan. She shook her head; it was hard to believe there was an entire continent that practiced such dangerous craft. Next thing she knew she'd be told that mind manipulation was also common practice there.

The shrouded 'demon merchant' was showcasing a collection of odd tomes to the swamp witch, who only looked at them with near childlike interest. The elven mage sighed, she didn't trust these beings, but Miara along with Flemeth had saved their lives, she owned it to the dunmer to give her a bit of trust.

Alistair stared into the fire, occasionally giving the foreigners a short glace. He strongly disagreed with such a practice, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't just tell them to stop, but at least they had promised not to do it in front of other people.

Leliana for her part was silently praying for their souls, they dabbled into dark things and followed pagan gods. Hopefully they'd see the Maker's light on their journey. She honestly couldn't help but pity them; they were lost, just like she had been.

Sten walked around camp, keeping guard, especially in case he needed to kill the two Tamrielians. They were dangerous things, of that there was no question, and required to be dealt with quickly if the need arise.

Marcus polished his family's sword, the gleaming blue metal shined anew as he passed a simple piece of cloth. He sighed, his mind going to his family, Gin promised him his family would take care of Amethyne in his absence, but he just couldn't stop worrying for her… he both awaited eagerly and dreaded for the moment to see his daughter again, to hold her… because he'd also have to tell the poor child her mother was dead.

He then saw the form of Miara's Butler standing before him with the proper posture of a, well, butler, carrying a silver tray filled with food and bereaves. "A drink young master?"

"…I need one actually" He didn't care if a demon offered him one, he just needed something stiff.

Meanwhile, Serana look to Miara from their place at camp and whispers. "You didn't tell them about your voice"

"Not right now" The dunmer replies. "They've had enough for one night."

The vampire sighs; she lets her head rest unto the dunmer's shoulder. "You're always looking for trouble and this one finds you"

Miara just chuckles. "Well, you know me."

She did, and that was why her words had true concern in them, but the dunmer hadn't noticed.

XxX ~ Next morning ~ XxX

The morning sun brings warmth to the new day as Bodahn drives his wagon towards Honnleath, with the Grey wardens and allies in the back. Save Miara who rides her faithful horse Shadowmere at the wagon's side. Lying at the feet of their masters, Bran and Loke sleep quietly.

Leliana leans her arms on the edge of the wagon. "How is it where you're from?" She asks with curiosity.

Miara turns to look at her. "There's too much to say really. Tamriel has many, many diverse places"

"You said Tamriel was an empire yes?"

The dunmer in disguise nods. "Indeed. All corners of Tamriel are under the empires' ruling" Even beyond, Pyandonea itself, home of the Maormer, had even become one of the empire's provinces. Nearly two decades ago, when maormeri ships had been harassing southern Tamriel's coast, they had attacked the altmer, inciting violence among their people once more.

Nihlus, to prove the unity and power of the newly forged empire, had launched a conquest campaign against the islands kingdom. Bringing the full might of the imperial fleet, accompanied by the best mages to breach past Pyandonea's mystical mists. Tullius himself had led the campaign, which resulted in the death of King Orgnum himself, and thus the inclusion of the maormer into their rule. Thankfully, Nihlus had provided aid after the invasion, and the maormer had swiftly become cooperating members of the empire.

Tensions between them and the altmer lingered yes; those two had been enemies for a very, very long time. But luckily the imperial diplomats, along with the legion, were there to keep the peace.

"To bring a whole continent under one banner..." The redhead said with awe. "It must truly be incredible"

"It is" Miara smiled nostalgically. "You should see the Imperial City, the beating heart of the empire, people from all races and creeds live there. There you can find merchants with goods from all corners of Tamriel, knowledge preserved and expanded upon in prestigious institutions where ideas are shared, home to the greatest fighting arena in all of Tamriel. It is a magnificent metropolis of gleaming white marble stretching as far as the eye can see."

Leliana smiles at that; "That sounds beautiful. Where do you live exactly?"

"I have always been a bit nomadic. I never really stayed anywhere till I had my children. But for the most part now, I live in between Skyrim and Solstheim, an island providence of Morrowind."

"You traveled a lot then? You must have many stories to tell"

The dunmer chuckles; "I would say a fair few. A majority of them more unique than the other."

Sitting by the cute redhead, Serana snorts; "Unique being the key word Leliana."

"And you said the elves of Tamriel can live for thousands of years, you yourself are a hundred and thirty. I would love to hear of your time from Cyrodiil to Skyrim to Solstheim," Leliana smiles sweetly.

Miara giggles; "You're a bit like my Sarya, always so curious."

"This empire of yours" To everyone's surprise, it was Sten who spoke. "Is very new as I am to understand. Only three decades"

"Yes. But Cyrodiil has always been the heart of empire for thousands of years. They may not be as impressive physically or magically as the other races, but the Imperials are master diplomats with a long martial history and some of the most sophisticated and professional troops which have allowed them to conquer many parts of Tamriel's repeatedly in the past"

Sten rubs his chin keeping his gaze on the dark elf. "Your legionnaires as you have called them sound like an adeptly disciplined force"

"Indeed" Miara nods proudly. "I dare any fool to try and challenge the might of our legion"

Alistair smirks; "Bragging are we?"

"I am merely stating a fact" She replies seriously. "We are conquerors; even if we seek peace we shall always rise and expand our empire either through diplomacy or battle. For now, we are centering in taking care of our people and obtain new additions that would prove beneficial to us. But one day, we'll set our eyes for the entire world"

Gin eyes slowly widen; "Will your empire come for Thedas one day?"

"Eventually" She notices the tension in some of her comrade's bodies; "Having met and liking Queen Anora. If something ever happens, it would be through talks."

"Which would never lead to anything" Marcus says with utter certainty. "We Fereldans pried our freedoms before anything else, before reason even. Our countrymen would never swear loyalty to foreign monarch Miara, not after what Orlais did to us. Even if your empire offers us a great deal and promises us progress, the people will just reject you on principle"

Miara simply shifts her eyes to her young friend. "Stubborn to a fault huh?"

"As long as our country is self-sufficient, an alliance is the only thing we'd consider. But I get the feeling that wouldn't satisfy your empire, not for a long time at least"

Miara sighs; "Well that's a shame..."

"You'll keep a good word for us so we don't get invaded won't you?" The Cousland says with a grin.

The dunmer chuckles in reply. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Nihlus overlooks this place" She shifts her gaze towards the bountiful landscape of the Hinterlands. "I rather like it"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The mid-afternoon sun shines while Neria looks to their map; "Honnleath should be close by."

Serana turns to the dunmer. "We're looking for a, what did you call it, golem?"

"One of my people's greatest achievements. They once fought alongside the dwarves down the Deep roads against those Darkspawn creatures," Bodahn smirks.

"You don't have them anymore?" Miara asks with a raised eyebrow.

"When paragon Caridin vanished he took the secret of creating Golems with him. One of them many things lost to the dwarves," Bodahn shakes his head.

"What do you mean by 'one of the many things'?" Serana inquires.

"We were once a great empire" The merchant says passionately. "Our underground kingdoms stretched throughout all Thedas, all of them interconnected by the Deep Roads"

Miara and Serana share a look before the dunmer looks to the merchant; "Sounds almost like the Dwemer of Tamriel."

"Dwemer?" Neria repeats with curiosity.

"Many called them dwarves too, they had an underground empire once, the dwemer were masters of both science and magic, they constructed many automatons of metal" Miara supplies.

"But they weren't really dwarves" Serana says. "The dwemer were actually long bearded elves the size of common people"

Alistair looks at them in confusion. "Then, why did you call them dwarves?"

"We didn't. The giants called them that. Dwemer, dwarf, it sounded similar so it stuck"

"They were perhaps the most advance race of beings to ever exist on Nirn itself. But at the same time, they were also intensely cruel. They turned another race of elves into blind unintelligent savages to create slaves," Miara says solemnly.

"...And here I thought only humans could be so cruel to elves" Gin says after a momentarily shocked silence, Neria only nods absently.

"Eh" Serana shrugs. "Shit happens"

Morrigan shakes her head before speaking; "You said they once had an empire. What happen to them?"

"They tinkered with the heart of a dead god thinking it'll turn their entire people into a transcendent race. It turned them all to ash instead"

The group stares at her.

"...Right" Neria drawls. "Tamriel is weird"

"That is the general consensus..." Miara smirks while earning a look from Sten.

Before anyone else could speak Alistair spins his head forward; "Bodahn, stop the wagon!"

"Woah!" The dwarf pulls the horse's reigns. "What's wrong?"

The others look to the warden as his eyes narrow; "Darkspawn..."

Marcus jumps out of the wagon; "Bodahn, you and your son stay here. It should be enough distance so none of those monsters find you."

Hearing a snapping of fingers everyone sees Miara getting off of Shadowmere as her butler appears; "my lady?"

What she says next sends a frightening chill down Serana's spine. "I need Dawnbreaker."

"Are you sure?" The vampire speaks up; sounding so nervous it made them curious as to what frightened her so.

"These are not undead Serana, Dawnbreaker's ability won't trigger" She reassures her while the butler manifests a chest at her side, she kneels before it. "But they are filled corruption; Meridia's light will harm them greatly still"

Opening the chest, Morrigan and Neria soon stand straighter sensing immense power now within the magical wooden construct. Reaching in, the group looks in awe at the sword now in the dunmer's hand. It was a blade unlike the warriors of the group had ever seen before. Its circular hilt draw their attention the most, right in the center shined a light so glorious and magnificent it was like a piece of the sun had been inserted into it. The light spread to the middle of the sword's fuller; on the edge multiple edges ran over the metal until finally meeting at the point.

The mages could _feel_ the sheer presence of this weapon. A magic, a power unlike any they've ever felt. It felt... magnificent and frightening all at the same time.

Absently Neria and Morrigan both see white ethereal flames covering the blade itself. Marcus sees Serana backing up away from the sword; "Are you alright?"

"The Dawnbreaker is a powerful divine weapon. It destroys anything that is a perversion of life itself. Namely something like me, and possibly those Darkspawn," They hear the underlining fear in her voice.

"Divine?" The former lay sister repeats with confusion.

"It was crafted by Meridia" Miara explains. "Goddess of light and life"

"I... I see" Her tone indicated she didn't truly believe the dunmer's words.

"Meridia has an intense hatred for the undead, or anything that corrupts the natural order of life. I want to see how much damage this can do the Darkspawn." Miara looks to her longtime friend. "Remember, they're not undead. It won't have that reaction."

Slowly Serana nods her glowing orange eyes never leaving the blade.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Honnleath, a small farming village based on a hillside. At best this was a quiet place for people who prefer the peaceful life, not bothered by nobles or politics. The townsfolk were simple and lead simple lives. Even in times of war, Honnleath had remained relatively untouched across the years... except for today. Smoke rose from the village as fires slowly spread, the sounds of a slaughter could be heard clearly, the people burned and they bleed as they cried.

The group quickly ran into the village. "Whatever you do" Warned the dunmer to the vampire. "Do NOT drink their blood"

Serana lifts a brow but nods; "That bad huh?"

"You don't want to know"

Marcus looks to Gin; "You and Leliana attack from a distance" The elf nods switching his daggers for his crossbow, Leliana meanwhile takes out her bow and readies an arrow. Taking the curved path to the village they hear screaming as they see two Hurlocks at the village's entrance.

Tightening her grip on Dawnbreaker, the Dragonborn charges faster than the others towards her prey. She strikes before they know it; Dawnbreaker pierces through leather and chainmail like an unbelievable hot knife through butter, tearing into the tainted flesh. Dawnbreaker's flames spring forth the moment the blade makes contact, a mixture of colors make up the holy fires, white, golden and azure. Meridia's wrath is swift and terrible, immolating the abominations against life.

They screech in pure absolute agony as they fall to ground flailing and roll around in intense pain. The rest of the group watches in morbid curiosity as the beasts still screech till finally they go limp with their bodies burning to ashes.

The dunmer stares as the tainted blood on Dawnbreaker's edge as it vaporized. "Yeap, too corrupt for Meridia's tastes it seems"

Alistair only dumbly walks over; "Nothing from what Duncan had explained has ever been able to do to the Darkspawn like I just saw now."

Neria finally finds her voice. "W-W-What was that?!" She stutters with wide eyes. "T-The flames, the magic...!"

Shaking out of his stupor Marcus focuses; "We can ask questions later. We stop the Darkspawn before anyone is killed!"

Everyone nods as they rush into the village. Darkspawn were tearing through the place while people ran away in terror, fires were beginning to spread on some of the houses. A hurlock loomed over a fallen woman who crawled to get away, the creatures raised its axe to end her life, but it was his that was extinguished thanks an arrow that had pierced its throat, courtesy of Leliana.

As the tainted creatures took notice of their attackers, Marcus and the others waste no time jumping into the fray. Lightning strikes hard on a Genlock mage as both Neria and Morrigan weave through spells.

A bolt from Gin's crossbow sets a Hurlock on fire before its head is severed by Sten's sword. Alistair and Marcus tear through any darkspawn in their way with Bran and Loke at their side.

The loud painful screech from the alpha Hurlock grabs the attention of its kin seeing it burn in holy fire from Dawnbreaker's slash across its chest. To its credit, the large creatures fights through the agonizing pain brought by the flames rending its body asunder, swinging a large war hammer, albeit erratically at the dunmer who evades. Ducking another wild swing from the tainted beast it does not notice Serana presence behind it till an ice spike pierces through its chest. It finally falls to ground turning to ashes.

The group quickly takes care of the remaining darkspawn, saving as many as they could, but even so, it had been too late for some. Miara and Serana silently whisper a prayer to Arkay while an old man walks up to Marcus.

"Oh, thank you, thank you for saving us!" He praises the newcomers with joy at the prospect of their village continue living. "But some darkspawn managed to get through old Wilhelm's home where some of our people holed up to take refuge" He points to a moderately larger house than the rest. "Matthias is there, so he might be able to use some of his father's magical inventions to hold them back, but I don't know how long they'll last"

"We'll save them" Marcus promised the old man.

Alistair spots a large statue in the middle of village. A hulking thing made of rugged stone with glowing sigils on some parts of its body and a few crystals in arms and shoulders. "That must be the golem. And it sounds like we could use its help"

Walking over with Serana, Miara takes a long look at the object that brought them here. It stands roughly about her vampiric friend's height; "I figured a Golem would be taller" She says absently.

"I can feel some energy around this thing," Serana lifts a brow.

"It's definitely magical in nature" The dunmer observes. "I can feel it possess magicka in much more quantities than the dwemer automatons. Less technology, more arcane power to animate it I reckon"

Taking the Golem control rod out from her belt satchel as the others come their way as Serana smirks; "Getting creative with your toys are we? Gems are a nice touch."

The group, with the exception of Alistair, Neria and Sten, do their best not to laugh. The senior Warden tilts his head. "Toys? What you used to play with wooden swords of something?"

"Looks too fancy to play with if you ask me" Neria comments.

Marcus and Gin simply just look at the two while Morrigan smirks; "She was referring to an activity more private and self-pleasuring in nature."

Like a pair of children, they both make a face and utter. "Ew..."

After chuckling in amusement, Miara observes the rod and the golem. "Hmm, what were the words...? Ah yes. Dulef gar" She intoned.

The golem did not move.

"Broken, fantastic" The vampire drawls in annoyance. "Hope they gave you a good price for it"

"It didn't cost me anything"

"Ah!" The vampire exclaims in realization. "You stole it"

The dunmer gives her friend a mild glare. "I didn't, it was free"

"Maybe there was a reason for that, don't you think?"

Grumbling to herself, the dunmer tries applying magic to the rod, she can feel it resonate somehow but the golem still did not move, she did it once more this time intoning the words again, but the result was the same.

Miara was about ready to throw the damn thing away until Gin catches her attention; "Maybe that Matthias guy knows how to wake this thing for us?"

A now very annoyed dragonborn grunts before putting away the rod; "Worth a shot."

The group goes to the large house. "The old man was right" Alistair says with narrowed eyes. "There are darkspawn in there"

Serana looks to everyone; "This will be close quarters so watch not hurting a friend."

When hearing that Gin switches to his daggers, "Let's go."

With Sten and Miara at the door they look at each other and nod. They both kick the door down, their combined strength completely tearing it off its hinges and sending it flying quite a few feet away.

It crashes unto a lone genlock. The corrupted beast has no time to recover as Sten's sword pierces its skull. They charge in Miara absently seeing they are in the main room of the house. Several Darkspawn now attack seeing their smaller kin slain.

The dark elf flips over a Hurlock as it attacks, she slashes through it right shoulder to its left waist. Soon it shrieks as it burns in holy fires. Neria blasts a pair of hurlocks into a wall, their bones breaking upon contact. Gin sidesteps between a pair of genlocks rogues, he quickly disposes of them by slashing their throats.

With her staff Morrigan freezes a Hurlock mage for which Marcus shatters its frozen body with his swords. A genlock jumps off the desk in the room to attack Neria, but an ice spike from Serana impales through its rib cage sends the beast flying backwards hitting the ground dead.

"These things are vile," The vampire princess sneers.

"Kinda makes you lose your appetite huh?" The dunmer was only glared at by her friend as they finished the first of them. Alistair comments there are more darkspawn further in. Room by room they clear out the darkspawn till finally arrive to a large basement where they see dozens of people hiding behind a magic barrier while a genlock mage tries to bring it down.

"You think that barrier will hold if I blast them?" Serana asks.

Miara shrugs absently. "Most likely"

"Good" Frosty mist gathered on her hand, her arm lashed out and a current of icy wind struck the darkspawn. Thin knife sized shards of ice from inside burst of cold, managing to pierce not only their exposed flesh, but also those wearing weaker armor.

Those with heavier armor shrug off the shards but are electrocuted by Miara, Neria, and Morrigan. The Genlock mage turns seeing the rest of its kin decimated, it roars in spite before an arrow rips through its skull.

"Andraste guide us," Leliana speaks softly.

Miara looks at the beautiful redhead; "You're a good shot"

"Thank you"

The two Tamriel friends nod as they see a tall blond haired man ahead of the people sigh in relief. "Maker bless you all, I did not know if I could keep that hold up for much longer." The man waves his hand, the barrier shimmers and falls down. "My father made good inventions, but I was afraid it wouldn't have been enough to keep those monsters at bay." He greets them with a nod. "My name's Matthias"

That picks the disguised dunmer's attention. "Then you know about the golem."

At those words the man frowns at the mention of the word. "You mean Shale. It is best to let the blighted thing where it is ma'am."

"Why is that?" Marcus asks. "It could be very useful. In fact, we were hoping to use it to fight the Darkspawn"

Anger shines in his eyes is clear. "Because that thing killed my father Wilhelm, and I have no doubt it will try to kill you as well"

Neria tilts her head; "So it's broken then?"

"Listen if you want Shale it's on your heads, but can you please save my daughter!" Matthias desperate sounding plea gains both Marcus and Miara's attention. "She ran off into my late father's lab, even I never go into there. And when the Darkspawn showed Amalia ran as soon the barrier was up." He said desperately. "If you save her, I'll give you the words to activate Shale"

"We'll help" Miara speaks softly seeing relief roll of the young father. "Did your father have anything we should be wary of?"

"I... I'm not certain" He says. "Like I said, not even I go there"

"We will save your daughter. We swear it," Leliana smiles warmly.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

As they open the wooden door to Matthias father's lab Marcus leads them beside Miara; "I took a peek at a journal on the table. The Wilhelm these people know was King Maric's old battle mage, the golem we're here for must be the same golem which followed Wilhelm during the rebellions"

"If he was a mage" Miara says. "Then how come he lived here? I thought all your mages had to be policed constantly by your Templars"

"There are the rare mages who gain autonomy to live outside the Circle," Neria speaks up. "They are called Arch mages. According to what I read, Wilhelm was named one after the war with Orlais"

"Huh strange" The dunmer replies. "Back home, Arch mage is the leading mage of a magical institution. There are different titles in different places of course but Arch mage is the most common. I held it myself for a few years at the college of Winterhold before passing it down to someone better. Between the civil war going on, I just did not have time there."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Neria asks with a hint of exasperation.

Her? Doubtful. She was one of the Fated Ones, the heroes foretold by the scrolls. This meant that she was bound to get involved into nearly anything and do everything as most peoples in times of crisis tended to complete and utter morons who were unable to do anything on their own

But she had to admit this group of people she was currently traveling with had been aptly competent so far, able to come with their own ideas and decisions. At this rate she wouldn't be needed to do any major choice making that would decide the fate of the kingdom. It was a very nice change. '_I could get used to this'_ Miara decided.

Walking through a narrow curved tunnel, the group enters a room with a desk and an unlit fireplace behind it. Above the fireplace is a single painting. Marcus looks around before turning to Morrigan; "You sense anything odd in this room?"

"There is magic present here" The witch says, looking around. "It's faint and spread, most likely from whatever projects this Wilhelm worked on before he died"

Gin shifts his eyes; "Traps?" seeing a nod from the witch he sighs; "then we best be careful."

Serana nudges Miara "Hopefully these ones will be more original than the ones we're used to"

"Are you seriously wishing for deadlier traps?"

Everyone walks cautiously as they move towards the desk, Sten keeps his eyes alert next to Miara and Serana who also do the same. Taking a step forward, Alistair's armored foot comes into contact with a small, barely noticeable object on the ground. A small click is heard, perceived by the Tamrielian's enhanced sense of hearing.

Instincts refined by decades of experience made both Miara and Serana burst into action. The vampire used her supernatural strength to quickly pull Alistair back. Miara casted a barrier as wide and strong as she could, and seeing this, Morrigan and Neria aided her, adding their own power into it.

A middle sized shining glyph circle appeared on the ground, the runic writing moving in a circular motion. Suddenly, it jumped from on the ground into the air. There it exploded with a burst of arcane power, though the energy was safely contained by the barrier.

"You have to watch your feet. Pressure plates combined with magic. Least he was inventive," Miara chuckles.

Marcus grunts. "Let's just hope the girl could have gotten through this place safely"

Watching their feet the group makes their way to the desk. To their right they see a man made carved out cave tunnel to the right which they go into. What draws their attention while going through are unique crystals growing on the walls.

"These crystals possess magical energy" Neria comments, touching one of the crystals, feeling a familiar hum of energy. "They kind of feel similar to those the golem outside has"

Marcus look to his dark-elf friend who shrugs, he looks to Neria; "They might prove useful then."

Hearing that, the elven mage nods as she grabs the crystals and putts them in her satchel. Traveling further down the tunnels, carefully evading traps and activating others at a safe distance to then pass safely, they reach a large chamber at the end. There were pillars supporting the ceiling, and a strange large square mechanism puzzle. But their attention was immediately drawn to a small girl in front of the device, kneeling before a cat.

"Amalia?" The dunmer in disguise said, taking a step close to the child.

Looking over beside the cat, the girl waves cheerfully; "Hi! Are you here to play with kitty to?"

The four mages of the group could sense the girl was under a trance. "This isn't good" Neria whispered, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the cat. "That's not a cat" Both Bran and Loke barked dangerously at the feline.

Seeing Amalia showing no reaction to much of the things and people around her was proof she was under a spell. Miara kneels down in front of the child; "Sweetie your daddy is worried about you."

"Oh? But I'm okay. I've been with kitty, she's been protecting me."

"We are having so much fun" A sultry voice echoes from the cat, making everyone tense and go for their weapons. Miara stands back up next to Serana. "We wouldn't want to be disturbed" The hidden message was caught by them, 'Make a move, and the girl dies'.

Neria grips her staff tightly; "What do you want with the child?"

The feline's eyes were shining blue with magical power. "Ohh I just want to be with this girl. She's grown so dear to me in the short time we've known each other." The cat lightly purrs; "The one who created this place summoned and sealed me within this vessel. He was studying me, trying to understand what I am. But then he stopped coming, for a long time I was alone in this prison. Until sweet Amalia came."

Amalia giggles happily. "Kitty is my best friend!"

"Of course I am my dear." The cat chuckled, it was a sinister sound. "Of course I am"

While the other stood cautiously still, trying not to incite the demon to take any action, both Miara and Serana glance at each other. The silent message clear was clear; they both raise their hands unleashing a unified paralysis spell on the cat.

"Ugh!" It seemed the cat had enough power to project its voice. "Release me at once, or the girl-!"

"You'll do nothing to her" Serana said scathingly. She kneeled before the girl and casts a spell on her to break the trance the fake cat had trapped her into.

Amalia blinks as she shakes her head rubbing her eyes. Looking now she sees a beautiful woman with glowing orange eyes smiling warmly in front of her; "Where's my daddy?"

"He's fine sweetie, we'll take you to him"

"No!" The cat shouts. "She's mine!"

"She's not" Miara retorts. "You on the other hand" Dark purple magic gathers on her arms, she casts constant stream of magic onto the cat. The feline struggled and screamed, resisting all the way, but in the end it was futile. She was now under Miara's control. "Are now mine"

Morrigan was the only one who looks fascinated while the other look in sheer shock at Miara now controlling the being which posed as cat. "Show your true form to me."

The creature finally showed its true form, and the Tamrielians could definitely identify it as a daedra. Her alluring dark appearance was something one could expect from a creature like it. There was no doubt in Miara's and Serana's minds that the arcane powers they could feel from this creature were those from a denizen of Oblivion.

And yet... this creature wasn't a daedra. Not a full one at least.

This was a being that was Padomaic in nature, it that there was no doubt. The energies of chaos this creature exuded were proof of that. But yet at the same time they were... mold-able. They were net set, it was like this creature could be something else, even the own antithesis of its existence only by being affected by the world and the people it was in.

Daedra are the embodiment of change, and while the spirits of Oblivion and Aetherius each have their own aspects of Anuic and Padomaic energy, they didn't exist in a state which changing their natures could be so... easy. Somehow this being had ties to the mortal mind which allowed its very essence to be changed.

It dawned of them this creature did indeed daedric in nature, but it had been spawned by thoughts and concepts of mortals. Given form and consciousness by the powers of chaos. It wasn't an existence independent to the mortal world, it was shaped by it.

A daedric-like being whose own existence and purpose were deeply influenced, if not depended, on the mortal mind to give it nature and purpose.

Amalia screamed at the sight of the demon, hugging Serana tightly, burying her face in the vampire's waist.

"H-How?" Maker help her, Neria had never seen or heard a demon so... terrified. "We saw you summon demons before, but they seemed willing. Y-You just capture one against its will without Blood Magic or anything"

Miara kept her eyes on the female being; "You will find the magic arts of Tamriel far more sophisticated than here. Tell me what you are."

The being was forced to answer. "I am desire, the lust, the wishes buried deep into mortals' hearts"

"Go back to your realm," Miara says simply as she waves a glowing purple hand. The daedra banishes into a sphere of light, turning around, Miara sees the group staring at her, many with open horror. "What?"

Leliana was able to speak first; "Y... You took control of a... A demon without blood magic!"

"That's impossible," the young elven mage of the circle says breathlessly.

"Not really" Miara replies as if it wasn't a big deal. "If they are on this world, a world that's not their own, you can make yourself an anchor to them, biding them strongly to this world, and to you as well. After that their will is just bound to yours"

Neria sputtered and waved her arms widely. "But you- that's- I mean... What?!"

Serana sighs as she picks Amalia up in her arms, the little girl holding her arms around the woman's neck hiding her face. Rubbing her eyes the dunmer shakes her head; "I will explain later, right now, we have to take Amalia to her father"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The returned to the cellar, where Mathias hugged her daughter upon seeing her again. "Oh thank the Maker you're alright."

Amalia only cries' hiccuping a few times as her father picks her up; "Thank you. I indebted to you, but I will ask again. Are you truly sure you want that golem?"

"Yes," Miara says simply.

"Then you must say the correct words to activate him. They are; Dulen harn"

"Thank you Matthias," Serana nods to him.

"Just please be careful with that thing. May the Maker look after you all," Leaving the room they see Amalia waving at them.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Back outside Miara and the others stand in front of the statue. The elder of the village explained they were all leaving to their respected families in other towns or villages as it was clear this one was no longer safe from Darkspawn's reach. Honnleath was now quiet save for a few animals and Bran and Loke sniffing around.

The dunmer in disguise points the rod at the golem, this time intoning the correct words. "Dulen harn"

At first, it didn't appear to take any effect. But they soon heard the cracking of stone. The golem's body shook, its head twisted to look at them, the arms came into motion, the stone creature brought them down with erratic movement, as if snapping whatever invisible binds were holding them.

The golem surprised everyone by sighing of all things and speaking. "Ahhhh, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone would find the control rod" Its voice was strange, low toned yet grave. The golem gave them a look, especially the four mages of the group. "And now I find myself in the company of even more mages. Just my luck"

Seeing the villagers were no longer there Miara pulls down her hood and mask, revealing her true self, The golem lifts a stony brow; "A grey elf? So the elves come in different variety than I originally thought."

"More than you think" She says. "You're much different from any automaton I've seen"

"So golems exist where you are from grey one? How ecstatic," No one could really tell if it was being sarcastic or not.

"They certainly don't talk back to their masters" Serana says dryly.

Shale for a moment looks confused; "You do have the control rod yes? I see it in your hand. But I feel... Give me an order, any would suffice."

"Then go on and hit Alistair please," Morrigan a smirk tugs her lips.

The senior Warden let out a frightened 'Gah!' and hid behind the closest person to him, who happened to be Gin. Prompting the elf to say 'Seriously?' with a deadpanning tone.

The golem looks angry for a moment. "Not you. The grey elf with the control rod"

Miara looks at the stone creature with confusion. "Um, okay. Take a step forward"

The golem did not do as commanded. "And... nothing. I do not feel compelled to obey that order. This... This means I have freewill yes?" More than anything Shale looked lost; "But what do I do?"

Leliana tilts her head; "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Is there joy in having no purpose?"

"The golem speaks true" Sten says with an approving nod.

"Well, you can decide what you want to do" Miara says, smiling encouragingly to the stone creature... hopefully it wouldn't decide to just kill them all.

Shale shrugs; "I suppose I can accompany you. You did wake me after all, and I should show gratitude yes?" It says without waiting for a reply. "Very well, I shall follow you, grey one."

"Good to have you with us, Shale right?" The golem nods.

"We'll be fighting Darkspawn" Marcus adds. "Think you'll be useful?"

"Ah yes, the disgusting creatures that were hilariously killing the villagers. Almost as disgusting as those feathered fiends" Shale hums in thought. "Hmm, yes I suppose I'll enjoy squishing such things"

The dragonborn and Vampire just glance at each other as Marcus motion for everyone to leave. Serana mutters quietly; "Why do we always find the weirdos?"

"He doesn't seem too bad" The suddenly hear a heavy stomp of stone pulverizing flesh and bone. They turn to see Shale standing next to a gory puddle of blood with some feathers spread around. Shale's right foot was bloody as well.

The golem only shrugs.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

An hour passed as the group had left Honnleath for Redcliffe with Shale walking beside the wagon. The old dwarf merchant could not stop smiling seeing a legacy of his people intact and quite animated given the active dry sarcasm.

Neria observed the crystals and runes on Shale's body. She noted there were small slots on arms and shoulders for them to be inserted apparently. The elven mage then remembered the crystals she carried in her satchel.

"I found some crystals like yours Shale" She says, pulling out a rather large one from her pack. "I can feel magic in them. Do they have any special properties on you?"

The golem's eyes widen; "Yes! So that annoying old fool still had some of these left after all. Adding those crystals to my body will augment my strength with rather unique enhancements." The young elf hands Shale blue crystals which it attaches to its arms.

Shale flicks its arm and the crystals shine, emitting a cold mist. "Fascinating" Neria comments. "It's like they're frost runes"

"They look rather well on me don't they?"

Leliana smiles; "They look beautiful on you Shale."

Miara chuckles. Who would have thought she'd ever meet an automaton with an interest for its appearance. _Well, at this point I suppose anything is poss-_. Her eyes soon widen as she feels a presence coming close to them. Her head snapped in every direction, immediately observing their surroundings. They were in a somewhat open area, in the middle of some plateaus. It was then that she noticed how some trees and soil around seemed to be scorched.

They had walked right into a place they shouldn't have.

A loud roar makes everyone tense in fear, Miara jumps off her horse. "Dragon... Everyone get ready! Bodahn, you and Sandal get out of here!" The dwarf's managed to nod despite his panic; he quickly pulled the horse's reins and turned around, leaving the warriors to deal with the beast.

Miara pulls out one of her swords and gathers magic on her other hand. She conjures a dremora, matching Sten's height, into existence, the group was momentarily stunned by its sudden appearance, and the creature's otherworldly armor and black cape unnerved many of them greatly.

The dremora turns its head to the skies with his shoulder length black hair swaying slightly, feeling the presence of a powerful being. "Ahh! A challenge draws near!" He shouted ecstatically while drawing a large serrated blade from his back. He turns to Miara and nods. "Mistress"

Miara greets him back with a smile. "Xel'Karr"

"...I am not going to get used to this" Gin comments.

"You and me both" Neria adds. A demon had just been summoned so easily to help them fight, this was just so wrong...

But perhaps her concerns should be focused on the giant fire spewing beast they were about to face.

"Didn't know there were dragons in this land too" Serana says to her friend.

Miara keeps her eyes ahead with her swords in hand; "Something is wrong..." Before Serana could ask a massive shadow flies over head. Like Flemeth, this dragon is also four legged with long a serpentine neck. The ground shakes as it lands on the ground.

It roars again which only makes Miara tilts her head in confusion.

It's Voice... the dragon hardly had a Voice. Its Thu'um was lacking greatly. There was still a raw power to it, but none of the strength that commanded the world. She tried to peer deeper into the essence of this dragon, and found herself horrified as she did so.

This dragon was not a divine creature like its kin on Tamriel, its divine spark was outstandingly diminished, it had lost its mind... it was nothing but a wild beast.

"What's wrong?" The vampire asks in concern, seeing the dunmer's state.

"That dragon!" She points one katana at the great beast. "He-It... It's wrong!"

"My mistress is correct," The dremora speaks up. "This does not feel like the wymn of Tamriel."

The dragon did not wait for the group to ask any questions, as it breaths out a wave of pure fire.

"Move!" Marcus shouted, but everyone had already begun to do so. They all ducked to the side that would quickly get out of the flames reach. Serana had turned into a band of bats and flown off to a more distant area. The dremora however, had not moved. The flames quickly engulf him, but he did not look severely hurt, only some bad burns could be seen on his face.

"Are you okay?" Miara asks running over.

The dremora grunts. "My armor's enchantments protected me, but his flames are still very powerful"

"Xel'Karr, you fool" The Dragonborn sternly reprimands him. "You know better than to rely on armor and enchantments against dragon fire"

"Apologizes my mistress." The dremora's eyes focused on his prey.

"Accepted, now prepare," Both the dark elf and dremora charge. The dragon jumps with a flap of its wings, closing in towards them. They duck just in time to evade its frontal claws trying to crushing. They had surprised by them; Miara was not used to these types of dragon's limbs.

Xel'Karr roars as he attempts to slash one of the great beat's legs. The daedric forged ebony cuts through the hard dragon scales and tearing the flesh. Serana's body reforms at a small elevation behind them, an arcane circle is conjured before her hands, and dozens of blasts of icy magic are shot forward towards the beast's open wound.

Its roar of pain echoes as the others soon run in, Marcus fights beside Gin as they slash for the weak areas of the dragon. Charging up their magics, Neria and Morrigan attack with their strong respected elemental Lightning and fire spells.

Gin backflips, evading the stomp from one of the kind legs. "Yeap, this isn't really working for me" He grunts. Twisting his daggers he gives them a look. "These things won't really harm it" He nearly shouts in surprise as his blades are now coursing with lighting.

"You're welcome!" Neria shouted from her position before throwing a fireball at the dragons face.

The city elf nods in thanks before joining Marcus on his strikes once more.

Leliana had coated some of her arrows in poison and ran around the beast, shooting at any open wound she could find. She didn't have anything that would truly harm the creature, but at least the poison would work to numb its limbs.

Sten does not hesitate as he joins the dremora's side, they only glance at each other for a moment before attack the beast. Both great sword wielders turn apart the scales and cut deep into the flesh, bleeding the dragon greatly.

Besieged by all sides, the dragon trashed and struck blindly with each part of its body, lashing out with its legs at the attackers, trying to slam them with its tail. But its enemies kept dodging, retreating to maneuver, only to return and strike back. They were just too many of them for it to face at once. Suddenly its eyes caught sight of a stone creature moving towards it, carrying a boulder twice its own size that it had plucked from the ground.

The golem slammed the boulder right over its face, shattering it in a hundred pieces. Stone fists descended upon its head with ferocity, carrying a cold so strong it managed to seep into the scales. The dragon, in rage, collided its head upon the golem, sending it to the ground. Large wings began flapping with great strength, creating ferocious winds that forced its attacker to back away. With a roar, it took to the skies.

Bran and Loke bark wildly as Miara narrows her eyes; "Get back down here! **JOOR ZAH FRUL**!"

Neria and Morrigan could not help but gasp, both in horror and wonder, at the sheer power that came from the foreign elf's voice. It was something beyond magic, beyond the realm of mortals. The magic they possessed could influence, and even bend, the world around them to their will through the use of magical energies fueling their power.

But this... this was a power that seemed to command the world itself into obedience, bypassing all laws of reality all because her voice had shouted so. Almost as it if was her very right, as if that authority was her heritage.

Dragonrend hit the dragon head on. The full meaning of mortality piercing into its mind and soul, making it roar in agony. Miara feels saddened for a moment; she always did when using Dragonrend.

The ancient Nords' hatred for dragon kind was immense, and she had to feel it every time she used the Shout. Though the Shout's dark aspects were balanced by virtues the Nords who made it felt at the time as well, the valor of dying in glorious battle and to fight for a better tomorrow. It was one of the shouts she did not like using, but the creature had to be stopped, least it caused more damage to anyone else.

Despite the creature not being divine, the dragon was still an eternal being, as such the very concept of being finite, temporary, was utterly alien and incomprehensible to it, to the point it caused so much pain the great winged beast could not keep flying anymore.

The ground shook as the dragon hit the ground falling forward. Its long serpentine neck and head slam hard. "**WULD NAH KEST**!"

In a blink the dark elf moves with blinding speed as her blades pierces the dragons skull. Killing it quickly.

The group let out sighs of relief. "Maker" Alistair slumps onto the ground in exhaustion. "Fighting a dragon was not in my list of stuff to do today"

"We fell a mighty ataashi" Sten differed. "It was worthy deed"

"Speak for yourself" Gin grumbled. "I could have lived my entire life without seeing one"

Marcus chuckles. "Funny you say that. Thing is, Flemeth rescued us by-"

"Wait!" The witch of the wilds suddenly exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the dragon's dead figure with fascination and utter confusion. "Something is happening"

Before their very eyes, the dragon's own skin was disintegrating life pieces of paper thrown to the fire. Lights of all colors emerged from it quickly decomposing body and into Miara. The mages could feel as an outstanding source of power was literally being consumed by the dunmer.

To Miara, this felt different than other dragon souls she had consumed before. Euphoria and the rush of energy were there, but much more dimmed in contrast to the other times. The colors of the dragon's soul, the rainbow of lights that marked its divinity, were incredibly pale and dimmed as well. As the soul was assimilated into her own, she had felt just how much of their kinds' divinity this being had, it was a speck, just a spot of grandeur that still connected this dragon to the great forces of time. But it was so small, and not nearly enough for it to be considered divine like their kin.

As the last of its soul enters her body only the bones remain like always. Her crimson eyes are solemn as she stares at the corpse, around her everyone of Thedas only stares at her with overwhelming awe and terrible fear.

Serana and Xel'Karr come to Miara's side as her gaze remains on the dragon bones. "He was... Like a mindless animal. No true intelligence, barely even a divine spark to his soul." She looks to the dremora; "Is such a thing even possible?"

"Hmph" The daedra grunts. "Aedra are not meant to change, but if they do, it can be very traumatic and... permanent" His gaze turns to the skies. "I feel the waters of Oblivion much closer to these lands than the skies of Aetherius... to be so distant from their source; it may have something to do with it"

"Uh, excuse me?" Hearing Alistair's voice the three turn seeing Marcus and the others are looking at them with extreme caution. Save only Shale who looks on impassively.

"Wh... What are...? What are you," Gin finally finds his voice.

"What you did, whatever you took from the dragon..." The elven mage sounded completely horrified. "I've never felt anything like that before..."

"Maker have mercy" Leliana whispered.

Marcus is brave enough to take a step forward. "What other things haven't you been telling us, Miara?"

Serana looks on quietly while Xel'Karr remains impassive as Miara walks up to the Cousland. "I am Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin. I was born with the soul and blood of a dragon. What you saw is when I kill a dovah, a dragon; in combat I take their soul which holds all their knowledge and strength which becomes mine."

Neria shakes her head slowly. "She… She does not lie. But such a thing cannot be."

The one person amongst them who only looks at the dark elf with near child-like wonder is Morrigan. "Mother told me once of such beings, and such things that are natural to dragons. Please tell me more when we have time."

"You told me to take a leap of faith with you." The two friends never waver in eye contact. "I still will, but I want an explanation of everything to us."

The dremora growls gripping the hilt of his sword on his back; "You dare command my mistress mortal!"

"Xel'Karr!" Hearing Miara's authoritative tone the dremora relaxes, lowering his hand. However his glowing red eyes stay firmly on Marcus. "I promise will explain everything at…" Her eyes widen as another but much more powerful roar erupts in the skies above, nearly shaking the ground beneath them.

Everyone tenses up save Miara, Serana, and the Dremora as the dunmer looks in shock up to the skies.

Alistair moans in despair "Oh please not again"

"This is quickly becoming a very bad day by my standards!" Gin exclaimed.

Only Marcus sees a wide bright smile forming on the dark elf's lips as she knew that roar from anywhere. "Actually... This dovah you have nothing to fear from"

"Oh right" Serana said, her expression indicated she suddenly remembered something. "Your mother didn't send me alone here"

Miara gives her friend a long look. "And you didn't mention this because...?"

"It must have slipped my mind"

"...How can you possibly forget something like this?"

A large shadow passes through the skies as his ruby scales almost shine in the sunlight. The group readies themselves to fight once more, already Morrigan and Neria were weaving their spells while the others went for their weapons.

They are stopped by Miara, who raised her hand and said; "It's alright. He won't attack you"

"How do you know that?" Sten asked, his gaze never leaving the dragon.

"Because he's my friend and my brother"

Landing on the ground the others see a dragon like no other that has ever been seen in their lands, possessing only two legs, and large claw like appendages on its wings. Its back was filled with sharp protuberances, and possessed a different structure than the dragon they had fought.

"That's... Your brother," Alistair says absently.

Raising his massive head the ruby dragon looks at them dryly; "Does such a simple concept elude you joor?"

For a moment, all was silent. You could hear a pebble fall on the other side of the Hinterlands. Until finally, the group came to their sense, most exclaiming the most logical thing to say after hearing a dragon speak.

"What the hell...!"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

It had been a long arduous work to make everyone calm down and convince them Odahviing was not a threat. To them at least. They had set camp near the place where they had fought the dragon, suffice to say, Bodahn and Sandal had been quite terrified when they saw the great ruby winged creature, they nearly had ran away but Miara had managed to stop them before they went too far.

Then came the time to explain to them some things... things she really wasn't looking forward to explain. But honestly, she just knew this would come up eventually. She was to travel with these people to fight a war against terrible monsters; she couldn't avoid using her Thu'um when she'd need to, nor cover the nature of her soul to them forever.

For what seemed the hundredth time that day, Neria massaged her temples. "You're telling us... that you have a dragon soul"

"Yep"

The elven mage sighed. "How is that even possible? Another soul or spirit inside your body would change it severely, much like Abominations change"

"I never had another soul to being with" Miara replied. "I was born with this soul"

"How is someone 'born' with the soul of a dragon?" Leliana speaks up.

Lying beside his sister, Odahviing only keeps his head up looking at them. He snorts; "Vir vahk los daar joor wah ni mindok fen do Bormah?"

"Voth prem," Miara says back absently which only makes the dragon laugh at her. "What!"

"You're shorter tempered than I am briinah!"

"Now you're just mocking me. I'm not the one who just charges without thinking"

"Yes you are" Serana deadpans.

"...Most of the time anyway"

Morrigan, unamused by the tomfoolery, said; "You still have not answered our question?"

"Well" The dunmer said with uncertainty. "It's kind of a complicated matter, and no doubt most of you won't believe me"

"Try us" Marcus said, wanting to get a straight answer from her.

"Alright" Miara began. "First of all, you must know this. Dragons are the children of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. Each and every last of their souls are born from him, he made my soul and filled my veins with dragon blood before I was born"

The group stares at her in silence.

Leliana frowns. "That's..." Sacrilege, nonsense, downright heretical. To say there was a god who was not the Maker who could do things unto the mortal world, especially so directly. "...difficult to believe" Were the words she said.

To Neria, it was a great impossibility. She didn't believe these 'gods' she spoke of were real. If the Maker didn't really do anything, why would other gods? To her it must have been the work of old powerful magic, that she could understand, the power Miara had shown was very real. Though that still didn't explain how it had happened.

Marcus honestly was not much a believer of the Chant, he respected the Chantry and the faith of its followers but he himself was not adamant about putting his own faith in an absent figure that just leaves his children when he's displeased. Did that mean he believed Miara's tales about many gods who could interact with other people in her lands?

Well, not exactly. She had explained daedra and aedra to be different spirits, some with great power to be called gods. They had seen her conjure the demons from Tamriel, the daedra with ease. So he himself believed those 'gods' of hers to be simply spirits.

Honestly, he was having a hard time deciding if he trusted her or not. Miara's friend, Serana, had taken her mother and nephew to safety. Miara herself had helped save them in Ostagar, and was accompanying them to stop the Blight. But she was carrying so many secrets with her, only revealing them when she saw no other choice.

He didn't expect each of his companions to reveal every little thing about their lives if they didn't want to, but if affected their journey then it was necessary for them to know. She didn't hide her title as a general of Tamriel, nor the intentions of her empire for expansion. She had said Ferelden would be left alone if they so desired it, but who tell if her leaders suddenly decided to incorporate his country to their rule? Fereldans would never see themselves swearing loyalty to foreign nation again.

Miara's powers were extraordinary, her friend was a dragon, and those were extremely powerful assets for them to use in this war. It could make their entire quest much easier. Marcus decided that in light of everything Miara had done for them, and the potential use of her powers, he would put his trust on her.

"I believe you," Marcus speaks up for everyone. "I get the feeling you being this Dragonborn is more of a personal matter yes?" Miara nods. "We all have our secrets. That's a given, personal things that are private only to us. But this power of yours would be of great aid yes?"

"Oh definitely" The dunmer assured with a smile. "What you saw today was a mere fraction of the power of my Voice"

"How... powerful can it get?" Gin asks cautiously.

Serana smirks; "She can summon the biggest lightning storm in history. She annihilated enemy fortresses with it."

"After I finally learned how to control that damn thing;" Miara grumbles quietly. "Just... don't be near it when or if I ever use it. I can stop it from extending, but it doesn't discriminate at all"

For a moment they remained in silence. It was truly a strange picture, a bunch of warriors on a quest to save the land from monsters, in company of foreigners who were quickly challenging every preconception they had, a dragon who was a friend with said foreigners, could speak, and was most than likely help them by helping Miara… It was truly an awkward moment for all of them.

Many of them hoped this wouldn't become a thing.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

_**Etheral-23: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one; they'll be greater focus in interaction and characterization**_

XxX ~ Dragon Translations ~ XxX

Vir vahk los daar joor wah ni mindok fen do Bormah?

(How easy is this mortal to not know will of Father?)

Voth prem

(With patience)

Briinah

(Sister)


	10. Camp Reprieve

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age: Origins or Skyrim

Camp reprieve

The air escapes his lips as Loghain sits quietly at his desk in his study. Though reading some documents, his mind barely notices the paper's contents as thoughts of the events at Ostagar plague him. Anger quickly made itself present as his remembers the letters he had found hidden in Cailan's chest. Eamon, that treacherous bastard, urging Cailan to leave Anora in favor for another, based on the belief her daughter could not sire a child. His hands tightened and teeth clench. Cailan had been in contact with empress Celene.

He knew how Orlesians thought, he knew by the familiar tone that orlesian bitch wrote him she was planning for Cailan to cast Anora aside and marry her. In a single vow Ferelden would once more be under orlesian rule, once more under the subjugation of a nation of pompous tyrants and plotting cowards. All so Cailan could call himself emperor.

The hero of Riverdane would never allow his country or its people to ever fall under their rule again, not while he still breaths. When calming himself, his thought also stray to the foreign general of Tamriel.

He had received reports about Cousland and the other Wardens having survived Ostagar. They passed through Lothering with other companions but there was no sighting of the gray elf. Fortunately she had died in Ostagar apparently. Good, he was not about to start a war with a power beyond the sea. And if they came here asking for her, he'd simply tell them she died in unfortunate circumstances while aiding the kingdom in fighting the darkspawn.

He reaches for a bottle of ale and fills his cup, drowning his worries. He had enough as it is. Half the bannaron did not believe he was taking the Darkspawn threat seriously, nor did they believe what he told them about Ostagar. But they hadn't been there, they hadn't seen the horde outnumbering them greatly, tearing apart their forces with ease. But the strategy at the time had not been the best, he was confident that with a new plan they could turn the tide.

Right now, the true threat was Orlais who even to this day sought to reclaim their lost 'province'.

Hearing a knock at his door Loghain looks up from his book; "Yes, enter." As the door opens, the new Teyrn of Highever, Rendon Howe steps into his study.

"Sire" He greeted the regent with a nod. "I've been reading more recent reports on the Wardens' movements, they appear to heading towards Redcliffe" Of course they'd go to see that bastard, Eamon must be dying by now if the apostate he hired did his work. "Perhaps we should stop them before the manage to make any progress"

The old general can see Rendon's true motivation in his eyes, the hate in them is nearly palatable, knowing that a few Couslands survived his attack only made Howe seethe with rage. Loghain lifts a brow; "What are you suggesting?"

Snapping his fingers Loghain gazes at a blond haired elven man in full leather armor walking in. His eyes sharpen seeing this elf's posture and stance. The elf smirks while doing a small bow. "The Antivan Crows send their regards"

The Crows… Pretty much everyone in Thedas who was even aware of the outside world had heard of the Antivan Crows, there were even suspicions of their group having activities in Denerim and other parts of Ferelden. Though Loghain did not expect this was the solution Howe had in mind. "An assassin..?" He said in distaste. Regardless of any activities he had been forced to take lately, he rather trust his own people rather than relying on a blade for hire like some Orlesian noble hiding his face behind a mask.

"I know you have you reservation sire, but it is better to keep your hands clean and let those who are professionals deal with these unsightly annoyances," Howe reasons politely.

The elven man smiles pleasantly; "We can guarantee these Wardens won't be a bother to you my lord while you handle your present affairs."

With a begrudging grunt Loghain waves it off; "Very well. Kill the wardens and their allies and let it be done. Now leave me be."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Last night Neria wouldn't stop asking questions, but they were too tired to deal with it. Sending her to bed was like dealing with a small child who kept insisting she wasn't tired. Now that she was awake and had an entire day ahead of them, there was absolutely nothing on this world that could stop her.

And so now the elven mage was observing the large ruby dragon, taking in every small detail, reaching out with her magic to feel the creature. And sweet heavens did the creature had so much magic.

"I-It's fascinating!" She exclaims with a large grin, as if she were a child on candy store. "He has an extremely high magical affinity that must be influencing his body to the highest point! This is what must be granting him the ability to speak and fly despite not having the proper facial muscles and the lack of an aerodynamic body!"

Gin, and pretty much everyone else, was giving her a disturbed look. "Neria" He said slowly. "You're drooling..."

Quickly rubbing her mouth with a faint blush on her cheeks, Neria still cannot stop smiling. Her enthusiasm is not shared by Odahviing as he looks at her warily; "The last mage who gave me that look scrapped off some of my beautiful scales all for his research." The ruby dragon growls, still cross about that whole embarrassing moment.

"I won't do anything of the sort" She quickly said, not wanting to infuriate the dragon. "Promise"

"Hmph. If you wish to bask in my magnificence fahliil, then do so from where I can see you"

Gin looks to Miara who only rubs her eyes; "Fahliil?"

"It means elf in dragon tongue," Serana speaks up chuckling at the young elf literally bouncing on her feet like an excited child. "Wonder how she will react to Durnehviir?"

"With much less enthusiasm I imagine" The dunmer quips. "So let's not give them more than they can handle... again"

Alistair, sitting beside Leliana, chuckles; "I'm still wrapping my head around the whole you being a dragon elf thing."

"There are many things joor cannot understand" The ruby dragon said simply. "It is beyond your ability to grasp them"

The senior warden blinks; "Was that a compliment or insult?" Seeing a dragon version of a smirk, he was not going to ask again.

Shale only looks at the gray elf; "You are rather different than most of the things around this camp. Not counting the dragon of course"

Morrigan looks over from her book; "You did say the Dragonborns were considered a part of Nord heritage. Yes? How did they take you the first elf becoming one I am curious of?"

"Some, they took it very badly" Miara said flatly. "Nords have a long history of enmity with elves. Never mind there have been other Dragonborns in history who were not Nords, to them their legendary hero being an elf was an insult, a cruel joke of the gods. To others, they didn't care, I was the legend made flesh in a time Skyrim needed it the most"

Marcus noticed the faintness in her tone; "Most did not see you as Miara but as the Dragonborn didn't they."

The dark elf nods while Leliana looks over; "Did you hate it?"

"Sometimes... But complaining about it, ignoring, or outright running away from it is a coward's way out," The dunmer's voice resolute in her tone.

A brief troubled look graces the redhead's features. It had been so fast Miara had barely missed it. She wondered what it was about, but decided not to pry. It was the young woman's business, not hers.

"So" Alistair says. "The next place is Redcliffe right?"

"Yes" Marcus nods. "I reckon we'll get there tomorrow" Everyone looks as he continues; "With everything we need least a day's rest. We're no good to anyone if we over pace ourselves."

Sten nods approvingly. Bodahn sighs with a grateful smile; "After everything I agree young master Warden." He notices Sandal walking over to Miara who takes notice.

She tilts her head curiously at the young dwarf; "Yes Sandal?"

"Enchantment" He says enthusiastically.

Serana tilts her head. "You... want an enchantment?"

Bodahn chuckles. "More like he wants to enchant something. It's his specialty you see, a savant of the craft if I say so myself"

The elven mage stares at the young dwarf with curious eyes. "Oh I heard about dwarven enchanting, yours was the first people who discovered how to craft runes with lyrium to enchant weapons"

Miara looks at them in confusion. "I heard that dwarves had no magic. How can you enchant things anyway?"

"Oh it's all in the lyrium my dear" Bodahn replies. "It's a very magical mineral, you just need to know how to work it to make wonders"

"Basically the entire magic related economy depends on the stuff" Alistair adds.

Going through her satchel, Morrigan takes out a glowing blue veil handing it Miara; "Take a look, this helps mages of Thedas restore our magicka."

The dunmer agitated the vial, Serana peered over her shoulder to take a good look, and they both could feel the familiar hum of magic emanating from the substance. Popping out the cork, she proceeded to smell it before dipping a finger into it and sampling it.

Miara smacked her lips and rolled her tongue inside her mouth. She felt the properties of restorative magicka in the substance, along with a familiar sensation she couldn't quite place.

"Hmm, what do you make of this?" She hands the vial to Serana who samples it as well.

"Well, this lyrium is magical alright, highly concentrated too. I'll run some tests later to examine it" The vampire rubs her chin in thought. "I can't imagine how volatile this thing can be when as a raw mineral"

"Oh you have no idea" Alistair said. "Lyrium is highly poisonous, just being near the stuff is hazardous I heard"

"You heard right" Bodahn adds. "I heard from miners just how dangerous mining lyrium can be. Even the famed dwarven resistance to magic can only protect us so far. Accidentally ingesting the stuff is still deadly when it hasn't been properly refined"

Miara frowns and asks, "This thing... is found much underground?"

Marcus nods; "The dwarfs mine it, their economy spins around the stuff. Sereda to me about it, her father and the assembly is always dealing with one or another business which involves lyrium." He notices Bodahn looking at him in shock.

"Sereda? You don't mean Sereda Aeducan don't you? The princess of Orzammar?"

"Yeah actually" He explained as he saw everyone looking at him in curiosity. "Father often went to Orzammar as a diplomatic envoy. He took me and Fergus from time to time" He smiled. "There I got to meet the royal family, and became friends with the princess"

"You know the ruling body then" Miara said, that'd prove useful when it's time for them to head to the dwarven kingdom.

"Indeed. King Endrin is a respectable man, he'll help us against the Darkspawn without question" His expression grows solemn. "They more than anyone know what is to face these monsters"

Gin nods; "Spoke to a dwarf who came from Orzammar. He said the Legion of the Dead fight hard against the Darkspawn in the Deep Roads"

"Duncan told me about it" Alistair said, there was a hint of sadness in his tone as he remembers the late commander. "The dwarves fight against the Darkspawn constantly"

Feeling a tug on her sleeve Miara notices Sandal still looking at her; "Enchantment?"

Opening her satchel she pulls out an ebony dagger. Flipping the blade in her hand she points the handle to the young dwarf smiling; "Have fun with it."

XxX ~ that afternoon ~ XxX

"The flow of your magic is... Strange," Serana says quietly while Miara nods beside her old friend. Sitting together Neria and Morrigan show their magics to the two Tamrielians.

The elven mage dispels the sphere of arcane energy that had been gathering in her hands. "Strange how?"

"I don't know how to really explain" Miara muses hesitantly. "It's... different, wilder" The gray elf gently grabs her young elf's hands as she summons a healing spell. "How does that feel?"

"Oh" Neria's expression is that of surprise and curiosity. "Very warm actually, so soothing..." Her voice trails closing her eyes with a content smile. Miara knew this to be so, even after all these years her blessing as an Agent of Mara still held power, gifting a bit of holy energy to all her healing spells to make them stronger. And holy magic possessed that distinctive energy that could ease someone, infinitely less powerful than the blessings from a god's shrine, but it could still be felt.

The dunmer decided to test a theory that just came to her mind. "I'm going to try something. Don't panic" The younger elf looked at her with confusion before nodding confidently. "Alright, here goes"

Even though her knowledge of the holy magical arts was not as formidable as other more experienced users of holy magic, such as templars and priests, her dragon blood, her _aedric_ dragon blood granted her a stronger connection to the divine powers of Aetherius than most. So she was certain she could channel the desire effect through this spell.

Neria observed as a spear of pure golden light, flickering like a mix of both fire and lightning, comes forth into existence on the dunmer's hands.

The young mage's eyes widen. The golden light feels warm, soothing, and powerful. Morrigan looks beyond fascinated; "T'is... A powerful energy I never felt before. But it feels calming."

"Divine magic, while not as experienced like most other mages."

Both the swamp witch and elven mage frown, both with a mix of confusion and skepticism. "Divine magic?"

"Or holy magic as it's also known. Templars and priests specially practice this brand of arcane. It's about tapping closer into the divine powers of Aetherius by having a stronger connection through the gods by faith and prayer" Or by taking a shortcut like her, who was pretty much the daughter of one of the Divines so her ties to Akatosh provided her a good grasp of holy magic.

Both Morrigan and Neria look at each other before lightly touching the divine spear. They both hold an amusing reaction to the dark elf and vampire princess. The arcane construct had both sent a shock through their bodies and a burn on their fingertips, but it also carried a magical energy they just couldn't describe.

Neria shakes her head and looks at the dunmer in confusion. "You said Templars practice this magic?"

"_Our_ Templars" She clarifies. "They're knights who employ holy magic. From what I heard of your templars they have some similarities. They both hunt dark forces and protect the people, but our templars have an order that operates very differently I imagine" She dispels the spear and gives them a bright smile. "Now, why don't you show me what you two can do?"

Neria shrugs as she speaks first and shows; "Like I said before, I am both good at elemental attack spells and expert healer. Before becoming the first enchanter Irving's apprentice, I was Wynne's, the Kinoch Hold's Circle master healer." She lifts a hand showing a fire spell.

The swamp witch shows some false cheer; "The First Enchanter eh? That must have been quite an honor for you."

A glare comes from the younger elf at the witch. "I've no need for your sarcasm Morrigan. Whatever you want to say, say it"

"I just believe 'tis not much honor in being deprived of freedom and tutored by emasculated mages"

"Irving is a good man and a second father to me. I love Wynne like a mother; the Circle has done a lot of good because of those two." Neria only glares harder at the amused look from the raven haired witch.

However before another word was spoken, the young elf's wrist is grabbed by Miara who keeps her gaze at the flame.

"What are you doing?"

Miara doesn't answer as she closes her fingers over the flames, feeling the magic circulating through it, keeping it alive. For mages, their main power source was Aetherius, to where most souls were bound to go after death, though they could also draw magicka from Oblivion due to its proximity to the mortal realm, and because how well mortal souls resonated within the chaotic fabric of those realms. Mortals are, after all, chaotic beings.

Yet this magic Neria was casting... it felt like it was being drawn completely from Oblivion. There was no mistaking that wild and chaotic magic. But how was this possible? Neria was drawing on it automatically when her main power source should be Aetherius, and the dunmer suspected this was the case with every other mage of Thedas. This would no doubt explain why Thedosian mages were seen as dangerous and in need of controlling their powers. The chaotic energies from Oblivion were always unstable, it'd definitely cause their magic to spontaneously act without them intending too, unlike Aetheriam magic.

The questions remained though. How and why had this happened?

"Is something wrong?" Neria asked worriedly, no doubt concerned with Miara's expression.

The dunmer lifted her crimson eyes from the flame and stared at the younger elf. "I just..." She paused. "Wanted to see if you possessed any kind of fire affinity" It was better not to unsettle them with this, not until she could get more information on why their magic acted like this.

"Oh" Neria replied. "No, I don't think I have a particular affinity with any element" Good. She had bought her lie.

She needed to change the subject. "What about you Morrigan?" The witch, who had been seeing the dunmer's interaction with the younger elf with confusion, perked up. "What can you do?"

The swamp witch smirked. Taking a couple of steps back, her body shrouded in magic, her entire form shined and began to change before their eyes. Before them no longer stood the seductively clothed witch, but a giant eight legged and eight eyed spider.

Everyone, excluding Shale and Odahviing, cover their ears as an immensely loud shriek nearly shakes the ground. Upon returning to normal, Morrigan hisses as she holds her ears. Both she and Neria see a petrified dunmer hiding behind an annoyed vampire.

"Miara is deathly afraid of spiders," Serana says as the ringing stops in her own ears.

"Really? You don't say!" Gin said. Louder than he intended to but his damn ears wouldn't stop ringing.

Miara peers over her friend's shoulder like a frightened child. "Is it gone?"

"Yes it's safe now honey" Serana pats her friend's head.

The ruby dragon looks over dryly to Morrigan; "For future reference joor don't shift yourself into a damn spider."

The witch tries to massage her poor ears. "I'll refrain…"

Trying to recover some semblance of dignity, Miara tries to ignore the fact that one of her companions can turn into one of those eight legged hairy monstrosities. So she stands tall and puts on a curious face to hide the remnants of her panic. It works as well as using a dry wooden stick as a spear. "So, you can shapeshift. Fascinating"

Morrigan just nods; "Yes, does Tamriel have this ability?"

"I've seen people changing into animals before" Miara says. Choosing to omit a painfully embarrassing moment back during her time as an apprentice in Winterhold. "Serana can turn into bats but that's part of being a vampire like her. I've never found out in detail what it involves" She says, inviting the witch to explain.

"T'is was a skill my mother taught me among others over the many years living in the wilds. The Chasind holds some wild tales, but that is all they are."

Neria, letting go of her previous anger at the witch, looks at her with curiosity. "What else can you turn into?"

"Anything from a bird to a wolf. Out of all my lessons I truly loved learning the art of shape-changing." She notices Neria looking at her keenly. "Yes?"

"Can... can any mage learn this skill?" The elven mage asked a bit shyly.

Morrigan soon sported a haunting smirk. "Oh, is the Circle mage interested in craft that would not be... approved by her gilded cage?"

Neria took a deep breath to fight down the newfound anger. She truly disliked Morrigan for a number of reasons, her complete lack of empathy and concern for other people being the most prominent. So her asking the witch to teach her this craft that greatly interested Neria left a bad taste in her mouth, probably her own pride which she was starting to swallow. "Yes..." She finally says. "I want to know if it'd be possible for you to teach me"

Tapping her chin in mock thought Morrigan nods; "To those with magic it is possible." She looks to Miara. "You also seem highly interested as well?"

"It'd be useful for when sneaking into places" How many times had she been impeded by walls which had a hold in the corner just tight enough for mouse to pass? She had lost count. "Not to mention it just sounds very freeing. And could finally fly with my own wings."

Odahviing looks over, to most it was a just baffling how a dragon could look hurt, emotionally that is; "Briinah, are you saying you don't like me flying you around on my glorious wings?"

"Oh you know flying on you is some of the most fun I have" She says placating. "It's just... not the same as having the power to fly yourself"

The red dragon rumbles. "Hmm, true. A shame you lack the superior body of our kind. It is a very cruel thing for a dovah to be born without wings"

"Ah, so you wish to take the form of that of your soul hmm? My mother can turn into a dragon so it is possible." Morrigan shrugs.

Of all things, Miara looks uncertain and nervous. "Yes, well... once step at the time"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

With every bladed weapon sitting on a large boulder, Sten and Alistair watch Miara as she works diligently, showcasing her skills as a smith.

"You're pretty good at this" The Warden says while she tampers his sword on the grindstone her demon servant had brought (Maker he wouldn't be getting used to that any time soon...), Miara then proceeded to apply oil to the weapon and clean it, she gave it a few swings, hearing the metallic ring of the edge cutting through the air she knew the blade was now at better conditions that it had been not but moments ago.

"A fine work" Sten nods approvingly. He would have taken care of his own weapon, but the dark elf showed expertise in what she was doing.

"It's my craft" Miara replies with a confident smile before getting to work on another sword.

Not far from them, Serana looks on as her friend continues with her work. Miara always had this serene look on her whenever she crafted or improved something, it was good to see her taking some time to relax.

Leliana, amidst adjusting the string of her bow, turns her head to the dunmer. "Hmm, I haven't realized it before. But there is a certain... exotic allure to a woman working on weapons" It could be the sweat rolling over her skin, the way the lean muscles of her arms bent as she worked on the blade. Leliana had to shake her head so not to get trapped on those thoughts.

It did not help though Serana heard everything as she smirks to the redhead; "you should see her when she is really into it. When she is at the forger and all that sweat glistening off her body."

The vampire's words called forth unbidden image into the Leliana's head. She blushes and immediately goes back to her bow. "Well..." She coughs awkwardly. "I imagine you have first-hand experience in admiring such sight"

"I-uh..." This time, it was the vampire's turn to blush and cough awkwardly.

"Leliana sweetie, please bring your bow so I can look at it," the redhead perks up hearing Miara call for her.

"She is very thorough," Serana snickers.

As Miara reinforces the redhead's bow, she asks her; "I'm having a hard time imagining a lay sister learning how to fight like you do" Well, except priests and monks who did dedicate to fighting, but they were their own kind of badass.

Leliana scratches her head -a nervous gesture Miara and Serana saw- as she smiles. "I wasn't always a lay sister you know. My prior profession was more complicated."

"And what could that profession be I wonder?" The vampire says with a playful tone, placing a finger on her chin. "The calloused hands show you've been using the bow for a long, long time."

"The proficiency with daggers tells us you have experience with them" Miara quips.

"Not to mention you really know how to move in battle, all that jumping and spinning. You must have trained a lot to be able to move like that" the vampire princess smirks.

Leliana was growing increasingly uncomfortable, they were quickly assessing all her skills correctly. And she didn't want to tell them about her past. But she soon found her situation to get increasingly more complicated.

"I'm curious as well actually" Gin's voice was heard as he and Marcus approached Miara with their weapons in hand, no doubt wanting to ask the dunmer to take a look at them. "My mother trained me how to be a rogue so I can tell your skills are top notch. What were you before being a lay sister? A mercenary? A thief perhaps?"

"I... well I..."

"Hey, nobody's judging you here" Miara says. "You're among thieves after all"

The redhead turns her gaze from Serana, to Miara and finally Gin. All who in some way acknowledge the claim with a nod. The male elf on his part just chuckled and said. "Guilty. You don't always get to eat much in the Alienage, and there's always some Shem in the market with more money than he needs and/or deserves"

Finally, her gaze settled on Marcus. The Cousland shrugged. "I'm not here to judge anyone"

Hearing Marcus's words calmed her heart as she takes a deep breath; "I... was a bard. And not the type that did only music."

That got Marcus and Alistair's attention; "An orlesian bard?"

The two Tamriel ladies share a confused look as Serana speaks. "Uh, what is it so surprising that she's a bard?"

Miara nods. "Yeah, we've known plenty of skalds, they're a type of traveling warrior poets. One important part of telling their tales is to stay alive to actually tell the tale, so they learn to fight"

The Cousland shakes his head as he crosses his arms, giving Leliana an analytical look. "You don't get it. In Orlais there is a game, The Grand Game. Where the power struggles, the plots nobles make behind closed doors against others is the national sport"

Once more Serana and Miara shared a look. That sounded a lot like in High Rock. And from the sound of his voice, Marcus held little love for that kind of thing.

"Orlesian bards are the agents of The Game. They're thieves, saboteurs, assassins" Marcus narrows his silver eyes, making Leliana cower under his gaze. "And spies. Not only used among the orlesian nobility in their game, but against other countries as well... Why did you come to Ferelden Leliana?"

Regaining some courage the redhead looks Marcus in the eye; "Sanctuary... After someone that I loved betrayed me I left that life, I became a lay sister and tried to forget it all." The others remained silent, waiting for her to explain at her leisure. "Her name was Marjolaine. I simple worshipped the ground she walked on" Her voice became distant, sad. "She taught me everything I know, so I became her pawn in her games. One day, she tasked me with the planting of documents, documents I really shouldn't have looked at but I did... they had information that would compromise Orlais, just having them was outmost treason"

"And you told her about it" Miara reasoned with a frown.

The former bard sighed. "I was concerned for her... but it turns out she was doing this to frame me, she turned on me and my companions, saying she was getting rid of me before I could do the same to her. She never knew the thought would have never crossed my mind..."

Her body shakes slightly as the redhead hugs herself; "I was captured... They did things to me I will never speak of..." Leliana's voice broken as she bites her lip, "I escaped and never looked back."

Miara, hearing the pain in her voice, places a gentle hand on her shoulder. While Serana looks at her with sympathy, perhaps she more than any other understood. Everyone is silent as Leliana feels the weight of it all pressing and being lifted from her heart at the same time.

After a moment, Marcus sighs heavily; "Forgive me for bringing such painful memories Leliana, and for distrusting you" He says guiltily.

"It's alright" She responds. "Orlais and Ferelden have never been on good terms, and I haven't really offered a reason for any of you trust me"

"Well, you've told us about your past, and I can see it was hard for you" The Cousland gives her a soft smile. "You're our companion now Leliana, you have nothing to fear from this group. You can trust us to protect you whenever you need it" The others agree with his words with encouraging nods.

Those words made the redhead's heart swell with sincere happiness. The feeling of being accepted regardless of her past, of the things she had done, was a joy unlike any other. It felt like she belonged. The smile on Marcus's lips felt was like a beautiful promise that these people, all with different backgrounds and ways of life, could be dear companions to her, even friends.

"I..." She couldn't stop the blush from rushing over her cheeks, she avoided Marcus's gaze, feeling touched by his words. "Thank you"

The Cousland chuckles, none notice the small glare from Morrigan before looking back into her book.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The swings of his blade cuts the air, he then raises his shield to defend against the strike of his imaginary opponent. Alistair bashes his shield forward before thrusting his sword; he repeats the technique over and over. He trains both to perfect his abilities and to take his mind off things.

Soon they'd be going to Redcliffe, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep secret his true parentage. He had told them some of the truth, that he was the son of a maid who had served Arl Eamon, who in turn had helped raise him after her death, working for the arl as a stable boy before going to the Chantry to be trained as a Templar.

These people were his comrades, and many of them were quickly becoming dear friends to him in this desperate situation they were in. He didn't want them to start treating him different like everyone always did because of who his father was.

Using the balls of his feet he spins with a quick horizontal slash. Should he take a leap of faith? He almost had to chuckle at everything he has seen thus far. But still, should he say anything at all?

These people all came from different places and paths, and were even shown to be... somewhat accepting of each other (Understandable, they were in a position where they couldn't afford to be picky) But still, he feared they would treat him differently after they find out.

Marcus was a Cousland; he must have heard rumors among the courts about Maric having a bastard. He particularly cared about the opinion of the man he deferred to as leader of the group, he wanted no special treatment for him... or worst, that he'd get the silly idea of using him against Loghain. Like considering him as a candidate for the throne or some nonsense like that.

He knew well enough Sten did not really care. He half wondered if things like royalty and things of that nature really mattered at all to the Qunari. Shale... Yeah moving on.

With Gin, the elf wasn't particularly keen to noble humans, though he did get along with Marcus and spoke good things about his family, so it was only the stuck up nobles he had a problem with. Morrigan... no, just... no. Miara and Serana were foreigners so he didn't know how to exactly approach them regarding this.

Neria he felt did not really care. You treat her with respect she gives it right back, and he does like her being so kind and helping people. Leliana, regardless of her past he could tell is a very kind person with quite a few quirks.

Maybe not just a few.

The senior Warden sighed. He honestly did not want to tell them, he knew he had to. But not just now. When the time comes he'd come clean then, but for now, he'd enjoy the time he had with them standing as equals.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Uh... What exactly are we doing," Alistair says nervously. A shared thought between him and the rest of the Thedosian, who watched the senior Warden standing quite a few feet away from them

"You just stay right there honey" The dunmer says while charging a fireball in her hands.

"Wait, what are you-" He didn't have time to finish as a flaming bolt launched towards him. They watched in horror as Alistair was shrouded in flames, the former Templar began running around screaming in pure terror; he dropped to the ground and began rolling.

He was too busy being horrified to notice the flames weren't actually affecting him.

"Why did you set him on fire?!" both Gin and Neria yell out.

However they only see Miara, Serana, and even that big damn red dragon just watching on dryly. The vampire speaks first; "Alistair stop rolling around."

"I'M ON FIRE!"

"Yes you are, but if you stop for a second you'll notice you're okay"

Stopping as he sits up he looks at himself. While yes he is covered in flames he is not 'burning' alive like what should normally happen when someone sets you on fire. There was only silence as the flames finally died out. Leaving the group stupefied.

That is until Alistair shouted; "WHAT THE BLOODY THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"A skill I learned called 'Companion's Insight', basically I can use my spells and thu'um and no one I consider and ally will be harmed."

Gin points weakly to Alistair; "You had to set him on fire to prove that?"

"What better way than a demonstration?" the dunmer shrugs.

"You set me on fire!" Alistair waves his arms around wildly.

"Tch, stop shouting you are fine"

"You. Set. Me. On FIRE!"

Morrigan to her credit holds back her laughter but still giggles; "That's the best thing I have seen all day."

"Um, barring this... strange occurrence" Marcus says delicately before looking at the dunmer. "You're saying you can cast large area of effect spells without harming us? Miara that could prove invaluable in battle"

Crossing her arms under her chest the dragonborn smirks; "Giving how powerful some of my spells are... Yes. Though it's not something we can do on the fly" She adds. "If I cast a high level spell where you guys are without you knowing first, it'll most likely just create panic and confusion as you wouldn't know it came from me" They had to agree to that. "For that reason, it's better we use this with tactics and plans already laid out before going into battle"

Marcus nods; "That's a sound idea"

Miara then turns Neria and Morrigan. "Do you two know how to use a blade?"

To her surprise, the Thedosian mages burst laughing uncontrollably. "A blade?" Neria asks in between guffaws. "W-W-Why would we need to know how to use a blade?" It irritated Miara and Serana, two spell_swords_, for the mages to find the idea of spell casters using weapons to be a laughable one. And they weren't the only ones by the looks of it, Alistair apparently thought so as well.

"Come now" He says. "They aren't Knight Enchanters. And even them don't use real swords"

"...We do" Miara feels she really didn't need to point it out.

Serana only taps her foot as she crosses her arms; "Miara and I are both highly fluent in both magic and weapons. Both of us were rigorously taught these crafts till they became second nature to us."

"And that may be common from where you're from" Morrigan says, not trying in the least to sound amicable. "But we who wield such power should not degrade ourselves by using such crude methods"

"Crude methods?!" Miara had to be stopped by Serana so she wouldn't do anything she'd regret later. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll have you know, sword fighting is one of the most glorious things in the world"

"Forgive us Miara" At least the darker skinned mage had the decency to look a bit regretful. "It's just the notion is too... odd for us"

The vampire rolls her eyes. "Well in Tamriel, there are mages who utilize martial prowess far and wide. Spellswords, magic archers, mystic knights, to mix the art of the arcane with physical combat is a great feat. Some can even become walking engines of destructions"

"Like... You two," Alistair looks over dryly. "I saw you fighting both fighting the darkspawn in Honnleath. You both were nearly sleepwalking through those monsters."

"We know that already honey" Miara says with a smile and bit of condescended as well.

"We just don't like to brag" Quips the vampire. "We're far too modest for that"

"Right..."

The dark elf clears her throat; "Point is. There will be a time or moment when can't use magic against an enemy. When no ally is with you, how will you survive you two?"

"Well, I don't know-" Neria started but was soon cut short by Serana.

"Exactly. You don't know, so during this journey, we'll be making sure you two learn how to fight in close quarters"

Morrigan dryly asked; "Have we no say in this?"

"None whatsoever" The dunmer sounded a little too cheerful for their tastes.

Suddenly, the vampire grabbed the younger elves' arm and began squeezing along the limb. "Uh, Serana what are you-AH!" She jumped a little when the vampire's hand began rooming over her leg, getting dangerously close to her glutes. "P-please stop touching me..."

Serana huffs in annoyance. "Girl you have no strength in your limbs. Do you even workout?"

"Um... I eat healthily"

Miara shakes her head. "Not enough, you need to train your body if you want to be a spellsword"

"I never agreed to anything!"

Serana just smiles right into an angry Morrigan's face; "Don't care. You both need to shape up."

"And we are going to be whipping your cute little asses till neither one of you will be completely helpless." Miara noticing Leliana actually looking at the said two lovely backsides.

The redhead muses to herself. "They'd look even better after some training" Luckily no one heard. Well, only those who didn't have elven ears or enhanced hearing didn't hear her. In short, over half the group heard her.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The dunmer and vampire spread the fire and frost salts over the symbols they had carved on the ground. They kneel in opposite sites and bring their hands over the symbols, channeling their magic. They quietly chant in the arcane tongue, bringing to life the sigils as they begin to shine.

Gin watches beside Sandal; "What are you two doing?"

"Creating an enchanter's circle" Miara says.

"Enchantment!"

"Yeap" Serana says while ruffling the young dwarves' hair.

"I did not have time to work on my swords, but since we have that now can do that while figuring out this stuff." She holds a veil of Darkspawn blood.

"We'll see what enchantments we can make that could affect Darkspawn" Serana explains finishing on the circle.

"Heard the Grey Wardens can make good weapons and enchantments to fight the darkspawn" Gin says before frowning. "Though I doubt Alistair knows how to make them"

Both ladies nod in agreement as Miara sets up her alchemy instruments. "Which is why Serana and I will be going over it."

"You really sure that is okay? The Taint could..."

"We'll be careful. Don't worry" Miara says. Serana, who knew her better, could tell she was being a bit defensive on the issue.

He throws up his hands. "Alright, if you say so" He turns and leaves. "Tell me if you have something. I'll need to have my own weapons enchanted at some point"

Once he was out of earshot, Serana turns to Miara with a raised eyebrow. "You don't seem to concerned for this Taint" She notes.

"It can't hurt me" Miara says quietly. "It is a truly malevolent curse, bordering on divine disease levels even. But it has no effect on me"

"Considering what you are" The vampire's glowing gaze shifts for a moment. "It wasn't the dragon part of your blood what saved you I reckon"

"No"

Serana sighs; "Explaining that will be fun to these folks."

"Yeah..." The dunmer said slowly. "About that..."

The vampire plants a palm on her face. "Really, Miara? Really?"

"Listen" She whispers. "Currently, they do not need to know _that_. Just like how they don't to know many other things about you or me. And trust me when I tell you their trust will only go so far"

"It will only go so far by you not telling them," Serana chides. "I told them I am a vampire. Do they seem to be overreacting?"

"Well, they've yet to see you tear off some poor sod's throat with your fangs and drink his blood while you look like you're having sex"

"...I don't make faces like that when I eat" She mumbles.

Miara only stares blankly at her friend who in turn sticks her tongue out at her, very maturely. "I am not ready to tell them just yet, nor are they ready to hear. The fact I exist will throw a lot of their religious beliefs in an uproar."

"Honey, some of the things you can do and have already throws their beliefs into uproar" The vampire argues.

"Point is; they don't need me to add even more to their problems. They are not ready to understand"

Sighing, Serana runs her hands down her face; "You can be impossible sometimes..."

"I promise I will tell them at the right time, just not sure when that time would be." Miara grumbles quietly. "Now" She grabs a pair of vials, one filled with a few drops of a silverish liquid. And another filled with Darkspawn blood. She poured the dark vial in the first one and began heating it with her magic. As she softly agitated the vial, she thought on how to develop harming properties for an enchantment against the Darkspawn.

Gin had said Grey Wardens had weapons and enchantments meant to strike down Darkspawn, so developing one on her own would not be difficult. Her mind wandered on a certain weapon that had a potent effect on a particular race.

Wuuthrad was a symbol of glory and honor to the Companions, wielded by Ysgramor himself against the Snow Elves. But honestly, the damn thing felt more like a cursed weapon than anything else. It had spilt so much elven blood and Ysgramor's own hatred for elven kind had poured into the weapon throughout his campaign that it developed a pseudo-enchantment, making it deadly when used against elves.

She still shivered at the memory of just holding the weapon. She had used it on Ysgramor's tomb to free Kodlak, but after that, she left it in the Companion's hall and never wielded it again. It could stay there for all she cared.

The process of weapons developing their own powers was not uncommon. The impact they left on the world and the deeds done with them allowed certain weapons to 'grow', some even developed their own kind of sentience depending on the materials they had been forged with or whatever magics had touched them in history. The result was often the world itself imprinting them with a special magic that gave them some effect. She suspected Marcus's family sword to be one such weapon, its cutting power and strength was simply superior to the materials it was apparently made of.

She didn't doubt that the Grey Wardens must have old weapons used in the previous Blights that were sure to have devastating effects on Darkspawn. But unfortunately she was stuck with creating an enchantment on her own that wouldn't yield as strong results as whatever enchantments the Wardens', in all the experience of killing Darkspawn, may have created.

Serana also hold a veil of Darkspawn blood her glowing orange eyes narrow some; "You said this was close to divine level disease?"

"Very close, it taints the very ground itself." She pours the few last drops of Tainted blood left in second vial on the ground. The grass it touches immediately blackens and withers.

"Fuck..." The vampire says with disgust.

"Why I warned you not to drink any of their blood. I have no idea what it would do to you and I am not losing you any time soon, or ever."

Serana can only stare at the black spot on the ground with disgust. "That thing looks like it was spawned by Peryite. Or Namira. Void, it'd could even pass as their lovechild"

"Now there's an image I could have lived without..."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Absently reading Morrigan notices Marcus sitting beside her reading one of the books Serana's daedric merchant sold her. Her golden eyes study the man silently. Finally she speaks. "I did not expect you to find the books the demonic merchant sold me to be of interest"

"It's not about magic. Plus, I wouldn't really be touching anything magical that demon gave you" He said. More accepting or not about Miara's and Serana's magic, that thing had seriously creeped him out. "Just lore a book"

"About?" The witch asks with curiosity.

"These daedra and aedra Miara speaks of" He responds. "She says not too completely generalize either group because of what they are. That they are too complicated"

"Truly, there gods seem far more involved than your Maker," Morrigan quips.

Marcus shrugs; "Honestly I never have been one for religion." That prompts the witch to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Were you not raised as an andrastian?" She asks.

"Yeah but, Andraste, the Maker or whatever, I simply don't care. Too many people lose sight of what's in front of them when trying to look for something they cannot see. Ferelden, my home that is real and is the only thing I need to believe in. I'm not saying the Maker doesn't exist, but if he does, I doubt he's going to start helping now"

The tips of her lip curve slightly; "A very logical and acceptable answer. I knew I liked you for a reason."

The Cousland smiled and gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. "What do you believe in Morrigan?"

"Religious wise, nothing. I believe in power and believe in myself. Anything else is meaningless."

"And what is 'anything else' to you?" Marcus lifts a brow.

Morrigan looks at him directly in a clam tone; "For one aiding the weak. Back in Lothering you and the others went out of your way for no given reason to assist those people. If they truly wanted to alter things for themselves they should have done it on their own."

"So you say" He defends calmly as well. "But it's because they weren't in a state to help themselves it's because we helped them"

She scoffs in disdain. "Then they should have been left to their fate"

"Not if I can help it"

His 'chivalrous' attitude was starting to get on her nerves. Just when she thought of him as an appealing man, one of strength and understanding beyond the limited 'civilization' he came from. "They gain nothing if they can't stand on their own"

Marcus simply shrugs. "Either they will in the future or won't, I did what I felt right, what they decide to do after is not my responsibility" He says, looking at her sternly "If you have a problem with how we do things Morrigan, then I suggest you just leave"

Morrigan only glares at him; "As appealing as that sounds I will not. But don't expect me to hold my tongue with my opinions."

She only receives a calm shrug; "Don't expect you to. And while it might surprise you I do respect your opinion, even if I disagree with it."

The witch raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you now?"

"I don't like it, but you're entitled to believe what you please"

"Hmm" Without another word, Morrigan returned to her book.

A few seconds of silence passed before Marcus once more spoke. "But tell me, are these your own believes based on your own experience, or are they what Flemeth taught you?"

She lifts her gaze to his sliver eyes; "Both in truth. I took things my mother taught me with a grain of salt since her anger has colored her memories. And yes my experiences outside the woods was limited to Lothering, I would say I know enough. Are you implying I don't?"

"If it is as limited as you say, then it can't be enough to claim understanding of the world. Or were you not given much leisure to how much you could venture beyond the wilds?"

"When I was but a child I never went far. Or turned into an animal and roamed the wilds, but remained in the wilds. When I grew older I went to Lothering for supplies." She tilts her head. "You seem oddly curious, is there a real question you wish to ask Marcus?"

"It's just..." He hesitates for a moment. "I am curious about something. Legends tell that Flemeth is centuries old, and she's had many daughters... the less pleasant stories say she took children and raised them as her own"

Morrigan, to his surprise, chuckles. "Ah yes. Such tales are often said about my mother. You are wondering if she is my birth mother are you not?"

"Am I being rude in asking?"

"You are not. The truth of the matter is that my mother is something very complicated. All the tales you'll hear from her are twisted with the passage of time and the inclinations of the people who speak them. Flemeth's husband was Osen, and Conobar a jealous lord. He killed Osen and forced Flemeth to flee, where she eventually, she made a pact with a demon who made her powerful"

Marcus's attention was solely on her now. "So she's an abomination. Can they-?"

"Have children?" She finished. "I do not know. I once asked my mother about any other daughters but she refused to speak of them, just like I also asked if she was my birth mother, her laughter was my only answer. But she made me into I am today, therefore I consider her my mother"

"So you love her then"

To his surprise, Morrigan laughed. "What does love have to do with anything? Flemeth taught me how to be strong, and the truth of men, love is unimportant, if any other mothers do not teach them I find them lesser"

"Ah" He said, in a tone she didn't quite understand. "I see" Was he... pitying her?

"Love is a weakness Marcus..."

"To you perhaps" He still remembers the warmth of his father's smile, and of Iona's hand on his. Morrigan most likely had never received true love from Flemeth, or anyone, so she knew nothing of what she talked about. But he couldn't blame her.

Shrugging Morrigan returns to her reading; "I suppose then one of us will have to prove the other wrong then."

She only hears Marcus chuckle as he also resumes reading. She suppresses a groan, such an infuriating man he was…

XxX ~ nightfall ~ XxX

"It's so refreshing to see lutes here" Miara comments as Leliana tunes her instrument before the campfire.

"Music is a universal language my friend" The redhead replies with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more"

Leliana tries a few notes to hear the acoustic. "You have more than the lute as well I imagine"

"Every culture ultimately develops nearly the same instruments, flutes, drums. Music is in everyone's hearts" Miara winks; "In Skyrim there is the Bard's College, I studied there and even took Serana there to learn."

A growl comes from the Vampire princess; "More like dragged me there against my will."

The former bard chuckles. "I bet it was worth it. You have a lovely voice"

"That's what I kept telling her, but the stubborn woman did not want to till I literally dragged her kicking and screaming." The Dragonborn huffs. "And she might gripe about it but deep down I knew she loved every minute of it there."

Serana grumbles in annoyance. "Once they stopped sending us on quests and finally began to teach us how to play some gods damned music..."

Leliana only giggles at the two as they bicker. Lost souls or not they were very entertaining to watch when they got into it. "So would you like to sing for us, both of you?"

The others look among themselves. Gin shrugs; "I'd like to hear some Tamriel songs"

Alistair smiles; "Yeah me too. See it as a way of making it up to me. You know, for setting me on fire"

"Boy you're never going let that go aren't you..."

Hearing Miara's dry words she only gets a glare from the former Templar. "Alright..." Leliana hands her the lute looking to Serana; "What should we sing?"

Serana looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling; "How about the one made for the Champion?"

Asking for Leliana's flute, Serana places it to her lips. The dunmer clears her throat before her fingers pull the strings skillfully, Serana accompanies her with a soft note from the flute, both instruments composing a lovely melody.

"_An old man by a seashore at the end of day_

_Gazes the horizon with sea winds in his face_

_Tempest tossed island, seasons all the same_

_Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name_

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard_

_He lightens the beacon light at the end of world_

_Showing the way, lighting hope in their hearts_

_The ones on their travels homeward from afar_"

The others quickly found themselves enjoying the song. Its beautiful lyrics and rhyme were delightful to hear, it also showed that Miara's 'voice' served for more than a force of destruction like she had proclaimed.

"_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago_

_The albatross is flying, making him daydream_

_The time before he became one of the world's unseen_

_Princess in the tower, children in the fields_

_Life gave him it all an island of the universe_

_Oh, now his love's a memory, a ghost in the fog_

_He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world_

_Anchor to the water, seabed far below_

_Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow_"

To Leliana, who had heard so many songs in her life, find this one to be one of the most lovely she's ever heard. The message was clear, it was about an old adventurer, one who had left his mark on the world but whose time had long since passed, his journeys ended, all he had now were the memories of his adventures.

The others showed their love for this beautiful song with the soft smiles on their faces, the pat of hands on knees, the slow sway of their bodies. Even Sten, ever vigilant around camp, couldn't help but find the melody somewhat... soothing.

Odahviing rested his head on the ground as he enjoyed the sound of his thur's voice, he remembered when she first sang at the top of the Monahven, she had sang like their ancestors that time.

"_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying the tears we left behind long ago_

_So long ago, so long ago_

_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying the tears we left behind so long ago_

_So long ago_"

When the song ended, they received clapping and cheers from their companions. Neria couldn't stop smiling; "That was so beautiful..."

"Briinah's voice is the mightiest and most soothing," Odahviing muses.

"Thank you" Said dunmer does a small bow along with the vampire. "The song was written long ago to honor one of Tamriel's greatest heroes. Talin the Eternal Champion, the Hero of Heroes they also called him"

"To all adventures on Nirn, a part of his spirit is in all of us," Serana smiles as she and Miara hand the instruments back.

"You look up to him a lot" Gin quips. "I can tell"

"Talin is the inspiration for heroes everywhere in Tamriel" She remembers the image of giant warrior, clad in glorious ebony, whose prowess in battle was simply out of this world. "One day I'll tell you the story"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

_The rustle of chains is barely perceived by her ears. She feels the cold iron painfully pull her arms until she is in a somewhat more straight position. Her tired eyes see dozens of shrouded people in front of her. It's night and is clouded, not even the moons shine in the sky._

_Torches are the only form of visibility, they're in a forest, and at least she believes so. She can't tell where in Cyrodiil they are. Miara feels too tired, too hungry and in pain for her to think straight._

_"My brothers" A hooded man, whose robes are embroidered with golden patterns, gathers their attention, extending his arms while issuing his speech. "We have gathered to pay tribute to our mighty lord, Molag Bal, and offer him this pure maiden as a sign of our devotion. Now" He brings his hands together. "Let us pray to our master and give him his rightful claim" He then begins to recite. "Oh great Molag, harvester of souls, weaver of schemes, lord of defilement, we offer you this pure one for you to claim as your own. May her soul be bound to you with the chains of Coldharbour itself"_

_The acolytes chant as one, "The slave shall obey, the prey shall be devoured, and may soul and flesh be tainted"_

_Miara wanted to scream as she felt a horrifying presence pierce into her mind and something cold like ice yet burning like coal began to touch her very soul._

_"Hmmm, yes..." A malevolent voice says out of nowhere. "You have brought me a lovely tribute indeed" Tears fell from her eyes, she prayed to all the gods listening for salvation. But deep down, she was certain none would come. "I will make you scream, little one. You will beg for death and death you shall find… but it won't be the release you'll hope for"_

_The skies suddenly rumbled with thunder. And Molag Bal's own presence was being pushed back by another force._

_"What is this?" The Daedric Prince's voice said with confusion and anger. "Someone dares interrupt my offering?"_

_A chuckle is heard from among the acolytes, they gasp in shock and back away from new presence that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was a woman, but she was not mortal._

_She was beautiful, long raven black hair, tan mocha skin, a bicolored dress with a very open low-cut on the front and back. Her red slips smiled in a subtle yet demented way, her eyes were strange, one silver and the other golden. Both held incredibly power that would drive most people mad._

_In fact, some of the acolytes who had stared at her in the eye fell to the ground while holding their heads and letting out wails of pure terror, their minds suddenly broken._

_"Tut, tut Moly" She says playfully. "Stormy nights are mine, now stop being such a sourpuss and let ME have my fun as it's due"_

_Miara could breathe again as she felt Molag Bal's presence banished completely from this place._

_"Now, now boys and girl" Her smile resembles that of a wolf before a whole herd of wounded sheep. "How about we play some games?"_

_What followed was a carnage that would have made Miara empty her stomach more than a few times were it not so empty. The mortals tried to fight but it was all in vain. All the demented being left on her wake were piles of limbs, vaguely resembling bodies that had been torned from the inside out, and other things she would prefer to forget._

_The beautiful woman's face was covered in blood and gore, but she never stopped smiling. She loomed over the cowering form of the sole remaining cultist, the one who had been leading the ceremony, clinging tightly to a staff in his hands. "Just you and me now buddy"_

_The cultist whimpered, tears fell out his terror-filled eyes as he raised his staff and pointed at his own head. Preferring to end his life right then and there before suffering at the hands of the monster before him. A single burst of magic was all it took for his head to explode in bloody shower of bones and gray matter._

_"BHAHAHAHAHA!" The mad woman howled with laughter. "Di-Did you see that?! Pussed out like a bitch!" She wiped a tear from her eye and walked towards the dunmer. "Okay, okay, what do we have here?" She smirked as she leaned her face closer to Miara's. "Seems to me like I just rescued you"_

_Miara could not form the words to speak; she was too weak and terrified to say anything._

_"No reason to thank me. Wait... Do thank me actually, so very few people appreciate what I do nowadays"_

_Miara let more tears flow for her eyes, for a moment feeling safe despite the insanely powerful being before her. She thanked every deity among the stars._

_"Aww don't give me that look. You look like a damn puppy" The two colored eyed woman clicked her tongue a few times and puff her cheek. "Alright, you know what? You're kind adorable, so here's what I'm gonna do, I'm going to free you, buuuut I also get to keep you for a time. Deal?"_

_Weakly, Miara nods in desperation._

_"Wonderstasticulous!" She exclaimed the utterly nonsensical word with outmost delight. "Ohhh the fun we'll have together! I'll be teaching you so much girl... soooo much..."_

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Do not own the song 'The islander' by NIGHTWISH


	11. Shadows of Redcliffe

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Dragon age: Origins

Co-author &amp; Beta: Etheral-23

Shadows of Redcliffe

Sitting by her own made fire Morrigan studies the beginner's book of Conjuration given by Miara. Her golden eyes do not miss a single word as she tries to understand the mechanics of this magic school. Such mechanics were similar to how some mages could summon the power of spirits to various effects. The witch had knowledge of spells like those, as many of her enthropic magics depended of her ability to call upon a certain type of spirit, like fear or decay.

But Conjuration was about physically manifesting an otherworldly being into the world, practically instantly. Something that was impossible unless the mage were to have the necessary power at hand, like the result of Blood Magic sacrifice, or a binding ritual which takes time to prepare.

There were limitations to Conjuration of course, summoning more powerful types of these daedra required greater magical power, and permanently binding them required a lot of knowledge and experience, so most summoning's were only temporary. The giant, as the book described, variety of daedra required of multiple conjurers for those to be properly summoned and bound, or a very powerful and knowledgeable sorcerer.

Morrigan deduced t'would be best to start small and work her way up until she had greater understanding of this craft. She picked up another book which, according to Miara, had the knowledge of the spell on how to summon a Scamp, a type of lesser daedra and one of the most easily summoned beings.

She opened the text and began to read; as she did she detected the faint hum of magic emanating from the book. Her curiosity piqued, she applied a little of her own magic in the book, the results were... interesting.

A light flashed before her eyes and the book in her hands was reduced to dust. She witch scoffed in annoyance, now how was she going to learn the process of taping into the chaotic realms of Oblivion and finding a suitable creature for her to wrap with her magic as threads, the same way a puppeteer does to a puppet, effectively binding the creature if this one didn't offer much opposition, creating a link between her and it, and then calling it forth with her magic acting as a beacon into this world?

...How did she know that?

"By that looks on your face you're wondering how you just instantly know everything from that book before in burned into ashes right," Morrigan looks up seeing a playful gaze from the vampire Serana.

"That would be most helpful yes..."

"It's a Spell Tome" The tall woman said as if that explained everything.

"Clearly" The witch replied drily.

The vampire chuckles, "It's a magical book which has engraved the knowledge of how to do a particular spell. They are expensive and take time to make, but you get to learn spells faster that way by way of the tome transmitting the knowledge to you at the cost of its destruction"

Making an 'O' expression the young witch taps her chin; "Instead of taking hours of time shifting through pages, you learn it all in seconds. What an interesting tool."

"I agree," Serana nods. "Of course knowing and training is two different things. But I know you figured that out, though I would wish Neria was as open as you are…"

At that Morrigan scoffs. "I'm afraid the Circle did its works well upon her."

"Ahh the wonders of indoctrination" Serana grunts shaking her head.

The witch stands up and straightens her clothes. "Idle minds are weak minds" She replies. She then closes her eyes and focuses.

The experience was very fascinating, as she felt her magic touch upon a realm beyond the Fade, a realm of chaos and change yet vastly different than the realms of ideas and dreams. The tome had granted her the ability to easily find the creature of which it had contained information on how to summon.

She could feel it just like she felt the spirits of the Fade. But the essence of this being was... different. It was a creature of change, yet not easily mold-able like the manifestations of the Fade. Though like some of them, it had an animalistic level of intelligence and mindset.

She wrapped the being in her magic, it tried to resist, but her will was stronger.

The vampire princess whistles seeing Morrigan control the Scamp with relative ease; "Impressive for a beginner."

If it weren't for the fact the creature was ugly, and smelled, Morrigan would feel prouder of her achievement. "But scamps are easy" Serana says. "Any half-witted conjurer can summon one. Keep practicing and you may one day be able to summon beings higher in the food chain like dremoras"

A twitch comes from the witch's eye; "Yes... I will keep doing that Serana."

"And don't forget your physical training with Miara," the nord woman says absently walking away.

Oh joy, she gets to be forced into some brutish training like any barbarian with a blade. With a wave of her hand, she sent the scamp back to where it came from before picking up another book. Perhaps she could learn something how to conjure something more interesting before the grey elven woman decided it was her turn to sweat until she was close to dehydration.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Standing vigil, Sten keeps his watch of all the surroundings at the campfire. The Qunari ever glances to the Tamrielians warily, seeing the young female elven warden speaking to the dark elf general.

"You're really going through with this?" Neria asks in exasperation. "I'm a mage Miara, a long range mage. Definitely not a Knight-Enchanter. I don't need warrior training"

"Warrior training, maybe not. Physical training, most definitely. Even mages who do not join the front lines must understand that if they do not take care of their bodies as much as their minds and magic they'll quickly go down if they find themselves in a tight spot" The dunmer explains. "Especially with all the traveling we're doing, you'll get tired more easily. And being tired during battle is lethal, you don't think straight, you don't react fast enough, you don't notice things around"

Sten absently nods approvingly as he listens; _'no truer words spoken._'

"I guess that makes sense," The Circle mage runs he hands down her face. "Before an idiot I know tried running, we were taken outside for some exercise."

"Well there you go. You need to build up your body's stamina and strength; we will start with the basics."

Walking over beside Sten, Marcus also listens in; "We'll leave for Redcliffe tomorrow" He informs him before turning to the look at the elves. "Seems Miara has started her work."

"Is going for this arl really necessary?" The Qunari asks.

The Cousland nods. "Indeed. Arl Eamon commands a lot of respect; he'll help us greatly against Loghain"

"The ways these 'nobles' rule themselves is vastly inefficient. Even at the threat of annihilation by the darkspawn they bicker among themselves for selfish reasons"

"I agree, even my father was not this blind to threats." Marcus nods; "While it's no excuse they just don't really understand the danger before us..."

The large Qunari eyes him for moment then looks back ahead; "You yourself are a noble correct. At least one shows intellect among you."

"Thanks... I guess" They fell into silence as the Warden casually looked at the younger elf who struggled to push herself from the ground. Miara was a harsh instructor apparently. "So" Marcus began. "Are you going to tell me why you killed that family?"

His stony expression gave away nothing as Sten crossed his arms; "Very well... When coming ashore with my brothers entering your borders at Lake Calenhad we were ambushed."

"Ambushed?" Marcus repeats with a thoughtful frown. "By bandits?"

"Darkspawn" Was the sole reply. And Marcus suddenly understood. "We were completely outnumbered and surrounded. My kith fought valiantly, and we managed to cut down every single one of the creatures... yet they still fell"

"Except for you"

His face again express nothing as Sten looks to Marcus; "A farmer and his family found me and tended to my wounds. When I awoke they told me where they found me. I asked them had my sword be with they found me. They did not see it."

In an instant a memory pops in Marcus's head; "My father told me once. The soldiers of the Qunari have weapon made specifically for them. As if an extension of your soul yes?"

"... Your father seemed a curious man, and very knowledgeable into knowing that detail of my people."

Marcus shrugs; "He found your people fascinating, he always said he wanted to go to Par Vollen and Seheron. He was just never certain how your leaders would react to a human noble."

"The same way I find most nobles perhaps. Inefficient and irritating" The qunari replies in a dry monotone.

The Warden can't help but chuckle at that. But the humor quickly vanishes to once more letting room for the dark deed Sten had committed. "When they told you they haven't seen it... you just killed them?"

"I did" There was nothing but regret in his words. Marcus could hear it in his voice, he thought of himself as a beast who done the act of a barbarian out of blind rage. "They had no reason to die, yet I slaughtered them, with my bare hands"

From what he knew of the Qun, it was very demanding and offered little personal choices in favor of order and stability. It restrained, in his opinion, the natural state of a person... but he couldn't help but wonder if the Qun had been formed not as a philosophy, but as a way to keep in check the Qunari's violent nature. He had heard the kind of savagery the Tal-Vashoth could cause, and the violence the Qunari were capable of when enraged. Perhaps the Qun was some self-imposed chains on their instincts as to not let that savage nature control them, and along the way, the Qunari themselves must have come to the realization that all should follow it.

But right now that didn't matter, what mattered was that before him was a man who had committed a grave mistake and knew it so he sought atonement.

Marcus rubs the back of his neck; "I am aware you cannot return to the Antaam without your weapon or the Arishok would have killed on sight for being a Tal-Vashoth correct?" Sten only lifts a brow, about the only sign he is surprised -maybe- but nods nonetheless. "Then I will help you look for it."

Taking a long and slow deep breath, Sten looks at the human for over a minute; "It may be foolish, but I will accept your aid. I have one question for you though." He points to Miara. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes" He said without hesitation, and was a little surprised of at his own forwardness if he was being honest. But despite everything she had kept from them, yes, he trusted her. "I bet she can help us find it"

Sten says nothing but nods looking back along with Marcus seeing Neria still trying physical exercises. "...Have a feeling Neria will take a while in her conditioning..." The Cousland mutters.

The young elf grunts with effort as she successfully pushes herself off the ground. "Two...!"

Miara shakes her head, this was just so sad. "It's one, Neria. Going up and down count as one"

Sten only makes a throaty grumbling noise shaking his head, the sight made Marcus chuckle again.

XxX ~ next morning ~ XxX

As the dwarven merchant and son drive the wagon to Redcliffe, Leliana looks to an exhausted Morrigan and Neria. "You two alright?"

Riding Shadowmere Miara snorts; "They have a long~ way to go before they are alright." She kept her eyes to the skies, Odahviing had not been happy with hiding in the nearby gorge while they went to Redcliffe, but the people would panic at the sight of a large red dragon.

She had promised to call him if anything happened though.

"Water please..." The younger elf moans in a raspy voice. Alistair hands her the water skin to which she greedily drinks. Sighing in satisfaction, she returns it to the senior Warden and can't help but notice he's lost and troubled gaze. "Is something wrong Alistair?"

"Ah?" He looked like he barely registered someone said his name. "Oh yes, I'm-I'm alright"

"Are you worried about arl Eamon?" The former bard asked. From what he had told them, he was close to the man once, having grown up under his protection before being given to the Chantry.

"Yes, I worry that his condition is worse than we believe" He paused "But... that's not what concerns me right now actually"

Gin looks at him with a raised brow. "What is it?" He asked in concern for his companion.

His companion only sighed in resignation. "I... should tell you something before we get to Redcliffe"

The group listens silently; Morrigan would have said something sarcastic if she was not so sore. Even Shale walking beside the wagon listens absently; "Well you all know how Arl Eamon raised me before sending me to the Chantry. Well... That was because I am King Maric's son..."

The reactions were mostly the same -Sten and Shale found it curious but didn't really care-, stunned silent looks. Marcus chuckled weakly. "Heh, I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"Yeah" The senior Warden scratches his neck awkwardly. "I'm Maric's son"

Marcus' eyes widen in recognition. "So you're the bastard... I heard rumors among the court, but, well I-I didn't think they were true"

Serana gives an incredulous look. "There were rumors?"

"King Maric had a... reputation" The Cousland said tactfully.

"He means he got around" Alistair deadpanned. "...A lot"

Gin rubs the back of his head; "Yeah... We heard about that in the Alienage too. Think he had a fling with an elven woman there as my father said once."

The dark elf looks to Alistair; "Why did they have you not with at brother's side? I know a former Jarl in Skyrim whose bastard son was among his family in Whiterun."

"Most likely because they did not want issues with who held the crown. Honestly I never cared, Cailen was a far better ruler than I would have been," Alistair mutters.

"Aw don't sell yourself short" Leliana said compassionately with a smile on her lips. "I'm sure you would have been a great king"

Alistair only laughs, finding the idea hilarious. "Yeah right. Don't go saying that, or you'll get some weird idea into Marcus' head" He turns to see his warrior comrade who does have a thoughtful look on his face, and it disturbs Alistair greatly. "Nuh-uh, forget it"

"But Alistair-"

"I know what you're thinking. No. Definitely not" He says with finality.

Marcus nearly hisses. "We have no king"

"We have a queen" Alistair points out.

Gin lifts a finger; "A queen with no heirs. You need a king to fulfill that role."

"Is everyone against me here?" Alistair slumps. "I. Do. NOT. Want to be king..."

"Why not?" Miara asks. "It's your heritage"

"Oh yes, the heritage of a stable boy whose mother got knocked up and dumped by the king who freed Ferelden" He grumbled blithely.

"It'd make for a great story" The redhead mumbles.

"How about someone better suited?" Alistair argues. "Like you Marcus!"

"You're kidding me right?" Marcus says incredulously.

"Hey, you were keen on the idea of my inheriting the throne"

"Look, my own family got thrown out of our teryrn. The country is about to start a civil war and to top it all off, there is Blight going on. Alistair we need something that would truly unite the people, we need someone of Calenhad's line"

Regaining her voice Morrigan looks to Marcus; "He did bring up something interesting though. You could be king yourself Marcus. The Cousland family is the oldest of Ferelden after all. Even I know that."

"That does make some sense," Neria nods.

"I am flattered," Marcus speaks dryly; "And while yes Anora is a good person and very beautiful, I share something in common with Sten. I don't have much patience with most nobles and politics. I was more than happy to help my father and brother with Highever affairs, but I never planned of immersing myself too much into the court" He had wanted to live out his days with Iona... but that wasn't possible anymore.

"And you think I do?" Alistair said with a frown. "I don't even know the first thing about politics or economics"

"You'd have advisers for that" Serana points out. "And you could learn with time. Lots of people who were great kings weren't taught either"

"Look, I thank you for thinking so highly of me" _Someone had to do it_, Miara thought, as he didn't seem to hold a very high opinion of himself. "But trust me, I neither desire, nor am I suited for the throne"

The dark elf holds a thoughtful frown under her mask and hood. She really did not like how the young man was so determined to be negative about himself.

Marcus sighs and leans back on his seat. "Fine... But mark my words Alistair; you won't be able to escape this, not in a time like this. And Arl Eamon will surely suggest the same thing"

"If he is alright" Gin comments, his tone grim.

"...Yeah"

Petting Bran's head, Neria looks to her hound; "And what's your opinion boy?"

Her war hound looks up to her, whining before lightly barking softly. Miara nods; "I know it does and can be annoying..."

"Come now" Leliana tries to be optimistic. "Perhaps things are not so bad"

Once again, Miara laughs at the hopeless notion. "Oh you poor fool"

No one noticing Gin having a strange look sitting beside Sten; "No one is questioning how Miara just answered the hound?" He asks quietly.

"The hound showing more intelligence than most of the present company," the Qunari says absently.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Descending down the hill with the group, Miara and Serana finally got a good view of Redcliffe. It was a large village short of being a small city at the border of the great lake; in the distance they saw a magnificent castle down the village's valley.

The analytical warrior side of herself recognized Redcliffe as a good strategic base, having only one way in and out due to the hills and the lake, making it only more difficult for any invading force. She reckoned the fortress to be borderline unassailable.

Marcus soon confirmed her suspicions. "Redcliffe Castle" He began. "The first and last line of defense for the sole land route into Ferelden, the country has never fallen to any force that did not first take Redcliffe"

Shale only shrugs; "As long as there are no birds I could care less."

Getting closer both Bran and Loke lift their heads, fully alert, as Serana narrows her eyes; "You boys smell it too?" Both hounds bark. "There's blood in the air."

They pay closer attention to their surroundings, some patches of grass had been scorched, and there were weapons scattered around, yet strangely there were no bodies.

Gin kneels and dips his fingers into a reddened part of the soil. The city elf rubs them together and smells. "Dried blood. There was a battle here, recently"

Alistair only feels a cold knot in his stomach he looks over to Bodahn and his son; "Keep yourselves and the wagon a safe distance."

"Could not agree more... Let's go Sandal." With that, they turn and leave.

Marcus narrows his eyes. "Something is going on here, let's go" Taking lead, the young Cousland moves ahead as the others follow.

As the group advances they see a man dressed in commoner's clothes that have seen better days. On his hand was a sword but it was obvious he didn't have much idea of how to properly use as seen by the sloppy stance he took when he saw them. His face was dirty with soot and showed great tiredness and fear, which soon turned to relief.

"Y-You're people, thank the Maker help has arrived!"

Nearing the cement arch bridge Marcus and the others stop; "What's wrong? We came to see Eamon"

"The Arl? Then... You haven't heard? The castle has been silent for days save these bloody monsters that come out every night!"

Alistair is quickly up at Marcus's side; "Then who is leading the village?"

"B-Bann Teagan is in charge" The man stutters. "He's been leading the militia to defend the village from those... things"

"What things?" Neria asks in confusion. "What's been attacking you? Darkspawn?"

The man's face grows more panicked by the second as memories assault him. "Maker help us. I've never seen anything like those things. T-They were dead but they just kept rising and coming back every night..."

Shale lifts a stony brow; "The dead rising? Lovely..."

Marcus grabs the man's shoulders; "Calm down. What's your name?"

"…Tomas."

"Tomas, we will go speak with Teagan. Where is he?" The Cousland's soothing tone calms the man's nerves slight.

A small grumble comes from Morrigan; "More senseless heroics," She mutters quietly.

Marcus shrugs. "Sit this one out if you prefer. You can wait for us near the village, all alone, while the corpses rise"

The witch seemed to actually be considering it for a moment. She finally sighed waved her hand forward. "Heroics away"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The village had seen better days, of that there was no doubt. There were signs of fighting in all over them; some had even been burnt down. The smell of death was still fresh in the air.

"Been a while since we faced a sizable undead force" The Dragonborn said with nostalgia.

"Remind me to keep away from you when we fight" The last thing the vampire princess wanted was to get caught on the blast of Dawnbreaker... again.

"You two shouldn't be taking this so light heartily" Neria said. It wasn't chiding as much as it was her feeling very disturbed by their nonchalant attitude about the whole situation.

As neared the Chantry, the saw a group of militia men being instructed by, of all things, a dwarven woman. She appeared to be in her twenties, her reddish brown hair was tied in ponytail behind her head while two bangs framed her face. Her eyes were green, youthful yet experienced.

She wore a brownish black armor of intricate geometrical designs with dwarven symbols carved on them. On her back rested a hexagon shaped shield and carried a long sword on her waist.

"Keep those shields up!" She barked at the men. "You're holding the shields not hiding behind them!"

Marcus physically freezes at the sight of the dwarven woman yelling out orders. The others stop as Leliana leans to him seeing the pure disbelief in his silver eyes; "Do you know her?"

"You're gripping that sword too tightly; you have to relax some when wielding a weapon." Oh he knew that husky voice anywhere.

But not outside of Orzammar.

"Sereda..!"

The dwarven woman turned around, hazel eyes stare in shock at the one who had called her name. "Stone... Marcus I can't believe it's you!" The Cousland sprinted towards her and they tightly grasped each other's arms in greeting. "By the Ancestors what are you doing here?" She said with a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"That's my question, what the hell are you doing topside?" upon letting go of each other's arm Sereda's eyes look to the ground. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asks in concern.

The dwarven lass takes a few seconds to collect her. "Bhelen" She spats the name with anger and grief. "He killed Trian and framed me for it..."

"Maker's breathe, your own brother?"

The former princess of Orzammar crossed her arms, a dark look on her eyes. "I'm fine" She said firmly. "I'm over it" A clear lie.

Seeing how his dwarven friend was not going to open up at the moment Marcus sighs; "How did you get to the surface? And to Redcliffe of all places?"

"It wasn't easy..." She drawled with a sigh. "I had to crawl out of the Deep Roads, then I spent half the next hour or so holding unto a rock fearing I'd fall into the sky"

"'Fall into the sky'" Miara whispered to Serana. "Is that a dwarf thing?" The vampire shrugs.

"After that" The dwarven lass continued. "I wandered off. I'm no longer in the records, I legally don't exist anymore, and I had nowhere to go. So... I traveled, eventually I found myself here"

"You were in the Deep Roads?" Marcus said incredulously. "With a Blight going on?"

"We noticed several irregularities in their movements back on Orzammar" She replied. "Along the way to Redcliffe I heard of the Darkspawn emerging en mass from the south. Then I figured it was a Blight"

"Still, it couldn't have been easy. You all alone down there?"

"Well" She grins. "I wasn't all alone" She turns back and nods towards a figure.

"So, am I finally gonna get an introduction or am I just gonna stand here and look pretty?" Another dwarf said. His hair was dark and shaggy, his skin white and his eyes blue. A notable trait was the rectangular pair of tattoos under his left eye. He wore studded leather armor, complete with gloves and boots. On his back there a pair of curved daggers sheathed on his shoulders.

"You've got to have 'some' use" The former princess said jokingly.

"Ahhh" The other dwarf sighs dramatically. "To be wanted just for my body and roguish look. A tragedy. A real tragedy."

Sereda chuckled and waved a hand at him. "This is Faren Brosca. We met in the Deep Roads and helped each other get out alive"

Faren bows; "Sereda talked about you. Her first thought was finding you, but the Stone led us here to this 'wondrous' village full of death and destruction. Welcome to hell!" He was far to cheerful considering their situation.

"He's a cheery guy" She deadpans.

"Can you tell us what's going on here?" Alistair asked as he approached. "The man by the bridge said something about the dead rising"

"Undead if we are not mistaken" Neria adds.

Sereda's gaze grows crestfallen. "I'm afraid it's true. We arrived just yesterday, but last night we had to fend off wave after wave of those things"

Faren nodded grimly. "They return every night according to the people here. Their numbers grow while the villagers diminish"

"Undead forces don't kill" Miara said knowingly. "They recruit"

The former princess tilts her head to hood masked woman and taller woman beside her. She also casts her eyes to the people around her human friend. "So... Should I ask why your here and who are they?"

"It's... a long story" He says. "To make it short. I'm a Grey Warden now" He motions towards his companions. "So are they, Alistair, Neria and Gin. The others are our allies; Sten, Morrigan, Miara, Serana, and Shale"

"Woah!" Faren exclaims with wide eyes. "Is that a golem?"

Shale only lifts a brow; "Two dwarfs how exciting," The dull tone saying otherwise.

The hidden dunmer smirks; "Around certain people they call me Astrid. I will explain later."

"Alright" Sereda nods. "You should speak with Bann Teagan. He's inside the Chantry"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Opening the large double wooden doors of the Chantry, the sight within this holy place is as bleak as the village. There were many wounded, some unconscious, others struggling through the pain. A Chantry mother was helping with tending their wounds. There were also some villagers huddled up on the corners, their expressions devoid of any emotion, all they had left was a sense of despair and hopelessness.

At the center of the Chantry was a well-dressed red headed man with a goatee. He was speaking with a knight in armor. "How many are fighting ready?"

"Less than fifty my lord" The knight replied grimly.

"Maker curses it all..." The red headed man sighed.

"Bann Teagan!" Sereda announced their presence as they approach. "I think your Maker, or the Stone, or whatever is out there has given us a bit of fortune"

Immediately he turns, and his eyes focus on the most familiar figure. "Marcus Cousland? What are you doing here?"

"We came seeking Arl Eamon" He responded.

"Bann Teagan!" Alistair greeted him happily. "The last time I saw you I was all covered in mud"

"Covered in mud?" Teagan repeats in confusion before his eyes light up and a smile forms on his face. "Alistair? My goodness boy, it's good to see you"

"I feel the same. Is the Eamon really sick?" Alistair asks solemnly.

"I'm afraid so" Teagan replies with sadness in his voice. "My brother fell ill not long ago, soon after we heard Ostagar had fallen in fact. He lies in a deep coma, we've tried everything yet nothing can wake him up" He seethes with frustration and anger. Miara reckoned this whole situation wasn't helping at all. "And now these monsters attack every night. We've managed to evacuate some of the people after the first attack, but I can't leave Redcliffe unprotected. We need able bodied warriors if we are too protect the village"

"What about the surrounding areas?" Miara asks. "Are they in danger?"

"I've received reports of a few attack on the Hinterlands. But strangely, the undead seem focused on Redcliffe alone. Maker knows why" Okay that is weird by even Miara and Serana's standards.

Marcus sighs; "Damn... Can we help around here?"

Teagan nods eagerly; "Me and the people would be very grateful Marcus."

"So we are to put our own plans on halt to help the village" Morrigan said with both boredom and distaste.

"This is a waste of time" Sten agreed.

"A true waste of time is doing nothing," Miara speaks with a strong sense of finality. "The valor of a soldier is to fight and protect. Or is honor so truly meaningless?"

"Honor is fulfilling your task regardless of what lies in your path" The qunari replies.

"And we are doing our task" Marcus argued. "If the undead destroy Redcliffe, we lose a valuable ally that could help us fight against the Blight and Loghain"

"...Perhaps" The hornless qunari conceded, and they knew it'd be the most they'd get out of him.

"Loghain declared himself regent, he would have us belief the Grey Wardens left King Cailan to die" Teagan says in distaste, crossing his arms. "But we know better than to buy into his lies"

Gin nods in gratitude. "We appreciate it"

Neria shakes her head. "Has he gone mad?" She still couldn't believe Loghain was the same hero of River Dane the stories spoke of.

"Also, Marcus" Teagan says to the Cousland. "I know what happened in Highever"

"You do?" He replies in surprise.

"Your mother sent a message. She and Oren are hiding with Alfstanna, they are safe from Howe"

"Yes I know" He nods to Serana's direction. "She made sure they were okay"

"Good" They notice a troubled look forming on the Bann's face. "There is something else you must know... Loghain has branded the Couslands traitors and declared Howe the new Teryrn of Highever"

Sereda's eyes widen; "What?" Her hazel eyes turn to Marcus seeing him trying to control his breathing, despite his clinched fists shaking in pure rage.

"Marcus..." Leliana started softly.

Before anyone could say anything else, he turned around and walked away. "I'm going to help the men with their training" He said quietly yet his voice was full of barely contained anger

Watching her longtime friend leave and angry Sereda turns to everyone present; "By the Paragons, someone better tell me what hell happen to my friend and his family."

While the others are silent Miara removes her hood and mask, showing her form of Astrid; "Arl Rendon Howe happened. He betrayed and tried to kill every member of the Cousland family. We don't know where Fergus is, but if alive, then only four remain."

"What?!" Sereda shouts, eyes wide and full of disbelief. "But... he told me the Howes were old friends of his family!"

The vampire princess shakes her head while lowering her hood; "By how Rendon was absolutely merciless to even trying to kill Marcus's little nephew. I'd say that friendship was one sided."

"Did the fucking world go to hell while I was not looking?" Sereda sighs rubbing her temples.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to Marcus' family" Teagan says with sympathy. "But right now, we need to focus on defending the village"

"Right" Miara nods. "How many men do you have battle ready"

"Less than fifty I'm afraid" His tone is crestfallen. "The undead outnumber us greatly"

The gears began to spin in her mind as she thought of every possible thing they could do to improvise the situation. "I may have a few things that could definitely be useful" She says. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"First priority would be outfitting the militia" Teagan says with running a hand on his chin. "Unfortunately, Owen, the town smith, refused to help"

Gin stares incredulously. "His people die and he does nothing?"

"His daughter is lost in the castle. No one's been able to get in or out since all this began. I fear something sinister is going on inside"

"I'll speak to him," Gin speaks up, "as a father maybe I can reach him."

Teagan nods; "Very good, there are some others that could join the militia. A veteran dwarf named Dwyn is hold up in his home. If you can get him to help as well I appreciate it."

"Alright" The dunmer in disguise nods before turning to her companions. "Leliana you go help the militia with their archery. Sten you go help Marcus" He wouldn't ask how the Cousland was feeling, she reckoned he wouldn't be in the mood right now. "Alistair, Faren, you go around the village and look for supplies, anything that could help"

They all nodded and went on with their tasks.

"So" The vampire starts. "What do we do?"

"I don't have time to both help with the militia's gear and enchant them" Miara smirks "So instead, I'm gonna bring some special items for the occasion"

"...I get the feeling I should be far away from the fighting when it starts"

Teagan can't help but sigh feeling a weight off his shoulders; "My thanks madam... Afraid I don't know your name."

"Astrid and this is one of oldest friend, Serana."

Sereda walks away; "I'll go help Marcus."

As they left, Miara turned to the bann once more. "Be honest here bann Teagan. What are out odds?"

"With you here... the casualties won't go over half our people at least" He sounded so defeated and tired, the whole situation had clearly been taking its toll on him.

He said the undead outnumbered them greatly, and no matter how much they prepared they couldn't just to turn the militia into an efficient fighting force against the undead horde by time the night comes. They would need weapons especially enchanted to fight them if they wanted to save as many as possible, and the dunmer just didn't have the time to enchant them all.

Though... there was one thing they could do. Risky, very risky, but it could save many lives and turn the tide completely.

"Bann Teagan" She says with a firm tone. "How do you feel about spirits?"

At this the red haired man tilts his head; "My lady?"

Miara takes a deep breath. Oh this will be one hell of a gamble. "The Chantry holds there are benevolent spirits right? Spirits who can help people in their time of needs" Please gods let this work. From what Aldous told her Chantry dogma had very black and white views on the supernatural, if they considered 'demons' bad, and then spirits would be seen as 'good'.

The bann taps his chin. "Hmm, sermons say about the spirits of the Fade that embody virtues. And I once heard the Revered Mother talking about how mages and certain Chantry agents can invoke the help of helpful spirits with the right preparations"

"I believe I can summon the power of a spirit to aid us. A spirit of light, with powers especially deadly against the undead"

"Spirit of light?" He repeated with confusion. "Never heard about a spirit like that" He shrugs. "Then again, I'm no priest, and certainly no mage. So I know not of such things" His eyes shift as he thinks about it. "Could it truly help us?"

"Definitely" She COULD, whether she'd feel like it was another story.

"Then I'm all ears. What's your plan?"

She didn't feel bad for lying to him. As she technically didn't lie, she just skipped the part of what type of spirit Meridia was.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Getting directions from a local Gin along with Neria walk over to the blacksmith's home. "Well, Can't say I'd be any better if I knew something happened to Dasyra." It made him sick to his stomach the thought of anything happening to his daughter or Shianni.

"When we ever get to Denerim I want to meet her, and see my father. But let us handle this problem first," Neria quips.

The tall elf nods as he knocks on the door; "Owen."

"You here to get me more booze?" An utterly intoxicated voice said from behind the door. "If not, scram!"

Neria and Gin only share a dry look before sighing; "My name is Gin Tabris a Grey Warden along with my friend Neria Surana, I want to talk you about the militia."

Now both elves hear slurred growl; "So old Murdock has some fancy wardens doing his chores? Well you still tell him to piss off and do his own smithing!"

This was not going anywhere; "Will you least hear out a fellow father and let us in? Teagan told me about your daughter."

Silence was their answer for a minute; "alright let me unlock the door."

As soon as the door was unlocked, a foul smell assault their noses, making them gag in disgust. "Agh Maker" Neria said in revulsion. "Not even experiments in the Circle could smell as bad as this place"

"And hear I thought my dad's dwarf friend drank a lot," Gin blinks shaking his head as they walk in. Upon entering they see what is typical of a normal blacksmith's. The door closes and they see an older man who has seen better days. Wearing a dirty blacksmith's apron, he had long gray hair and a thick beard, his forehead was coated with sweat, and his eyes were red and swollen, full of sadness and despair.

Sitting on a chair Owen looks at both elves; "Well, you're both inside. You want to talk, then we be talking. Father to father…"

"I know what the bann wants, and honestly, I don't give a damn" The blacksmith said spitefully.

Neria frowns darkly. "Your people are getting slaughtered out there, and you don't care?"

"My daughter's gone" He almost wails. "What reason do I have to go on?"

Gin couldn't help but feel sympathy for him; losing Dasyra... he couldn't even bear the thought. "Look, I understand" He said diplomatically. "But more and more people will die if you don't do anything. Even more parents will lose their children and children will lose their parents"

The drunken blacksmith drops his gaze to the ground, considering his words. "Alright" He nods weakly. "I'll help, but you have to promise me you'll search for my daughter in the castle"

"Dasyra," Owen and Neria look at Gin; "on the name of my daughter I promise to save your daughter."

"... How old is your girl," Owen asks quietly.

"She's four..."

The old smith chuckles, "You're still just starting. Always keep her happy but let her grow into her own."

After bidding their goodbyes, the two left Owen's forge. Neria in particular was feeling in high spirits. "Feels good doesn't it?" She said with a smile. "Helping people, doing good things"

"Hmm" Gin said absently.

"And just think" She continued. "'Knife-ears' are helping all these people and are battling the Blight itself to save the country. Bet humans won't go looking down on elves after this"

The amber eyed elf snorted in amusement, prompting the mage to lift a brow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry" He shakes his head, a humorless smile present on his lips. "What you said, about humans not looking down on elves"

She stops and settles her hands on her hips. "You don't think we can change things"

Gin rolls his eyes. "I know we can't"

She blinks as her friend speaks calmly; "You look around us Neria. Sure the humans are fine an all accepting our help with a major crisis. But what happens when it's over? They'll treat us like animals all over again."

"... You gave up. Didn't you?"

Gin shrugs; "It's not about giving up. It's simply accepting what is reality."

"That's... very cynical Gin" The elven mage says with disappointment.

"Says the mage who's spent her life in a cage" He counters, though not unkindly. "I'd thought if anyone would understand how pointless some things are Neria, it'd be you"

"... If I thought like that. I would have killed myself years ago," the elven mage says quietly before turning and walking away.

The city elf follows her with his gaze as she leaves. He sighs. Neria was a good girl, but the world just didn't work like she wanted.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Sten grunted as he parried yet another strike from the Cousland. He could feel the anger in his attacks, the haze that clouded his thoughts, the desire to shed blood. This could not continue the Warden need to have a clear head for the battle ahead of them.

"Enough" The qunari said with finality. "You are not focused"

Marcus scoffed as he narrowed his silver eyes and twirled his blades. "I beg to differ"

"You strikes are true. But in your mind I'm not the opponent you are facing" The young Cousland said nothing. "Rid yourself of those thoughts. Regain your focus. If not, your life on the battlefield is forfeit" Without another word, the Sten sheathed his great sword and walked away, the former dwarven princess took his places and drew out her sword and shield.

"I've known you for years Marcus, No hiding your rage with me. I want it all, here and now," Sereda says firmly.

"...That sounded dirty"

The dwarf lass grimaced. "Yeah, knew it the moment it came out of my mouth"

Both are quiet for a minute before they soon chuckle. Taking a deep breath they focus as Sereda speaks up; "well come on duster. Talk to me while we fight."

Marcus wastes no time and strikes, his family blade meeting the shield before quickly striking with the other, only to be parried away by Sereda's. "What do you want me to say?" He grunts as he sidesteps her counter attack. "My family is in shambles, my father is dead" He cuts horizontally with both blades at the same time, pushing her away. "Our legacy broken" With each word his attacks became fiercer. "And our honor betrayed... by someone my father called friend"

Sereda shield-bashes his blades away and strike, making the Cousland jump back a bit. "I know, trust me. You'll get your chance for vengeance, and recover what your family lost" Their blades meet in a flurry of strikes. "But right now, we need you to focus. These people need it Marcus"

Slowly they circle each other; "I know Sereda, but I keep seeing Father's body lying on ground... Oriana dead. Iona taking that arrow that should have killed me and not her..."

"The elf woman you fancied?" remembering a letter Marcus sent to her one time. "... Rendon is not here, don't focus on a man whose not even here. Right now he does not exist. But what does exist right now are people, scared people fighting against monsters that want to kill them."

"I know..." He all but seethes. "Just like my people at Highever must be suffering under that monster that is Howe"

He did not know what happened till he hit the ground hard courtesy of the exiled princess's shield slamming into his chest. Marcus groans before freezing feeling the edge of a blade at his neck. Sereda looks down at her fallen friend sharply.

"This is not Highever... And I'll be damned if I see you like this. I'll beat your ass all over this village till it opens that stone head of yours. Redcliffe people need Marcus Cousland. Not some anger driven nug herder."

He inhales and exhales deeply as he stares at the tip of the blade and then at her. "Fine..." He sighs, letting his head hit the soft ground. "You've made your point"

Sereda smirks and sheathes her blade. "You men are all alike. The only way to make you understand is through a good beating"

Groaning Marcus sits up; "... and that sounded dirty."

"I know, don't care," Sereda extends her hand and helps her friend back to his feet. "Now let's turn these whelps into warriors."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Uh... I know not much about magic" Teagan comments as he stares the blonde woman Astrid finishing a circle with carved runes. "But this makes me nervous"

"Relax bann"

Astrid and Serana were mages apparently, and they said they needed a remote place to prepare the summoning ritual for the spirit, he had suggested Witchwood, which was where they were right now... but he didn't expect he'd have to tag along.

"Why am I here exactly?"

"The spirit will want to speak with you; it is your people for whom you desire help after all, your home. It must be your choice" Serana says. "Now listen" Her tone was dead serious. "There is a certain etiquette you must abide to when dealing with this spirit"

The blond woman lifts a finger; "Be very respectful. You do not want to anger her. Be completely honest with your words and spare no detail. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Serana sighs; "The last rune is done Astrid."

'Astrid' looked to her friend and nodded. She extended her arms and the sigils began to shine. For a moment Teagan felt doubt, but quickly pushed it away telling himself he need to do something, anything, to keep his people safe from those monsters.

"I call upon Meridia, lady of light, o' Glister Witch heed my words. This people are under siege by the dreaded undead you hate so much, they ask for your aid"

At that moment, the entire forest grew silent and Teagan felt he may have made a grave mistake. Each and every single one of his instincts told him to run and at the same time to stay put. He didn't have words to describe this... this presence. He never thought a spirit would feel like this.

From the sigils a sphere of light gathered, formless and shining like a star. Meridia was here.

**"You have called me, my champion,"** Teagan hears a powerful husky ethereal female voice with immense authority in her tone. **"What do you seek?"**

'Astrid' gestures to the Bann; "This is Teagan Guerrin, he seeks your aid my lady."

"Uh... are you sure this is not demon?" He whispers to them, the ladies only give him a look that said 'Shut up. Don't anger her'. Well, it was too late to back down now. "Eh, yes my lady. My people need your aid" He said humbly.

**"Tell me mortal, why should I care?"**

He stares at the sphere of light with wide eyes. How could she not care? "B-Because many more innocent people will die..! The undead will destroy Redcliffe and the Hinterlands!"

**"… The undead you say..?"** That seemed to get her interest. **"Well then, if your people are fighting those abominations then I see no problem to lend you my aid"** Teagan sighed in relief. **"But heed my words mortal, the day will come for me to collect this debt"**

"I... yes my lady"

**"As for you champion,"** The Prince addresses the dunmer in disguise. **"The creature behind the dead rising, I want it dead. I will not accept anything less"**

"It shall be done Meridia" Miara bowed respectfully.

**"See to it"** The light vanished, and Teagan and Serana felt they could breathe again.

"Maker I have never felt such..." Teagan's voice trails off.

Serana sympathizes; "Lady Meridia is not one for small talk. But her pure hatred for the undead will invoke her aid."

"How will she aid us?" It just occurred to him it was something he should asked before, but he had been so desperate he did not give it much thought.

'Astrid' shrugs. "I don't know"

"You don't know" He repeats incredulously.

"Meridia's aid can come in many forms. We'll know when the battle starts" The hidden elf rubs her blond hair before looking at the man in the eyes; "But do not mistake that she won't help when dealing with the undead. She has been fighting against them longer than any of have been alive."

"... I will take your word on that my lady," Teagan sighs.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Alistair checked over another crate, and found some elfroots piled together inside. Good, he thought, more elfroot to make medicine.

"Hey Warden Guy" His companion called. Alistair frowned, despite telling him his name over and over; the dwarf had no interest in calling him anything besides 'Warden'. "Found something over here" He points to a few barrels in the corner.

Walking over the senior warden whistles; "Oil... nice."

"Put these in the right place and can give those ghoulie dusters a nasty surprise," Faren smirks.

The dwarven rogue begins marking the barrels with his daggers to identify them better. "Say" Alistair starts. "How did you end up here?"

"Long story short, I'm castless, and was crazy enough to get into the proving illegally" the dwarf smirks. "Got thrown into the Deep Roads for it."

Alistair lifts a brow; "Uh huh, I get there is more to that."

"You could say that. I ended up meeting Princess there by luck; we were both running away from darkspawn, between the two of us we managed to survive" The dwarf rogue scratches his head; "Still not used to that sky above me, but nice to know the surface is just as insane as home."

"Don't worry. I can guarantee you'll see even weirder stuff"

Faren chuckles; "Good. Life would be too boring otherwise" He finishes marking the last barrel. "This will give the corpses a nice roast" He dusts off his hands. "It's nice to help these people. One good thing I can say about the surface is that there are no Dust Towns here, these are good people"

The image of the decadent, run down, Alienage's suddenly popped in the senior Warden's head. "Yeah... wait until you travel more and then you tell me"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

When Miara returned from her... dealings with Teagan. She heard Marcus say something about acquiring the help of a dwarf veteran that refused to help with the defense and had barricaded in his house.

"Can't believe he's all cozy in there while people die" She grumbled.

"He may be a bastard, but a skilled one according to Teagan" The Cousland responded. "His presence alone will boost morale"

The deep voice of the qunari of their group sighed as he trailed behind them. "And why, exactly, must I follow you?"

"You're big and scary. He won't say no once he takes a good look at you"

Sten only grunts at 'Astrid's' words as they stop at Dwyn's home. Being polite, Marcus knocks on the door; "Dwyn? Bann Teagan sent us."

His words were met with silence.

Miara sighs as she shakes her head. "I can see he won't cooperate" She kneels in front of the door and takes out a lock pick and a dagger. She begins tweaking with the inner mechanism, looking for the right spot to break the lock.

And then Sten kicked the door with such force it was ripped off from its hinges.

The dunmer in disguise just lay there, frozen in place with her tools still on her hands. "Well I guess that works too..."

Walking inside the trio see one dwarf in chainmail with two humans on either side of him. "You owe me a new door," the dwarf mutters dryly.

As 'Astrid' was about to speak she notices Sten looking wide eyed to an impressively well-crafted two-handed sword leaning on the wall. Marcus also notices and speaks; "Sten?"

The qunari snarled in anger and took a menacing step forward. Forcing the dwarf and his guards to draw their weapons. "That is my blade" He growled.

"Your blade?" The dwarf repeats wearily. "Ain't see your name on it"

Marcus and 'Astrid' look to the weapon as the Cousland speaks up; "You're fully certain Sten?"

"Yes, I know my own soul," the large Qunari glares down at Dwyn.

'Astrid' crosses her arm smirking as she leans on the door frame; "Well Dwyn what shall it be? Remain belligerent and have the big guy here rip you apart. Or be friendly, give him his sword and most importantly stay alive."

"I-I-I uh" Trails of sweat ran down the dwarf's forehead. "M-Maybe we can work out a deal-"

"Alright, here's one" Marcus cuts in. "You give him the sword, help the village fight the undead, and in return you get to keep your head"

The dwarf absently rubs his neck while his guards try not to shake under Sten's gaze. "I do like my head where it is. Fine, the giant can have his sword and I will help."

Dwyn and his men don't waste any time in getting away from there as fast as they can, leaving the trio alone in the house. Sten approaches the blade on the wall, softly tracing the edge with his fingers. His companions could see the reverence he had for the blade, like he had just recovered not only a weapon, but a part of himself.

"I had almost forgotten it" He utters. "Completion" He takes the blade and holds it carefully, inspecting it for any damage.

"I told you we would find it" Marcus smiles.

"It was by pure chance that we did" The giant says. Well, he wasn't wrong in that regard. "...But still" Sten continued. "I thank you for your support in recovering it" He nods to them in gratitude, which they return with a nod on their own.

"So" Miara says. "What now?"

"The Arishok had sent me and my kith to this land to see what the Blight is" The qunari explained. "Losing my sword, the part of my soul, made me unworthy of returning"

"And now that you have it?" The Cousland asks.

Sten looks contemplative for a moment. "I believe my report to him would be more accurate if I remain with you on your journey"

They smile at his words. "I believe so" Miara replies.

"Come on" Marcus says. "There's still much to do before night comes"

The qunari regarded his companions; they were... oddities he did not expect to find in his travels. He could make an entire list of all the negative aspects showed, many which were frowned, if not outright forbidden, by the Qun... and yet they were mighty and honorable. That he could not deny.

_'To call a thing by its name was to know its reason in the world'_ so taught the Qun. And for these individuals, though still far too chaotic to know their own purpose, he had the right word to call them by. "As you say basalit-ans"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The moment Morrigan stepped into the tavern she hated every small part of it. The smell of drunken villager's drowning their despair, the sight of said villager sweating profoundly due to their heavy drinking; some had passed out on puddles of their own sick. Truly this was worthless, miserable little place.

"Ugh" She snorted in disgust. "Why, exactly, are we here?" She asked her companions.

"Because we can always find something useful in a tavern," Serana lectures.

Leliana nods as a very beautiful redhead waitress walks over to them; "Sorry for the mess. Can I get you charming ladies anything?"

The vampire looks her up from top to bottom; she was a pretty little thing. Quirking a charming smile, Serana says sultrily "Perhaps I can buy you a drink later"

Bella chuckled shyly, she didn't know why but there was a certain allure to the tall woman hooded woman she couldn't quite place her finger on. Something in her eyes just... drew her.

"If we survive, I might take that offer," the waitress purrs softly. "But the way it looks that might not happen. Bad enough Lloyd barely pays me and gropes me any chance he gets, he makes these poor sods pay double for their alcohol." she whispers as she gestures to the portly blond haired man at the bar.

"Really huh?" Bella wasn't sure she liked the tone the tall woman used. "Well, maybe I can get this guy to treat his people and employees respectfully"

The pretty redhead was about to protest till Serana leaned in placing a finger down her cheek, she feels shiver down her spine; "I won't hurt him. But will make sure he treats such a gorgeous creature with respect."

Serana does not seeing Leliana pout; "I wanted to play with her," she mutters quietly.

"I am beginning to wonder why I came with you two" The witch grumbles.

The obese man behind the bar smirked as he saw a tall woman walk towards him. She was a dark beauty, wearing a set of dark wool which left a generous view of her cleavage. Her hood covered half of her face, showing only a delicate nose and plush lips, along with a pair of bangs of dark hair.

"Welcome to my tavern my lady," Lloyd attempting to sound charming to the vampire princess. She's heard better from a toadstool. "What can I do for you?"

The moment she leaned in to him and their eyes met, she had him under her spell. Lloyd's lips opened and closed, but only mumbles came. The control over his own mind slowly slipped away at sight of those shining eyes.

"I don't like how you're treating these people" Serana whispered softly. "Overcharging your poor neighbors in a time like this, mistreating your serving girl" She clicked her tongue a few times. "Such behavior is unworthy of a gentleman... but from what I gathered you're not one"

"...I am... Not a good man mistress," Lloyd says in a slow draw.

Serana only smiles; "Well that changes now. Today everyone in the village gets free drinks, and you won't overcharge them ever again. And your employee, you will treat her with respect and pay her double for mistreating her."

He nods erratically. "I-I will..."

She cheerfully pats him on the cheek. "Good boy"

As Serana walks away Lloyd shakes head as if his head felt like a daze. He looks to the people in the bar; "You lots listen up! Liquor is on the house tonight!" A round of cheers roar in the tavern as Bella looks in disbelief.

"That... He never did anything like that before," Bella looks to the Serana as she walks back over; "What did you say to him?"

The vampire princess winks; "Just gave him some charm. Sorry did not introduce myself, Serana. This is Leliana and Morrigan." Gesturing to the other two ladies.

"Bella..."

"Bella" Serana repeats. "A lovely name for a lovely girl"

The waitress blushes under her praise. "If there is anything I can do for you, just ask"

Leliana tilts her head slightly; "Anything out of the ordinary other than the walking dead?"

Bella sighs. "It's hard to notice something that can be considered 'out of the ordinary' with everything that's been going on" Her eyes shift in thought for a second. "Although... a little before the undead attacking this elf arrived" She nods towards a lone elf in armor with a bow strapped to his back. The way he shifted nervously in his seat and how he kept his eyes everywhere at once made the three women suspicious of him. "I'm not saying he had anything to do with this. I mean, how could he? But he doesn't talk to anyone, keeps himself distant and acts strange"

Morrigan lifts a brow; "He does seem frigidity yes?" Serana's eyes narrow as she pulled down her hood.

"Bella, be a dear and tend to the folks," the blushing redhead nods now seeing the tall woman's full face. "I will speak to him."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Berwick grabbed his mug with shaky hands. Oh how did he get into this situation? He was paid to get information on whatever was happening in the village, but he never imagined he'd have to deal with these... monsters. He was too terrified to escape now. What if those things caught him the moment he left the village?

"You seem nervous," Berwick lightly jumps turning to see a redhead and raven haired human women looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"..Fine, something you want," He said somewhat rudely. He turns sharply as a tall human woman sits in front of him.

"Hello..."

"You must be lonely all by yourself" The lovely redhead said cheerfully. "Perhaps you'd be interested in three beautiful women keeping you company"

Whatever rude comment he was about say died in his throat staring into Serana's eyes; "I... Don't mind at all... What can I do for you?"

"Is there a reason you're here?" Morrigan asks first.

"Answer my friend's question" Serana commanded. The witch and the bard shared a strange look at how the elf's face contorted, as if he was struggling against something. "Speak" The vampire commanded once more, with more authority in her voice. It was then that the two women realized there was something odd with their companion's behavior, the way she stared at the elf and how she spoke.

Was she... doing something to him?

"I… was paid by Loghain to see what was going on in Redcliffe..." The elf strains very lightly.

Morrigan lifts an elegant eyebrow. "Huh. T'was not expecting for you to confess so quickly" Further proving that Serana was indeed influencing him somehow. A type of mind manipulating sorcery like blood magic perhaps?

The bard was suspecting the same thing, but unlike her companion, hers was horror at the thought that Serana could do such a thing.

Leliana leans forward whispering; "What are you doing? Blood magic?"

Serana snorts; "All vampires have the power to put the weaker mined into a hypnotic trance. A charm spell you could say, but this can't work on either of you being stronger willed." She looks to elf. "Were you to report back?"

"I must report... Back to Loghain and tell the Arl of Redcliffe is indisposed."

"Did Loghain have something to do with Arl's condition?"

"I... do not know" His voice was hollow.

Morrigan rubs her chin; "Can you give this spy misdirection for the Teyrn?"

Serana nods. "Good idea" She leans closer to the elf. "Listen to me well; the Wardens and their allies were never here, tell Loghain they went east"

Berwick nods; "I will tell him." Serana smiles as she pats his cheek and leaves the table.

Leliana bit the inside of her lip, everything she just saw felt... "How could you do that?" The words leave her mouth before she can stop them. "Taking over his mind like that. It was monstrous..."

After winking to Bella and leaving the tavern putting her hood back up, Serana looks to the Leliana; "And can you say during your assassin work you didn't do 'bad' things to get information?" Her voice was calm, holding no malice in her tone.

"I won't pretend to be a saint" Leliana says defiantly. "But what you did, the Maker forbids it for a reason. It's evil"

The vampire princess leans in; "But I don't serve your god or follow your doctrines. Like you Leliana I won't pretend to be a saint either. And I fully embrace it; I have this power and intend to use it to help my friend help you all save your nation."

"It's still wrong" The former bard whispers.

Serana only smirks "Honey, this is by far the lest bad thing I've done"

"I for one am grateful," Morrigan gains their attention. "Least you're not one for heroics."

The vampire chuckles. "The tools vary Morrigan, but they serve those 'heroics' you are not fond of"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Walking through the chapel 'Astrid' was able to find the wife of the dead Chantry priest found in the wilds. Giving the now widow the small box she turned her attention to Teagan who is speaking the militia leader named Murdock.

"Thanks to that Gin fellow we are getting some finer quality weapons and armor."

"About time" The man with the thick mustache said in a deep voice. "I feel for the man, I do. But without the gear the whole village's gonna die"

"Let us hope our new friends can make a difference" Teagan said. He spotted Miara and beckoned her to come over. "Lady Astrid, this is Murdock, the village mayor"

"Ser Murdock" Miara greets with a nod.

His brown eyes stern, strong, possibly a soldier once by how he carries himself. The man nods to the disguised elf; "Your group has my thanks my lady. Don't care what Loghain says, it is good to have Wardens and their friends helping."

'Astrid' nods; "You don't need to thank us"

"Have the men been informed?" Teagan asks the mayor.

"Word's already spreading" Murdock says. "That a spirit has seen the plight Redcliffe is going through and it will give them its aid during battle. The morale has been high ever since hearing that, the men feel the Maker has answered their prayers"

_'Well... Not by your Maker, but definitely someone who will help_,' Miara mentally muses. 'Astrid' looks to Murdock; "Anything else we need to do?"

"You've done more than enough for us" He replies. "Now, we prepare and pray"

"Prayer is good and all mayor," A jovial voice says. They see Faren returning with Alistair. "But I bet oil to light those blighters on fire will do just the trick"

'Astrid' smirks to the dwarf; "Very good. The undead are not very partial to fire." She looks to Alistair; "How are you holding up?"

"We've got supplies, polituces and potions, that'll help us, survive the night" The senior Warden says.

Entering the chapel, Marcus and Sereda walk up to them. "We've trained the men as much as we could" The former princess says. "It's up to them now, to show their mettle in battle"

Teagan slowly takes a deep breath and exhales; "Now all we can do is hope and survive the long night."

As the rest of the group gathered, Serana approached them with important news. "Listen" She called, drawing their attention. "At the tavern, we found a spy. Loghain's spy"

Teagan narrows his eyes. "A spy?" He stops and ponders. "Redcliffe made its stance clear, it's no surprise he sends someone to spy on us" He turns to the vampire. "What did you do with him?"

Serana smiles pleasantly. "I made sure Loghain is unaware of the goings on in Redcliffe"

Marcus couldn't help but shake the nagging feeling at the back of his head. "The timing for all this to happen right now is... convenient"

The bann turned to the Cousland. "Are you saying Loghain's is responsible for all this?"

"The undead? Unlikely" He replies with certainty. "But Eamon? Well, it's possible Loghain arranged for whatever happened to him. Maybe he had him poisoned or something, I don't know"

"He did know my brother would be a strong challenger to his rule" Teagan muses.

Sighing, Gin keeps his eyes on Bran and Loke who play with several children; "At any rate we should get ready don't you think?"

Teagan nods as Murdock talks; "Let's get things set up." He walks out of the chapel as 'Astrid' and the others soon do the same.

"We need to find a spot so I can give you guys some things," the hidden elf mutters quietly.

The party, joined by Sereda and Faren, enters the abandoned storehouse where Alistair and Faren had found the supplies. Miara looks to Marcus, who by the gaze could tell she was silently asking if she could trust them. A nod was her reply, and so dropped the guise of Astrid, revealing her two forms to the dwarfs. The group waited for their inevitable shock.

What they got was... not what they expected.

"Huh" Sereda muses, taking it in stride. "Didn't know elves came in gray"

"You learn something new every day" Faren added.

The group only stared at them. "You're not..." Gin started. "I don't know, surprised, by her looks? Not even a little bit"

"Should we?" The cast less dwarf asks.

"I'm gray and I have red eyes" Miara points out. "That's not exactly common for elves around here"

"Well, we never really saw any elf before coming to the surface" Sereda shrugs. "At first, we thought they were lithe humans with pointy ears"

"With all the weird tales we heard about the surface in Orzammar" Faren says. "Someone being gray is not even in our list to what qualifies as 'strange'"

If she was being honest with herself, people being nonchalant about her looks was refreshing. "Anyway, we need gear to give us an edge tonight. So... tell me if this is weird to you" Gathering magic in her hand, she conjured her trusty Butler, who bowed as soon as he appeared.

"Your command mistress?"

Their reactions were, once more, not what they expected.

Faren, with a wide grin, nudged Sereda. "Did you see that? She summoned that horny guy from thin air!"

The former princess nods excitedly. "Is that the magic I keep hearing about? That was awesome!"

The young elven mage of the group can't help but give them a look. "...What is wrong with you two?!"

Ignoring her distant cousin's outcry Miara speaks to her butler; "Need the gear suited for against the undead."

Nodding, the dremora snaps his fingers with a chest appearing, again causing the two dwarf's companion's child-like excitement. And Neria once more questioning their sanity.

Miara opens the chest and goes through the interior, here she safeguarded some of her most precious treasures. Few were the ones she trusted with such artifacts, but the situation called for it.

The others watched as she pulled out a magnificent shield made of ivory metal. The craftsmanship was beyond anything they've ever seen, the shield was just-

"Perfect" Marcus said in awe.

"Auriel's shield. Alistair please come here, you'll use this," the Senior Warden looks in awe as he takes the shield gently in his hands.

"Woah..." He breathes. "The enchantments on this thing..."

"You're telling me" Neria says, not taking her eyes away from the shield. "I bet I could feel the magic in this thing from a mile away"

The senior Warden looks at the dunmer. "Who made this?"

"Auriel, elven god of the sun"

"...Right"

Soon she pulls out a magnificent white bow made also of pure ivory along with a quiver of arrows that seem to faintly glow; "Leliana sweetie."

"Ohhh yes..." The bard purred. She reached with eager hands, but Miara pulled the weapon away from her reach.

"Under one condition" The dunmer demanded with utmost seriousness. "When using these arrows, on this bow, you must promise me you will never, EVER, aim them at the sun"

The redhead gazed at Miara with confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Just... Promise me"

Leliana slowly nods; "I promise." Miara then hands the redhead the bow and quiver. The former bard coos looking at the items in her hands.

"Also some enchanted amulets for you guys as well" She said while shuffling through the chest. "Some that fortify stamina, others that speed up your healing during battle, among other stuff"

Gin peered over her shoulders. "And... they're fancy jewelry" Seriously, who made enchantments on golden necklaces and rings encrusted with gems, and other rather expensive looking pieces of clothing?

"Even the smallest detail can keep you alive Gin," Miara hands everyone a piece of jewelry. "I have Dawnbreaker so... Serana..."

"Trust me I plan on being at the windmill while you're using that thing." the undead princess sees the odd looks from Sereda and Faren; "I'm a vampire."

"Which is?" The cast less prompts her to continue.

"Undead, but more lively than those corpses you fight"

"Huh, neat"

Neria buries her face on her hand and smothers a scream. Morrigan looks to Marcus in amusement; "They take things very well than our bunch do they not?"

"That's dwarves for you," Marcus says dryly. "Now what Miara?"

"We've done all we can" She replies. "Now we wait, the battle starts tonight"

"So what's our chances," Marcus eyes his elven general's friend.

"If we want any chance to save this nation from the Darkspawn we ensure every measure of hope it is protected from any evil that wants to smite it out," Miara's tone strong, stern.

The Cousland looks at her. "And we start here?"

"Indeed" She nods in confirmation. "The people need it, they need someone like you"

He stares at her in surprise. "Me?"

Gin shrugs. "You're a Cousland" He says as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your family are heroes. Should have heard how some of the men were speaking when they found out they had a Cousland helping them, they believe you can save them"

"So you're saying I'm suddenly the repertoire of the hopes of Ferelden" He comments drily.

"We pretty much consider you the leader of our group" Neria points out, receiving nods all around.

Marcus lets out a resigned breath. "I wonder if we can accomplish this... at moments it feels beyond me"

The Dragonborn places a hand on his shoulder. "You sell yourself short"

"I couldn't save those I loved" His voice was full of regret. "And I couldn't protect my people, how I am supposed to even protect these-"

He soon holds his jaw before realizing Miara slapped him as she glares at the young man; "Swallow that grief because it will kill you if allow it fester in your heart."

She lets her words sink in as she continues. "This is no longer about you. You cannot let a single weakness be perceived by them, they NEED it Marcus. In times of tragedy people need a symbol, no, more than that, they need someone who can be their salvation, the answer to their prayers." The Cousland listens intently to her words, there was wisdom, a power in them he could not deny. "A hero, unbreakable, unstoppable. A beacon of hope for them to rally under, something that will give them the strength to fight. You need to stop thinking about what you believe are your failures, and what you are capable of, and start thinking about what they need you to be"

Marcus's eyes slowly become steely and resolute. "... Thank you my friend."

"Thank me by making sure these people stay alive," She looks to everyone. "Now get yourselves ready."

Shale hums; "Now we get to kill walking corpses... Lovely..."

As the group scatters only Serana and Miara remain as her butler returns to Oblivion. Serana chuckles; "Well a soldier's dress down did the trick. Guess you are a general after all." The vampire princess snickers at Miara fake glare. "You kinda placed a lot of burden on him there" The vampire comments.

"No more than he already carries... or will carry"

The strange tone in her friend's voice made Serana turn to face her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." The dunmer muses. "There is this feeling in the back of my head, like instinct, likely from my heritage, regarding Marcus. I feel he is... special that he has an important role to play"

The vampire's eyes widen slightly, darting from her friend to the door where their companions left. "You mean- You think he's a Hero?"

Heroes foretold by the Scrolls were figures who have done, or will do, things of great importance that would echo throughout history. People blessed, or cursed from another point of view, with special fates and the ability to choose their own destiny. Heroes often became very powerful, much more than most mortals could ever hope to become, at the cost of being burdened by the duties laid to them by the hand of Fate... and tragedies that would strike their lives.

"The Blight, Ferelden going to hell" Miara shakes her head. "It's no coincidence, Fate has chosen Marcus. I can feel it"

Tilting her head, Serana did have to admit those words rang true. With everything that has happened, perhaps Marcus is indeed one foretold by an Elder Scroll. "You sure it's only him?"

"It feels stronger with him. But among the others I can also feel they are meant for important things. Neria, Gin, Alistair-"

"Bastard prince in a kingless country? I think I already know how things will play out" Serana quipped.

Miara could not stop her humorless laugh; "First Skyrim, then the second Great War, I always go from one chaos to another. Well, I wouldn't be called doom driven if I wasn't" She turns to her friend. "How you holding up?"

"Getting a little thirsty actually" She might as well go straight to the point with what she wanted, Serana often said Miara's blood was simply addicting. "But seriously, you're getting very involved in this whole affair. Sometimes I worry about you how you rush into these things"

"You know I don't rush into anything, Fate just nudges me in a certain direction and things then run their course"

"Miara... I know you better than that. What is it?" Serana's was voice quiet and filled with concern.

The Dragonborns stares on in silence for a few moments. "Everything that's happening here, the country about to enter in a civil war, the Darkspawn threatening to destroy everything... It reminds me too much of Skyrim thirty years ago. The things I could have done better, what I could have prevented... the people I could have saved"

Blinking the dark elf soon feels Serana's hand on her cheek looking her directly in the eyes leaning in; "We can't change what was back then. But unlike thirty years ago we can make damn sure history does not repeat itself, right?"

"Yeah" She smiles softly. "At least I can give these young ones the guidance I lacked during the whole ordeal"

Serana smiles; "And have our own fun along the way."

"I seriously rubbed off on you. You were never that eager in jumping into the crazy I normally ran into."

The vampire princess laughs, "I know right? Feels like all this time spent with you I've been dancing with Sheogorath"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

_Skyhaven temple brimmed with the beautiful works of the old akaviri's stonework and architecture. The most astonishing being the one that took center among the entire complex, Alduin's Wall._

_The wall, according to Esbern, was part prophecy and part history, on it was engraved the story of the first Dragon War, and Alduin's defeat at the hands of the Tongues, followed by the events long heralded by the Elder Scrolls. Just like the old prophecy said. 'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls. When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.'_

_When the prophecy was first uttered, at a time long since forgotten, people didn't know what could be the events that would herald the World-Eater's return. And as it often happens in prophecy, only when they began unfolding had the verse started making sense._

_The 'misrule at the eight corners of the world' spoke of the Interregnum, when emperor Uriel Septim the VII had been betrayed by his own battlemage, Jagar Tharn, and Tamriel stood on the brink of collapse. It had been Talim, the Eternal Champion, often heralded as the greatest and most powerful hero in centuries, who braved all the dangers of great Tamriel by himself, faced the treacherous Tharn and saved not only the emperor, but the entirety of the Tamriel._

_The 'Brass Tower' was obviously the godlike machine created by the dwemer, Numidium, and the Warp in the West. The resolution of such a terrible chaos that would befallen the world from that thing's activation stopped by the noble sacrifice of Illaris Star-Child, one of the greatest mages to ever live._

_The fall of the Tribunal, brought by the hand of Nmeryn the Nerevarine. The mighty god slayer had defeated Dagoth Ur and saved Tamriel from the Blight, latter killing a crazed Almalexia, and besting an avatar of Hircine himself in combat._

_The Dragonborn who lost his throne, the Oblivion Crisis… an event so terrible only Molag Bal's invasion back in the Second Era could ever compare to it. If not for the brave sacrifice of Saint Martin Septim, aided by his dear friend Raven, who had battled entire armies of daedra by herself, the world would have been doomed._

_Now the final part of the prophecy, the civil war in Skyrim, brother fighting against brother had brought the World-Eater back to end the world… and she was supposed to stop him? What was she when compared to those other great heroes of legend?_

_The image on the wall depicted a human, most likely a nord, tall and brawny, radiating an aura of might and courage, everything the nords aspired and desired. But here she stood, a dark elven woman with a questionable background and a less than questionable morality. Some had scorned her, others wanted to use her, and then there were those who were just desperate for someone, anyone, to save them. People who were suffering and she just couldn't turn a blind eye to them._

_The warrior carved on the wall… wasn't her. How could she ever become what these people desired? More than that, how could she possibly be what they needed? Even with her most dear friends at her side, Lydia, Jordis, Kharjo, Serana and Kardryn, Miara felt so very alone and lost._

_They watched as she silently walked away, ignoring Delphine's words beckoning her to return, calling her 'Dragonborn' over and over, as if she didn't have her own name._

_She sat by the temple's training ground, staring at the horizon full of dark clouds. She did not react when the tall white haired altmer sat at her side._

_"Rather depressing view isn't it?"_

_"One thing I will not miss when Alduin is done" She replied dryly._

_Kardryn raised a brow at her pessimism. "Giving up already?"_

_"Might as well" She shrugged. Her eyes shifted in a lost gaze. "I'm not… I'm not the one in mural"_

_"The lack of pointy ears and bulging muscles was a bit of a tip" Despite her mood, she couldn't help but snort at that. "But that doesn't mean you can't be what that mural is"_

_She decided to humor him. "And what is it, exactly?"_

_"A hero"_

_His words did not help her at all, her shoulders and ears slumped as she sighed. "I'm not a hero Kardryn, I can't be one"_

_"Sure you can, you already got the monster slaying and damsel rescuing down"_

_She couldn't take it anymore, she snapped. "Could you be serious for just a moment?!" Her shout echoed through the valley, scaring a band of birds. "I'm can't be that person! I can't!" Her gaze fell. "I can't…"_

_He stared at her impassively. "Oh? So all the good things I've seen you do were just products of my imagination?"_

_"I've…" She struggled to say the words. "I've done things Kardryn… horrible things. What's worse is that I'm not ashamed of many of them… and I'll do them again" Killing in the name of the Void, stealing people from all their possessions, valuable both monetary and emotionally. Abusing the Voice for her own selfish desires. Impulses she could not control stemming from her dragon soul. She looks at him with pleading eyes. "A hero wouldn't even think about doing half the things I've done"_

_He hums in thought, looking at the horizon. "I think a hero is more than what one does" He said. "A hero is a symbol, a dream, an inspiration and aspiration all at once. Whatever you've done pales compared to what you are capable of doing" He gives her a sincere smile. "Give people hope. And I am certain, with all my heart, that you can be what these people need in these dark times."_

_Once more was Miara's gaze lost in the horizon. Could she do it? Become what Skyrim needed, all while being what she is? She honestly didn't know._

_"You won't alone in this" He promised her, his voice full of emotion. She didn't know why, but those words gave her hope._

_Neither of them said anything for a while, Miara just let her head fall on his shoulder while he wrapped a hand on hers. In the distance, the dark clouds parted, revealing glorious Magnus shining with its entire splendor._

**XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wanted to make something clear as to why Sten didn't say 'kadan', well, we felt they haven't been traveling enough together for him to become fond of them and truly consider them friends. That'll come later. So for now, he respects them


	12. Against the shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age or Elder Scrolls

Co-Author and Beta: Etheral-23

Against the shadows

Messer and Secunda didn't shine fully that night; the clouds partially hid their splendor. There was electricity in the air, the calm before a battle, a feeling Miara had well gotten used to in her long years of fighting. She could feel the trembling hearts of the people, the fear they carried on their shoulders. A fear of death, of failing to protect their people, of not seeing the light of day.

The dunmer stood in between the line formed by her companions and the knights. Dawnbreaker laid bare, its tip planted upon the ground while she calmly settled her hands the handle's bottom. Her concealed elven ears could hear Leliana uttering a prayer to her god while she took a shining arrow and placed it on the sacred bow. She was not alone in her prayers; many other of the knights joined her with softly uttered oaths of their own, not just to their Maker, but to Redcliffe, to their arl and their family and comrades.

Bann Teagan was not with them, he was with the rest of the militia to organize them were the undead manage to pass through their lines and reach the village. She was sure he was wondering where was Meridia's blessing, something that the dunmer was starting to wonder herself.

She stiffened as she felt a darkness enclosing, whispers of lost spirits maddened by the world around them and the magics that forced them to be trapped in decayed flesh. '_Meridia_' Miara tried to contact her through a simple thought, sure that the Prince would hear her. _'Now would be a good time to-_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden glare of light. Among her companions and the knights, their weapons were shining with shimmering light. Currents of holy energy ran over the blades like waves upon a shore. There were cries of surprise and shock, as they didn't understand what was happening.

"Stand fast" Miara commanded with authority in her voice, authority born through years of leading her legionnaires. "This is the spirit's blessing. Your weapons are now imbued with holy light; they shall burn through the undead until they are ashes"

The knights seemed to find confidence and new find valor in her words. Some of them cheered while others bashed their swords across their shields.

"Well" Alistair said. "That was unexpected" He mumbled while staring at his own blade and how magical light surged around it, it carried a distinctive magical feeling like Miara's sword or the shield he was holding. "But good unexpected, we don't have enough of those"

"Alistair" The dunmer called to him. "Auriel's Shield grants many abilities to the user. Magical armor empowerment, accelerated healing, spell reflection, and great resistance to fire. In short, it turns the bearer nigh invulnerable"

The young Warden stares at the shield with awe. "There's just no way can a single item hold so many enchantments..."

"Normally, you'd be right" She nodded. "But the Shield is no mere artifact. Listen, its greatest power is the ability to absorb the energy behind enemy attacks and send it back. Every five hits gives it a strong enough charge to unleash energy as holy light, it reaches its maximum charge after fifteen hits, so use it wisely if you find yourself surrounded"

Alistair nods as he prepared, Neria kept her gaze up to the windmill; "Will Serana and Shale be alright up there? I mean by themselves against those things."

"Trust me," the hidden elf keeps her focus ahead; "Serana and I are practically even in skill. We focus on our task. And Shale I think is more than capable."

Gripping his sword, Sten narrows his eyes; "They approach."

They all tensed as they saw a foul mist of a green miasma emerge from the hills. Shadowy figures shambled inside it at an erratic pace, growing closer to the village. Before they crossed the bridge, they could see just how outnumbered they were, as from the mist emerged many, many walking corpses.

Some of them wore armor, others were dressed in simple clothing, but all showed signs of decay even though they varied from undead to undead. Rotten flesh, peeling skin, bare bones and missing body parts, some of the undead were just skeletons in old armor. If the Hinterlands had seen as much battle as Miara suspected, then some of those corpses had to be at least centuries old.

"Stand strong!" The leading knight, Ser Perth, shouted. "Set them ablaze!"

Nocking back her arrow, Leliana sets it loose on one charging undead. "Maker guide me," she whispers.

The arrow flew like a falling star in the night, it found its mark on the chest of one of the abominations, and immediately exploded in a burst of light, engulfing the nearby creatures in white flames. The energies of the blast carried enough heat to light up the line of oil they had set up, setting ablaze any undead that passed.

"Loose!" By the command of the knight arrows flew as the undead screeched and howled as their bodies were pierced by the arrows and the fires burned them.

Either by luck, one undead makes it through the volley of arrows and charges at the disguised dunmer whose sword glows almost like a beacon in the night. Letting out a guttural roar, it raises up its rusty sword. The elf easily sidesteps the downward slash retaliating with quick beheading of the corpse.

The corpse was incinerated by blue and golden flames.

"For Redcliffe!" Marcus shouted courageously, inspiring his allies into charging against the monsters. Leliana, Neria, Morrigan and the archers remained behind and sought higher ground to better battle their foes.

The dunmer in disguised crouched the moment she was about the meet the undead head on, and jumped high into the air with agility of an experienced rogue. She landed right over one of the shambling corpses, crushing its head beneath her boot. Miara wasted no time and slashed left and right at any corpse that happened to enter her field of vision. Every so strike Dawnbreaker flared to life, unleashing its righteous anger upon the offense against life, obliterating them.

Yet the undead were many, even if a blast took out dozens at least a dozen more were ready to fight. Her mind entered into a battle trance, honed from long years of combat, planning, evasion, defense, offense; all became lead by pure instinct. She shut away all interference, and paid no mind to the state of her opponents. She didn't let herself be distracted by how they used to be innocent people at some point who had their lives taken and a curse placed upon them. She didn't let herself wallow on how some of them used to be elder and children, they were now mockeries of those they had been in life.

So she held Dawnbreaker and slashed down upon another one, searing holy flames igniting as the blade cleaved through the rotten flesh.

XxX ~ Serana and Shale ~ XxX

Ice spikes flew in waves as the vampire princess takes down any undead corpse trying to enter the village below. A massive boulder passes over her head and collides with several undead, crushing them while sending another few falling off the cliff.

Their front by the windmill was a more difficult path to take to enter the village, as such, most undead had problems while trying to traverse through that road, so only stragglers, though still sizeable in numbers, managed to reach that position.

As one undead tries to slash at Serana, she shifts into bats and reforms behind the monster slicing off its head with her dagger. A feat usually impossible for common mortals, but for a vampire with inhuman strength like Serana, severing a head with nothing but a dagger was quite easy. "You know" She idly comments as if she wasn't in the middle of a battle. "A necromancer like me sees the value in reanimating corpses" The vampire absently incarnates a rather large and armored corpse with a lightning bolt. "Put to the use the bodies of the dead for a greater purpose, preserving their knowledge so it doesn't die with them"

She sidesteps a charging zombie and stabs it through the head. "Not to mention all the possible research through this brand of magic" With a wave of her hand, she casts a wall of ice spikes from underneath the ground, impaling a whole group of undead. "But using them like this is just beneath a necromancer with values, some people may consider that an oxymoron I know" She sniffs and immediately winces. "Ugh, and the smell"

A corpse trashes and screeches as Shale slowly applies pressure over its head with its foot. "Another thing to why golems are superior to fleshy creatures" Bone shards and rotten brain matter splatter all over the ground. "The smell doesn't bother me"

"I wish I didn't have such a good nose" She hefts a corpse by the throat and fills it with dark magic to the point of bursting. She throws it like a ragdoll against a group of charging undead, and smirks in satisfaction as it explodes in a shower of gore and arcane power.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

An undead screech before being sliced in two by Sten. He pays no attention as the corpse burst into flames, as he like Miara goes into a battle trace honed by years of experience and training. He tears through and undead coming his way.

Bran and Loke charge going after their respected prey, the shambling rotten corpses were no match for their powerful jaws as they tore through flesh and bone. Lightning fires from Neria's staff, striking several undead with Morrigan at her back using fire spells.

Faren and Sereda worked in perfect unison, the rogue slashed through the legs of the undead, they fell to their knees or outright pummeled to the ground, giving room for the former princess to finish them off one by one. Marcus crushes the skull of a fallen skeleton under his ebony armored foot, ceasing its screeches.

He twirls his blades on his hands, his family sword and the ebony blade now coated with holy power create spiraling arcs of light, and he brings down his blades upon corpse bearing a great sword. The undead manages to deflect the blades but as Marcus keeps pushing down on him with all his strength he manages slip one of the swords past its defense and pierce its chest. Bright flames erupt from the center.

Suddenly, a screeching undead sneak up behind him, but a shining arrow pierces its head and explodes in a blaze of light. He nods in gratitude to Leliana, who from her place between the archers nods in return before readying another sacred arrow. The bow felt like nothing the bard had ever used before, any arrow, regardless of how much strength she put on her draws, was turned into a missile of death. As proven when the shining arrows pierces through the heavy armor plating of a large corpse and immolated it with light.

Alistair grunted in defiance against the blows from an axe carrying undead which moved with far greater vigor and strength than the other abominations. Its peeling skin, spots of long black hair, swollen dead eyes made for a horrific visage. He held it back as it snapped its jaw at him, seeking to bit his face off. "Ugh you blasted things!" He bashed his shield against the monster, and a burst of light erupted from it, engulfing the creature in holy light. It let out a blood chilling cry as its body slowly disintegrated.

The light shot from the shield hits even further than Miara's light from Dawnbreaker turning a dozen undead into ashes. "Holy shit..." Gin mutters quietly beside Alistair.

"Okay" The senior Warden breathed out. "Maybe Miara wasn't joking about the shield"

"No time for that" The city elf says. Watching as more of the undead gather. He twirls his shining daggers on his hands and shifts into a stance. He darts in between undead, the corpses to slow to react to his fast movements as the daggers slash left and right, holy fire doing far more damage than they usually would with the blessing placed upon them.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

With their backs to each other, Marcus and Miara tear through corpses, the ones they don't kill; holy fire reduces them to ashes. "How many more are there?!" The young Cousland's words stop as a deep inhuman guttural roar make them look to their right.

Rising from the lake, evil glowing red eyes glare. It's height rivaling Sten, wearing golden arm gauntlets, a thick black skirt from the waist down, a large round shield in one hand, a massive sword in its other and a golden helmet over its head. It slowly walks for its prey.

Neria ceases her casting to stare at the creature in shock. "Oh damn, Revenant!" She cried out.

Revenant. One of the most powerful types of reanimated undead, with only the liches seen as more powerful than them. Ancient warriors who even in life had been monsters on the battlefield due to their sheer battle prowess, an undead of hundreds if not thousands of years of age that possessed great physical and magical power, as well as possessing all the finesse and cunning it had in life. The dunmer had fought her fair share of these creatures; the oldest draugrs had been mighty Revenants, masters of combat which also wielded a devastating Thu'um.

Now, Miara was sure there had to be a difference between what a Thedosian and a Tamrielian called a Revenant. Perhaps something involving demons possessing the corpses as she had heard Neria say once. But one thing she was certain was that this creature would be very powerful all the same.

"We fight this thing as one Marcus," the hidden dunmer speaks keeping her eyes fixed on the towering undead creature as it walks towards them.

The young Cousland nods; "Can Dawnbreaker kill that thing?"

"Not with one strike..."

"Hope this doesn't sound brutish of me, but let's just keep hitting it until it dies"

"With things like this that is often the only solution"

Revenant were infuriatingly resistant. She still remembered how a sword of hers broke just by trying to hack the thing to pieces; both rotten flesh and ancient armor had more resistance to physical blows and spells than they had any right to be. Even Dawnbreaker's holy flames could only harm them so much.

She casted a series of spells on Marcus, shrouding him with magical armor empowerment, as well as bolstering his physical abilities and his stamina.

Feeling the magic wash over him, Marcus gave Miara a curt nod before they charged at the thing. Well, Miara shouldn't have bothered anyway at least. As the Revenant suddenly planted its sword on the ground, magical energies lashed out from his now free hand and unto her. They were so strong they managed to bypass her natural defenses against magic, as well as those provided by any amulet she was wearing. She felt the magic leashing her figure like a rope, and Miara suddenly found herself flying straight towards the large undead as the magic pulled her like strings pulled a puppet.

The monster grabbed her by the head the moment she was at reaching distance, with inhuman strength it quickly lifted her and held her leg with the hand of its shield arm. It roared as it lifted her above its head.

_'Oh this is gonna hurt._..'

The Revenant slammed her body to the ground with the strength of a raging giant. She choked as she felt the air escape her lungs, and the pain seared across her muscles.

Even with the pain her mind still processed a few jumbled thoughts. _'Been awhile since I was hurt like this'._ Her gaze managed to catch a glimpse of the Revenant lifting its blade and brings it down on her. _'Shit!_' She quickly used the ground to push herself, ignoring the protest of pain she felt on her limbs, barely avoiding the edge of the blade as it stabbed the ground where her head used to be.

Suddenly arrow after arrow impacted on the large undead, but they were deflected by the massive shield. Leliana softly cursed as blasts from Auriel's Bow didn't reach the creature.

The blasts of holy power were kept at bay by the large circular shield, sparks and energies of sunlight spread over it like crashing water. The rogue realizes she did not have to hit it directly, so she purposely aimed at the ground next to its feet. Her eyes widened when the burst of holy energy, which had managed to disintegrate other undead, could only burn its decayed flesh. Yet the creature remained tall, it ignored her as it sought to decapitate the dunmer on the ground.

Miara quickly parried the blade with Dawnbreaker; she rolled on the ground once more, this time further than before. Gaining enough distance for her to stand up. As she stood on her legs she quickly realized the Revenant too close, and brought down its blade on her.

But it was blocked by the Cousland's family sword. "You alright?" Marcus strains holding back the large undead.

Miara only chuckles; "Could kiss you right now if I wasn't fighting for our lives."

The young Cousland only smirks before kicking the Revenant hard to its chest. The force is enough to send it stumbling. "Let's finish this damn thing shall we?"

"Lets"

Without another word, they charged. Miara brought Dawnbreaker down on the Revenant, but the creature parried it and sidestepped her to deflect Marcus' blades with a shield bash. The dunmer spun and slashed diagonally at it only for the Revenant to meet her attack with its sword, she continued to attack but the undead matched her blade blow for blow. She was pushed back by a bash from its shield, and immediately turned to clash its sword against Marcus' family blade and block the other with its shield.

Miara unleashes a burst of telekinetic magic, and pushes the creature away from Marcus. Leliana notches another arrow and fires.

White fire engulfs the beast, but it only roars in defiance. Miara dives in, the creature now weakened by the sacred flames, sluggishly slashes its sword at her, but the dunmer ducks under the blow and drives her blade upwards, severing its arm. Marcus quickly charges in too, one blow from his ebony sword clashing against its shield was enough to stagger it, while driving his family's blade through the creature's chest.

It didn't die, rather it roared in defiance. Miara then took the chance to decapitate the Revenant, silencing it forever. A blast of holy golden and blue flames erupted from the shining jewel on Dawnbreaker's hilt.

The radius of the blast expanded at least ten meters, every undead on its path was engulfed in bright flames. Their unholy bodies could not resist the sheer radiance of Dawnbreaker's sacred power, and soon crumbled to dust.

Shock and awe was present in everyone, particularly those who found themselves on a tight spot when battling the undead, only to suddenly see their adversaries immolate with colorful flames and turn to ashes. The knights and their companions shielded their faces, expecting the worst, but to their astonishment they were all safe.

Ever since the fight began, the undead horde had gone down to less than half of its original size. The blast only adding to their losses massively. A single knight had yet to fall.

"We're winning" A knight cried in joyous disbelief. "We're actually winning!"

Sereda slams her shield into an undead before her blade severed its head; "Celebrate once the horde is completely gone duster!"

The dwarf's words went mostly unheard, but it did not hinder the knights' performance one bit. They fought with high spirits, their resolve currently unbreakable. Their shining weapons blessed with holy light were a beacon, torches they carried through the darkness of this cursed night to deliver them to victory. Every undead remaining soon fell to their light.

Unfortunately, not all was well on all the fronts of the battle. A scout from the militia ran up to them, distress clear on his face. "The undead are rising from the other side of the lake! Quickly we need help!"

Ser Perth looked at Marcus. "You and your friends go, we have this!" He spoke with determination. "Go!"

Marcus nodded and quickly waved at the others with his blade. "To the village, with me quickly!"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

With Bran and Loke running beside them, the young wardens and their comrades arrive seeing some militia fighting the corpses as they rise from the cold waters. Faren only shakes his head; "Ruining perfectly good lake water."

Not minding the dwarf's words, Leliana lets loose an arrow into a corpse before it could slay one of the militia men. "We need to stop them before they can overwhelm us."

"Marcus!" They see Bann Teagan, donning bronze colored plating over a chainmail, standing in the middle of the militia waving a hand at them. "Good to see you yet live! Also, Lady Astrid" He shakes the shining blade on his hand. "Mind explaining what this is?"

'Astrid' laughs heartily. "The aid I promised you!"

The Bann brings down his blade, slicing through an undead briefly gives a charming smile; "You will have to let me repay me some day my lady!"

"I just might let you," 'Astrid' smiles before turning serious and jumping into the fray with the others.

Lightning builds from Neria's staff before letting loose the force of nature unto several undead. Gin and Faren strike in unison bring down several undead at once. "Skeleton behind you!" The amber eyed elf shouts. Faren quickly turns to and indeed sees a skeleton, nothing but bare bones, not even armor or clothing, coming towards him.

The dwarven rogue throws one of his daggers at it. The pommel hits its head instead of the blade... and the whole corpse falls to pieces like puppet whose strings were cut.

"Damn..." Faren says, not really impressed. "Skeletons are really terrible"

"Be glad you never fought Draugr, I take skeletons any day," 'Astrid' comments punching through a skeleton's rib cage. It shatters as all the pieces fall to the ground.

Two flesh covered corpses screech before Sten's sword severs their heads. "The Qun does not tolerate these monsters" The giant bronze skinned warrior states.

A fireball slams into a walking corpse fully intending to strike the Qunari from behind. Looking over to sees Morrigan looking at him blankly. He only gives a small nod which she returns as they keep fighting.

Alistair strikes down an undead before slamming his shield into another. It unleashes a blast of light which utterly destroys it. "Well... This is not so bad."

"Hah!" Miara barks a laugh as corpse incinerates before her in holy light. "You've started to take a liking to fighting. That is good!"

As the walking dead dwindle down, Marcus can't help but feel relief feeling a long fight coming to an end.

**Broom.**

Everyone stiffens at the loud rumbling noise, the ground itself shaking.

**Brooom.**

It was getting louder, the ground shook even harder than before. The militia men gathered in a circle and held their blessed weapons in shaky hands, everyone looks for the source of the noise.

It became so loud it no longer sounded distant. They saw something moving in between the houses near the lake, a large figured emerged. An undead, but one completely different from all others. It was at least the same height as a house; its back was a deformed lump of decomposing flesh and bones sticking out at odd angles. It didn't have a single face, rather a myriad of rotten faces, some more skeletal than others. Its torso looked like a corset made of bones and its limbs were an agglomeration of body parts, arms, hands, legs and feet.

"To whoever thought this was over" Miara growled while branding Dawnbreaker once more. "Go jump off a cliff"

With the last of the foes defeated, Serana and Shale look down by the windmill. Even the golem's glowing eyes widen as the vampire princess cups her mouth at the monstrous corpse. "Oh no…" She quickly makes a run for the village.

Marcus and Miara stand side by side, weapons ready; "What do you think?" the young Cousland whispers.

"I think that's an undead colossus" The dunmer in disguise whispers back. "Necromantic constructs made out various corpses. I'll have to admit, this is the first time I've seen one so... fleshy"

"Any advice?"

"They can be as strong as giants. Be mindful of what they do as some possess magic, though I doubt this one-"

The Flesh Colossus raised its arms, dark spheres of magic gathered in its palms, dark arcs of lighting shot from them over the fallen corpses and those that became piles of ash. Green miasma gathered around them like mist, taking the shape of furious wraiths.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" She curses. "The blessed swords and magic are the only things that can damage to the wraiths! Leliana focus on that colossus!" 'Astrid' yells out authority.

The wraiths increased in number, some rose from the fallen undead, others phased through the walls of the houses, floating over the ground while letting out haunting howls. Their visage was skeletal with strips of skin barely hanging on to their faces and bones, their bodies were incorporeal enough that they could see through them, while mantles of green miasma covered them like shrouds.

"I'd complain about how much weird my life got" Faren says while twirling his daggers on his hands. "But I'm far too drunk for that"

With booming steps the colossus roars, its inhuman wale sounds like a thousand lost souls howling in the night. The sound alone makes several men freeze in terror.

Miara could see the crippling fear on their face, the sight of the abomination summoning the specters embodied all their fears, all the pain of what they lost to the undead. There was no courage to be found in themselves, the blessed weapons in their hands provided no comfort, no hope.

Miara realized there was only one thing she could do. "I need to cast a spell!" She announces while positioning herself closer to the militia. "It won't take me long but I need some time, you need to buy me that time!"

The Cousland nodded. "Understood!" He beckons Alistair and Sten to follow him. "With me, we need to take down that thing!" They nod and follow Marcus in his charge.

Neria and Morrigan stare at the mass of wraiths slowly coming towards them. "We need to keep them at bay" The tan skinned elf says, twirling the shining staff in her hands and gathering power.

The swamp witch smirked. "Allow me" Time to see if her studies in Conjuration had proven worthwhile. She summoned magic in right hand, forming a dark sphere of light. Morrigan felt her will enter the outer realms, her magic grabbing a hold of another being, it resisted but only momentarily, as her own will proved superior and called the being forth. A large sphere of arcane energy came into existence before her, revealing a large flaming being of feminine shape which hovered over the ground doing elaborate moves as if dancing in the air, leaving a trail of fire on her wake.

While Morrigan smirked proudly at her successful summoning, Neria on the other hand did NOT share her enthusiasm. "D-D-Did you just summon a demon?! What is wrong with you?!"

The swamp witch only scoffs as her Flame Atronach unleashes it's fireballs on the colossus; "This daedra is giving us time we surely need circle mage. Unlike you girl I do not fear the unknown." Morrigan summons her own flames aiding her Atronach.

Her aim steady, the former lay sister lets loose an arrow into the giant corpse. The arrow explodes in a blast of holy light, searing its decomposed flesh but the creature doesn't even stagger. Leliana was forced to shift her aim to the wraiths approaching the militia. Thankfully the shining arrows proved far more effective against the spectres, banishing them in amidst the burst of light.

The Atronach circled around the behemoth, firing a constant stream of flames while avoiding its heavy attacks. Morrigan fired up multiple bolts of fire while Neria called down lightning upon the creature. The elven mage tried to paralyze it with a glyph but it proved too strong for her magic to hold it in place. so all they could do was keep it busy as Marcus and the others circled around it, their blessed blades cutting into flesh and bone, holy flames erupting on their paths but otherwise doing little to hold the monster back as it continued trashing its arms in a brute manner in order to hit them.

Miara's hands slowly waved through the air, tracing arcane symbols with her fingers as magic gathered. Call to Arms was a master level spell that required time to cast it, but the results would be worth it, as it'd give militia the bolster their morale needed. She joined her hands, forming a sphere of teal colored magic. She didn't cast this spell back at Ostagar for it would cause unnecessary distraction, but the soldiers here were already tired and afraid, they needed something to give them valor.

She lets out a roar before slamming her hand to the ground as a wave an ethereal light engulfs the militia men. Fear fades from their eyes, as they feel a rush of strength none have ever felt before. Gripping their weapons they charge without fear against the monstrous beast.

In that moment, they felt invincible, there was no shadow of doubt in their minds, and no flicker of fear as Call to Arms had erased all and any from their minds. In that moment they weren't a militia of desperate peasants seeking to survive, they were warriors eager to plunge into the depth of battle.

And so their blessed weapons strike true at the wraiths, their edge was able to cut into the specters as those were no ordinary blades but arms that carried sacred light. Swords and axes tore their ghostly matter apart like a curtain's fabric, maces crushed them to pieces, and arrows pierced right through them, leaving holes with burning flames of blue and golden.

The undead colossus roars before all its jaws snap shut. Miara only looks wide eyed as she witnessed their golem comrade Shale leap from the windmill, cupping its hand together as ice formed, slamming hard onto the beast's skulls.

Most of the heads shatter with great force, leaving only a gory trail on the ground as the body collapses. But its twitching and attempts to get up showed it was still very much animated.

Shale had not fared very well with the fall, as now the golem was lying on the ground having tripped and fallen over after successfully hitting the colossus. The golem shakes off dirt and ruble from its head as it slowly stands up.

"Didn't you know you could leap so far" Miara says, standing next to the golem.

"Only if I have good elevation. Landing leaves much to be desired unfortunately"

Ice reforms on Shale's fists as Marcus roars out; "Now while it's down! Hit it with everything!" The Cousland and the others give out a battle cry charging the beast while Morrigan's flame atronach hits accurately on the giant monster while not hitting the others.

Leliana unleashes arrow after arrow, each exploding with holy fire, each burst bringing the beast down as it tried to get up. Neria called on fire to erupt from the ground, seeking to reduce the entire monstrosity to cinder.

As soon as their warriors were about to get close, a band of bats settled right next to Miara, taking Serana's shape. The vampire waved her arms as magic gathered around them in the force of electricity, the lunged her right arm forward, a sphere of pure power having formed on her palm, and shot a mighty thunderbolt.

The blinding arc of lightning collided against the creature, already under heavy attack by various magical energies, it combusted with exceeding power, creating a large explosion which send the warriors to the ground, throwing Alistair and Marcus a few feet away.

There was nothing but a smoldering whole where the colossus used to be, nothing but small charred parts of rotted flesh and bones.

Miara quickly looks around and sees the last of the wraiths being cut down by the militia. The men and woman of Redcliffe being cheering in victory. She sighs, putting away her blades and giving her friend a wry smile. "Bit of an overkill don't you think?"

"Like you're one to talk"

The Cousland groans as he sits up. "Yes, for the record" He removes his ebony helmet and lets out a tired breath. "Give us a heads up when you're about to do something like that next time"

Despite Marcus's words, Bann Teagan caught his breath before smiling lifting his sword; "VICTORY!"

The militia soon joins in along with Sereda and Faren. Holding his wounded side, Murdock could only chuckle as relief floods his being. He groans as leans his back to a wall sliding down. "Think I've had enough of these goddamn adventures for a lifetime." He blinks soon feeling a warmth coating his side.

Turning he sees Neria, kneeling at his side, healing him; "Save your energy for the others girl. They need it more than me."

Miara could see the knights coming down from the hill, not a single one among them was missing. Surveying the village, she could see no corpse of any fallen militia warrior. Not a single one of them had died; truly this was a glorious victory for them all.

The dunmer in disguise noticed the shining of their weapons dimmed until vanishing, Meridia's blessing ending as the battle was finished.

She stood still as she felt a powerful presence enter her mind. _'__**They better remember**__'_ She heard the voice of the Prince of Light, noticing she was the only one who was reacting to the voice, which meant Meridia was only talking to her. _'__**To whom they own this victory**__'_

"To the spirit of life and light who blessed your weapons this night, Lady Meridia," 'Astrid' yells out.

The people cheer at her words, not really comprehending full meaning behind them. As Miara saw Teagan laughing and hugging his compatriots, she realized she need to fully come clear to him about Meridia, as there may come the day for Meridia to ask something in return. Weather he'd believe her or not, that was another matter.

But for now, she let them celebrate. They had earned it.

XxX ~ next morning ~ XxX

The windmill creeks as the morning sun shines bright over a Redcliff. After what felt like an eternity, every single person in the village could now take a much needed sigh of relief and a full night's sleep in their own homes.

Currently, Bann Teagan, the Redcliffe knights, Marcus and their companions stood at the threshold of the bridge to Redcliffe castle. "With the undead gone we now can finally reach my brother and perhaps stop whatever madness that caused this."

"You believe whatever is responsible for this" Gin says with doubt on his voice. "Is in the castle?"

"It has to be" The bann replies. "The castle's entrance has been sealed shut ever since this all nightmare started, that cannot be a coincidence"

Serana gazed upon the castle, it seemed so far and peaceful, like it hadn't suffered from the horrors the people of Redcliffe had to endure. She closed her eyes and let her senses reach out to the structure close to the lake, like the echoes of a bat it pulsed back to her, letting her feel something dark and powerful dwelling inside.

"I can feel a dark presence in the castle" She states with grim. "I believe your fears are founded bann Teagan"

The Bann nods steely; "Then we march, we see this nightmare over once and..."

"TEAGAN!"

The sudden shout drove their attention towards its source. They saw a woman with brown hair and a desperate expression on her face, she was well dressed, which indicated wealth and status, her accent was like Leliana's, meaning she wasn't from Ferelden. Accompanying her was a soldier wearing plate and mail; they were both coming from the castle's direction.

Marcus, Alistair and Teagan recognized her immediately. "Isolde!" Teagan cried in relief as hugged the woman. "Thank the Maker you're alright. I feared the worst" He then laid many questions on her. "What is happening inside? Are my brother and Connor alright?"

"Oh Teagan" She buried her face on her hands in desperation. "It's horrible. A demon has taken over the castle"

"What... Are you certain lady Isolde?" the Arlessa looks sharply to one who spoke but her eyes widen seeing a stone face Cousland.

"Marcus..." She tries to compose herself and nods. "Yes. I snuck out of the castle but I must return." Her almond eyes look with absolute desperation. "You must come with me Teagan... Alone"

'Astrid' narrows her cold sapphire eyes. "Well..." Serana whispers to her. "That's not suspicious at all"

"Alone?" Marcus questions. "My lady doesn't sound wise"

Alistair nodded. "I agree" The senior Warden says. "If there is a demon you can't be alone without protection"

The arlessa gives the blonde Warden a look of pure apathy and disgust. "Alistair..."

"Oh good" He sighs dejectedly. "You remember me"

"Why are 'you' here..? You should be a Templar by now," Isolde's voice holds nothing but cold spite.

Miara was not really sure if it was this woman's tone to the lad, but seeing Alistair only look away uncomfortable spurs her maternal instincts. "Alistair is a Grey Warden. And he is here because he wants to be... So save your ill tone girl."

"Girl?!" The arlessa cried with indignation. "Who do you think you're talking to?! Teagan" She rounds to the bann. "Who are these people?"

"So you've got stuck up nobles up here too?" Faren asked, scratching his stubble. "Greeeeeate" He 'umphed' when Sereda nudged him rather harshly on the ribs. Her glare clearly telling him to shut up and not make things worse.

"These people" Teagan says with patience. "Are our friends. They saved us from the undead that have been terrorizing our village. We owe them our lives"

Isolde only glares back to 'Astrid' who returns it; "Then you have my thanks," by the level of frigidness in her voice, the hidden dark elf wondered if this woman even cares about the villagers below.

She turns to her brother-in-law once more. "But now you need to come to the castle with me. Please" She begged.

Gin shakes his head. "Do we still need to point out how foolish that sounds?"

The swamp witch hmph'ed. "My sentiments exactly"

"Connor needs you! A blood mage poisoned my husband and summoned a demon, please!" 'Astrid' and Marcus could already see Teagan's mind made up upon hearing news of his nephew being in danger and his brother poisoned.

"Alright..." Immediately 'Astrid' grabs Teagan's arm as both she and Marcus step away from the others.

"Are you mad Teagan?" the Cousland hisses quietly. "You could be walking to your death!"

"This is my family Marcus. I must go" the Bann hisses back.

'Astrid' rubs her temples; "This could be suicide Teagan. And you expect us to just do nothing while you go into that place?"

The bann ponders for a moment. "No" He finally answers, slightly taking both aback. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but I know I'll need your help. Though Isolde seems intent that doesn't happen" The Warden and the dunmer in disguise rolled their eyes. "Listen well, there is a secret trapdoor inside the windmill, it opens to a tunnel which leads straight to the castle's dungeon"

"Very well," 'Astrid' grumbles. "But you better be alive when we get to you."

At that, Teagan could not help but smile; "To have such beautiful lady concerned for me. Luck must be on my side this day." Marcus only snorts. "I'll go with Isolde, you take the secret entrance. Be careful."

A short moment after Teagan had left with Isolde, the Wardens and their companions entered the tunnel through the trapdoor inside the windmill. The passage was damp and dark, but the mages of the group illuminated the tunnels so they could see where they were going.

All through the trek, Neria's velvet eyes couldn't stop glaring at the swamp witch. "I can't believe you summoned a demon" The tan skinned elf muttered.

"I know" Morrigan laughed with glee. "To be able to command such creatures without foolishly entering in a deal with one like so many idiotic mages do" She laughed again. "Such magnificent magic"

The Circle mage glowered. "It's not something to be proud of" She points to the foreigners with her staff. "You two did this; you taught her that horrible magic"

"Yep" Serana quipped.

"Guilty" Miara added.

"Do you realize the catastrophe it could create if that knowledge spreads?"

"Oh yes, we've pondered long and hard" The vampire said disinterestedly. "And we decided we don't care"

"It's not our fault you're Chantry and Circles guide themselves through dumb superstitions" Miara said.

The young elf mage huffs as Gin holds her shoulders; "Let it be. Tamriel is not Thedas, and from what we seen from our kin here, they know what they're doing." His old friend only glares at him. "Don't look at me like that"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about that magic?" She asks incredulously.

The city elf shakes his head. "Honestly, it freaks the crap out of me. But as long as they don't do any of that magic with me I'm okay with it. You tend not to worry about magic in the alienage where there are more important things to worry about"

"More important things?" Neria questions.

"Neria, most people have never seen a mage, let alone a demon. Trust me when I tell you they can be very superstitious about magic, but those aren't priorities in people's heads"

The young elven mage takes in the words from her old friend. Marcus reaches the hidden door. He puts a finger to his mouth looking back to everyone. They nod as he opens the door quietly.

Eyeing their new surroundings, they see a dark cold place made of stone; there are a number of cells guarded by iron bars. "The dungeon" Alistair whispers. "Perfect place for a secret door."

"Why do dungeons always have secret doors?" Miara muses to no one in particular.

The group pays no mind to her words as they keep moving. They stop the moment they hear a meek voice speak. "Is-Is someone there?"

A voice Neria recognized all too well. Her eyes widen and her heart starts beating faster. "It can't be" She runs towards the cell from where the voice came from. She gasps, hands going to her mouth as she stares in shock at the person inside. "Jowan?"

His robes are torn, she could see lash marks in the open seems of the robe. But Neria was focused on his, which had a look of absolute shock at seeing his old friend; "...N... Neria?" Groaning, the blood mage stands; "What in the Maker's name are you doing here?"

The young elf says nothing, her face blank as she just motions with a finger for Jowan to the cell door. Seeing no expression on his friend made his nerves stand on end. Coming to the cell door, he has no time to gasp as Neria grabs his robe, slamming his face into the iron bars.

"OW! Hey what was that bloody for?!"

"For being an idiot," Neria snaps angrily. "For lying to me, manipulating me, and then running away leaving me to deal with the consequences of your actions" Her voice was filled with rage, but there was also a deep sadness in it. "You were my friend, I risked everything for you and..." Her words died in a chocked sigh. She glares at him and demands answers. "Why are you here?"

Jowan takes notice of the people behind his former friend several people standing behind her. "I... I was brought here to secretly tutor Connor in the ways of magic..."

Both Marcus and Alistair stand a bit straighter; "Connor is a mage?"

"Yes" The mage nods. "The arlessa was secretly looking for apostates to train Connor so they wouldn't take him to the Circle. Teryrn Loghain apparently caught wind of it and arranged for the arlessa to hire me" He leans against the bars, letting out a sigh full of remorse. "And he... ordered me to poison Arl Eamon"

"What?" It wasn't just Neria who had exclaimed in shock. "Why would you do that? Why would you trust Loghain?!" She ask, hands going to her hair.

"It-it's teryrn Loghain" He says, like that answered everything. "The Hero of River Dane, he told me Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, why wouldn't I trust him?"

Marcus rubs his eyes. "Apparently, you haven't heard about what happened at Ostagar"

"What do you mean?" Jowan asks.

"Loghain left the king to die, and is telling everyone that we, the Wardens, did it" The elven mage explains.

The apostate can't stop his eyes from widening and his jaw dropping. "You're a Warden now?" He slowly shakes his head. "I... I'm sorry. Had I had any idea of what Loghain would do-?"

"Knowing the consequences of your actions hasn't stopped you before" Neria snaps at him. "Turning to Blood Magic and then endangering mine, Brianna's and Lily's lives with your ploys are prove of that"

The group can only stare at the two mages. "Ahem" Alistair clears his throat. "Excuse me, but did you just say he's a Blood Mage?"

Jowan only looks at the bunch nervously; "I... dabbled..."

"So you literally cut you own palm for magic;" 'Astrid' could not stop herself. The hidden elf only shakes her head at that.

"Really?" Serana was not impressed. "You need to go through all that hassle just for a bit more of power? I mean I understand it if you're doing sacrifices. But do you really need it to access stronger magics?"

"In Tamriel we don't even need to cut anything to convert lifeforce into magic" Miara adds. "I'm trying to give people the benefit of the doubt here, but so far I'm getting really disappointed with some of Thedas's magic schools"

Neria glares at them. "This is a serious matter!"

"I agree" The vampire nods before giving Jowan a look over. "You don't look like much to me, but I bet I could teach you more about dark magic than anyone on this continent"

Save 'Astrid', everyone just turns to the vampire princess who only smiles; "Next to my mother I am the second strongest necromancer in Skyrim."

"... Uh yeah," Sereda mutters looking to Marcus; "You really have weird friends."

Sten only mutters quietly in his native language. Only Morrigan looked curious; "The magic of the dead. Hmm."

Neria, in an uncharacteristic burst of anger, jabs her finger at Morrigan. "Don't you dare think about it!" The witch only glares while crossing her arms. "And you" Then directs her glare to Jowan. "There is a demon in the castle, what do you know about it?"

Jowan looks hesitant but he answers all the same. "Connor... Connor is possessed"

"What?!" Alistair shouts in surprise. He grabs a hold of the bars. "Possessed?!" Maker please doesn't let it be true.

"Y-Yes..." The blood mage meekly nods. "I-It was after I poisoned the arl. The arlessa found out, she threw me in the dungeon and had me tortured. But Connor... Connor must have made a deal with a demon to save his father"

"This is bad" Neria says with dread. "If Connor is possessed then..." She swallowed. "Then we have no choice but to kill the child"

Alistair rounded on her. "No!" He exclaimed, a dark frown adorning his otherwise easy going visage. "We can't, there must be another way!"

"Were you not a Templar you fool?" Morrigan reprimands him. "You know when a demon possesses a mage, the person he or she used to be is, for all intents and purposes, dead"

"T-There is the possibility" Jowan interjected. "That the demon hasn't fully merged with Connor, and is only exercising its will over his mind"

"Yes..." Neria taps her chin in thought. "Yes that could give the possibility of saving Connor" Alistair sighs with relief.

"We must move quickly then" Marcus said. "Come on" He beckoned for the others to follow him.

Neria's eyes widened as the others began to move. Her eyes darting between Jowan and the group. "Wait!" She called, and they stopped. "What about Jowan?"

"What about him?" The Cousland asked. "Bann Teagan or the arlessa, perhaps Eamon if we are successful, will decide his fate later"

Jowan let his head hang low, mournfully accepting his fate. Perhaps he deserved it, after all the things he's-

"No!" Neria shouted, causing him, and the others, to look at her in surprise. "They'll kill him!"

Marcus shook his head and walked up to her until they were face to face. "Neria, he poisoned the arl" He nearly hissed the words. "That is not something he can just walk away from"

"T-Then... we set him free!" She decided with determination. Jowan stared at her in shock

"Are you insane?" Alistair interjects. "Letting a blood mage go? No, out of the question" He said with a tone of finality.

"Then we conscript him. Make him a Warden"

Marcus couldn't believe what he was hearing, and neither could the others. Gin took a step forward. "Harboring a blood mage in our group, one that tried to assassinate Arl Eamon even?" He shook his head at the foolishness of the prospect. "That will only hinder us in our quest against the Blight"

"Please Marcus" She begged in desperation. "You can't let him stay here"

The Cousland shook his head. "Neria, you just told us he lied and used you for his own ends, and then left you to pay in his stead. Why would you do that for him?"

The elven mage said nothing, her gaze shifted from the Cousland to the mage in the cell. He looked so tired, wounded and so wallowed in self-hatred, like he truly regretted what he had done... despite it all, this was still the same Jowan who became her friend when she first arrived at the Circle.

"He is my friend" Was her only response.

The reactions were varied. Morrigan slapped her forehead while Gin sighed. Jowan could only stare at his friend and feel even more regret for what he had done.

"If we make him a Warden, you can sure we'll pay for this later" Marcus, while understanding of what she was feeling, had to remain logical.

"We could at least make him useful" To their surprise it was Serana who had spoken. "He has already dabbled in dark arts, it would benefit the group to have another mage versed in dark magicks"

Marcus thought it over, Miara's and Serana's brand of dark magic, despite his feelings on the matter, was very useful and had aided them greatly on their quest. Morrigan was quickly showing to become very proficient at it, which only added to their efforts. Even if Jowan's presence among the group was bound to bring them trouble with the Redcliffe nobility, at least as a Gray Warden under their protection he'd be able to get away with it a bit. And if he became a conjurer like the Miara and Serana, they'd be adding more talent to their group. At least he trusted those two for that type of magic not to get out of control.

"Hmm" He hums in thought. "Could be useful"

"No" Neria replied with anger. "Absolutely not. Delving into dark arts got him into this situation in the first place, and I'll be damned if I let him go down that road again"

"Teach a blood mage dark magic" Alistair added sarcastically. "Sure, what's the harm in that?"

"Then we leave him here" Serana said, her tone cold and uncaring. "If he is going to bring us problem, then might as well be sure he is worth it. But if he is not" She shrugged. "Your choice"

Neria's mind swirled with mixed emotions and thoughts. Her strongly held ideals conflicting with her feelings and desires for her friend to be safe. But how could she ever let Jowan fall deeper into the abyss? Damned if she did something, damned if she didn't. Gazing at her friend one more time, she realized she'd at least have him at her side, close to her, where she could at least make sure he wouldn't lose his way.

"Fine..." She sighed. Betraying her own ideals, letting Jowan dabble more into dark arts, felt like phantom pain she couldn't ease.

"Well... Since you're joining us Jowan," 'Astrid' comments pulling off her hood. She dispels her illusion, revealing her dark elf form. "My name is Miara Ellswyn. But among other people call me Astrid. That was an illusion you just saw"

"SWEET MAKER! A GREY BLOODY ELF!"

"Hehehe" Miara couldn't help but laugh. "Ain't had someone here react to me like that. Have to admit that was funny"

Placing her hand on the latch, the group sees ice coating over the metal from Miara's hand; "Gonna get you out in just… a... second" She grunts as she pulls the frozen bar, which soon shatter in icy bits. "There you go.

"T-Thank you" Jowan says from the bottom of his heart. "I promise you won't regret it" Some of the group wasn't so sure of that claim.

Miara handed him a stamina potion. "I doubt you've been eating properly, this should help a bit" She casts a healing spell on him to close any wounds that haven't properly healed.

Once more nodding in thanks, Jowan brings the flask to his lips and drinks. And immediately regrets it's if his chocking on the substance and spitting it out was any indication.

"Disgusting isn't it?" The dunmer says in amusement.

Jowan nods while groaning; "It's bitter but it does the trick." The dark elf smirks before pulling up her hood and mask; "Shall we go?"

Going up the stairs, the group made to the upper levels of the castles. The mages could feel dark magic and unrestful spirits swirling all around the place. To make sure they were not taken by surprised, both Miara and Serana casted Detect Life and Detect Dead to see the lifeforce of people and other living beings through the walls, or in the undead's cases, the dark arcane power that animated their bodies.

Miara noted something at the far end of the hallway. "There seems to be a living person hiding in that room"

Gin looks to Marcus; "I'll go check," the Cousland nods as the city elf adjusts his crossbow with a new bolt.

Carefully walking up to the door at the end of the hall way, he takes aim, ready to fire if needed, and kicks it open. He heard a woman scream, and sees a head full of blonde hear cower behind a crate. "Please, no!"

"It's okay" Gin said comfortingly. "You're safe"

The woman slowly looks at him and cries in relief. "Oh thank the Maker, you're a person" She slowly stands up.

"Are you hurt?" The city elf looks her over for any sign of wounds.

"N-No, I'm fine. Thank you" The poor thing looked deeply scarred by whatever events must have taken place inside these walls.

Gin then remembered something important. "Is your name Velana?"

"Y-Yes" She meekly nods. "How did you know?"

"Your father Owen is worried sick for you" He gently says. "He waits for you in Redcliffe"

"I can't leave" The nearly wails. "The castle is filled with those monsters!"

Gin motions to the hallway and the stairs from where they came from. "At the dungeon there is a secret passage, it'll lead you safely towards the village"

The woman cried tears of joy and relief. "Thank you, thank you so much" Without another word; she quickly darted towards the dungeon and to safety.

Gin could not help but faintly smirk; "Promise kept Owen." A shriek catches his ears as he runs back to his friends. Darting into the chapel with crossbow ready, he fires a bolt into a walking corpse's head.

He can't help but snarl. "Argh..! I thought we were done with these things already!"

Faren throws a flask of what the elf could only assume was highly flammable at a chimney, he was proven correct when fire erupted violently as soon as the flask cracked open, engulfing several undead and a pair of Shade demons in flames. "I'm just used to this sort of stuff by now"

Miara twirls her ebony katanas in her hands before decapitating a large corpse. "That's a healthy attitude, it'll keep you alive"

A stone fist smashes in an undead while Sten slices two in one swing of his blade. Jowan and Neria send lightning and fire onto several corpses. Grabbing a screeching undead by its head, Serana throws the vile thing into the wall; it literally explodes into a gory mess while leaving a mild crater in the wall.

Slicing an undead in half, Marcus looks to everyone; "That the last of them?"

"I highly doubt it," Miara comments. "Until we stop the source, more horrors will show up."

The group continued onwards towards the main hall, quickly killing any other monster that appeared on their path. The closer the more they could feel an otherworldly presence making itself be felt as an icy feeling of dread washed over their spines. The mages in particular felt the presence of powerful demon lurking closely.

They soon reached the main hall, a wide area, mostly devoid of furniture, with a large chimney at the back. In front of it was a row of soldiers, their faces completely blank like they were incapable of feeling any kind of emotion. Before them was a young brown haired child... but he felt anything but, as they could practically feel an unholy aura emanating from him. His eyes held an evil gleam to them, and a haughty smirk which displayed amusement at the sight of Bann Teagan dancing and doing acrobatics like a common jester.

It was then that he noticed the intruder. "**Who are these fools and why do they interrupt my fun?**" His voice was all wrong, unnatural.

The dwarven princess could only stare in a mix of horror and confusion. "Uhhh... I'm no expert but are human children supposed to have voices like that?"

Slowly walking over, Marcus could only look at the boy he remembered once being a timid thing. "Connor, it's me... Marcus Cousland."

Young Connor tilts his head; "**The boy is not here, Marcus Cousland...**" It was unnerving hearing such a deep demonic voice coming from a child's mouth. "**Why are you here?**" He looks to his mother who only looks torn between fear and maternal concern for her son. "**Did you bring them mother?**"

She shakes her head, frightened. "N-No Connor of course not"

"You could have told us about this" Serana said accusingly.

"If I had then you would have..." Isolde couldn't even finish as the very idea was too painful for her.

"**Hmm, now that you are here**" The demon wondered with amusement. "**What shall I do for you? Perhaps I'll cut your insides and feed them to the dogs like I did with all those foolish servants**"

Jowan's eyes go wide as Miara, maintaining her disguise of 'Astrid' walks in front of young Connor; "You struck a deal with this child, what was it?"

"**It was a fair deal**," the demon says calmly. "**Father was dying, now, he is not. And I will now rule in his stead and bring Thedas under my heel.**"

The vampire can't help but roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation. "These megalomaniacs wanting to take over everything are starting to get on my nerves. So cliché..."

"**For that**" The demon warns her, its voice more menacing than before. "**You'll get to watch as I torture them all**"

"Connor no..!" His mother begs him with desperation. "Don't do this!"

Her words seem to have been able to stir something within the voice, as his eyes close and brings a hand to his head, looking tired and disorientated. The horrible aura of terror he had previously oozed seemed to have banished, leaving only a normal and frightened boy. "Uh, mother" His had gone back to normal, losing its demonic echo. "W-What happened?"

"Connor..!" She immediately kneels before him and takes his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"The demon hasn't merged with him" Neria explained, looking greatly relieved. "We can still save him yet"

Quickly before the demon could take over again, 'Astrid' places her hand on the boy's forehead. Connor and Isolde both look at the woman in confusion as she whispers in old arcane language. In a small flash a small glowing seal appears on the boy's forehead sending the boy into sleep. "That should hold the demon till we get rid of it." Hearing groans, she turns seeing the guards and Bann Teagan awaking from their trance. "As well as free them…"

Slowly rubbing the back his neck stiffly, Teagan soon blinks seeing everyone before him; "When did you get in here?"

"No time for that" Miara gently sets the boy to the floor, Isolde holds his hand tightly. "We need to figure out a way to banish the demon" She steps back to better observe the boy. "I've seen ghosts and other types of spectres take possession of a person's mind, but this outside my expertise" She turns to the Thedosian mages. "What do we do in this situation?"

Neria is quick to answer. "As the demon hasn't merged with him, we can go into the Fade where it lies and destroy it" Her hands fidget around her staff. "But to do that we need to prepare a ritual which requires more lyrium than we have"

"Why do you need a ritual?" Serana asks. "I thought your Thedosian mages went into the Fade just by falling sleep and dreaming"

"Usually, that would be the case" Morrigan is the one to answer. "But the demon here is powerful, as proven by all the undead and other lesser demons it was able to call forth, no doubt it's keeping its area of the Fade warded from undesired influence. As such, falling asleep in this place would only send us to another area of the Fade which doesn't exist parallel to the castle"

The dunmer in disguise sighs and rans a hand through her fake blonde hair, "What are our options then?"

Jowan rubbed his hands nervously. "I may have a solution"

It was then that Isolde noticed his presence. "You..!" She glowered. "This is your entire fault, guards!"

Neria and Marcus stood before the blood mage as the soldiers took out their weapons. "Stand down!" Teagan ordered, and they obeyed.

"Teagan, he poisoned Eamon, he is the reason Connor is... is going through this!"

"And we will deal with it later" The bann barked. "But right now if he is helping our friends here then at least hope is planning to help" He sends the mage an inquisitive and angry look.

"Of-Of course..!" He stammers. "There is way to gather enough power to send someone to the Fade, through Blood Magic" At those words, most of the people grimaced and were already denying the idea. "It'd involve a living sacrifice, but thankfully there are enough people here that we can gather a bit of lifeforce energy from all so nobody has to die"

Isolde looked conflicted, but one look at her slumbering son set her mind. "Then do it"

"Hold on a minute" Alistair took a step forward. "I want to save Connor, but we are NOT using Blood Magic" He said vehemently. Serana and Miara wanted to smack his head for being so foolish.

"I want to save the kid too" Gin added. "But I can't say I want anyone using my blood for anything"

Serana notices her longtime friend taking a deep breath; "Or I could just send you to the Fade without the use of lyrium" Everyone looks to her; "I can feel enough of this 'Fade' in this castle to create a ritual that would send your consciousness there"

"My lady... You would need immense amount of magic to pull something off like that without lyrium," Jowan says worriedly.

"Which is why I need to drops this to focus myself better" In a blink her illusion faded revealing her dunmer face. "Teagan, my real is Miara Ellswyn. Before the mess at Ostagar, did you hear word of a foreign elf living with the Cousland family?"

The people from Redcliffe were, to say the least, shocked at the sight a grey skinned and red eyed elf. "Um... a bit" Teagan manages to say, albeit slowly. "Rumors have been... mixed ever since Howe took control of Highever"

"I'll tell you everything later, for now we must help Connor"

Neria cleared her throat. "You say you can send us into the Fade?"

"I'm positive I can send one of you with there with a runic circle of conjuration with the purpose of summoning and opening small gateways to the outer realms. I'd usually need a sigil stone for that, but we won't need it this time as I'll just be sending your consciousness to the Fade"

"You can do that?" Neria and Jowan ask in unison.

"Yes, can someone fetch me some chalk," Miara looks to the dumbfounded guards. Both nod before running off. The dark elf looks to the Bann; "I apologize for deceiving you Teagan, but given my general status and being a foreign citizen of Tamriel-"

"Loghain could say Tamriel is involved," Teagan quickly deducing the possible grim scenario. "It is fine madam general, you helping my nephew is enough."

The dark elf blinks for a moment; "Madam General... First I've been called that, I like it."

Serana snorts. "As if your ego needs more stroking"

The guards soon return with enough chalk and hand it to her. "I'll need you three to help" She hands a few pieces to Morrigan, Neria and Jowan. "To do this I'll first need you three to inscribe the runes you usually use for a ritual involving the Fade, I'll add a second layer after you're done"

The three proceed to do as they are told. Miara and Serana notice the sigils in the circle, as they aligned and began to attune themselves with magic, let out a type of arcane energy very similar to those used in conjuration rituals and spells. When they were done, Miara and Serana carefully began inscribing a second layer around the circle, they needed to be precise so they the runes wouldn't clash against each other and ruin the ritual. It was a bit difficult at first, while the sigils the Thedosians worked with functioned in a similar fashion as those of Tamriel; they were still dealing with magic writing different to those they were used to.

Fortunately, their patience and efforts bore results as the second layer inscribed in the Oblivion language managed meld and alter with the first circle.

"We still need to power it" Neria commented.

Serana let energy ran from her hands over the runes, chanting in a strange arcane tongue to the observers. Miara let out a soft breath, her Voice carrying intense and raw arcane power; she guided it through the runes. Before their eyes, the circle crackled with energy and the sigils light up.

"It's ready" Miara said before turning to the other mages. "If Serana and I keep powering up the circle, we can send two of you at the same time"

"That would require a very large amount of arcane energy" Jowan said, perplexed.

"Don't worry honey, between Serana and I, we have a ton of magic"

Neria and Morrigan kneeled inside the circle, facing each other. "Wish us luck" The elven mage said. They closed their eyes and let out a breath as they concentrated, letting the magic of the circle do its work. Their consciousness slowly being drifted towards the realm of dreams and nightmares.

Jowan only looks at her longtime elven friend; "She would go that far just to save me?"

"Because sometimes some people won't let betrayal stop them from still caring." Miara speaks up looking to the young man. "But understand just how far she is going for you. You might feel like you don't deserve such a friend, but a person like her is one in a century, and exactly what you need."

"I..." His words are laced with shame. "You're right on one part. I don't deserve such a thing..."

"Then prove yourself you are worthy" The dunmer spoke with conviction. "Do your best to become more than you are"

Slowly the young mage nods; "I will..."

Teagan walks over beside Miara; "How are you and Serana feeling?"

The vampire princess snorts; "We hardly feel a thing Teagan, like Miara said. She and I, along with my mother are the most powerful mages in Skyrim."

"You should add Sarya up there, my daughter worked hard to get where she is, and honestly she is a way better mage than I am," the dark elf smiles with pride.

"I must admit I am still getting used to this whole ordeal" The bann says. "Think I've had enough of those for a lifetime after all that's happened"

"I see..." Miara said delicately. "What if had more things to tell you that you need to know regarding the spirit we... you made a deal with?"

The young Bann weakly smiles; "I'll sit down with you and talk once my nephew is safe."

Miara nods as she looks back to the rune circle. Around ten minutes had passed ever since Neria and Morrigan had entered the Fade, everyone waited anxiously for their return. Fearing for what might become of them and Connor. Yet they waited knowing there was not much else they could do but to have faith in them.

Nearing forty-five minutes, everyone sighs in relief seeing Neria and Morrigan opening their eyes. Allowing both Miara and Serana stop feeding magic into the circle. The dark elf soon walks over to Connor; she kneels over as Isolde watches holding her breath.

Placing a finger on the boy's head, she whispers making the glowing circle vanish. The Arlessa broke down in happy tears as her son slowly stirred and opened his eyes. "Mother..." Isolde could only cry hugging her son tightly in her arms.

Relief and joy is quickly replaced by anger and a deep desire for vengeance at what she perceived to be the cause to all of the misfortunes they had been force to endure. She turns to the blood mage with a raised hand she orders. "Guards, detain him!"

Before the guards could move, Marcus takes a step forward and says in a strong authoritive voice. "Jowan has been conscripted into the Gray Wardens" His tone demanded for anyone to try and challenge him. "He stays with us"

The Arlessa was about to shout but Teagan raised his hand; "He is out of our reach now Isolde." the Bann looks to Marcus. "Jowan is your problem now."

"Thank you"

"Make no mistake, I want nothing more than to kill him" The Bann's voice made Jowan cower and try to hide behind Sten. "For he poisoned my brother, which started this whole thing... But I owe you and yours too much" He gives the blood mage a look filled with apathy. "Just make sure he never sets foot here ever again"

Marcus nods as he turns to Neria; "Mind taking him to Bodahn?" The young elf nods as she and Jowan leave the castle.

Young Connor only sits up looking to everyone in the main room; "What is going on?" His eyes soon widen at the grey skinned elven woman who looks at him warmly. "Um... Who are you ma'am?"

"My name is Miara darling" She softly ruffles his hair. "And I think you need to rest for a bit"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Isolde had soon taken Connor to his room, where he had quickly fallen asleep and she made sure not to leave his side. It had been a long terrible ordeal for the poor boy, but at last it was over, Redcliffe and the boy were safe.

Yet one great problem remained.

"Eamon is not waking up" Teagan stated grimly.

Serana shook her head and sighed. "We've tried everything, nearly every spell that could help and nothing, the arl remains slumbering" She tapped her chin in thought. "The pact Connor made with the demon did indeed save his life, but the poison... it is almost like now it's part of his body, it is not killing him anymore, but it is keeping unconscious, robbing him of any strength for his mind to wake up"

Marcus only grunts as he lightly paces. Alistair only looks at the Arl with a mournful expression. "Isn't there anything to be done?"

Teagan freezes for a moment before shaking his head; "It could be a wild goose chase, but the only thing that could possibly wake my brother is the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

At that Serana lifts a brow; "Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"We've heard from one of your knights in Lothering that you're looking for an artifact of that name" Miara comments. "Something about an urn containing the ashes of your saint?"

"Indeed" The bann nods. "Legends hold that the ashes of Andraste herself have the power to cure anything. Isolde had sent many of our knights on the quest to find them but so far they've had little success" He rubs his chin and ponders. "Forgive me for asking more of you but I think that you may have a greater chance of success"

"We DO need Eamon's aid if we want to confront Loghain" Marcus mused before looking at the bann in the eye. "What do you need us to do?"

"I heard of scholar, an expert in andrastian lore who lives in Denerim, Brother Genitivi. He may have the information we need to find the urn"

The Cousland's eyes light up in recognition of that name. "I've read some of his writings, it holds some great work. If there is someone who can point us in the right direction, it must be him" He paused for a second. "Though I'm afraid Denerim will not be our destination yet, we must first recruit the aid of other forces to help battle the Blight"

"We can go to the Circle tower and then to Denerim" Alistair says. "The Brecilian Forest where the dalish clans are is close to the city anyway"

Teagan nods; "I understand; if you need rest you are welcome to sleep here. Except Jowan of course, I don't want to cause a scandal with Isolde"

Marcus nods in understanding; "We'll rest up for the night then head out." He looks to Miara; "Sounds alright?"

"I'm good with that." Serana also nods in agreement. They could all use a rest.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Stepping outside the castle, Miara sighs, it felt refreshing not having to hide herself, at least until leaving Redcliffe. Keeping an illusion for such a long time could get tedious, even with her large amounts of magic. The groups had spread about the castle and village in resting up. Stretching her limbs, her crimson eyes take notice of Alistair standing near the stables.

His hand touches one of the wooden beans with nostalgia and a bit of sadness. He took in the sight of the empty stalls, feed racks and haystacks before looking to the upper floor where there was small buddle of hay along with barrels and crates.

He sighs. It had been so long since he had been here...

Miara silently walks up to him; he seemed to have noticed her presence as he spoke. "This is the stable I grew up, before I was taken to the Chantry. Lady Isolde didn't want me inside the castle"

She forced back a growl at the mention of that woman. "What was her problem with you?"

"She thought I was Eamon's son, no one ever told her the truth about my father" His eyes wander over the castle. "He met her here, my mother I mean..." There was sadness in his eyes, a longing for something he never knew. "I grew up resenting everyone for my heritage, for what it made me endure. Keeping me here, practically telling me I was never meant to have anything of value, and that my life wasn't my own to decide... I ended up being angry at my parents. Just a dumb little boy who wanted to blame someone to feel better... I even broke the only thing I had left from my mother"

A hand on cheek gently turns his head to the dunmer; "But I can tell you did not let your anger rule you. You matured passed it."

"... More like I just got of sick of holding in all the hate and anger. It never got me anything save losing my mother's pendant. I was such a stupid brat."

"Hey." Miara looks at the young sternly; "I will not hear you degrade yourself further. You are a kind and morally strong young man. You were even considered a good enough warrior for Duncan to recruit you" She waves a finger at him. "So I don't want to hear how you are not suited for something, or compare yourself to other people. You hear me?"

Alistair remained silent, but he nodded.

"Honestly Alistair, some of the things we've done, you've helped accomplish. And you have accomplished much by yourself. So why is it so difficult for you to see that?"

He snorts, but not ill-manneredly. "Easy for you to say. You're a general in your home, and with that voice of yours I can't think of anything you wouldn't be able to do"

The dunmer looked at him intently for a moment, her crimson eyes shifting to stare at nothing in particular. She slowly nods to herself. "Did you know I grew up in the streets without parents?"

His eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah" She replies neutrally. "Just another orphan in the streets of Bruma. I was lucky enough I showed talent as a smith and craftswoman that a blacksmith took an interest in my skills and made me his apprentice" Alistair remained silent. "I didn't even know I was Dragonborn until many years later. When fate had taken me to Skyrim, I found myself enrolled in quest after quest that weren't really of my choosing. Eventually, I battled my first dragon with a lot of help, when it died I absorbed his soul and then everything started to change"

"For the better right?"

She brings her hands, slowly rubbing them together. "Mostly yes, but that came much later. There was a... phase of my life after I found out about my powers, one I am not particularly proud of"

"A phase?" He asks in confusion.

"I let myself become drunk with the powers I discovered I possessed. I was... there's no sugar cutting it, I was an asshole, a major one" Alistair had a hard time imagining her as she describes. Sure she did things that didn't go well with his morals, but the woman before him had proven herself capable of doing just as much good. "But as I traveled I grew up, and I started discovering more things about myself. Alistair" She sets her hands on his shoulders. "My journey made me who I am, what gave me the chances and tools to achieve greatness. Yours is barely beginning my boy; give it time, for I am certain you will achieve great things"

A smile slowly appears on the young warden's face; "You know; it's actually nice hearing that for a change."

"When you start telling yourself that, you'll see how far that confidence will take you"


	13. The tower

Disclaimer: We do not own Skyrim or Dragon Age

Co-author and Beta: Etheral-23

The Tower

_It all got worse after Sky Haven._

_Fight for us Dovahkiin. You must aid us Dovahkiin, it's your duty. You're obligated to do what we tell you Dovahkiin. It's the least a blasphemous elf like you can do._

_The devastation of the civil war only made things worse, the dragon attacks becoming more and more prevalent. The authorities couldn't handle their own people and raiders ran amok in the chaos._

_They kept pulling her everywhere, every single place she went they demanded her help. Interested parties, Stormcloaks, Imperials. Scheming men and women who only wanted to user her power. Nothing she did was ever enough; even if she saved someone she's received was scorn by someone else._

_She was trying her hardest to be what Skyrim needed her to be. So why were things not working? Why did she feel all she was doing was for nothing? She only wanted to help, to make up for the darker deeds she had done._

_And all it got her was the entire world dumping their problems, their fears and their anger on her. She could no longer see innocent victims in need of help, only selfish people who couldn't be bothered to do anything on their own._

_They were as much to blame for the Skyrim's sorrows yet nobody dared to acknowledge it, it was easier for somebody else to fix their mess._

_It tugged the deeper, darkest instincts of herself she tried to keep down for the sake of others. Pulling them until they reached the surface and the dragon took over._

_If they couldn't be bothered to show even the smallest amount of kindness and responsibility to stop things from getting worse, then why would she?_

_She would not allow anyone to take advantage of her again. Now the only person she served was herself. If anyone desired help, they better had the money for it. If by chance she had happened to save someone then she was sure they could afford a good reward for her. A valuable of their possession, a favor, a warm company on her bed: It was the least she deserved after all she did._

_And if they didn't give it to her, she just had to take it for herself. Sometimes it was easier to just take what she wanted and avoid getting dragged into anyone's problems._

_Her friends told her she was turning into something else. 'This isn't you Miara' they said. 'You've never been this ruthless' Oh how little they knew her. Had they know the things she had done while in the Guild, when under orders from the Night Mother, they'd realize she was actually being who she truly was._

_Most of them remained quite beyond the usual complaint. Serana was no one to judge, her family had served Molag Bal even before their turning into vampires. The others were deluded into false sense of heroics._

_It was only after she had demanded compensation after saving a family of farmers from bandits that Lydia, ever faithful and loyal Lydia, dared to oppose her commands._

_"The dragon is part of you" The housecarl had said. "Your dark desires, your instincts to dominate" She had always been wise beyond her years, she understood when others didn't. "It will always be there, and there is nothing you can do about it. We have always known about that piece of darkness in your soul my thane, of the things you have done to appease that part of you. We have accepted it as a big part you must play in accordance to fate"_

_What at first appeared to be words of understanding and encouragement became angry and opposing._

_"Even if you can't do anything about the dragon that is you, you can still control in part those desires, so they won't control every aspect of your person. So they won't turn you away from who you are"_

_Miara had decided to indulge her a little. Lifting her arms in exasperation and letting them fall, she huffed. "And what am I?"_

_"Better than this" She replied angrily. "You are taking your anger out on those who don't deserve it"_

_"You speak in circles" The dunmer complained. "It's alright for me to do what I do in the shadows, but it's not alright to stay true to that part of myself"_

_"Because you're not all darkness Miara" Her tone was nearly desperate, trying to make her see. "There is light, there is the pride of a warrior and the promise of a hero. It lives in compliment to the aspects of the dragon, not against them. That is who you are Miara"_

_What did they know about her? None of them had gone through what she did. None of them were burdened like this. They haven't been tasked by Akatosh to do an impossible task while the entire world opposed her and made things even more difficult._

_Why she shouldn't use those gifts she was born with to her own benefit? She was strong and the rest was weak, she could do anything she desired. It was her birthright after all, the Greybeards had say so themselves. So even if she had to put on a face mask of a 'noble heroes' those old goats only served a purpose for her to increase her power._

_Hers was the Voice which made the earth tremble, the skies part, and the oceans boil. Everything was hers for the taking._

_With that realization, she understood she didn't need these 'friends' anymore, they were only holding her back. She would defeat Alduin on her own, and then live as she saw fit, crushing anyone who would dare oppose her._

_The next stop was Blackreach, to search for the Elder Scrolls. She had gone through dwemer ruins before, and this one would be no different._

_She didn't know back then how much that place would change her, allowing her to find the light in that unending darkness. _

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Leliana stirs on her bed as the morning light shines through the window of Redcliffe castle. The beautiful redhead lightly groans as she sits up letting the bed-sheet fall, revealing her naked bosom. The arlessa had been kind enough to accommodate them into rooms. After days of traveling and fighting, a warm soft bed was like gift delivered straight from the hand of the Maker.

Looking outside the window, the bard sees a clear blue sky and the golden rays of the sun. After all these people had gone through, she felt this new day full of color and light stood as a symbol that Redcliffe's dark days were over at long last.

It warmed her heart that young Connor was safe from the demon that tried to possess him. Bad sadly, the Arl of Redcliffe still had not stirred. The negativity did not stop there. The underlining animosity between Miara and Isolde was still present.

Miara had been... vocal about her views to the arlessa, she understood that Miara as a mother held strong views, and she was right that the arlessa had not considered the consequences of keeping Connor's identity as a mage as a secret, nor her lack of acknowledgement to what happened in the village. But arlessa Isolde was too a mother, terrified that her son would be taken from her. So Leliana understood that.

The redhead believed the main source of the grey elf's animosity towards the noble was the latter's clear disdain for Alistair, whom Miara had grown close to since their journey started. Leliana could see that at times when the dunmer advised him on some matters, gave him much needed words of encouragement, she appeared to be acting very motherly towards the senior Warden.

"Well... Nothing gets done staying in bed," the redhead mumbles getting out of bed, unconcerned with her nudity. She lifts her arms above her head, stretching her limbs. "Time for breakfast, and a new day."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara stood at the roof of one of Redcliffe castle's towers, dressed on plain white blouse which showed a bit of her cleavage, along with leather pants and boots. She took in the fresh air of the morning and the warming rays of the sun. Even though Aetherius felt distance, she could still faintly feel Kyne's touch on the wind, and Auriel's light coming from the great hole to the outer realms.

Her crimson eyes explored the Ferelden's landscape, from the river to the forests and mountains. While in cloudy days most of the environment looked like a dull brown, it was in these sunny days the full colors of the land could truly shine.

A good land, one full of promise despite what the negative aspects she had found while in it. They just needed the right guidance...

She shook her head, now was not the time for those thoughts. Redcliffe had been a long ordeal for all of them, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. So it was better to just enjoy the peace while it lasted.

"A fine morning" Her eyes turn as she sees her friend walking towards her, dressed in her usual dark leathers and a hood over her head. Despite being of a superior brood of vampires, for whom did not became ash the moment the sun settled upon them, it was still a source of discomfort for Serana.

"One to enjoy before we set off again" Miara agreed. "Where were you last night?" She had disappeared in the middle of the evening without a word.

"Oh, just having myself a small treat. There is a waitress in a tavern here, lovely thing" A blissfully sigh escaped Serana's lips as she sits; "And quite the wildcat in bed." She paused before smirking to her friend; "How was Teagan?"

Miara could not help but smile; "Actually gave me a workout." Oh that man knew how to please a woman just right.

"Good to know Fereldans are actually hardy folk" The vampire laughs, her friend joining her. "Ahh how long has it been since we went on an adventure like this?"

"Too long my friend" Miara smiles. "Too long"

"Barring all the bad parts, you have to thank Nihlus for telling you to come here" Serana soon frowns in confusion. "How did he tell you to come to another continent for that matter?"

Miara shrugs. "He just said I looked like I needed a vacation, and told me of some nice unexplored lands I could probably have fun on. But then said it was probably too much for me, that I wouldn't like it and wouldn't be able to deal with any problems I may find myself in while there" She smirks. "I of course reminded him that there is nothing I can't handle"

"So..." The vampire started with a thoughtful look. "He told you should go on vacation for no real reason, to a nearly none explored land, of which we practically knew nothing about, suggested you wouldn't be up to whatever you might find in there, and then you challenged him saying it was great idea?"

"Yeah" Miara says, not really seeing where her friend was going with this. "Why?"

The ancient princess could not stop the dry look she gives the elf; "My friend I love you dearly. But that thick head of yours let Nihlus bait you into coming here"

The dunmer just rolled her eyes. "Oh please" She snorts. "First; why would Nihlus goad me into coming here when he can just order me? Second; why take an interest in Thedas of all sudden?"

"Miara, when it comes to a dragon, you don't 'order it' you just 'softly guide it' to the direction you want. If Nihlus had indeed planned for this to be a mission, it would be one that would take years. Years you wouldn't want away from your family. You would have refused, and because Nihlus wouldn't want to pressure you he wouldn't have insisted, but this was clearly important to him."

"Um..." She didn't have anything to retort to that. "Well, yes. That makes some sense when you put it like that" Slowly Miara rubs her chin before groaning. "That's why she was there. She must have told Nihlus something" The dark elf rubs her eyes.

Serana lifts a brow; "Who?"

"A certain strange Altmer woman with the gift of sight we know of," Miara grumbles sourly.

"Wait" The vampire holds up her hand. "Arameris was there when he 'suggested' you to come here?"

"Yeah..." The dunmer admits with a sigh.

"And you didn't find it odd that the High Seeress was there at that moment?"

"I thought she was simply having dinner with us!"

When Nihlus took the throne three decades ago, he had created a few positions for arcane advisors in service to the crown directly. The position of High Seer, or High Seeress, was the personal divinator and fortune teller of the White and Gold Tower. A spot reserved for those who displayed a powerful gift of foresight and peerless divination. Their duty was to ensure the safety of the royal family's future if they perceived a threat to them that was yet to come. Arameris was an altmer of only twenty five years, yet she posed a strong skill to sometimes receive glimpses of the future, as well as divine one's fortune with highly accurate precision.

"She must have seen something" Miara mused in thought. "Something involving Thedas and told Nihlus about it"

"It has to be serious to send you here," Serana spots Neria speaking to young Connor in the courtyard. "This is definitely not a vacation."

Miara grumbles to herself while watching Connor talk to her distant elven kin. "When I get back home, I am having a talk with Arameris." She stands helping her friend. Serana smirked at hearing her cursing in Dunmeri walking away.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Now that they have achieved victory, Sereda found herself with nothing to do, that there was no objective for her to accomplish, no duty binding her, no purpose. It was exactly how she felt when she and Faren had escaped from the Deep Roads, a very disturbing emptiness in her soul.

Fitting, as she legally no longer existed in Orzammar.

Bhelen's betrayal hurt her deeply; the loss of Trian and her father banishing her were like a thousand hot daggers in her heart. The pain was still fresh, still searing inside. Faren found himself in a similar situation, yet the rogue had a way of looking at life vastly different from hers, to him there was no purpose or goal, just see what the next day would bring, what odd adventure he'd find himself in next.

She envied him; Sereda wished she could live like that.

Fighting to protect the people of Redcliffe had given her a duty, a goal to accomplish, filling the hole. It felt good to do it as selfless act, to help people in need of aid, but it also carried a selfish satisfaction to give her empty life a new purpose if only temporarily.

Now she was empty again, and she didn't know what to do...

"That... is not a good look on you" The dwarf turns her head. She sees Marcus looking at her with worry. "What is wrong my friend?" He sits down beside her.

"Hmm, thinking where to go from here." Sereda looks to the lake. "I can never go home, and the thing keeping me going was making these people defend themselves... Now what old friend?"

The Cousland takes time to answer, pondering on the right words to tell her. "That is honestly something I can't tell you Sereda. You'll have to decide what you'll do with your life"

She dejectedly let's out a soft breath laced with a humorless chuckle. "That's what I was afraid of. Before, I... I knew what I'd do; I knew my place in Orzammar. I... I actually had life, one I would happily follow and..." She was on the verge of despair. The dwarf slumped against the wall, her green eyes were dull, bereft of the light Marcus had come to associate the young dwarf with. "I'm like one of the Legionnaires, I have... I am nothing; at least they can give themselves for a greater cause. And I..." She blinks in thought. "I..." They widen in realization, an epiphany suddenly hitting her like a club. "I... can do the same"

She rounds on him, face filled with determination. "Let me join the Wardens, please Marcus" Her voice was filled with so much hope it was heartbreaking.

Marcus looks his friend in the eyes; "You're certain?"

"How long have you known me?"

A soft chuckle comes from the Cousland; "Very well, welcome to the Warden Sereda."

"Where she goes I go," They turn to see Faren smirking at them. "Fun seems to follow you people. I mean you're Wardens; you've got mages, thieves, a big qunari, a Stone-damned golem. A sort of undead lady, a… dragon-lady or whatever Miara told us she is" He shrugs. "Plus I still have to get a date out of you yet" He winks at the dwarven lass.

Sereda scoffs loudly before smiling; "That will be one hell of a try on you."

The relationship between those two was boggling to the Cousland. "Just what is it between you two?" He's been her friend for a long time, and she currently wasn't in a good place, concern for her was natural.

"She has yet to fall for my charms" The rogue said with a bit of arrogance as he scratched his stubble, leaning against a doorway.

"Oh don't mind him" Sereda chides good naturally. "He's a good friend. He just thinks himself some sort of lady killer. But he's really terrible"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Miara's ash skinned fingers brush through the books, as she looks around Arl Eamon's study. Her mind has been buzzing between angry and impressed with Nihlus having pulled one over her. "I swear Nihlus" She grumbles quick reads through a book before slamming it back into its shelf. "When I get back I'll... I'll... do something!"

Orange eyes which shined with a red tint deadpanned at her. "Really? That's the best you've got right now? I'm disappointed Miara" Serana leans her back to the wall with her arms crossed.

"I disappoint myself" She admits. "I'm losing my touch..."

"What are you two grumbling about?" Alistair's voice speaks. They turn to see him and Marcus, dressed in common clothing for once, enter the study.

The dunmer sighs. "Nothing, don't worry" She flips the page of the book quickly before settling it down. "Nothing useful on this one either"

Alistair lifts a brow; "How can you read that fast?"

"An ancient secret of the dunmeri people," Miara says in a whimsical tone.

Serana snorts; "I call bullshit..."

"Okay I'm merely skimming most of it" She rolled her red eyes. "Have some sense of mysticism people"

"Oh no" The dark haired Cousland chuckles. "We reserve that for when you actually do mystic stuff. I'm sure you won't run out of those any time soon"

"Alright" She conceded with smile. "You got me there."

Alistair looked over some scrolls and papers on the desk. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything that can help us" Marcus replies. "Reports, letters, any bit of information we can find is fine at this point"

Miara left the bookshelf and started looking on the desk's drawers. After a few seconds of looking through worthless papers, she finally reached the final drawer, where after moving aside a few books she noticed a shiny object. It was a silvery chain connected to a circular pendant. It was broken, but someone had taken it upon him or herself to fix it. She could still make out the symbol, having seen it before in the Chantries, it was Andraste's Flame. Why would this be in Eamon's desk-?

Her eyes widened as her mind pieced everything together. Remembering her talks with Alistair, and the fact that this fixed pendant was in the Arl of Redcliffe's possession. She carefully took it in her hands and looked at the senior Warden.

"Alistair" She called for him softly.

He looked up from his book. "Yeah?" His gaze dropped to the objected being cradled in her hands. His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips; he set down the book and walked closer. "Is that...?"

Both Serana and Marcus lifts a brow as the Cousland speaks up; "What is it?"

Delicately, a slightly trembling Alistair takes the necklace. "My mother's pendant," he said softly, looking at the item. He appeared close to tears. "I... I thought it was lost."

Miara gently rubs the young man's hands; "Eamon must have repaired it." She says quietly.

"All this time he..." He traces the broken bits with his finger. "He kept this and..."

"I guess he cared more for you than you thought" The dunmer says tenderly.

Alistair let's out a choked sigh, holding the pendant close to his chest. Not wanting to let go or lose it ever again. He felt a sense of completion. And the relief of finally letting go of a painful regret he had carried with himself for so long. "Th-" He took a moment to gather the strength to speak. "Thank you for finding this..."

Miara smiled warmly at him, softly taking in his hand on hers. "You don't need to thank me" It was pure chance that she happened to find it. 'Thank you Nocturnal' Even after all this time her precious luck still held. Though this time it was for the good of someone else rather than herself, but it wasn't something she minded. Not with him.

He grasped his fingers with her, and smiled at Miara with absolute heartfelt gratitude. With her free hand, the dark elf rubs the senior Warden cheek in a motherly manner. Gently taking it, she puts the necklace over Alistair's head, his mother's pendant now resting upon his chest.

Marcus and Serana reminded silent and tried to make themselves scarce, this was a very important and intimate moment for Alistair, and they respected it by letting the Warden contemplate upon the recovered memento of his deceased mother. Serana allowed herself a small smile at the much needed kindness Miara had shown him.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

They left Redcliffe, though not without fanfare, the villagers waving at their saviors as they passed, hailing them for the heroes they were. Faren waved at the crowd, bowing and blowing kisses, until Sereda nudged him. "What? It's not every day I get to be treated as a Proving champion" Oh the irony about it, considering what first got him into the mess he was in now. The dwarven woman just rolled her eyes, but a good natured smile tugged at her lips.

Neria, having met with them in the morning after leaving Jowan with Bodahn and Sandal, felt... very strange to be receiving so much accolades. It unnerved her actually. To be a mage, an elven mage at that, and receive the praise of humans and elves alike was an alien notion. Gin ignored it, knowing that while the people were truly thankful, it wouldn't take long for the part the elves had played in saving Redcliffe to be obscured by the heroics of his human companions.

They rode on fine steeds from Redcliffe's own stables; the stable master Denner had been very kind in providing as many horses as he could provide for the group. Some of them had to share mount, but they made their journey much faster all the same.

When they reached Bodahn's camp, the group gathered in circle as Marcus called for their attention. "Listen up. Our next destination should be the Circle of Magi, as it is closest. We need magic to stand against the Darkspawn horde, we need the mages"

Jowan immediately winced. "Uh... there is a bit of an issue" He weakly said. "The moment a Templar who knows me sees me, they'll kill me..."

"Ah right" Gin drawled as realization fell upon him. "The Blood Mage thing..." He ran a hand over his face.

They notice Miara going through her satchel; "Well we can't have them killing you off now can we." The elf soon smiles pulling out a ring with a ruby gem. "So we change your looks."

At that Alistair blinks; "You do what how?"

"Serana and I can enchant this ring with the same mix of illusion and alteration magic to change the looks of whoever uses it" The dunmer explains. Jowan breathed out in relief, while Morrigan looked intrigued, as well as Faren.

"Hmm, the things I could get away with" He rubs his chin.

Gin also looks very interested. "People look at a human in the market less than they do an elf. Makes picking pockets easier"

"You my friend" The dwarf smiled. "Get me"

"Barring aside the potential use of thievery with magic" Neria glared with disapproval at the two. "Wouldn't Templars feel the magic coming from it?"

"Only if they are touching it" Serana supplies. "Besides, with all the magical gear you are carrying, a ring won't raise any eyebrows"

That was true. Miara and Serana had given them plenty of enchanted items that were lifesavers. Rings, earrings, belts, necklaces and the like that boosted their stamina, health, magic, and the regeneration rate of these. The trinkets had been very useful for the fight against the undead and would no doubt be even more so in the days to come.

But, there were a couple of certain objects that practically radiated magic. The bow strapped on Leliana's back, and the shield in Alistair's possession.

"I've been meaning to ask" The redhead said. "Do you want these back?" She motioned with a wave of her hand to the silver ivory bow and arrows.

Miara thought about it for a moment, she softly nodded as she came to a decision. "Keep them until the Blight is over. We're going to need them"

"Yay" Leliana cheered softly under her breath. Truth to be told, she loved this weapon which the dunmer called 'Auriel's Bow'. It was simply the most beautiful bow she's ever seen in her life. And it's sheer power was... out of this world. This morning she was practicing in the archery range with normal arrows instead of those 'Sunhallowed arrows' Miara had given her. The results were... far greater than anything she could have anticipated.

The bow's magic had coated the normal projectiles with some sort of mix between lightning and fire into a powerful elemental enchantment. Any shot she let loose had much great power than she applied with the string, turning the arrows into missiles of death as they pierced right through the bullseye and into the wall with ease.

Everyone was taken out of their thoughts as a shadow loomed over them and the flapping of giant wings blew the air. Odahviing descended on the ground next to them, kicking dust everyone, making a few shields their faces to stop if from getting into their eyes.

"Is your business in the village dealt with?" The ruby dragon asked.

"Ohohooo, man!" Faren looked like a child enthralled by fireworks. "You've got a talking dragon too? That's so awesome!" Sereda softly nodded with a glazed look on her eyes. Neria grumbled under her breath about the strangeness of dwarves.

Miara nodded. "Yes zeymah, we can now proceed" She perked up. "Oh right, Sereda, Faren, Jowan this is-" She turned to see the newest addition to their group... who was running away in terror with his arms flailing wildly while he shouted at the stop of his lungs.

After they managed to stop him from running, having taken Neria and Miara to calm the man down, Jowan kept a nervous eye on the large ruby dragon. "So he... won't eat us."

Odahviing only snorts; "As if your scrawny body could prove even to be a snack, joor."

"Oh this will take getting used to," Jowan muttered under his breath. Neria simply pats her friend's back in complete understanding.

And so, the group carried on with their quest. Odahviing took to the skies, trying to remain unseen at his thur's behest. Miara and Serana continued to admire the lovely landscape of the Hinterlands, the lush green hills and forests gleamed with life and color under the sun's light. They were not alone in their appreciation, as Neria and Jowan, who had been confined to a tower for most of their life, were never able to fully take in nature's beauty before.

As they approached a narrow path surrounded by rocky hills, the group was suddenly approached by a woman. Her clothes were torn and dirty, she looked despaired. "Help me!" She begged. "There are Darkspawn down the path! Quickly!" She waved a hand at them, beckoning to follow her as she went back to where she came from.

Her instincts immediately made Miara feel uneasy. Acting on them, she whispered; "**Laas Yah Nir**" Her eyes now perceived all sentient living beings around them, as their auras revealed themselves to her. There, further down the path she saw dozens of auras hidden. "We're being lead into a trap" She warned the others.

Sten narrows his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Jowan looked nervous. "Must we fight?"

The dunmer in disguise thought it over. She let out a predatory smirk. "No need" She turned to the sky. "Zeymah" She didn't need to speak loudly, as she channeled the power of her Voice in to carry on her message without making the world tremble, scattering her voice through the wind, knowing Odahviing would hear her. "Prey awaits up ahead of us"

In the skies, a low growling chuckle comes from the ruby dragon as he begins his descends.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

In their places hiding, the assassins all look at each other as their bait runs back but with no one following. "Where are..." His words never as the giant bat of wings resonate the sky. A swift shadow having falls over them.

And then, there was only fire and death.

It happened so quickly, the beast flew in so fast from above the clouds they didn't have time to escape. Its roar shook the air, raining down fire with its mighty breath.

Zevran was fortunate enough to jump out of the way as it quickly came back to breath fire once more upon those who were yet to fall by its flames. The elf backed away, dragging himself through the ground as he stared his companion burning to death, their screams drowned by the hungry roars of the flames.

He had come to this muddy land that smelled like wet dog to find his death, to put an end to the guilt and misery he carried. He always thought he'd die by someone Else's blade, or by poison in his drink, in bed surrounded by beautiful men and women if he was fortunate, but it seemed death came to him in the form of fire and rage.

The beast landed in the middle of the flames which licked its scales without causing it the least bit of harm. It's scales were red like rubies, and its serpentine eyes a sapphire blue. It rose its long neck to stare down at him; it was as if the beast knew what laid before him was an inferior being, a bug waiting to be squashed.

"Now" A voice said. Turning his head wildly, his eyes found a group made up by a very diverse group of characters. Humans, elves, dwarves, a qunari and a golem of all things. He paused at one figure in particular. Was this near death experience affecting him so much that he actually perceived one of the elves as having grey skin and red eyes? He was snapped out of his stupor when the silver eyed man in armor with the colors of the Wardens and a golden griffon on his chest crossed his arms and glared at him. "We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind"

It was only now, that the elven assassin feels his lungs burn from the heat in the air and begins to take in deep breathes. His eyes follow the grey elf walking over to the dragon, which growls lowly as she scratches under its neck. But its sapphire eyes stay fixed on him. "Are words lost to you little fahliil?"

Zevran's eyes widen hearing the words actually spoken from the ruby dragon. He looks back to the silver eyed human; "I will answer anything you wish."

Miara chuckles before looking to Odahviing; "We spare him for now, you can eat the rest."

"Well..." He gazes back and forth nervously between the dragon and the heavily armed band of warriors. "Guess introductions are in order" He tried to lighten the mood in the face of his eminent demise. Strange, he had come here to die, but he felt the urge to prolong his life and perhaps save himself. He couldn't explain it, but it was a feeling in his gut he had to follow. "My name is Zevran Arennai, Zev to friends" He smirk charmingly at the women of the group. "Feel free to get to get to know me better"

"Charmed" The dark tanned elf carrying a staff drawled, clearly not impressed.

"Who hired you?" The dwarven lass demanded.

"A pair of horribly mannered men, one had long black hair, ugh and the other had this horrible nose-"

The dragon growls as the grey elf narrows her eyes. "Names"

The tattooed elf clicks her tongues and chuckles nervously. "Heh, no room for small talk then. I was hired by the 'oh so kind' lord regent Loghain Mac Tir, and his sleazy bootlicker Rendon Howe"

The silver eyed Warden's gaze hardens for a moment. He processes the information and slowly nods. "Alright" He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to kill you now" His hand went for one of his blades, and Zevran braces for the end.

"Wait!" The tall woman dressed in leather and wool with a hood stopped him. He couldn't very see her eyes very well but they looked to be green under the shadow of the hood. "Why are you answering our questions?"

The elf actually gave her a deadpanning look. "The threat of death and/or torture is not incentive enough for me to spill up everything..?"

"You're an assassin, loyalty to costumers is important to keep the reputation and business of your guild flowing"

He shrugs. "I wasn't paid a thing. Besides, maybe I don't really care for my guild"

"Who's your group?" The lovely redhead asked, her accent was clearly orlesian, Zevran noted.

"The Antivan Crows"

Many pairs of eyes widen. "The Crows?" The orlesian repeats in shock. "They are some of the best assassins in Thedas" She supplied, most likely for those of her group who didn't know about them

The grey elf bore her red eyes on him. "You'd easily compromise your group?"

"I'm not too fond of them to begin with" He replied with a bit of bitterness in his voice. "Never really had much of a choice when they took me in" A smirk tugged at his lips as an idea popped in his mind. "Perhaps you'd be interested in my services instead?"

Alistair deadpans at the Crow; "You wanted to kill us. Now you want to join us? You, an assassin…"

"Hmm" Miara was tapping her chin in thought. "One whose skills will no doubt is useful..."

The senior Warden gaped at her. "You're actually considering it?" He turns to their leader, hoping to find reason in him. "Marcus tell me you're not buying this"

"My loyalty would be yours without reservation" The tanned blonde elf insists. "You have rogues in your group I see, and you're just a small band facing off against an entire horde of darkspawn, not to mention Loghain will try to make sure you all fail" He points out. "You may have a dragon on your side" Zevran adds, giving the beast a quick look. "But you can't tell me you don't need more people on your side, especially one with my abilities"

"Much as it pains me to say" The swamp witch interjects. "Regardless of our current victories, we still have an entire army of monsters we must face, and as our luck has proven, there will be even more challenges that will hamper our quest"

"Ah!" There would be assassin says in delight. "It warms my heart for a wild beauty like you to defend me"

Morrigan sneers in disgust. "Do not make me change my mind, elf"

Marcus, much to Alistair's and other's bafflement, seemed to be considering it. "Marcus..." Sereda says warningly. "Be careful about this"

"We do not know if he is telling the truth" Neria adds. "His loyalties seem shifty as it is"

"If you're all really so concerned about his loyalty" Miara says tiredly. Snapping her fingers and conjuring a sphere of dark magic. Jowan gasps and steps back when a demonic creature dressed a servant manifests while Zevran gawks at the being. "Then perhaps I can ensure his loyalty is only with us"

A few seconds later, and the tattooed elf was now gawking at the sight of the small chest with filled with gold coins that was now placed before him.

The grey elf smirks. "Is this enough?"

If Zevran's eyes went any wider they actually could have popped out. Never in his life has seen this much gold. There were at least five hundred gold coins in this small chest. Quickly, with the chest in hand, the tattooed elf bows to Miara. "I am at you full disposal my goddess."

"Easy enough" The dunmer said smugly to her comrades. Serana rolled her eyes.

The others just stared.

"You have THAT much money?!" Gin, quite uncharacteristically of him, blurted out in shock.

"Well, I did spend most of my life raiding tombs and dungeons and just about grabbing and selling any shiny thing I found" She explained as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Leliana sounded hurt. "Oh think the things we could by with that money, dresses, jewelry, oh and the shoes!"

"Priorities Leli" Neria remarked, feeling the need to put an end to her daydreaming. "Priorities"

Alistair walks beside Miara; "Are you sure of this?"

The dark elf smiles at him. "Have I let any of you down so far?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After resuming their travel, they ran into the occasional band of bandits and darkspawn that had broken away from the main horde on the south, a sign that the horde was advancing. As night settled they set up camp in the woods. Quite a few eyes were focused on their newest companion and assassin, Zevran. The tattooed elf was sitting, leaning against a rock, the chest filled with gold set by his side as he counted it with great cheer. He hummed a song under his breath; the notion of him being the owner of so much money put him into incredibly high spirits.

"Soy un hombre muy honrado, que le gusta lo mejor. Las mujeres no me faltan, el dinero, ni el amor" He stared at the dragon carved in one of the golden coins as he held it up. "Don't lack money indeed" And planted a kiss on it before laughing and continue counting his fortune.

"Is this wise?" Sten speaks beside Marcus. "A man whose honor is measured by coin is not to be trusted."

"I agree," the Cousland concedes. "This is why we watch him, carefully." Sten only made a throaty noise but gave a faint nod.

Jowan only looks wide eyed at Miara and Serana working on the enchanter's circle they made. Using materials provided by her… Butler. Conjuration that was something that would take some time to wrap his head around.

"Jowan" He was suddenly called by the vampire (Maker, he wasn't going to get used to that either...), as she held a ring in her hands. "It's ready"

The mage approached them and took the ring in his hand. "So, what do I do?" He asks them.

"Just put the ring on" The dunmer explained.

"It's that easy?" He said bafflement.

"That easy" Miara replies with a smile.

He looked at the ring for a few seconds before slipping into his right index. He felt its magic spread throughout his entire body, and before his very eyes his skin turned into reddish black tone.

"Excellent" Serana said in celebration, seeing the illusion was working perfectly. She took a mirror from her sack and held it before Jowan. He gasped in shock at seeing his face had changed into a much more square structure with the same dark tone as his hands, his hair was now a dark shade of blonde and his eyes a rich green.

"Woah..." Even his voice had changed! It was much deeper than before.

"Now that is proper voice" Faren commented from his place by the fire, taking a swig of his ale. "No offense, but your normal voice sounds like your testicles never dropped"

The disguised Jowan glares over at the dwarf before turning back to the dark elf and vampire; "Thank you both."

"Keep that on, so you can get used to that form," Serana instructs. Jowan nods as he walks over Neria.

His elven friend's eyes widen; "Amazing..."

"By the way Jowan" The vampire says. "I'll start teaching you warlock magics tomorrow"

Both he and Neria looked apprehensive at that. "I-I don't know..." He said weakly, taking off the ring and reverting to his true form. "Dark magic got me into trouble to begin with"

"And that way of thinking is why you can't progress with your magic" Serana rebukes. "Neria told us you were a very inept mage at the Circle"

The human mage looks at his friend with hurtful eyes. Neria shies away from his gaze. "I didn't say inept, just that... your skills are more suited for specific schools of magic which our Circle didn't teach. We just never found out what school you're good at"

"And you never would have" The vampire adds, much to their confusion. "Because if my hunch is correct, it is a school that your Circles censor at all costs" She walked towards.

The elven mage's eyes widen in shock and horror as realization sets in. "You don't mean..."

"Some mages are born with innate skills, affinities for certain elements, or particular branches of magic, it sometimes causes your growth in other schools to be stunted" She grins as she sets a hand on his shoulder. "I believe, Jowan, that the school of magic you shown innate talent are the dark arts"

Neria was about to speak up till Miara lifts a hand; "Just because a person uses a practice not approved by others, does make him or her naturally evil. Serana here is a prime example. She is one of two Necromancers tolerated in Skyrim."

"My mother is the other, but she never leaves home so no one bothers her." Serana shrugged.

"I'll..." The elven mage tried to force out the words, but couldn't without admitting a painful truth. "I'll admit that some arts which could considered 'dark' are allowed by the Circles, the entire school of entropy pretty much borders on heavy dark magic due to the things it can do and what it entails" She coughs awkwardly. "Necromancy is also allowed in most Circles, but only certain kinds..."

"There you go!" The delight in the vampire's voice made Neria want to kill herself. It tasted to bitter that the own schools of magic she preached against were freely practiced by the Circles. "Magic is magic, either black or white, it is what it is. Why, even necromancy has its positive uses that people prefer to ignore, all dark magics do"

"To the point," Miara interjects. "Not all forms of dark magic are inherently evil. It is how the person takes responsibility in using it."

Neria sighs, rubbing her temple. "Alright, I'll give you that. But power corrupts, and dark magics are a way to reach greater power through horrible means"

"Yes" The dunmer admits her voice unreadable. "Power can corrupt, but that is why one must be strong in will, earn the power as one grows" She crosses her arms, her gaze lost for a moment. "Trust me; I understand that far better than you know"

"And that is why I worry for Jowan" The younger elf says with a pleading tone. "I don't want dark magic to change him" Jowan said nothing, he had nearly fallen when he first turned to dark magic, so he couldn't deny her words. "Dark magic can corrupt, it corrupted many good mages in the past, and it will undoubtedly do so in the future. I won't risk Jowan or anyone I know, falling to darkness"

"There is darkness in all of us Neria" Miara says. "More present in some than in orders... I am proof of that"

"Miara..." Serana interjects; her gaze was soft and filled with concern for her friend. "If you don't want to, you don't-" The dunmer cuts her off before she finishes.

"They deserve to know" She says sternly. "They are more than our companions now Serana, they are our friends"

Slowly Miara walks over to Zevran she sits beside her fellow elf. She gazes at the fire for the longest time; "I share something in common with both Leliana and Zevran."

The tattooed elf looked at her; "Oh? Confession time?"

"Heh," Miara smirked. "You figured it out?"

"My goddess, my eyes have been on two things all day. This gold and you. The sway of your magnificent hips and jostle of your divine bosom are extremely alluring by the way" Miara just took it as compliment, giving him a nod with an easy smile. "And when you fought, I took notice quickly. The gear you wield, the way you walk, the words you use, this... view you seem to possess over things which most people easily split between 'good' and 'bad'" He twirls a coin between his fingers. "There is a certain type of people who would see the world as you do. Among them are those who live in the shadows"

Why did Gin feel the hair on his neck stand; "Miara..." Why was this scaring him?

"While I am a general of the Imperial army of Tamriel, before that I was and still am an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood."

Silence crept into the camp as all eyes fix on her.

Alistair shook his head, staring at her in shock and horror. "Y-You're an assassin..?" The woman who had helped them so much on their quest, who despite some of her... tendencies act so noble, who had shown him a kindness he had not felt since Duncan was a murderer for hire?

He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it.

Leliana's eyes widened as all the pieces fell into place. Miara had shown the signs, the expertise, and the technique for that kind of work she herself knew so well. But in her efforts to forget the past she had made herself blind to what was in front of her this whole time.

A dark and disturbing realization hit the city elf as he shuddered; "You... You killed Vaughn and his men..."

"I played my hand yes," Miara nods. "But their deaths go to my dearest brother Lucien."

"Lucien?" Gin repeats in confusion.

"A senior member of our group."

Zevran looks at her curiously. "Oh, so your order is already settling a division here?"

"Um" The dark elf pauses. "Not exactly. Lucien is... a complicated case" Better to leave it at that for now, a spectral entity that came from the realm of everlasting nothingness would be a bit too much for them right now.

Marcus slowly shakes his head, staring at her in disbelief. "All this time and you... you never said anything"

"Right" She drawls. "Cause being an assassin is something I should just flaunt about"

He groans and rubs his eye. "Sometimes you make things so difficult Miara..."

"All part of my charm honey"

"What are you?" Alistair nearly shouted, jolting most at the camp. Miara could hear the desperation in his voice. "You... You helped us, helped me... You've shown time and again your sense of noble actions and honor just like Duncan. But you're..."

"Alistair," The dark elf's voice was soft, motherly. "I am a very, very complicated person. I willing do things that are both just and horrid. But if there is one thing, I never have lied to any of you since I met you."

"Yet you hold things back," Sten speaks up.

"I'm trying to ease all of you in to who I am. An in all of your eyes I can see it is not easy. But this is who I am Sten."

"Imagine how I feel" Sereda mumbles. "I learnt today you're some kind of dragon-elf thing, and now that you are an assassin. That is a lot to swallow in one day"

"You ARE taking it better than I expected actually" The dunmer comments.

"Trust me, I'm doing my hardest to wrap my head around it all and accept it..." The dwarven lass turns her gaze to the other dwarf of the party. "What about you Faren?"

"Meh" He shrugs. "It's all really crazy I'll admit, but it ain't like I can do anything about it. So I just go along with it"

"You never let anything bother you don't you?" Serana said with smirk.

"Why end up worrying about things you can't change?"

Marcus hums in thought for a second. "I don't know about the others, but even with your... less than legal profession, you had long proven yourself to us as our comrade and friend Miara. Forgive us if at some points we sounded judgmental"

"Bah" She waves off his concerns. "You're not the first that's had to deal with these Marcus. I'm not bothered"

Neria sighs. "You are a VERY confusing person Miara... forgive my words but you sometimes seem like a complete mess"

The dunmer actually laughs, finding her words very humorous. "Oh you have no idea how right you are"

"I'm serious" She says sternly. "I can't make up what you are. Are you an honor-bound warrior; are you a thief who takes what she wants, or an assassin who kills for money?"

"All of them and neither" Miara answered truthfully. "They're all parts of me, but by themselves they don't define me"

"I don't get it" The Thedosian elf just couldn't wrap her head around this woman's strange view of the world and shifting moral code. "A person can't have such contradicting facets" Unless they were absolutely insane.

A deep rumble comes from Odahviing. "I do not expect you to understand, fahliil. You come from lesser races. Your understanding of things is limited from your mortal perception of the world" He rests his head atop the claw appendages of his wings. "Thur is more than elf, she is a dovah. A dovah is power. A dovah is a force. A dovah follows his instincts and the Voice, the Voice is everything, the Voice is might, it is truth, and it is the path"

Though the words in and of themselves were a bit confusing, Neria understood what he meant. Dragons held an animalistic mindset apparently, following a code of 'might make right'. Miara was a person, but her soul was a dragon's as she had explained. Her mind sought a balance between the two. The answers she came with, the paths she took, while would be wrong to many people were the only way to keep harmony between herself as a person and those darker aspects she had spoken of. It didn't mean she had to like it, but Neria now understood better.

"Is there anything more about you we should know about?" Marcus asked.

Miara didn't beat around the bush. "Yes"

Gin looked at her expectedly. "Then what is it?"

The dunmer didn't answer.

Marcus sighed once more. "It is something that you'd first need to ease all in, isn't it?"

"Yes" Once more, Miara spoke without mincing her words. "It literally is too much for you right now. But give it time, as our journey continues and you all grow with it, you'll be ready to understand it"

The Warden thought it over for a moment. "Very well, we'll trust you Miara"

She smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you"

The group fell into a silence for a while.

Alistair looked at her. "Just... next time you have to gives a world trembling revelations do be kind enough to warn us first" He smiled glibly, no longer feeling too troubled by what he now knew. He felt all began to be well once more with her.

The dunmer chuckled. "Oh you sound like my brother"

He blinked and stared at her in confusion. "I thought you said you grew up an orphan"

The dunmer cursed the slip of her tongue. Serana, bless her, quickly spoke; "She was an orphan in Bruma yes. It was not until going to Skyrim where she met her family."

"... And that is something you need to wait for," Miara concedes.

"Alright..." Alistair nods in understanding. "Though it's a bit weird. Can't tell us a bit about your family first?"

The dunmer considered it for a moment, the names of her siblings held no meaning here, so there was really no risk. "I have two siblings, both are older than me. My brother's name is Alandro, and my sister's is Rathuni" Miara finally said. "Alandro is the oldest with Rathuni next and then me. Finding them filled something I never had".

"And you parents?" Gin asked only to receive silence. "That's what you can't say yet isn't it?"

"Yeah..." She rubs her arm. "It's a... delicate issue. Don't get me wrong, they're great and I love them dearly but, well, their identities aren't something I should just divulge"

Alistair snorts. "Oh I know how that is" He soon frowns as a thought occurs to him. "You're not a bastard princess are you?"

"What? No" Miara laughs. "Nothing of the sort" The dark elf points to herself; "Trust me I am grateful I'm not to be in that mess."

"Of course not," the ruby dragon snorts. "You are beyond the Joor's concept of royalty. You are thur, briinah."

"...There is that. Overlord to all Dovah. Much more fun than any royal court," Miara chuckles.

"Oh, the flying lizards have courts, how thrilling" Shale drawls.

"I'm rather curious myself" Morrigan admits with interest. "What exactly are your duties?"

The dunmer shrugs. "Not a lot really. I stop most of them from getting in over their heads and start attacking people at random. I settle a disputes; Which land belongs to who, who mates with who. And I shout at them when they piss me off"

Marcus raises a brow. "That is surprisingly similar with human courts"

Odahviing huffs in annoyance. "That is an insulting comparison. Do not presume to understand"

"It actually is fairly accurate zeymah" Miara tiredly drones. "It really is"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

At her own campfire, Morrigan reads a lore book given to her by Serana. Absently her eyes wander over to Marcus who sits not far from her. Why does this interesting and insufferable man choose to be beside HER at camp?

"'T'is a curious thing" She muses.

Silver eyes turn to her. "What is?"

"That you often choose to... accompany me" It was the best word she could use to describe his actions.

"I like to spend time with all of my companions" He answers earnestly. "And you often look lonely here by yourself"

He did not notice the way her gaze momentarily shifted. Morrigan quickly pushed away those feeling of doubt that crept up. "I'm not as weak as I need the constant company of others to satiate some false need of 'socializing'" She said the word mockingly.

Marcus shrugged. Ugh that was becoming increasingly irritating to the young witch. "If you say so. I still do it because I want to"

If he decided to keep pestering her, then at least she could turn things in her favor. He was rather... enjoyable company, not that she'd admit it, but if he was so insistent of spending time with her, Morrigan would prefer it'd be doing another activity she enjoyed.

His sense of heroics and morals often got on her nerves. But she could not deny his power, there was strength in his voice, how he commanded loyalty from those around him, a prowess in battle which leads him to take on horrors that would take the heart of many, unflinching. She respected his power, she craved his power.

He could not hide his burdens, not from her. The loss of his family and his land weighted heavily on him, and the responsibility of saving this land of fools did not help matters. But not once she saw him falter, not once did he back down. There were a few moments, like in Redcliffe before Miara made him see how others would look up to him, were he showed how tired and pained he truly was.

They needed him strong. And Morrigan was willing to help him forget his pains, even if only for a night.

"Are you sure you are not interested in something more?" She smiled sultrily at him, setting down her book. "Perhaps you would rather let go of your burdens?

He looked at her in mild surprise. "What do you-?"

"Oh do not pretend you can fool me, dear Warden" She spoke, standing up as she walked towards him with a sway of her hips. "I can see how much this role the sad hand of fate has delivered upon weights on you, how much you struggle to go on because your comrades need you to"

Marcus said nothing.

Her demure hand rests on his cheek as she slowly sits beside him. Her golden eyes showing a predatory hunger. He feels her hot breathe on his lips; "We all need a release, shall I grant you one for this night?"

His eyes are conflicted. He opens and closes his mouth a few times. "Morrigan, I uh..."

"You mourn still" She speaks softly. "And you feel the weight of your entire land on your shoulders" She traces the line of his jaw with her fingertips. "You are strong to carry on this far. I respect that" The witch said with sincerity. "So allow me to relieve you of your burdens tonight" She closed the distance between their lips, though not quite touching. "Just join me in my tent and let the world be... join me tonight and forget"

Morrigan tenderly lined her lips with his, he did not move. She stared into his unreadable silver eyes and distanced himself from him, walking towards her tent. As she was about to enter, she gave him one more look. "My offer stands Warden. I'll let you decide at your pace" She entered and closes the blind.

The Cousland remained seated for a few seconds. His mind swarmed with a hundred thoughts. He stood up and walked around camp, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He was so tired...

Hearing about Howe taking over his family's lands had laid another laying of pain and guilt to his already heavy responsibility. His thought constantly went back to his mother, to Amethyne, to his father... To Iona.

It hurt so much. He wanted her to be at his side again, he needed her... He longed so much to feel her touch on his cheek, to hear her voice. He had lost a piece of himself that day, and felt a hole he couldn't feel.

He tried to push it away, to focus on his duty to save his homeland. To lead his companions to victory. Yet it only added to his burdens. This is expectation of him to succeed where failure was not an option.

He wanted to stop the pain, to make it all go away and...

Marcus sighed mournfully. He shouldn't be thinking like that, he had to keep it all in his mind and heart, even if it hurt. It'd help him focus on their quest. At least, that's what he told himself.

He found himself at Miara's side, the dunmer standing watch for the night. He stood next to her intending to do the same, knowing sleep would not come to him tonight.

"In desperate times like this" The Dragonborn started softly. "We find our comfort where we can" She knew, somehow she knew... and she understood, more than anyone in their party she understood.

He needs to forget it all... even if for one night.

Miara smiled feeling the Cousland gone from her side and disappear into Morrigan's tent. Sitting on a boulder beside the elf, Serana drinks a blood potion. "Well that should help him a bit."

"He's a strong lad" The dunmer acknowledges, sitting on the boulder with her friend. "But he can only deal with so much" She partly felt guilty because of how she told him he had to be a hero, a symbol in these dark times. She still stood by it, knowing the young man was meant for great things. But she also understood the need to let go of griefs, even if was for a small time. She hoped he'd be able to move on with time.

"He misses his sweetheart" The vampire says, slightly shaking her vial of blood.

"Iona was more than a sweetheart" Miara says with sympathy. "That kind of pain... you don't let it go from one day to another" Her voice was distant, lost on old memories.

Serana said nothing. She softly guided her hand atop her friend's in a comforting way, their fingers slowly interlocked. '_Even though you moved forward. You never truly moved past him_,' the vampire princess thought silently.

Kardryn would always have a place in the dunmer's heart... but that left her unable to let someone inside anymore. Miara no longer mourned, but she couldn't love anymore, not like she loved him. Serana had stood by her side all this time, helping heal her pain like Miara had helped heal hers'. She was her friend, her trusty companion who had followed her into the hell of war and into the infernal realms of Oblivion itself. The vampire knew she'd always be a very important part in the Dragonborn's life.

But Serana knew she wouldn't live inside the Dragonborn's heart, not in the same way she lived inside hers...

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The next morning, Miara had already woken Neria up early, to continue her training. The Thedosian elf grumbled but did not complain; she knew it was useless. At least Miara's workouts were becoming easier, though doing them in her robes made things much more difficult.

Miara told her it'd be easier if she took off her robes, which would leave her in her small clothes. Which the elven mage thoroughly refused, and convinced the dark elf to give her simple clothes so she could continue.

"Good, good Neria" The dark elf nodded in approval. As Neria continued her pushups.

"Why isn't Morrigan suffering with me?" She huffed. "Hell, why isn't Jowan?"

"Well... Morrigan was tending to Marcus," Miara shrugs. "As for your old friend. Serana is working with him."

The young elf huffs doing her exercise. "We're going to need more horses by the way."

"You can ride with me, Jowan can ride with Serana. A few of the others can share a horse"

"Oh right, your steed" The creepy black stallion with glowing red eyes... Wait a minute. "Where IS your steed?" How did she never realize this before? "It just... comes and goes out of nowhere and always finds you" It took another moment for Neria to realize the implications. "It's not just a normal steed isn't it?"

"Shadowmere... Was a gift after joining the Dark Brotherhood. And he is far from a normal stallion," the dark elf with a sad smirks. "The name of my masked identity 'Astrid', he belonged to her till she gave him to me. She was a dear sister to me."

Neria looks up while doing her pushups; "For assassins you sound like some... family."

"Oh we were, we are still" She says wistfully. "Our own little dysfunctional family of murderers, people who don't fit anywhere else"

"Oh how I envy you my beautifully exotic friend" The accented voice of Zevran spoke as he approached. "The Crows have little sense of companionship"

"Most normal assassin orders do," the dark elf speaks honestly. "For the Brotherhood, you have to have a certain knack for killing. My case... I accidentally stole a contract. Killed an abusive old crown who owned an orphanage. She mistreated the children, so chopping her head off was simple."

Neria looked positively perturbed while Zevran smiled in appreciation. "Justice at its finest. By a hired blade"

"Those kids deserved better. Oh you should have seen how they cheered when the hag hit the floor"

The elven mage didn't doubt that woman had it coming. But there was something that she couldn't ignore. "Have you ever killed... innocent people?"

"Ah, innocent" Zevran interjected, much to her irritation. "Now that is an interesting term, a subjective one. How do you truly measure innocence?"

"Neria, you will find innocence is a very grey term in the assassin trade. However, I made it clear to the Night Mother 'No children' will ever be struck down by our blades. As the Listener I was able to get that."

Her distant elven kin share a look; "Listener?"

"It means I have a very high rank in my group. Other than that, you two need not to concern yourselves with it"

The elven mage shook her head and stood, the ache fresh in her muscles. "I don't know how you two live like that"

"Oh" Zevran said with a tone which hinted he knew something she didn't. "I see. You are curious to see what a life without worries and blindly sticking to morals could be like"

Neria narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me" She exclaimed in indignation. "I hold my morals proudly" She said, ignoring the fact that she had done nothing to prevent things she did not agree with ever since their journey started. "And they were taught to be my great people I hold in the highest of regard"

"But you hate them, your morals I mean. They're like chains binding you, and you struggle to be free of them" He waved an arm at him and the dunmer. "You may have spoken against our professions, but as I have heard, you are doing nothing to stop other things that go against your beliefs. Like letting our dark seductress teach dark arts to your friend"

"I..." Neria takes several calming breath, not letting her temper control her.

"So much tension," Miara tilts her head looking to Zevran. "They are like that at first."

The tattooed elf nods; "Always are, would be so easier letting it go. Trust us you'll feel better."

"We're not telling you to let go of them Neria, on the contrary. But you sometimes hold to them so much it blocks your reasoning. You held too firmly to them in times you have to think differently than what you're usually used to"

Neria lets out an exasperated breath. "I'm not arguing with you two" She casted a stamina regeneration spell on herself, feeling the energy and strength return to her limbs she turned to the dunmer again. "Let's just continue with the rest of the routine"

"Does that mean I can at least begin teaching you how to fight with a sword?" Miara smiled expectantly, like a child asking if she could play now.

"Teach me how to defend myself better with a staff, and then we'll see"

At least she managed to change the subject. Their words had hit a particularly sour spot for her. She believed in what she was taught, she truly did… But sometimes she wondered if she believed in her morals because she choose to, or because the Circle had taught her to do so.

If she truly stood against many of the things Serana and Miara did and represented, she would have done something. But she stayed quite in favor to deferring to Marcus's judgment and the need to stop the Darkspawn.

It was a bitter realization to Neria. She was still doing what other people told her to do, as if she had never left the Circle, where her own life was already decided for her. She respected these people who had become her comrades and friends but… it made her wonder if she truly had a life to call her own.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

As the group puts away their camp material, the Thedosians get to witness the dark elf summoning Shadowmere. Their eyes could only stare as the spectral stallion slowly rose from the shadows.

The red eyed horse neighs as Miara coos affectionately while rubbing its neck. The dark elf looks over to her longtime friend; "Better summon your steed. It'll help with room on the cart."

The vampire cracked her fingers and smirked. She gathered magic in her palm and called forth a creature from another world. The grass where the spell was cast was suddenly covered in frost, they heard the steps of hooves and the neigh of a steed as the magic dissipates, revealing an otherworldly creature.

It looked like a horse, but its eyes were a shiny blue that emanated a frosty mist. Its entire body was made out of ice, carved in a way that could nearly pass for flesh, but ragged edges and cracked parts still remained. The being had a crest of white hair and a white tail. Icy mist came from its hooves and it spat frost with each breath. There was already reigns and a mount placed atop the ice steed.

Serana chuckled and softly patted the being. "Ahhh Ko'Tesh. It's so good to see you again my friend"

"Uhhhh" Gin said intelligently. "The horse is made of ice..." He felt the need to point out.

The vampire only smiles under her hood; "She's a frost mare. Beautiful isn't she?"

"She looks quite magnificent, like a living sculpture," Leliana nods.

Jowan was in awe of the creature. "Amazing. She feels like some sort of spirit"

"Stick around with my kiddo, and I'll be teaching you how to summon beings like her and more"

Neria silently grumbled but said nothing. Bodahn is helped by Sten with some bags while Faren lifts a brow to Morrigan who sits in the cart, she carried a wide smirk and a certain air of satisfaction; "By the glow about you I'd say you enjoyed your evening."

"T'is none of your business dwarf" The witch retorted snidely.

"Alright, alright" He held up his hands in surrender. "Geez, no need to turn me into a toad"

Neria is helped by Miara to sit on Shadowmere. She looks to her human friend. "Are you sure you'll be fine going back to the Circle, Jowan?"

Putting on the ring, the illusion took hold as Jowan nods; "I'll be fine. It will be strange, but I feel confident about it."

None see the smirk from the dark elf under her hooded mask. '_A little confidence spell never hurts_.'

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The dunmer in disguise whistled in appreciation of the great structure in the middle of the lake. "Now that is some solid work. Impressive"

Neria, who still held unto the dunmer while they rode, nodded. "Kinoch Hold as a long history, it's been here long before the Circle of Magi was stablished. The old Avvar tribes built it with some help from the dwarves"

Sereda nods; "I can tell, the architecture is old but it has some dwarven touches alright"

Jowan let out a sigh at the sight of the Tower. Hard to believe he'd return to this place willingly. The memory of Lily abandoning him hurt like hot dagger through the heart. He tried to shake away those thoughts and focus on the present. At least this time he was more or less free to come and go as he desired.

His eyes narrow when he sees a templar standing by the docks. "Wait, Kester isn't there" He says to Neria.

The dark tanned elf looks on with confusion. "You're right" She explains so the others understand. "Kester is the ferryman between the Tower and docks, why isn't he here?"

The former Circle mages shared a worried look. "I don't know that one" Jowan says, pointing to the templar. "He's familiar though"

"I think I've seen him sometimes, but I can't remember his name" Neria admits.

"Think his name is Carroll or something"

"Oh right the Templar with the woman sounding name" Neria said with humor in her voice.

Alistair leans a bit forward; "Is he hospitable at least?"

The elf was silent

"Lovely," Miara huffs getting off Shadowmere and Neria following.

As the others get out of the cart, Serana off her frost mare. Gin rubbed Neria's shoulder; "You okay?"

"After all we went through it feels strange coming back here" She softly says, her gaze lost on the Tower. "I want to say I've been able to do so much ever since I left but the truth is I haven't. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of the good things we have done, and I believe in our cause" Neria's gaze falls. "But I... I'm starting to realize I don't have a clear goal or desires I want do just for my own sake"

The city elf remains silent.

"Most of the time I've just gone with everyone else's course... Sometimes I feel I'm still in there" She sighs. "It feels like I've never could choose what I want... I don't think I even know what I want out my life" Miara's and Zevran's words echo in her head. Once more bringing confusion and apprehension with them. She lets out a humorless chuckle. "Guess it doesn't matter in the end, I'm a Grey Warden now. I am meant to battle the Darkspawn and nothing else"

Hearing that, Serana lifted a brow, dismounting her own mount and quietly vanishing it; "Sound like you places chains on yourself rather than this place." At the, Neria sharply glared. Serana leans in; "That look in eyes says you think I have no understanding. But trust me... I understand all too well" The Nordic vampire straightens her clothes and walks away, leaving Neria with much to ponder.

Marcus walked until he stood face to face with the Templar. "Hail, we've business with the mages"

The Templar, Carroll as Jowan and Neria had said, dismissed him. "Yes, well, I'm afraid you'll have to turn around and go back to where you came. No one is getting inside"

The group shares a look. "Has something happened?" Sereda asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything" The templar replied snidely. "I'm under explicit orders to not let anyone in. So beat it"

The Cousland suppressed a sigh. This man was really testing his patience. "Look, we're Grey Wardens, we have treaties that allows us to speak with the mages and conscript their aid against the Blight"

"Oh you have papers" Carroll says mockingly. "Well I've got some that say I'm the Queen of Antiva!"

"Manliest queen I've ever seen" Faren quips with a chuckle.

"Not as pretty as the real deal though" Zevran added.

"Hey don't question royalty!" The templar snapped.

'Astrid' makes a throaty growl; "Shale!"

The Golem punches a stony fist into its palm; "Shall I crush this fleshy one into paste?"

The Templar's face loses all color, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. The golem took a few steps forward until it loomed over the trembling man in armor.

"Soyousayyouwannagoinsidewellthenfollowme!" He spoke so quickly they could barely understand any of what he said. The templar stiffly walked towards the ferry, and beckoned them to follow him.

Faren openly laughed. "I think he soiled his pants there"

"Good to have to have you around Shale" Marcus said with a smile.

"It was amusing" The golem acknowledged.

"Hmm" Neria hummed in thought. "There is a problem. They ferry won't support your weight Shale" She points out. While the boat was indeed large enough to carry a dozen people, the added weight of the stone golem would only cause them to sink.

"Then he'll just have to walk with us" The dunmer in disguise said. She casted a spell upon herself, Serana doing the same, and then at the golem. Miara stepped onto the water and simply walked over it as if this one was a solid surface. "Come along Shale, we'll keep the spell on you so you can follow us"

The golem shrugs taking a step on top of the water's surface and walks casually with 'Astrid' and Serana. The rest of the group along with the Templar all gawk. Alistair took a bit before finding his voice. "They can walk on water."

"In hindsight, it seems like an easy spell to do" Neria mutters to herself. "Why did no one figure it out before?"

Leliana muttered something in Orlesian while Gin sighed; "Can people of Tamriel get stranger?"

It was a strange short travel to the tower, with the passengers of the ferry sometimes giving a glance at the women and golem who simple walked over the water next to them. Though Neria was focused solely on the tower, dreading what could be happening that the templars were under orders not to let anyone in. Her mind drifted towards Brianna, Irving, she was so worried for them. Oh she didn't even know if Wynne and the other mages in Ostagar had managed to escape before everything went to hell. Was she here as well?

They descended the moment the ferry touched the patch of island where the tower was built upon, it looked tall and majestic from their position, yet it also carried a sense of foreboding.

"The magics here..." Serana muttered with a narrowed gaze. "Are running wild"

Neria couldn't move any faster and quickly made a run for the massive doors that lead to the entrance hall. The group quickly followed after her. The doors were pushed open to reveal the intricate design of the tower's interior, pillars supported the upper floors, carvings of Tevinter style architecture along with remnants of the Avvar and dwarven works could still be seen. There was no one there, so they quickly proceeded to the next section, the hall before the apprentice's chambers.

There they found dozens of templars moving all over the place. Among them a figure she and Jowan recognized above the others, if only because he lacked a helmet to conceal his gray hair and beard.

"Secure the door quickly!" He spoke with a richly accented Fereldan tone, his voice full of experience. "Don't let any of those things get through!" The templars quickly obeyed and proceeded to close and barricade the gate that lead to next area.

Neria steeled herself and let out a sigh. "Oh this will be ugly..." She cleared her voice loudly called for him. "Greagoir!"

The Knight-Commander froze in place at the sound of that voice. He turned to find a familiar dark tanned elf, who was now wearing Grey Warden robes instead of the Circle's he had come to associate her with during all those years ago. "Oh Maker have mercy. You..." His voice dripped with condescendence, clearly still sore about the whole incident with Jowan.

The mage in question, even under the disguise of the illusion ring, made his best to remain unseen by the Knight-Commander.

"As if demons running wild and mages rebelling were bad enough. 'You' had to return Surana," He said Neria's last name like a curse. His voice laced with venom.

"Yes, we can get into arguing like the good old days or you can tell me what's wrong," the young elf crosses her arms. "Where is Brianna? Did Wynne make it back? Where is Irving?"

"What part of 'demons running wild and mages rebelling' you didn't hear girl?!" He snapped, angry that he was stating the obvious once more. "The tower has been contaminated. Yes, Wynne in inside, along with Amell, I don't know of their current status" He turns his gaze to gate. "Irving... I don't know either"

"What? No!" The elven mage despaired. "You have to do something!" She begged.

"We tried to mount a defense" The Knight-Commander explains. "But demons suddenly came out of nowhere and started attacking mages and templars alike and started taking over the different wings of the tower one by one. By the time we managed to regroup, over half of my templars were dead" He hangs his head in shame. "I had no choice but to order the retreat"

The whole room froze as they saw a blond haired woman pulling down her hooded mask. Her movements like the wind as she was now in front of the commander, grabbing the collar of his armor, picking him up one handed with ease, and slamming him into a pillar, holding him in place. "YOU ABANDONED CIVILIANS!" 'Astrid's' voice roared throughout the room.

The templars immediately went for their swords and surrounded her, Marcus and his companions went for their weapons, fearing a fight would break out, which they desperately hoped it didn't. Serana cursed under her breath, while she respected her friend's beliefs and way of operating in dire situations like this, she wished she'd have better control. This was only going to make things worse.

The templars froze when Greagoir held up his hand, ordering them to stop. He kept glaring at the woman, idly wondering how was she strong enough to lift a grown man, full in plated armor of all things, with as much ease as she was doing. "What else was I supposed to do?" He demanded through clenched teeth. "There are abominations running loose, and with every mage they capture there is the risk of them being possessed as well! The men I have left with me aren't enough, nor skilled enough, to salvage this situation!"

"Mi... Astrid" Alistair tried to calm her; he had to defuse the situation before it got worse. "I know this upsets you, I feel the same. But in cases like this there is little choice" Technically, mages weren't civilians as they held no official status... but there could still be innocent people and children inside. And the templars were sworn to protect both the common folk from magic and demons, as well as the mages.

The dunmer in disguise grunted as she lowered the man stepped away, the templars following her movements warily. "So we should just do nothing?" She snarled. "Let the children there be slaughtered and twisted into monsters?!"

Greagoir remained silent for a moment, the full pressure of the situation clearly weighting down on him. For a moment, Neria could see his usually steely face breaking, his eyes showing great regret. "There is no other choice" He said with dread. "I sent an errand to Denerim, asking for reinforcements and permission to invoke the Right of Annulment..."

Neria and Jowan gasped in horror. The elven mage covered her mouth with her hands, tears threatened to spill out.

Alistair shook his head, refusing to believe it. The final solution when a Circle was beyond all hope. His gaze drifted fearfully to Miara, who was obviously confused as she did not know the meaning of those words.

"What does that 'Right' involve?" She demanded.

"They..." The senior Warden started, hoping this would not set off the dunmer once more. "They are going to purge the Circle"

Before the dunmer in disguise could lash out once more, Serana took a strong hold of her arms and held her in place, albeit with great difficulty. "Enough" She said to her friend, softly yet stern. "This won't help"

'Astrid's' bangs hid her eyes as she only gnashed her; "How. Long..." Her voice low, growling with sheer rage.

"They will be here by tomorrow's first light." Greagoir saw the taller woman holding her friend a little harder as she was physically shaking in anger. "However it can be stopped. I do not want innocent lives to die here anymore than you milady. If your group is good enough and can clear the tower, bring Irving back here. My men and I will guard this area."

"You..." Neria was nearly at a loss for words. "You'd really allow us for the chance to save them?"

"We may have had our differences Surana" The Knight-Commander says. "But trust me when I tell you the mages' safety, as well as the common people's, have always been my concern" He motions his soldiers to open the door, which they proceed to do so. "You are here because you need the mages to fight against the Blight aren't you?" He did not wait for confirmation to continue. "Find Irving and purge the tower from all demons, if I can get confirmation from his lips that the tower has been secured then you'll have the forces you need"

Serana slowly let go of her old friend who said nothing, only runs further into the tower. The vampire princess sighed; "When it comes to children being in danger my friend never could hold back her temper." She soon follows suit to catch up with the others joining her. They all hear the two doors behind them close.

Gin walks closer to Neria. "We have faced darkspawn emissaries and the undead at Redcliffe" He says. "But the tower must be full of demons who wield magic. I'm afraid we might be going in there unprepared"

"The elf's reasoning is sound" Sten's deep voice agrees. "Individually, we lack experience when it comes to fighting magic"

"When steel is not enough, let magic do what it is meant to," Morrigan speaks up. "Once the demons or mages who attack us are weakened, strike them down."

"The amulets we've been giving you are enchanted to help you resist magic" Miara informed them. "They won't stop a lightning bolt or a fireball, but it'll weaken attack. They will also provide you with resistance against other types of spells"

"Some of them can help you resist the effects of mind manipulating magic. Such as illusions" Serana adds.

Jowan looks at them in surprise. "You mean they can stop blood magic too?"

"Honestly?" The vampire shrugged as she and Miara shared a look. "We're not sure. So far we haven't seen to what lengths can blood magic go when it comes to mind control on others"

Passing the apprentice dormitories, Neria and Jowan saw a few mages hiding fearfully. A few of the adults hugging the crying children, whispering prayers. Entering the hall to the library they all stop upon a sight that almost made Neria break down into tears.

A force field of magic bars the door of the library as she sees Wynne, Brianna, and Petra holding back a being that the others could only describe as living lava. Not far away they see other older mages protecting more children, teenagers and the like.

The mage with long raven hair, pale skin and blue eyes swung her staff and slammed the butt against the ground, mist and frost emanating from her staff. Cold and ice blasted from underneath the fire monster, it wailed as its flames died out and its whole form was incased in solid ice.

The redheaded mage with a ponytail and a few strands loose on her forehead threw her staff back, gathering broken pieces of concrete and pebbles from around them room, and thrusted the staff forward, shooting the mass of rock with great velocity, shattering the creature to hundreds of pieces.

"That's the last of them for now" The elderly white haired mage sighed in relief.

Brianna turned, and immediately froze at the sight of her old friend standing behind them. "Neria!" She shouted, bringing Wynne and the others to stupor as they gawked at the mage who have caused quite a scandal on the Circle having returned.

Brianna ran towards her, embracing her tightly. "Oh thank whatever god out there you're okay"

The young elven mage only hugs back as trying to fight off some tears as Wynne looks to the others; "Grey Wardens…" She shook her head; "Remain where you are. What is your purpose here?"

"Easy now" The silver eyed Cousland held up his hand to show he meant no harm. "We're here to help you"

Wynne let herself relax and sigh. She looked very tired; no doubt the latest events had been a nightmare to her and all these mages. "Oh thank the Maker. I feared Greagoir had send you to enforce the Act of Annulment"

"No" Alistair retorts with a shake of his head. "But I'm afraid it's close. He has already send word to Denerim"

While fear gripped the mages in the room, Wynne gave a weary sighs; "So we have been abandoned."

"Like hell I'd allow children to be harmed;" 'Astrid' spoke sharply gaining the elder mage's attention.

"When did this madness start?" Sereda spoke up.

"When we returned from Ostagar" The white haired mage explains. "Senior Enchanter Uldred spoke with Irving and the other Enchanters, telling us to support Loghain, saying he has promised liberty for the Circle" She frowned darkly. "But I was there; I saw Loghain's treachery with my own eyes. I protested, revealed what Loghain had done and pretty much destroyed any support the mages could have given him"

A few among the Wardens sighed with relief; they didn't have to fear the mages suspecting them of having murdered king Cailan. Wynne tiredly ran a hand over her face. "Uldred then attended a meeting to discuss what would our role be in the war, once again trying to rally support for Loghain. But he failed. He attempted to leave, saying he'd support Loghain himself. When Irving refused to let him... Uldred attacked us with blood mages who supported him"

The red haired mage Petra rubs an elven child's head that stands by her; "Everything descended into madness after that. Demons, abominations, blood magic. It was like the others all went crazy. Wynne, Brianna, and I were able to get the children out of danger. But the monsters keep coming"

"The Templars will come," they all look to a female mage sitting on the floor. "They will come, and finally purge us all from this curse."

"Curse?" Leliana repeated in confusion. She noted the woman was praying.

"Us. Our magic" Her voice was in hysterics, nearly demented. "We are a curse upon this world. Our magic is the proof of the Maker's hate"

The former lay sister, who firmly believed in the Maker's love for the entire world, could not believe the mage was talking about herself and her fellow mages in such regard. "Don't say those things!" She insisted with fire and compassion in her voice. "You are not a curse"

"Don't waste your breath" Brianna said dejectedly, her tone nearly crestfallen. "Your words won't reach Keili"

Taking a deep breath, Neria looks to her former teacher. "We need to find Irving. If we can clear the tower, and bring Irving to Greagoir he can stop the annulment."

Wynne nods; "That sounds like the commander." She sees surprise on Neria; "Greagoir, while a stern and harsh individual is a good man. I know you and he have argued many times, but he does care for all of us here."

"I'll admit I didn't expect it" The dark tanned elf says, a bit ashamed of herself. "I honestly thought he never really cared"

"People are often more than what they appear to one Neria" Even after all this time, Wynne was still giving her sage advice.

Brianna pops her neck; "Well we best be going."

"We?" Serana lifts a brow.

"And I am not about to let some demons and pack of idiots get those I love killed."

"I am going with you as well" Wynne said, holding her staff. "Uldred must answer for what he did" She turns to the other mages, who gather around, preparing to defend themselves once the others leave. "Will you be alright?"

"They won't get through" Petra promised passionately. "We swear"

Wynne nodded, and exchanged gazes with each of the mages present. "Pray for us, we now go to reclaim our home"

As Morrigan made herself vocal of the new additions, Petra pulled away Neria to the side; "Look after Wynne will you."

"Why, did something happen?" the elf tilts her head.

The redhead sighed; "When we were getting everyone to safety a demon surprised me. I hit the wall and blacked out but saw Wynne come to my aid. When I came to she was on the ground, she was cold as the floor Neria."

The elven mage looked at elderly human, who was talking with Marcus, with concern. "But... she looks fine" She noted.

"Yes I know, maybe she did something to heal herself. A high level healing to recover or something" Petra insists. "But still, there might be some after effects, and she's been going none stop to keep us safe. Just... make sure she's okay please"

Slowly Neria nods giving the woman a quick hug; "Be safe."

"Think of yourself Neria, I'll look after everyone here," Petra smirks.

At the magic field, 'Astrid' nodded approvingly; "Well done." she turns to Wynne. "A fine work, this barrier" She feels the magic radiating from the ward, letting her get a good grasp of the spell. "A triple layered greater ward, the influx of arcane energies constantly circulating and rotating upon the layers to keep it strong. Very nice" She compliments with a smile hidden underneath her mask.

Wynne and Brianna share a confused look. "Yes... that's exactly what it is" The Enchanter said dubiously. "How did you know?"

"Are you a mage?" The younger human mage asks.

"Yes," 'Astrid' nods; "But before you both say anything I hail from Tamriel."

"Your circle allowed you to leave your own country?" Brianna looked shocked.

Serana chuckles walking over; "Tamriel has no Circle of Magi my dear. Mages are not placed in gilded cages."

"So I have heard," Wynne interjects. "May we speak about this later; we must free the tower and find Irving."

"Lead on" Marcus says.

"So we must now help the mages who allow themselves to be caged like cattle" Morrigan drawled disdainfully, her very low opinion of the Circle mages showing. "Why should we aid them when they themselves-?"

"Be silent Morrigan" The angry gaze from the vampire's eyes accompanied by her cold voice was more than enough to silence the witch's complains.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

They watched as Wynne brought down the barrier, after passing the doorway she resealed it and they started their trek to the library. Seeing no other in the hall besides them, 'Astrid' shifted her head to Neria; "Think it'd be best I tell Wynne and Brianna who I am?"

"Tell us what?" Brianna asked curiously.

Thinking on it, Neria nodded; "Yeah. Wynne, you actually heard of this woman in Ostagar."

The elderly mage titled her head looking to the masked woman who only lowers her mask, revealing her true Dunmer appearance; "Though I wish we could have met in better conditions." letting her true voice out.

The elder mage nearly froze while Brianna gawked; "General Miara... You survived..."

"Holy crap she's really gray!" The Amell exclaimed, blue eyes wide in amazement.

"That never gets old" Serana chuckled.

"I-I had heard of you from Neria and the rumors around camp that day. I even caught a glimpse of you" The Enchanter says, slowly regaining her bearings, the surprise wearing away. "I am thankful you are here to aid us and the Wardens in your quest"

"That's what I'm here for" The elf once more puts on her mask, knowing that letting other people they might run into see her true form would cause problems in the long run.

"Come" Wynne beckoned them with a wave of her staff. "We must continue" As they kept walking, the elder mage spoke to the other Wardens. "You were the other recruits at Ostagar were you not?"

"Yes" Marcus nods grimly. "What happened there was tragedy..."

"I think we're all still feeling the effects of Ostagar" Gin softly added.

"Yes," Wynne said quietly. "An Uldred dragged it back to us in the Circle."

Neria lightly growled gaining a few looks, Zevran speaks up; "I take it he is not your favorite?"

"Oh he was always an obsessed Libertarian. Always pushing for independence for the Circle. Look don't get me wrong" Neria quickly says. "I think Chantry oversight goes too far sometimes and many templar can be quite fanatical, but the reforms he constantly pushed for were too fast and too drastic. They would have only hindered mages in the long run rather than help"

"Looks like he decided to take matters into his own hands" Faren quipped, the dwarven rogue was applying poison to his daggers. Hopefully demons and what-not were as susceptible to it as people. Well, he was going to find out soon enough.

Nearing the threshold of the Library, Leliana stopped at the door's edge, her blue eyes spotting several figures kneeling by a long table. Her eyes widen at the grotesque forms.

Tatters of robes clung to the unshapely lumps of flesh, long thin arms with sharp claws twisted from their torsos. The creatures had humps of twisted bloated flesh, and their faces stopped resembling anything that could be called a face, they were now twisted strips of flesh with only a few features like eyes, noses, and patches of hair.

"Gods..." Miara softly breathed in horror. "What are those things?"

"Abominations" Alistair answered grimly. "This is what happens when a demon possesses a mage"

Slowly, the former bard draws three arrows. She glances over to Miara; "Think these might work on them?" she asked quietly.

Miara shrugged; "Give it shot," she whispered.

Nodding, the beautiful redhead notches the three arrows with the divine bow. Her breath is even as he lifts the bow at the right angle. "Wait" The vampire suddenly stops her. She reaches into her pouch for three small blue colored potions. "You three sneak in with these. And wait for Leliana to strike first" She hands the potions over to Gin, Zevran and Faren.

"What are these?" The city elf asks.

"Invisibility potions"

The dwarf has to hold himself from gasping in excitement. "No way are you shitting me? Stone, the things I've could have pulled out with these"

"You and me both" Zevran says while inspecting the potion in his hand with clear interest.

The trio look to each other before popping the cork, they all groan as they try to force down the disgusting liquid through their throats. The Thedosians gasp seeing the trio vanish before their eyes. Even if her senses were a tad rusty, Leliana could see the movement of the three from the environment around them.

Her eyes look back to her quarry; the world around her vanished with only her and the abominations not far from her. She let loose the arrows. Three arrows shot as one, though normal projectiles, Auriel's Bow enhanced them to supernatural levels, blessing them with fire, speed and strength.

The monstrous twisted form of one of the abominations suddenly burst into flames as an arrow embedded itself upon its sickening flesh. It screeched with a horrible gurgling sound.

The second arrow managed to pierce the heart of another abomination, its pain filled cries muffled by the flames searing its flesh. The third abomination fell down quickly, the third and final arrow having pierced its skull, leaving only a dead lump of burning flesh.

Shades, feeling their companions fall, suddenly emerged from the shadows of the library in clouds of smoke that took shape. From the floor, between the cracks, a few even from atop the bookshelves. Ready to strike the intruders.

Zevran suddenly strike, his invisibility dispelling. He launched himself over a Shade's hump, his daggers burring themselves upon its back. The demon screeched in pain as the blades pierces its flesh, pushing and twisting further into it.

"What was that?!" A mage in red robes ran in, He looked around seeing one their shades and abominations brought down. Reaching for his staff he gurgles for air as a knife pierced behind his throat with Gin soon appearing.

Another mage ran in from the other room only for a knife is thrown through the air into her chest. blood flowed from the wound as she fell to her knees as a dwarven man appears a good distance away. He shook his head; "Sorry lass." she fell over, dead.

The others quickly run in, the mages shot magic from their staves, elemental power bursting to life in the form of fire, the remaining Shades quickly immolating with extreme prejudice.

Marcus buried his family blade into the head of one of the scorching monstrosities. Alistair blocked a desperate strike from a Shade, bashing its claw away and slashing it from the torso to its neck.

Though he had never battled demons before, the Qun often spoke about the evil creatures, and as such the Sten granted them the same mercy to all enemies of the Qun. A quick death. Asala brought down two of them in a single wide arc.

The creature were magically resistant, enough to withstand the pain of the flames for a time. But it made them sloppy, enough for Miara to sever the arm of one of the Shades with her katana before piercing its neck with the other. Serana danced around a Shade which summoned lightning against her, the bolts of electricity met her bloody blade, using her own magic to deflect them. Arcs of lightning danced around the edge as she delivered a swift sweeping blow which severed the head of the demon.

Sereda covered her face as the Shade she had cut down bursted into smoke. After the undead of Redcliffe, she had gotten used to fighting supernatural creatures, but the demons were something new she had to admit. She had to keep her wits about her; the dwarven resistance to magic could only protect her so much.

"I think that's all them" She announced.

The group allowed themselves to lower their guard slightly, but still keeping a watchful eye should anything jump out on them.

Wynne looked at the disguised Jowan, who felt himself sweating under her curious gaze. "That was well done" She complimented him. "Are you from the Circle? I think I would have remembered you"

"I uh..." He struggled to find an excuse.

"His name is Marcurio" Miara quickly interjected. "He's a Warden recruit"

"My... Lady Mage, I hail from the mages collective," 'Marcurio' spoke up. Jowan mentally hoping she believed that.

"I see" Her tone was even, a bit neutral some would say. "I understand the intentions of your organization, I disapprove of some of them... but I also recognize when too prejudiced and extreme Chantry and Templar oversight prevent certain needed tasks to be done, the Collective can be trusted to complete them"

"T-That's what we do my lady" He sounds a bit more confident with Wynne having bought the lie. "Working for the benefit of the mages. Keeping people safe from the magical and... All that" He finishes a bit unsure. Truth to be told, he had no idea what the Collective does.

Brianna looks about the room. "We better move." Taking Amell's words they go for stairs to the next floor.

Walking up the stone steps, they saw no one around till Neria noticed one person near the storage. Her eyes widen; "Owain!"

"Ah, young Neria" A male voice, one so... utterly empty, greeted her. From the corner behind a few pillars emerged a man in robes. He had short black hair and a completely neutral expression on his face. The most notable trait was the sun tattoo engraved on his forehead. "You have returned" His cold calculating eyes shift over her companions. "And you brought aid. Good. The Circle is in dire danger as you have no doubt seen"

The way he spoke was so unsettling to many of them. Alistair knew what the man was just by looking at the mark on his forehead. Morrigan knew as well, and scowled darkly as she glared into the Chantry's mark of enslavement over the mages.

"Are you... alright?" Miara asked in concern. He seemed odd, _felt_ odd... No, odd wasn't a strong enough word. He felt _wrong_, absolutely wrong and unnatural.

"Yes. Do not worry. I am not wounded. I have hidden well since everything started"

"Why are you speaking like that?" Serana asked.

"Owain..." Neria started hesitantly. Oh Maker they better brace for the storm she was about to unleash. "Is a Tranquil. Mages who can't control their powers or are easily tempted by demons are sundered from the Fade which... in turns strips them of their emotions"

The Tamriel's' eyes widen in disgust and horror, along with some of the Thedosian. They had seen some horrible acts themselves, but this? This was a different kind of cruelty. To rip away a person's feelings, their dreams and desires, their very souls...

"Are you... Are you fucking kidding me?" Miara seethed this kind of cruel methods she had expected from some twisted sorcerers back home. The Chantry wasn't the best when it came to mages as she had found out, but to go this far... "Your Chantry truly allows for people's souls to be... to be mutilated and raped like this?"

"You misunderstand milady, I asked for this, for fear my power may go out of my control. Or a demon to possess me," Owain spoke in empty cold tone.

The hidden dark elf shook her head; "Young man, you have no idea what you have done to yourself and your soul."

"It is unimportant. My powers cannot run wild now; I am no longer a danger to anyone. The state of my 'soul' as you call it is unimportant"

"'Unimpor-?' Serana couldn't even finish the word as she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Should I kill him?" She asks Miara with such utter seriousness it frankly scares the others as it sounds she actually _means_ it. "It'd be greater kindness than this... empty mockery of his life"

Owain looked to the tall woman; "I do not want to die."

"...You're already dead," Serana retorted seriously. "You're a walking shell... Your soul was destroyed... You..." The vampire woman could not finish her sentence.

"Whatever yours, or anyone's beliefs, regarding this" Wynne came in between them and the Tranquil. "Owain expressed his intention for continue living. You should respect his choice, just as he chose Tranquility"

"...Let's just go" Miara said with finality. She didn't want to stare at the empty shell that used to be a man any longer. She and Serana were already moving ahead, they didn't even bother asking if he would be safe here, if death came to him then all the better for the poor prisoned soul.

Marcus shook his head. "I heard the Chantry had to do less than pleasant things sometimes but this..."

"'Lo and behold" Morrigan said scathingly. "The real face of your Chantry and Circles, nothing but prisons and torture chambers for anything they deem 'unnatural'"

"Stone I can't even imagine what it must be like" Sereda felt sorry for the poor man. Faren choose to say nothing, but he too felt disgusted.

"The Chantry shouldn't condone such practices" Leliana stated regretfully. "It must be a place that preaches the Maker's love"

Brianna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Your perception of the Chantry is just so adorable, sweetie" She said with contempt. "I'm sure in your own little fantasy it must work like that, but in the real world, THIS is what we have to deal with" Leliana didn't know what she did to deserve the mage's anger, but choose to remain silent least she made it worse.

Jowan sighed and looked at poor Owain in pity. This could have easily has been his fate...

Wynne touched the Tranquil's shoulder. "Will you be fine here Owain?"

"Yes. Do not worry" The Tranquil said. "You should know; I ran into Niall before coming here. He was looking for the Litany of Adralla to stop this and protect the others"

Neria's eyes widen in recognition. "Of course, the Litany!"

Their words were enough to once more gather Miara and Serana's attention "What is this 'Litany'?"

"It is a sacred spell to ward of..." Wynne only sighed rubbing her eyes; "Blood magic... You have fallen so low Uldred..."

Brianna shook her head; "I knew he was extreme, but to go that far..."

"Irving is with Uldred" Neria stated, voice full of dread and worry for her mentor. "He might even try to use Blood Magic to sway Irving's mind. We need the Litany that can only increase our chances of saving Irving any other people under Uldred's grasp"

Marcus nodded. "Then that shall be our next priority" He waved for the others to follow him. "Come on, we must move on"

"Uh," everyone looks to Zevran. "The goddess vanished." They all fall to the ground as tower shook and a wall explode outwards with several mages set on fire. Jumping through the hole Miara angrily strides for her prey.

"What the-?!" A maleficar barely had time to finish as a sharp spear of icy pierced her chest, sending her flying into a wall where she remained embedded.

Shades and rage demos poured forth, the blood mages summoning them quickly in desperation to face against the sudden intruders.

"**Fo Krah Diin**!" Frost and cold bloomed from the dunmer's masked lips, demon and maleficar alike shuddered in pain as the cold seemed to freeze their skin and tear it open like paper. The rage demon's flames dwindled, weakening considerably under the powerful frost as it hardened their bodies from their molten substance to hard scolding rock. While the Shade's leathery straps froze into their limbs.

Miara's katana tore a through one of the nearly extinguished fire monster, her blade cutting through its body without slowing down, spilling glowing fiery ichor from its insides, half of its upper body falling to the side until hitting the floor with a wet crunch. The hardened crust of its body breaking upon impact as both halves suddenly disappeared into flames.

Marcus and the others cough as the dust still settled. Getting to their feet they see Serana also jump out of the hole biting into the neck of a blood mage. He let out a gurgled scream before his body went limp and she tossed it aside.

Slowly, Miara stalked over to the female mage still alive on the floor. Holding her singed arm she looks with sheer terror at the masked woman came near her. She did not have time to plead for her life as the dark elf ran her katana through the woman's skull.

Only a few Shades remained, and they were quickly reduced to cinder by a powerful lightning spell from the vampire, which jumped from Shade to shade. The demons already wounded by Miara's frost Shout were no in no condition to resist and quickly fell.

"Damn..." Gin muttered to himself. He was not expecting their companions to show such brutality.

And by the looks on the others' face, neither were they.

"What kind of barbarism was that?" The Senior Enchanter demanded, walking forward and looking at the vampire's blood stained mouth. "You... You just drank his blood" Wynne immediately walked away and held unto her staff, looking warily at the tall woman, readying herself to attack if she needed to. "Are you a blood mage?"

Serana looks at the woman dryly; "Young lady, I am a vampire. A creature of the night who stalks mortals drinking their blood like the fools who are attacking us. An four thousand years your senior."

"Barbarism," Miara said quietly in almost a whisper. She pulled her blade from her the dead woman's skull. She turned slowly as her voice rose; "You want to talk BARBARISM!" Her voice mixed with her thu'um shaking the tower in her rage. "Barbarism is killing people's souls because they are different! Following a religion that chains people and sending them to cages like this one! Your nation is damn lucky I'm not here officially or I would BURN the Chantry to the ground!" The tower shook again as Miara seethed walking away.

The vampire took one look at the trembling mage and snorted, following after her friend.

Wynne couldn't stop shaking. The sheer... power in Miara's voice alone was enough to make their entire surroundings tremble. There was a magic so powerful inside her she could barely begin to comprehend it.

She had half a mind to turn both in to the templars, that woman, Serana, must practice some form of blood magic, that must be why she called herself a vampire, a mythical creature. And the dunmer Miara... her power was too great and too dangerous to be run free, it had to be controlled.

But the gray elf's people would never accept it. And the Senior Enchanter feared that if even dared try, they would all be slaughtered.

"Wynne" She was snapped out of her thoughts with a startle as Neria placed her hands on her arms. "Forget about this..." She said with a tired voice, as if giving up on something she knew they couldn't argue against. "Let's just continue"

"Oh Neria" Wynne sighed. "What have you been traveling with?"

"...Something very complicated" Was all she said.

They carried on, trying to catch up to the Tamrielians.

"The way they slaughtered them all..." Brianna muttered; the raven haired mage's blue eyes were wide with awe. "So easily. They have so much power... It... It was beautiful..." She slowly breathed out the last part, hoping her last words wouldn't be heard.

Only Morrigan overheard and smirked; '_Maybe there is hope for that one_.'

Faren spoke up. "Let's not get on those ladies bad sides. Cause I am starting to feel pity for anyone in our way."

"Good advice," Zevran smirked.

Sten muttered quietly before walking beside Shale and Gin.

Sereda walked beside Marcus; "Where did you find those two?"

"They found us technically" He drawled. "From across the sea they are... Tamriel is a strange place from what they say"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Four possessed Templar being commanded by a Desire Demon are sent flying hard into a wall by Miara's enraged shout. The desire demon vanishing being impaled by ice spikes courtesy of Serana.

Zevran whistled; "They are quite sexy when angry."

"Only you are thinking that," Gin muttered.

Wynne, still watching warily at the two Tamriels, tried to remember they were here to help them and that she shouldn't be looking at a gift horse in the mouth. So instead she casted a healing spell around the group, helping with whatever tiredness they could be feeling.

Miara gave her a curt nod. The tensions between them remained, but at least they could work together to free the tower.

Marcus wiped his family blade clean from the demonic ichor. "How much longer till we find the Litany?" He asks.

"It must be on the main chamber of the Great Hall" Brianna answers. "Perhaps we'll find Niall with the Litany" She was actually trying to convince herself Niall would be there, she was already dreading the fate that had befallen the somewhat pessimistic mage. They didn't deserve what was happening to them, none of them did.

Walking through the halls of the tower, Neria stopped just near the door of her former mentor, Irving's room. Quietly she walked in. The place looked untouched, there had been no fighting here at least, some scrolls and books had been thrown from the shelves, but his desk looked as it always did, a mess of papers and scrolls.

She remembered all the time she spent here, all the hours studying relentlessly to master a new mystery magic would give her. Irving was a very kind man, pretty much like a father to her. Mentoring her personally, seeing that she would reach her true potential.

He did not limit her education to magic, Irving taught her as much as she could about nearly everything. Math, history, politics, economics... She wondered if he was tutoring her so if one day she could become First Enchanter herself

Idly, she runs her hand over Irving's desk. She took a breath closing her eyes; she did not notice Morrigan scanning through the room, using her magic to guide her to an item she knew it was lost in this prison. Her golden eyes fall upon a chest where the path illuminated by her clairvoyance ended.

She makes sure no one was looking at her as softly placed lockpick on the lock, a soft chant and a bolt of electricity made the lock bolt open. She opened the lid to reveal a black tome. Morrigan smirked at the sight of one of her mother's grimoires, she'd make sure to give it more use instead of letting it in the hands of these narrow minded fools. Picking up the tome, she felt the familiar power within, a power she had lived with since she could remember. Shifting her gaze to the others, Morrigan deftly took the book and put it in her satchel.

_'Can't steal something if it already belong to your family_,' the swamp witch mused.

Brianna noticed her staff was more than a little worn, it had been damage during their prolonged struggle against the demons. She feared it might break if she didn't repair it soon.

As she run a finger over a weakened section near the pommel, chanting in arcane language as to fix a fissure, her mind wandered. She couldn't believe all this had happened... No, she rather much could actually. After years of imprisonment, mistreatment and scorn from others it was only a matter of time before someone would snap and do something foolish.

Treat them like monsters and monsters they would become.

A part of her, the tired and weary part, wondered why she was doing this. Why was she helping protect this place that caged her. Oh she wasn't going to start joining these lunatics of Uldred. But the Circle... the Circle had taken everything from her. Her family, her linage, her future. She had siblings she's never known, all mages, of that she was certain, but the templars and Chantry officials would never tell her. She didn't even know if they were dead or alive...

She hated it... She hated the Circle and the Chantry so much.

Life here wasn't easy, it wasn't a worthy life to have. And why would they have worthy lives? They were mages, the Maker's curse upon the world. They were nothing.

She burned with anger whenever she had to listen to Wynne go about the wonders and necessity of the Circle. She couldn't even see how much the Circle made Aneirin's life impossible, how it drove Keili to become that poor broken mess. The Chantry had taken everything from them, and now they were supposed to protect it.

If it weren't for Neria, for Jowan, she would contemplate ending it all just to spare herself the misery of living in this wretched place...

Brianna looked at the elven mage in question, so enthralled by her own thoughts as well. She had been lucky, she was named a Warden and escaped this prison. If only she... Yes... Yes of course.

The Wardens needed mages, and she'd be more than willing to offer her assistance to their ranks.

The human mage casted a glance at the foreigners who looked among the books for something useful, the power they wielded, so fierce and mighty. So great and magnificent. They carried themselves with an air of freedom and grace she never thought possible for mages... She wanted it, she craved what they had.

Brianna set her sights on her new objective. She would leave this cursed place, she'd take back her own life, and with the help of these people no one would ever bind her again.

Zevran look his benefactor; "Shall we go my goddess? Think we have all caught our breath."

Miara nodded; "Agreed, sooner we get out of this 'cage', the sooner I can wash this taint off."

"If you need assistance I will gladly provide it." The masked elven woman looked to her fellow elf who smiled.

"I just might let you," Miara chuckled leaving the room with Serana following her, the latter rolling her eyes.

The group made their way into a large central room where several blood mages and abominations seemed to be conducting a ritual. They were using many corpses they were using as catalyst to power it, drawing blood from them… The Circle mages realized with horror that Niall was one of those corpses. Dark magic left their bodies as a form of misty blood red substance with trails of blood flowing around.

"What are they doing?" Faren asked. He had to shake his head as he suddenly started to feel tired. Maybe all the fighting had gotten to him. Damn creepy magic.

Alistair let out breath. "Is anyone else feeling tired?" He felt the hold on Auriel's Shield losing his strength.

"Damn it..." Neria cursed as she too was starting to feel it. "It's... They must be conducting a ritual to... drain our strength"

Even Miara and Serana could feel themselves affected by it, the number of mages and abominations casting the ritual made it possible to affect all of their party. "We need to stop them, now"

Leliana shot three consecutive arrows, taking down three mages. Gin shot a bolt from his crossbow, the projectile found its mark on an abomination's head.

They charged into the room... and felt like an entire floor had been dropped on them. The moment they crossed the arc which lead to the chamber, glyphs activated all around them, trapping them. They felt heavy, more than a few of them collapsed to their knees. Pain and exhaustion filling their bodies.

"Awww there is no need for more violence" The twisted echoing voice of one of the abominations declared with amusement. "Wouldn't it be better to just... lay down your arms and let the world be. You have earned a rest"

"A sloth demon!" Brianna hissed. "We... We need to resist!"

It was easier said than done. They had walked directly into its trap, the entire room was filled with hexes that sapped at their willpower and strength, slowly making them succumb to slumber.

"Shhhh" The demon cooed mockingly. "Do not struggle. Just lie down and sleep for a while..."

They hit the floor one by one, dropping like flies. Miara kneeled on the ground with one katana held firmly in her hands, trying to use it to stand up. Her vision blurred, she tried to Shout but found herself without the strength to do so.

Her eyes slowly closed as darkness claimed her.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"_**Awaken child... I am in need of your aid**_."

Slowly, Neria felt herself stir upon hearing the sultry yet motherly feminine voice. Her eyelids open as her eyes focus. The familiar green skies of the Fade were the first thing she saw, the shifting floating rocks representing the ever shifting nature of the world of dreams, and then the Black City, ever at the distance.

The next thing she registered was a dunmer in robes, long and dark with a pattern of stars weaved on them. Her head was covered in a hood but she could still see her face. A face she knew very well.

"M-Miara?" The elven mage said groggily as she stood up.

The woman shook her head; "_**No... But who I am is not important. However if you wish to address me call me Daynsur.**_"

Standing to her feet, Daynsur helped though she gave the woman a befuddled look; "But how can you." The dunmer woman place her finger on Neria's lips.

"_**Miara can explain to you. But you must get to her, the construct that tricked you into the realm does not fully comprehend what it has done. I cannot act in this world, so you must in my stead**_."

"Wait," Neria said slowly waving her arms; "Why is it dangerous for Miara to be here?"

"_**The Fade gives shape to thought and concepts does it not**_?" The dunmer stated rather than questioned. "_**It breathes life into the memory of the formless. If it has enough memory and will to draw upon, a spirit can even manifest the**_-"

"Full memory and even personality of a person..." Neria finished for her. Though she remained confused. "You haven't told me what it has to do with Miara"

"_**You know well that the denizens of the Fade can look deep into the soul and bring out memories to make them physical. The memory of a person can be recreated into a constructs that can imitate the original**_" Daynsur paused for a moment. "_**But there is more to Miara's soul than just her soul**_"

The elven mage blinked. "What are you-?" Her eyes widen as suddenly the pieces fell in place in her mind. "She consumes dragon souls..." Oh no. "A number of strong demons could tap into the souls inside her and create a dragon entity strong enough to stop us" This was bad, this was very bad. They could potentially create a construct on the same level of a giant centuries old demon, like a Nightmare.

The dunmer nods. "_**Indeed. But there is one in particular, one soul that would be no copy, but a willpower so strong it shall manifest its consciousness fully. Like returning from the dead, even without his soul**_" She leans forwards, and Neria notices her eyes are like a golden honey instead of red. "_**Inside her soul lies an enemy she vanquished long ago but exists in her still. If the denizens of the Fade give shape to his memory he will take over on his own... If left unchallenged, he will bring doom to the entirety of Thedas**_"

The young elf's eyes go wide as she felt cold dread run through her veins, Daynsur nodded; "_**You must hurry before they find his memory and give it shape.**_"

"What in all the names that is holy could this creature be..?" Neria could feel her heart racing faster than she could calm it.

"_**The first Dragonborn... Miraak...**_"

XxX ~ XxX ~ XxX

_**And that's a wrap. In this chapter we've given you a bit more clues to which Miara's mother is. Rather obvious clues for someone who knows about the lore.**_

_**Also, the name Daynsur is made up for words of the unofficial dunmeri guide. There isn't a full language available, so we work with what we have.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews… they feed us…**_


End file.
